Propriety
by bluebunny28
Summary: Our favorite characters return to Hogwarts for their 8th year, however Harry is a bit more scarred than people think. As Draco starts to initiate a friendship, and possibly more, Harry struggles with the burden of his secrets. Drarry. Alive!Snape. Good!MalfoyFamily. Warning for abuse and homophobic slurs.
1. Chapter 1

Propriety: Chapter 1

 **AN: Hello all and welcome to my third HP fic and first non-prompted, multi-chapter slash fic. This is a Draco/Harry fic. If this bothers, you please leave now. Severus lives! Yay! I'm pretty far along, but as mentioned in my profile, it is nowhere near done. EXPECT UPDATES EVERY 1 OR 2 WEEKS. I AM VERY STRICT WITH THIS SCHEDULE. DO NOT BOTHER ME ABOUT UPDATING. Please and thank you. :)**

 **Warnings: There is some graphic child abuse at times, as well as homophobic slurs used later on. NO SEX! So don't worry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Going Back**

Harry sighed and shifted again, trying to get comfortable on the train seat. The Hogwarts Train was blasting forward, carrying him and his friends off to their eighth and final year at Hogwarts.

All of the seventh years who fought in the war were given a choice of either returning or getting full credit for their final year and immediately entering the work force or an apprenticeship. While some parents were disappointed, most weren't surprised when nearly all of them decided to not return. In fact, the only Gryffindor eighth years to return were the Golden Trio and Neville. Harry honestly hadn't been sure that he would return, and not for the reasons most people would think.

When Harry sighed and shifted for the hundredth time, Ron finally blurted out,

"You okay, Mate? You're not…you're not nervous about going back are you?" Ron had also considered not returning. With his family suffering from the loss of Fred and George needing help to get the shop reopened and ready for peace-time, Ron thought about staying back to help. It took the combined power of his parents and Hermione to convince him to finish up his education.

Harry shook his head in response to his best friend's question.

"Not really. I'm just…restless I guess. Not sure I'm going to be able to handle a 'normal' year." Harry hated lying to his friends but really, there wasn't anything they could do. Ron snorted and smiled at his wild-haired friend.

"Right. You'll probably get bored out of your mind by the third week. I'm just glad I don't have to take potions this year." Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend but understood where he was coming from. Ron was aiming to become an Auror, and luckily, that program didn't require Ron to take potions. Harry had stunned everyone when he announced he wanted to be a Healer, which required a lot of potions. Hermione had been the only one not shocked.

"Really, Ronald, Professor Snape is sure to be behaving and teaching a lot better now that he's not playing the part of spy. He even contacted Harry and apologized to him." The Golden Trio had been getting so much mail, good and bad, that they felt like they lived in a post office the week after the Final Battle. They rarely responded to the letters, but one in particular had caught Harry's eye.

They all nearly fainted from shock when they found out that Severus Snape had survived the attack from Nagini and the letter was from the Potion's Master himself.

He apologized to Harry for his behavior and the things he had said. Snape admitted that while most of it was for his role as a spy, some was due to Harry's uncanny resemblance to his father and Snape's childhood tormentor. Harry replied immediately and wished the professor a swift recovery. He granted the man's request for forgiveness, and the young war hero felt that they would at least be civil to each other this coming year. That didn't mean Harry expected to suddenly excel in the man's class, however. Aunt Petunia had forced him to learn how to cook for all of them, but potions was just too precise for him to really nail the assignments.  
Harry just barely resisted the urge to squeeze his shoulder and breathed deeply, hoping the pain wasn't evident on his face.

"If potions is my biggest worry this year, I'll be the happiest man alive." Ron conceded the point, and the three friends moved on to talk about trivial things. A few minutes later the door to their compartment slid open and Neville, Ginny and Luna poked their heads in.

"Hey Guys, do you mind if we join you?" Harry smiled at the three in the doorway and gestured them into the compartment. It was a tight but comfortable squeeze, fitting six grown students into one train compartment. Harry ended up having his shoulder pressed into the wall of the compartment by the window and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from whimpering. _Just ignore it. Just ignore it. Just ignore it._

"So, what did you all get up to?" Neville put his arm around Luna's shoulders, and the blonde smiled contentedly up at him.

"Father and I spent most of our nights seeking out the Moon Frogs. We hadn't done that since I was a child," Luna told the group. Her airy voice felt slightly heavier as she spoke of her father, but there was no mistaking her small, happy smile for what it was. Hermione and Ron told them how they spent most of the summer searching for Hermione's parents. It was only a couple weeks ago that they had found them, and Hermione was able to restore their memories.

"Mum and Dad weren't happy with me messing with their heads, and I imagine they won't be happy with me for a while…but they're glad I'm okay." Harry smiled at his best friends, and Ron squeezed Hermione's hand in support. Ginny confessed that she had spent her summer helping her parents around the house and practicing Quidditch, while Neville used their few months break to really get to know his Gran and help Professor Sprout rebuild the destroyed greenhouses.

"And you, Harry?" The young savior tensed minutely as he braced himself for his friend's reactions.

"Uh…well, I actually had to go back to the Dursleys." The expected outburst of rage came from the Weasleys, and Harry tried to calm them down. "But I also had to go and testify at a lot of trials…so at least I was out of the house a lot more than usual." Ron and his sister looked as red as their hair and ready to hex some people into oblivion. Hermione looked devastated, Neville confused and Luna contemplative.

"Harry, I know your home life…wasn't the best…but is there more I should know?" Neville had really become someone Harry respected. They had shared correspondence over the summer, and Harry learned a lot about the other boy. The Boy Who Lived Twice honestly felt he could call Neville a brother, much like he did Ron. However, none of this meant that either of his 'brothers' would find out how far the Dursley's went in their dislike of magic or Harry.

"The Dursley's just…aren't nice people, Neville. They've never liked me and never wanted me. They like to remind me of that every chance they get." Ron growled and looked ready to comment, but Harry cut him off.

"Honestly, I just don't know why I was made to go back to them. I'm eighteen, for Merlin's sake!" Hermione leaned forward and laid a hand on Harry's arm.

"Eighteen might make you legally an adult in the Muggle world, Harry, but in the Wizarding World we don't reach our maturity until twenty-one. We are required to stay with a guardian, though usually it's a magical one," Hermione added on, her anger making her last words sharp. Harry's jaw dropped, and he visibly paled. He…he had to stay with the Dursley's for three more years?!

"Yeah. Come to think of it, it's strange that you were made to go back to the Dursley's. The age of adulthood in the Wizarding World is a bit higher, because our magic doesn't fully develop and mature until twenty-one, and we also tend to live longer lives than muggles. You really should have been placed with a Wizarding family, so that they could help you fully grow into your magic and explain more about the Wizarding World." Harry's mind reeled at this new information.

His emerald eyes stared unseeing out the window as the others continued the conversation around him. Harry had no doubt that Ron was informing Neville of the bars on his window and the cat flap on his door the summer before second year. Ron had hated the Dursley's ever since. While most of the time it made Harry feel cared for and like he had a big brother looking out for him, sometimes it also scared him.

What would Ron do if he found out what really went on? Would he try and kill the Dursley's…or would he wash his hands of Harry, declaring him to be too much trouble? Both seemed likely scenarios in Harry's mind and he lost himself in them as the train continued on its journey.

Harry jumped when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder. The look everyone gave him spoke volumes, but he chose to ignore it.

"We're here, Harry," Ginny told him. Harry nodded and smiled gratefully at the girl he had once saw himself marrying. Oh how things had changed.

* * *

Draco was practically vibrating where he sat, inside the Great Hall, waiting for the Welcoming Feast to end. He desperately wanted to talk to Harry Potter about a number of things, but an apology and thank you would be the start of it. Draco's silver-blue eyes trailed up to the head table.

His godfather Severus sat tall in his seat, resuming his position as Potions Professor. Many of the students hadn't contained their groans, and some even protested that 'Snape was a Death Eater'. Headmistress McGonagall glared the students down and made it perfectly clear that Severus Snape was acquitted of any crimes that may have been committed and even awarded an Order of Merlin: First Class for his help throughout the war.

What had shocked everyone even more was when Harry Potter himself stood up and defended the man to everyone present. That one act did more to firm Draco's resolve than anything.

His eyes drifted away from Potter for the time being and settled back on his godfather. The man, he knew, was lucky to be alive. Severus had developed an anti-venom for Nagini's bite and had ensured that he and Draco's father took regular doses, just in case. It had taken many weeks and a number of trials, before Draco's family was cleared of all charges and free to do as they pleased. That was only the first reason Draco wished to seek Harry out: to thank him for speaking up for them.

Lucius Malfoy had turned spy not long after Severus had. Hearing that the Dark Lord had been willing to kill an innocent baby because of some cracked up prophecy had stopped Lucius in his tracks. He himself had only recently become a new father and could not stand the thought of any harm coming to his baby boy. Draco was raised with the understanding that his parents had to play a part, and while at Hogwarts he was required to as well.

Once Harry had defeated Voldemort once and for all and all of the Death Eaters were rounded up, Draco feared that with Dumbledore dead, no one would speak up for them. That they would all be sent to Azkaban or be given the Kiss without one word to stop it. And then Harry Potter had stood before the assembly and testified on their behalf. The act had actually driven his mother to tears and if she had been able to, she would no doubt have wrapped the Boy Who Lived in a bone-crushing hug. Instead, the boy was whisked away by stone-faced Aurors and Draco hadn't seen him again.

He didn't know where Harry had stayed over the summer. Severus was technically Harry's magical guardian according to Lily Potter's will. He hadn't been granted custody of the boy before, because of his role as a spy, and Dumbledore had felt it best that Harry be raised by family. At the time, Severus hadn't had any objections and was quite happy to be child-free. However, this summer, Ministry officials had informed Severus that as the potion's master was in the throes of healing, Harry would temporarily be placed with a different magical guardian. Snape tried to fight it, but with a still bleeding throat and barely-a-whisper-voice, he didn't have much of a case to prove himself capable of taking care of a child in the eyes of the Ministry.

Severus Snape was currently looking at Harry with a mix of shock, pride, guilt and peace. No one else would see all that, but Draco had grown up around the man and knew how to read him. What Draco didn't understand was why Severus had not told Harry yet, that he was his guardian. He knew Severus had written Potter a number of times, but after badgering his godfather for a solid week, Draco got the man to confess to his non-confession.

Draco was of the firm belief that it was due to Severus's fear of rejection. The man feared that the boy he had both tormented and protected for years, his last connection to Lily, would run away from him in disgust at the mere thought. Draco could not help but feel that his godfather's fears would not come true. Harry had just defended Severus in front of the entire student body, after all. Besides, Harry might use it as an opportunity to learn more about his mother, since Severus was her best friend growing up. Then again, maybe Draco was picturing Harry as too much of a Slytherin.

The silver-eyed boy watched Potter push the rest of his food around his plate and chat amicably with his friends. If Draco wasn't mistaken, he'd almost say Harry's face was pinched in discomfort, but again, Draco dismissed it, sure that Harry would tell his closest friends if anything was wrong.

"Hello! Earth to Draco! The war's over. You can stop your game of staring at Saint-Potter." Draco rolled his eyes at Daphne Greengrass's demand for attention. The girl obviously had a crush on him, but he was more than ready to tell her that it wasn't reciprocated. Lucius had no intentions of caving under Lord Greengrass's pressures to marry the two, knowing full well that Draco's… _inclinations_ fell elsewhere. If Draco had to describe his inclinations, he'd have to say they leaned more towards dark, shaggy hair, bright, emerald eyes…and definitively male.

He crossed his fingers that Harry shared the last of his inclinations.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Propriety: Chapter 2

 **AN: I loved hearing how excited people are for this to continue. :) I hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations.**

 **Warnings: There is some graphic child abuse at times, as well as homophobic slurs used later on. NO SEX! So don't worry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Let's Try This Again**

Harry followed his friends at a sedate pace back to Gryffindor Tower. Not many eighth years had returned, from any of the houses, so it was easy enough to accommodate the few extra students in the house dorms. He was very grateful that they had been released ahead of the first years, so they could settle in away from excited and terrified eleven year olds. Just at dinner alone, he was approached ten times by people wanting to shake his hand or get an autograph or just thank him. Similar things had happened to Ron and Hermione too. A couple of students even approached Neville to tell him how brave he was. They could barely get a sentence out or a bite down, before someone else popped by.

If that was how it was going to be twenty four seven, Harry might have to consider asking the Headmistress to make an announcement regarding the "War Heroes". Something simple, like: Leave them alone. At least, that's what Harry would suggest. Hermione might push for something more diplomatic.

The group wasn't too far from the base of the Tower stairs when someone called his name.

"Potter!" Their whole group turned around to find none other than Draco Malfoy walking briskly up to them. Ron immediately crossed his arms and stepped in front of Harry. His friend couldn't help but be amused by this and rolled his eyes.

"Oi! What do you want, Malfoy? Shouldn't you be slithering down some dungeon steps right about now?" It took a great deal of self control on Draco's part to not send a scathing comment in retaliation. His behavior during his previous Hogwart's years may have been an act, but some things had also become a habit that he sincerely needed to break.

Neville crept closer to Harry's side as well, and at that point, Draco was standing two feet away, his hands in an open, non-threatening manner at his side.

"I just wanted to talk to Potter about a few matters. Feel free to stay and listen if you'd like." Ron's glare only intensified, but before he could open his mouth, Harry put a hand on his arm and nudged him aside.

"I don't need a gatekeeper, Ron, but thanks. Well, Malfoy, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry wasn't feeling particularly threatened by Malfoy, given his complete lack of bodyguards, and was willing to give him a chance to speak. He had been shocked at the exceedingly civil way the blond had acted so far, but Malfoy could just as easily slip back into spitting snake mode.

Draco felt a surge of triumph and happiness shoot through him when Harry stepped forward and gave him a chance. He straightened and refrained from holding out a hand just yet.

"First, I wanted to ask your forgiveness for my appalling behavior all of our years before this one. As you are aware, it was a part I needed to play for my family's safety, but in a number of cases, I needn't go as far as I did with both my words and actions." Here he addressed the entire group, knowing he had done each individual before him harm. Draco even made sure to lock eyes with Granger at least once.

Harry stared at Draco's face and then into his eyes for a few long moments. When Draco started to feel sweat drip down the back of his neck from the soul-deep gaze, Harry finally nodded once, sharply.

"Apology accepted. Can I assume that behavior will no longer play into our daily lives here this year?" Harry held out a hand, and Draco gave a small, genuine grin and took it.

"Certainly. And I'm hoping you'll find that the entirety of Slytherin house to be…greatly improved in their interactions with other houses." Draco didn't want to let go of Harry's hand but did, with the shortest lingering that he could manage.

Ron scowled at the Slytherin shaking his best mate's hand.

"Yeah, we'll see about that. Now, if that's all, _Malfoy-_ " Draco took a deep breath and counted to five before interrupting with a lot less venom than he wanted to.

" _Actually_ , there is one more thing." Draco turned his attention back to the confused Boy Who Lived. "I wanted to thank you for what you did for my family, Potter. It was only because of you that my Father and Mother weren't taken from me and given the Dementor's kiss or even time in Azkaban. We owe you a life debt." Draco's voice had softened as the full weight of what Harry had done settled over him again. He really did owe the boy his life for saving his family.

Draco may have been fully sincere in his gratitude, however, Harry was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the intensity of the sincerity. He had received many thank's over the last few months, some of them even including gifts and offers of marriage, but none of them had come from someone Harry had seen as a heartless enemy for years. It was strange enough to get a letter begging forgiveness from his hated Potions Professor. Now _Draco Malfoy_ , his childhood tormentor and archenemy, was giving him a life debt.

Harry shifted from foot to foot and rubbed the side of his neck with his hand, careful not to pull too hard on his shoulder. It throbbed anyway, but he was easily able to ignore it.

"You're welcome, Malfoy, but it was the right thing to do. Your father gave us very critical information and your mother saved my life in the Forbidden Forest. I'd say the life debt has already been paid." Draco's eyes bugled dramatically as Harry declared his family free of any life debt. He knew Harry was generous and kind and perhaps a bit naive, but to just casually throw away a life debt from a still prominent pureblood family? Draco might need to add reckless and nuts on to the list as well.

Harry stuck his hand out again.

"Why don't we just…start over? Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Even Harry's friends were shocked by the boy's behavior. Harry could be the forgiving sort, and if anything the war had forced him to be more contemplative and less reckless, but this seemed rather…out of character. But when the Gryffindor's watched Draco Malfoy grab Harry's hand, they realized that maybe the war had changed more people in more ways than they thought.

Draco himself was bemused and raised a well sculpted eyebrow at the offered hand. Seizing the opportunity to kindle a friendship which he could direct to more, he took hold of Harry's hand for the second time that night. It had more calluses than he had expected.

"Hello, Harry. My name is Draco Malfoy." Harry nodded once and released Draco's hand…rather quickly if Draco thought about it.

"Well, Draco. It was nice to meet you. I hope to see you around." Before Draco could reply, Harry pivoted and walked swiftly away and up the stairs. His friends were quick to follow him, leaving Malfoy alone in the hallway. He could hear throngs of young lions approaching and went on his way, having no desire to be caught in the masses.

His hand still buzzed from holding Harry's.

* * *

Harry wiped his hand on his pants repeatedly, hoping to get the warmth and vibrating feeling to at least quiet if not go away completely. He shook his head a number of times on his way up the stone steps to get Draco's silver-blue eyes out of his mind. They were captivating and were set off by his pale skin and bright hair-

 _No!_ He couldn't think like that. _No no no! I can't._ Harry's shoulder burned as if to remind him of exactly _why_ it was a terrible idea to even consider fancying Draco Malfoy…or _any_ male for Merlin's sake. The risks were just too high.

"Harry, slow down!" Harry stopped dead in his tracks instead and his friends ran straight into his back. They all landed in a heap, with Harry at the bottom trying hard not to cry out as Ron's elbow dug into his shoulder and then ribs.

It took a bit of work and everyone came out of it with new bruises, but they all managed to get back on their own two feet and up the stairs. Before Harry could speak the password to the portrait and run through it, Ron grabbed his friend's arm.

"Mate, what was that? You ran like Malfoy had cast Fire Fiend at you. The ferret didn't, did he?" Hermione heaved a great sigh.

"Honestly, Ron. I think we would have noticed if he did. Harry, are you alright? You look a bit pale." Harry finally turned to look at his friends and saw all three staring at him with concern. Great, now he felt like a jerk.

"Yeah, 'Mione, I'm fine. Just…really tired. It's been a long day, and then the thing with Malfoy…let's just hope for a quiet year, yeah?" Hermione studied his face for a few seconds, before nodding hesitantly. She could see something was bothering him, but she also knew that she couldn't press him. Harry would bolt if pushed too far about something, which she knew from multiple experiences. It took her years of practice to know when to back off.

"Yeah, Harry. Let's hope." Just then they heard the echoes of excited first years and knew they had to get through the portrait quick or be overrun. Neville hastily exclaimed,

"Godric," and they all jumped through. The portrait slipped shut just in time for the Head Boy to round the last stair and for the throng behind him to fill the staircase.

* * *

Draco's brows were drawn together in thought the whole way back to the dungeons. He thought his talk with Harry had gone quite well, especially considering all of the other big-name Gryffindor war heroes were with him. Draco even graciously apologized to the Muggleborn, the Weasel and Longbottom. That would surely earn him some points, wouldn't it?

Before he realized it, he was at the entrance to Slytherin. He muttered the password and slid inside, ignoring the stares from the large mass of first years. Walking towards the eighth year dorms, he suddenly picked up two cling-ons.

"So, how'd the little talk with Potter go, Draco," Blaise queried.

"Well, there hasn't been any slamming of doors or stomping of feet, so I think we can assume…not too bad?" Theodore Nott got an eye roll for his comment, as Draco opened the door and all three slid inside their room. Draco flopped down to lay on his bed and sighed.

"I honestly don't know. We were civil. I apologized. He accepted. I thanked him. He told me the Malfoy life debt was _already paid_. We shook hands and reintroduced ourselves….and then he sort of…ran off."

"Ran off?"

"Did you say he just…threw away a Malfoy life debt?" His two friends talked over one another and Draco flung an arm over his eyes.

"Yes and yes. As to the second one, he told me that my father's work as a spy and my mother saving his life in the Forbidden Forest more than settled the life debt. He said it so casually I almost expected him to start laughing and tell me it was a joke." Theodore and Blaise shook their heads at Potter's nearly unbelievable actions. No one in their right mind would turn down a life debt from someone like the Malfoy family.

"And as to the first one…" Blaise prompted. Draco pulled his arm away and stared at the dark green canopy above his bed.

"Well, like I said we shook hands and reintroduced ourselves like civil people. Then he said, 'Nice to meet you, Draco. I hope to see you around,' and took off. His friends looked just as confused as I did and bolted after him." Blaise's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Did he actually run or just…try to rush away casually?" Draco snorted at the strange question but answered anyway.

"More the second one, I guess. It wasn't really running, per say…more a sharp pivot and brisk walk." Blaise grinned smugly and barked a triumphant 'Ha!'. Theodore and Draco each raised a brow at the boy, fully expecting an explanation.

"He likes you. You flustered him is all, what with your Malfoy charm." Theodore hardly looked convinced, though Draco appeared to be thrilled.

"Seriously? You got that from, 'He walked briskly away'?" Blaise crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"You're straight, Nott. You don't have any experience with how gay men act around their crushes." Theodore snorted.

"You've had _two_ boyfriends, Zabini. That's all of _your_ experience. Besides, weren't you the one campaigning fourth year for people to stop labeling things as gay or saying 'that's how _gay_ people do it'?" Blaise sniffed and turned his back on Theodore. The brown haired boy threw his hands up in the air and went to get changed into his pajamas.

Only a few seconds after the door to the attached bathroom closed, Draco swung out of the bed and flew to his desk. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began to pen a formal letter. Blaise turned around at his friend's antics.

"Draco, what _are_ you doing?" The Malfoy heir huffed.

"I am writing Professor Snape for permission to begin formally courting Harry Potter. Severus is Harry's magical guardian after all. I need permission from him first, before I start anything." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I know how courting works, Draco, but isn't this really early? And what would your father think?" Draco paused in his writing so he could answer Blaise and not mess up his letter.

"I've known I wanted to court Potter since fourth year, Blaise. Now that I no longer have to play the part of a Death Eater's son, I can do that. I also need to start before anyone else tries anything. I know for a fact that Harry isn't seeing the Weaslette at the moment, and I need to get a head start before they get back together. Besides, Father gave me permission as soon as I suggested it. He even hinted that he thought we would be great together…." Draco's voice softened as he thought back on his conversation with his father. It was one of the few times his father actually admitted he was proud of him. Hopefully with the Dark Lord now gone, they could start to build a better relationship. Malfoy shook his head to clear it and turned back to the task at hand. "Now hush! I hope to get an answer to this before breakfast."

* * *

 **I guess I should add internalized homophobia to the story warnings. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Propriety: Chapter 3

 **Whoa! I broke my normal schedule by doing laundry this morning and almost forgot to update! Thank goodness I remembered. Here's Chapter 3 lovelies!**

 **Warnings: There is some graphic child abuse at times, as well as homophobic slurs used later on. Internalized homophobia. NO SEX! So don't worry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **His Brat**

Severus Snape was seated in a deep blue armchair in front of a roaring fire. Despite still being summer, the dungeons were rather chilly in the evening, and a fire was enough to keep him comfortable. The potions master sat there, drink in hand, staring into the flames. His mind kept replaying what the young Mr. Potter had said on his behalf only two hours previously.

 _"Professor Snape has saved my life and lives of thousands of witches and wizards multiple times. For this alone he should earn your respect, your_ gratitude. _He did what needed to be done. He put himself in mortal danger every day for others, not thinking of himself. Times have changed. Voldemort is gone, and everyone can move on to their own lives and happiness now. This reality is our own because of the efforts of Professor Snape and those like him, those willing to sacrifice themselves to save others. Know that he has my lifelong respect. Sir, thank you."_

Severus damn near burst into tears by the end of the speech. No one had ever said anything half as kind as all that Mr. Potter had said…not since Lily. And that he had said such things in front of the entirety of Hogwarts…

Even as children Lily had been the only one in his life that had cared for him. He had despised himself since the day he destroyed their friendship. Lily forgave him a lot of things, but right then she knew he was beyond her help. It was a miracle, really, that he had managed to somewhat repair their relationship near the end. It had actually been under Lucius Malfoy's prodding that he had gone to try and make amends. Their secret rendezvous had been dangerous and foolish, but in the end, Lily had revealed that he had never lost her love, only her trust and respect. He had balled like a baby that night.

The young Potions Master and recently turned spy had learned three days _after_ Lily's passing that she had named him Harry's magical guardian. His stomach had churned at the very idea of raising James Potter's child, and he nearly jumped for joy when Dumbledore informed him that Harry had been put into the care of his Aunt and Uncle. Assuming the brat would be spoiled rotten, he had pushed any thought of the boy aside and focussed on his new role in life. When he had learned in Potter's fifth year just _who_ the Aunt and Uncle were, he had been more skeptical of his visions of Potter's spoiled childhood, but no where near sympathetic.

Thinking back on his actions, deep shame welled up in him. When he had been so near death in that shack and looked deep into _Lily's_ eyes, all of those moments of anger and venomous words flashed before him. He vowed if he lived through everything, he would make it up to Harry, be the guardian that he deserved. However, that chance was stolen from him that summer. The Ministry officials wouldn't even tell him who Harry had been placed with, which he found very odd and highly suspicious. However, war hero he might be, Severus Snape still lacked any real clout. Well, that problem was easy enough to fix.

Severus floo called Lucius Malfoy and the blond aristocrat was coming through his fire place only three minutes later. The posh man raised a brow at his friend.

"For what business have you called for me so late into the evening, my friend? Don't tell me Draco has gotten into trouble this soon?" The teasing note in Malfoy's voice caused Severus to roll his eyes, knowing full well that his friend was referencing all of the times Snape had perhaps been a bit too…overprotective of his godson.

"No, it is nothing of the sort. I actually have a favor to ask." Both of Lucius's brows went up at that, and he smirked in amusement and curiosity.

"A favor? Well, this should be interesting. Do go on." Snape stood and mock bowed to his friend, before crossing the room to the liquor cabinet. Alcohol had been his one gift to himself all the years of the war, though he hadn't had much chance to take advantage of the stock. This led to him having gathered quite an impressive inventory over the years that he could now indulge in. With his back to Lucius, he made his request.

"I wish to know what family Harry stayed with this summer. I find it suspicious that I, his legal magical guardian, was not allowed to know that kind of information." Lucius's brows drew together and he excepted the drink Severus held out to him. Taking a sip, he let the situation rattle around in his mind before answering.

"That is strange and frankly you could press charges and accuse whoever it was of kidnapping your ward. I will do what I can, but know that finding this information will likely be harder than getting Bellatrix to stop drooling over the Dark Lord." Severus snorted into his glass at the image invoked.

"I would believe you had lost your brain completely to the Cruciatus had you thought the task would be easy. However, I believe your political standing will give you more leverage than anything I have." Before Lucius could reply, a house elf popped into the room and held out a letter to Severus. The professor took it with a raised brow and then the elf was gone. Snape couldn't help but snort when he saw the Malfoy crest pressed into the wax closing.

He broke the seal and read the surprisingly long contents. As he took in the words, his eyebrows continued to rise. After a few minutes of silence, Lucius chuffed in impatience.

"Well? What is it?" Without looking up from the letter, Severus answered.

"It appears you son wishes to court my ward." Severus narrowed his dark eyes at the Malfoy Patriarch. "Were you aware of this…development?" The first 'rule' per say of formal courting was that the witch or wizard intending to initiate the courting had to first receive permission from the head of their family, before approaching the guardian of their…intended. Most courtships started when it was already clear that the two would end up married. Lucius scoffed at the suspicion in his friend's voice.

"Of course. I did teach Draco how to properly court someone. He confessed to me this summer that he wished to court young Mr. Potter. Apparently his role of Death Eater brat included some…how do you say…ah, pig-tail pulling when it came to his school adversary." Severus was shocked at this new information, certain he had known his godson's interests better than had just been revealed.

"If he spoke to you about this so long ago, why has he only now approached me?" Even though Harry had been sent to another magical guardian over the summer, Severus was still his legal, _permanent_ guardian, which meant any and all courting proposals went to him.

"Draco impressed upon me that he wished to first apologize to Mr. Potter for his actions over the last few years as well as thank him for standing up for our family. I believe he also wished to gauge whether Mr. Potter was… _interested_ in him at all. I can only assume by him approaching you that he found what he was looking for." Severus stared down at the exceedingly formal letter in his hands and thought long and hard.  
In all honesty, Severus had no idea as to where his ward's interests lied. He had been certain that Harry was only interested in girls, what with Miss Chang and Miss Weasley. There had been rumors about Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter during the Tournament, but Severus dismissed them at the time. However, his godson was no Gryffindor who ran into a situation without thinking. He would have gathered sufficient evidence before taking such a risk as to begin formally courting someone who was not interested in him. If Draco felt secure enough in the interest of both parties to begin such a process, then Severus felt secure enough to allow it.

He knew his godson would be nothing but respectful throughout the whole thing, and Severus would observe it all carefully, as would Lucius. If it appeared to be going sour, either of them could pull the plug at any time. Finally, breaking Lucius's suspense, Severus nodded.

"I will allow it. However, I will stop it should I fear the worst. I don't want to see either of them get hurt." Lucius nodded once in agreement.

"Neither do I. And now, my friend, another question. When are you actually going to make young Harry aware of your guardianship over him?" Severus sighed and fell into his previously vacated chair, Draco's letter hanging in his hand.

"I must admit…I am _anxious_ about doing so. We may be civil now, but our past would certainly still dirty our interactions. I fear we would fall right back into our old patterns." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"And you always said _I_ was the one with the flare for the dramatic. You are scared that he will reject you; that's why you won't tell him. From what I have observed of the boy and from what Draco tells me, he is kind and more forgiving now than before. Not to mention, he actually respects you now. He knows you did what you had to do, and he defended you to the Minister of Magic himself." Snape sunk back further in his chair.

"He did the same thing for your family. That doesn't mean anything in this matter." Lucius growled at the Potions Master.

"For Merlin's sake, Man! Stop acting like a sulking Hufflepuff and be a damn Slytherin!" Severus sat up straighter, sensing a suggestion would follow. He was correct. "You were best friends with his mother, Severus. If I'm not mistaken, the most he's heard about his mother over the years is that he has her eyes and that she died for him. Surely the boy would want to know more about her."

Severus knew right away that Lucius's suggestion would work, but he needed some time to think on how to get the ball rolling. At the very least, it could open the door for them talking regularly, then when they were more comfortable with each other, Snape could casually ask how Harry's other guardians had been. When the moment was appropriate, he would strike. If he had played his cards right, at best Harry would be amiable to his guardianship. Lucius was correct. At the moment, Severus had Harry's respect, and he intended to keep it. He felt that would be key to the whole thing working out.

Coming to his Slytherin senses, Severus stood and made his way to his desk. He penned a reply to Draco, knowing the boy would stay awake until he got an answer, and sent it off with one of the school's house elves. Snape then pulled out another piece of parchment to write a short note to Harry, but he stopped himself. He had potions with the boy at the end of the day tomorrow. Perhaps it would be best to keep him after for a couple of minutes and speak to him face to face. It would give Severus a much better gauge on how the boy felt about them interacting.

Snape banished Draco's letter to his bedchambers intending to start a…scrapbook if you will of Draco and Harry's courtship. If it went well, it was custom for the guardian of the 'pursued' to keep copies of all of the letters and other such baubles throughout the process. If it did not, the guardian could use the book as a timeline to track when things went wrong and sometimes determine blame. There were some famous cases of courtship books being used as evidence against either party in court, but Severus could not picture the whole affair going that far south. Either way, he stood and promptly moved back to his chair. Lucius kept staring at him, waiting for something, and the Potions Master scowled.

"What? I have given your brat his answer, and I will talk to my own tomorrow after potions." Severus's scowl deepened at the same rate as Lucius's smirk.

"Harry's 'your brat' already, Severus?" Snape growled and cast a stinging hex at his friend. Lucius only chuckled and stood, dodging the spell easily. "I'll leave you to your scowling, my friend. Contact me should you need any advice on Mr. Potter." Snape snorted at Malfoy's offer.

"And what makes you think yourself qualified to give me advice on the Boy Who Lived?" Lucius raised a condescending eyebrow at the Potions Master.

"How about the fact that out of the two of us, I am the father? You may be Draco's godfather, Severus, but I actually raised the boy." Without another word, Lucius turned and stepped back through the floo. Snape sighed into the silence and picked up his forgotten drink. He threw back the last two sips and summoned the bottle to refill it.

As he sat nursing his second drink, Snape's dark eyes kept flicking over to one book shelf in particular. Finally he sighed and summoned the photo album he was thinking of. It was not unlike the one Hagrid had given Harry his first year at Hogwarts, but Severus's held no sign of James Potter. Snape hadn't looked at the album in nearly twenty year. He opened the cover and nearly slammed it back shut. Forcing himself to go on, Severus stared down at the first page.

It was an old Muggle photograph of him and Lily when they were ten years old. Lily had borrowed her mother's camera that day, and they had played outside for hours. Severus had shown her magic that had made Lily's eyes light up. The ache in Severus's heart was painful, but he pushed on and turned the page. It took him two hours to go through the whole album, reminiscing and aching all the while.

He was about to close the album and send it back to the shelf, when something caught his eyes. There was a corner of a photograph sticking out between the last page and the back cover. Snape gently tugged the photo out and nearly dropped it.

Staring up at him was a newborn Harry Potter, cradled against Lily's chest. Lily had the biggest smile on her face and was rubbing her finger over Harry's cheek. The baby boy turned and smiled up at his mother, making her own smile shine even brighter. Severus quickly flipped the charmed photo over.

 _Lily and Harry. July 31, 1980._

* * *

 **And here is your first glimpse of "Good Lucius Malfoy." I thought I would hate it the first time I found a story claiming such a thing, but I ended up loving it and decided to include it in this story. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Propriety: Chapter 4

 **I have been on a roll this weekend! Whooo! Here's the next chapter. :) I guess watch out for some SELF-HATE in this chapter.**

 **Warnings: There is some graphic child abuse at times, as well as homophobic slurs used later on. Internalized homophobia. NO SEX! So don't worry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Unnerving**

Sleep seemed to escape Harry that first night in the dorms. He certainly _tried_ but was unsuccessful. Every time he closed his eyes he either saw Draco smiling at him or Uncle Vernon screaming at him. Needless to say, he had too much on his mind to get anywhere close to an unconscious state.

Harry watched the sun come up through the crack in his curtains and groaned into his pillow. Forcing his exhausted limbs to push himself out of bed, Harry eventually made it to the attached bathroom. He needed to shower before anyone else woke up. Ron and Neville couldn't see him, or there'd be any number of problems for Harry.

The warm water soothed the aches and pains, but couldn't completely get rid of them. Oh how he wished he still had a supply of Pain Remover Hermione had given him.

His mind went back to the day when the Golden Trio separated to go to their respective guardians. Hermione had waited until Ron was done hugging him, before she flung her arms around Harry. She promptly slipped her extended bead bag into Harry's jacket and kissed his cheek. There had been a whole summer's worth of potions and snacks in that bag.

Harry shook his head and wiped the shampoo suds from his eyes. Hermione knew a lot, but…she didn't know the extent of everything. Just before Harry turned off the shower, he blasted himself with ice cold water to jolt himself awake. The warm water had been lovely on his muscles, but it had the unwanted side-effect of making him drowsy. He should have taken a shower last night. It might have helped.

The young wizard toweled quickly and cast a Drying Charm on his hair when he heard the other boys starting to approach the bathroom. He tried to flatten the results, but had no luck. Harry threw on his uniform and sighed at the dark circles under his eyes. Hermione was going to be commenting without a doubt.

Harry slipped out of the bathroom just as the other boys were heading in and gathered all of his school things before going down to the common room. He shouldn't have been as surprised as he was to see Hermione already down there. She had her head buried in their DADA book, but she looked up when she heard him come down the steps. Hermione smiled at him, but the smile dropped the closer he got.

"Harry, did you sleep at all?" The young man held back a sigh and plopped down on the coach next to her.

"A little," he lied. "Just had too much on my mind, last school year and all. I'll be fine, Hermione. You'll just need to make sure I don't fall asleep in Potions and bog the whole thing up." Hermione was continuing with Potions along side Harry, but she was just doing so because of the practicality of knowing how to brew. They had all found the skill quite useful, when they were on the run and unable to go into a local Apothecary.

Hermione pinched his arm at Harry's joking and stood.

"Well, come on then. I'm not missing breakfast, because Ron couldn't get up in time, _again._ " Harry soon found himself dragged along to the Great Hall by an enthusiastic witch. Harry shook his head. His friend was far too enthused by learning.

Ron and Neville had eventually joined them, Ron blinking blearily down at the food Hermione set in front of him.

"That's what I saved for you. Now hurry up. Class is in fifteen minutes." Ron shoved the food in his mouth and was done in five, much to Hermione's disgust. Neville and Harry just laughed, still amazed that Ron had never choked. Harry, smile still wide on his face, happened to glance towards the staff table. He froze as he found himself under Snape's dark gaze. The man didn't seem to be glaring at him, but beyond that Harry couldn't read his expression. The smile had slowly drifted off of his face in the mean time, and it was about then that the Potions Master realized he had been caught.

Both wizards shook their heads and turned back to their plates. Severus berated himself for unnerving his ward, and Harry tried to figure out how he felt about being stared at by Snape. In first year, his scar had started burning, which he had attributed to the angry Potions Professor. Every time since, all the times Harry found Severus looking at him it was with a scowl and a glare. This time was different though, and Harry didn't feel scared or angry.

"Harry, come on! Hermione'll have our heads if we're late." Harry was shaken out of his thoughts and stood with the others. He swung his bag over his shoulder out of habit and bit his cheek and froze to contain a scream. The corner of a heavy book landed harshly on his injuries.

He unfroze as quickly as he could and jogged, carefully, to catch up with his friends, unaware of the multiple sets of eyes following him.

* * *

It was the last class of the day, and Harry didn't know how to feel. Well, he knew he _felt_ , exhausted and in pain, but he wasn't sure whether to be anxious, on edge or indifferent to Potions. The closer he and Hermione got to the dungeons the less sure he felt that it was a good idea to continue with the course. Hermione kept throwing concerned glances his way; she had been doing it all day. Harry did the only thing he could do: ignore them.

Meanwhile, Draco was walking behind them in the hallway. He was shocked to see Harry heading to Potions, but delighted all the same. Harry was struggling with his bag, so Draco decided to make a move. He cast a Feather Weight Charm on the bag as he walked up beside the pair, making sure his wand was visible as Harry felt the effects. The shorter boy's back and shoulder's straightened dramatically, and his eyes were wide with surprised relief. He looked at Draco, mouth bobbing open like a fish, but the blond just smiled.

"Ready for Potions, Harry? Granger?" Hermione was confused with Harry's expression and looked at Draco with suspicion.

"Yes, Malfoy. We're ready. Right, Harry?" Hermione elbowed Harry in the side, gently of course, and that seemed enough to shake Harry out of whatever trance he had fallen into.

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Still can't believe Snape let me into the class." Draco had his fingers crossed that Severus would be helpful in his endeavors. Potions class would be the first test of that.

"You weren't really as bad as you thought you were, Harry. Professor Snape had to be harsher on you to keep up his persona, and that included telling you you were terrible. Your grades were just fine, and your potions were acceptable. Professor Snape also knew that the level of some people's grades was affected by his own actions." Harry was shocked and skeptical of this new information.

Hermione saw how close Draco was walking to Harry and the strange gleam in his eye. It made her worried. She would have gotten between them if she could, but they were almost to the classroom.

"How do you know all of this, Malfoy?" Draco held back an eye roll but happily released a smirk towards the bushy-haired Gryffindor.

"Because Professor Snape is my godfather." That stopped the two lions right in their tracks, and Draco chuckled and kept on walking through to the classroom. He took his usual seat near the front. He would have wanted to sit next to Harry, but he knew Granger would claim that spot. Both Gryffindors would be too suspicious of his sudden desire to be close to Harry. Draco had to be more subtle; he was a Slytherin after all.

The two in question just managed to drag themselves out of their shocked stupor and into their seats before Professor Snape entered. The Potions Master entered without his usual flare of slamming doors and a flowing black cape. Instead he came in with only enough noise for warning and an open collared black robe with a clearly visible dark blue shirt underneath.

The professor swept his eyes around the room and nodded in approval. It was a small class, only the exceptionally bright, or stupid some would say, and devoted had been allowed into his class, which left him with a total of eight students. Snape had been surprised when Minerva had come to him in regards to Harry Potter. She explained his new found desire to become a Healer, and seeing as that required Potions, McGonagall had come to beg (or order) Severus to allow Harry into his class. He had been irritated that she felt tried to fight on Harry's behalf, but had informed her that Harry would be welcome in his class.

To say the Headmistress had been shocked would be an understatement. She had been struck dumb for a few moments, before a smirk fell onto her face. She then had the audacity to say that he was getting soft in his old age. Minerva only laughed and walked away as Snape growled at her.

Back in the present, Severus could already see the tension building in his ward's shoulders, as if he was waiting to be kicked out of class. When Snape felt sufficiently settled, he finally spoke.

"This is the highest level potion's class Hogwarts offers. You should be honored to be here, but prepared for the hard work ahead. The potions that you will be working on this year require the use of many rare and expensive ingredients. As such, you will all be paired up for the entirety of the course. _I_ will assign the pairs based on skill level and work compatibility. That being said: Mr. Zabini, you will work with Ms. Granger." Harry looked absolutely terrified after that announcement, and Snape wasn't surprised. However, he felt Harry would be better placed with- "Mr. Potter, you will be paired with Mr. Malfoy."

The two Gryffindors, and they were the only ones in the class, gave each other concerned glances before moving to stand with their partners.

"Ms. Damon you are with Ms. Finch, and Mr. Winks you will work with Mr. Maury. Unless these pairings prove to be completely disastrous later on, they are final. Now, the potion you will be brewing today…" Harry kept his face forward and tried to put all of his focus on what Professor Snape was saying. With the _UNNATURAL, DEVILISH!_ turn his thoughts had taken lately in regards to Draco, Harry was honestly terrified to work with him.

The blond, however, was exceedingly pleased. His godfather was being very lenient and helpful. Truly, most guardians of the pursued would have tried to have kept the two as far apart as they could, especially this early into the courtship. Then again, this was an upper level Potions class. If Draco did anything other than pay attention to the brewing process, it could lead to disaster. His godfather must have done this, because he thought Draco and Harry really would work well together.

"Well, Harry, do you want to set up the cauldron, and I'll get the ingredients?" Harry finally looked at him, though Draco was confused at the amount of wariness in the other boy's eyes.

"Yeah, sure. That works for me." Draco nodded and went off to get what they needed. It was nice to be in such an upper level class, because there was no pushing a shoving to get ingredients. When he returned to the table, Harry had everything set up and ready to go. Draco smirked.

"See you know what you're doing." Harry narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin and didn't comment. The other boy was being…weird. That was the only word Harry could think of to describe the new Draco Malfoy.

The Slytherin glanced over the recipe and slid Harry the dragon scales to grind. Harry took them hesitantly, but got started prepping the ingredients. When Harry finished preparing the dragon scale dust, he gave it to Draco, who then slid something else to him. They didn't speak, and they soon fell into a rhythm. Eventually, all of the ingredients were prepared, and as Harry observed, Draco had already gotten the potion to the right consistency.

Harry looked down at the instructions and blinked in shock. He looked between the book and their potion, trying to believe what he was seeing. They only had to stir in a certain pattern for ten more minutes until the color changed and then they'd be done! Draco smirked at Harry.

"It's going to be perfect. Just you see." Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Why? Because _you_ did it?" It was meant to be a jab, but Draco didn't take it that way. The comment made him smile genuinely instead.

"No. Because _we_ did it." Harry didn't know how to respond to that, and the look Draco was giving him made his cheeks warm. The Slytherin cheered on the inside at making Harry blush. He continued stirring the potion while Harry set about cleaning up. There would be no re-doing the potion, so there was no point leaving the cleanup until afterwards. Just as Draco pulled the silver stir rod out of the potion at the ten minute mark, Draco sensed Harry tensing. A shadow fell over their work station.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, you two have finished first." Severus leaned closer and peered at their potion. "And you have completed the potion perfectly." Harry's jaw fell open in shock. He never thought he'd hear anything like that fall from Snape's lips…ever! Severus raised a brow at his ward's reaction and looked between the two boys. Draco looked smugly satisfied, and Harry looked like he was trying to see if it was a dream. "I see I have made the right decision in pairing you two together. Well done. Mr. Potter, if you would, stay after class. There is something I wish to discuss with you."

The raven-haired boy nodded slowly, really unnerved by the situation as a whole. Hermione looked back at her friend, as puzzled as he was, but then she saw the way Draco was looking at Harry. She narrowed her eyes. Something strange was definitely going on

* * *

 **Honestly I suck at flirting (at least it doesn't work so I just assume I suck at it), so if Draco seems a bit awkward it's because I am lacking in the suave department. ;)**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Propriety: Chapter 5

 **I've got a busy day planned for tomorrow, so I thought I'd treat you all to an early chapter. ;) Happy Early Father's Day!**

 **Warnings: There is some graphic child abuse at times, as well as homophobic slurs used later on. Internalized homophobia. NO SEX! So don't worry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Was That...A Compliment?**

Harry sat down and waited for the rest of the class to file out. Draco smiled at him as he left and squeezed his shoulder in passing. Harry was surprised at the move, but it was finished in under a second. Luckily it was Harry's good shoulder, so he didn't have to hide a wince. Hermione paused and smiled at him.

"I'll see you at dinner, Harry. I'll be in the library until then." Harry chuffed an amused breath.

"Ron and I will be sure to come drag you out from the cobwebs when it's time." Hermione rolled her eyes and hugged him. It had become a thing, between him and Hermione, to hug whenever parting. She was the first person to ever hug him, and they had become like brother and sister through the Horcrux hunt and war. It by no means made him a tactile person, but he was more comfortable now with his friends.

Finally, Hermione left and it was just Harry and Snape in the room. Severus magicked the board clean and then gestured for Harry to follow him.

"Come, Mr. Potter. We can talk in my office." Harry gathered his things and followed the professor. The Gryffindor was pleasantly surprised when he found that the charm Malfoy used was still in place. _That's handy._

Snape led him through the back door of the classroom and into the room where Harry's terrible Occlumency lessons had happened. It didn't put Harry at ease; that's for certain. Severus saw the tension in Harry's shoulders and changed his mind.

"Perhaps…my quarters would be better, hmm?" Harry wasn't sure what to do with that kind of offer. Severus Snape had never been considerate. However, Harry was wary to enter the professor's lair. He imagined it being dark and dreary, with creepy potion's ingredients hanging from the ceiling.

Snape didn't give him much of a choice, when the professor decided they would talk in his rooms instead of his office. He just walked on, and Harry had to either follow or get left behind. When they arrived, Harry found out that he was very wrong.

The living quarters of Severus Snape, most hated Potion's Professor of Hogwarts, were…cozy. The man flicked his wand and the fireplace came to life, illuminating the room immediately. A few bolted torches flared as well, fully lighting the place. Severus seated himself in a soft brown armchair and motioned for Harry to sit across from him on the couch. The Gryffindor eventually shook himself from his shocked state and slowly sat down on the very edge of the couch. He set his book bag down on his foot and kept his fingers looped in the ratty handle, in case he needed to leave quickly.

Severus took a deep breath and braced himself before speaking.

"Mr. Potter… _Harry_ ," the young man across from him looked at him with wide eyes, surprised at the use of his first name. "May I call you Harry?" Said boy nodded slowly. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. He knew he had forgiven the man, but he didn't expect the Potion's professor to be _kind_. "I know that you accepted my apology through my letter this summer, but I felt the need to say it in person. I am truly sorry for my harsh actions and words against you since your first day here. I always thought you a reckless, disrespectful boy, but I suppose you are the kind to only give respect when it is earned."

Harry tilted his head to the side in a simile of a nod.

"Sir…like you said…I've already accepted your apology, and I've forgiven you. There's no need to do this again. If anyone needs to apologize now, it's me. I wasn't exactly innocent in our…encounters." Snape shook his head.

"You were a boy. You still are, but I was the adult in the situation and therefor had the responsibility to act like one. But enough of this." Severus waved his hand like he was clearing the air. "I would like to make you an offer." Harry was curious, but couldn't help but feel a bit nervous thinking about what Snape would want to give him. His shoulder zinged, and he squirmed in his seat, trying to ignore the pain.

"I know that you saw in my memories that I was friends with your mother." Severus opened his mouth and closed it again, trying to gather his thoughts. "I thought that…you might like to know more about her." Harry's heart leapt at the thought, and he didn't fight the hopeful smile that bloomed on his face.

"Really? I- people have only ever told me about my dad, because I look so much like him. The only thing I know about my mom is that I've got her eyes." Severus's mind went unbidden to what he thought were his last moment, when he himself had commented on Harry's eyes. That wasn't the only thing Harry had gotten from his precious Lily, however. Severus couldn't deny that Harry had her heart as well.

"That you do, Harry. I propose that we meet once a week for a chat. Over dinner perhaps? You are too skinny for an eighteen year old. I need to see for myself that you are actually eating." To Harry it sounded…a little too good to be true.

"Why are you doing this, Sir? I…I don't want to become some sort of charity case or obligation." Severus was a bit taken aback at the defensiveness and underlying hurt in Harry's voice.

"Harry, I promised your mother that I would protect you. That's part of why I want to take care of you, but mostly it is because I have come to see the wonderful young man Albus always told me was there. I'd like to get to know him a bit better now that I'm not blinded by hatred and forced into a role." Snape fought the urge to squirm as Harry's eyes ran over his face, searching for any deception. After a while, the boy seemed satisfied and nodded.

"Alright. Yeah. I'd like that." Severus didn't smile, but his face took on a less stone-like quality.

"Very well. May I suggest Friday evenings? Unless, of course you would rather spend that time with your friends." Harry's lip quirked up on one side, and Severus was struck by the resemblance. Lily used to make the exact same face.

"Friday is fine. I won't be doing Quidditch this year which means I'll have more free time to spend with them on other days and more time to study, which will make Hermione happy." Snape snorted.

"The Great Harry Potter is not playing Quidditch? My house might actually have a chance at the Cup finally." Harry barked out a surprised laugh.

"Was that…a compliment, Sir?" Severus chuffed in the back of his throat.

"Hardly. Now, I believe I should let you go, before I have a whole troupe of Gryffindors trying to break down my door to save you." Harry snorted that time and stood. Snape walked him to the door, but before he stepped out, Harry paused.

"Sir," Severus was curious about the suddenly subdued tone in his ward's voice. "I wanted you to know, I only showed Headmistress McGonagall and Minister Shacklebolt your memories. I had to show them that you weren't what everyone thought." Snape cleared his throat of the sudden emotion at the amount of consideration the boy had shown him.

"I am very grateful, Harry. You give me more kindness than I am due. Now, go. Eat. I will be up there watching." Harry gave the professor a genuine smile and left. Severus closed the door behind him, hope blooming in his chest for the first time in years. Perhaps Harry would not be averse to Severus being his guardian after all.

* * *

Harry walked back to his common room in a much better mood than he was expecting. When he walked through the portrait he was suddenly surrounded.

"Mate, where were you!? I thought you were getting chopped up for potion's ingredients!" Harry laughed at Ron's reaction and shook his head.

"I wasn't being chopped up, Ron. Professor Snape just wanted to talk. It was…nice, actually."

"Snape was nice," Neville asked incredulously. Harry sat down in one of the armchairs by the fire and pulled out his Transfiguration textbook.

"He wrote me a letter over the summer, apologizing and asking for forgiveness. I wrote back and forgave him. Then after Potions today we went to his _quarters_ to talk! We were going to talk in his office, but he noticed I was uncomfortable in there, remembering all of the Occlumency lessons we had there." Ron and Neville settled in seats across from their friend and stared in rapt attention. Harry rolled his eyes fondly on the inside. "He wanted to apologize in person, and then I apologized to him too. Then…Snape offered to tell me about my mum," he finished quietly.

Ron's face softened as he knew how much that would mean to his friend. Neville though seemed confused.

"Why would he do that?" The other Gryffindor was not so quick to allow the evil Potion's Master near his friend. He had grown rather protective of Harry, as neither of them had any siblings growing up. Neville saw Harry as a younger brother, and he didn't want him to get hurt anymore than he already had.

"Professor Snape and my mum grew up near each other. They were best friends until Snape joined sides with Voldemort. He and my mum got into a big row and that was that. They still really cared about each other though." Harry kept his voice down to prevent eavesdroppers from hearing anything too private.

Neville wasn't fully convinced that this would all end well, but he trusted Harry to stop if it started to go sour. The three of them chatted for a few more minutes, comparing notes of the day, before the other two pulled out books like Harry had. Neville and Harry spent the next hour reading and taking notes, while Ron tried not to fall asleep in his book. The common room clock chimed the hour and Neville and Harry finally shut their books. Ron was snoring in his seat, and Harry looked at Neville and mouthed, _Watch this._

"Come on, Ron. Let's go get Hermione for dinner." At the word dinner, Ron jolted awake.

"Dinner? Yeah, Mate. C'mon. I deserve some food after all of that reading." Neville and Harry laughed as they followed Ron out of the Common Room and down towards the library. They found Hermione exactly where they expected, buried in a pile of books and completely unaware of her surroundings.

"'Mione, food! Enough studying, it's only the first day of classes," Ron stage whispered. Madame Pince glared at the three boys, but didn't say anything. The young witch finished the page she was on and then shrunk the books and put them into her bag. Neville's eyebrows went up.

"You can just take all of those books?" Hermione smiled.

"Madame Pince and I have an understanding." As if to demonstrate, Hermione smiled and waved to the old librarian as she left. The boys were shocked, when the old witch responded in kind.

"You're probably the only one she's nice too. Figures you'd make friends with the librarian," Harry ribbed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well, it comes in handy, doesn't it? How was your meeting with Professor Snape? What did he want to talk about?" Harry recounted for his friend what had happened, and by the time he had finished they were seated in the Great Hall.

"That sounds wonderful, Harry. I'm assuming you accepted?" Harry scooped some food onto his plate and at Hermione's not-so-subtle prodding took bigger helpings.

"Yeah. I think it'll be nice, being able to hear about Mum and just…talk." As the conversation flowed around the table, Harry sat and pushed his food around his plate. He really wasn't very hungry. He never was at the beginning of the year, but he was also distracted by the pain in his shoulder. It had started to radiate up the back of his neck.

"Uh, Mate? I think Snape's staring at you." Harry's brows pulled together at Ron's comment and he looked up towards the faculty's table. Sure enough, the Potion's Professor was staring at him. When they locked gazes, Severus lifted a brow and gestured pointedly at his plate. Harry couldn't help the blush that started to creep up his cheeks and he nodded jerkily, quickly looking back down at his plate. He then made sure to choke down an extra big bite.

"Harry…did Snape just tell you to eat?" Harry's blush flamed up his entire face at Hermione's astonished question.

"Yeah," he muttered. When no one said anything, he looked up again. They all seemed too stunned. Harry rolled his eyes defensively.

"It's weird, okay. During our talk he told me I was too skinny for a boy my age. He said he was going to make sure I was eating how I should, or something like that. It's just part of his new "I promised your mother I'd take care of you" kick." No one commented, but he could read the suspicion in their faces. He could understand not being certain of the man's motives, but Harry couldn't deny that it felt kind of…nice to have an adult making sure he ate regularly.

He managed a few more mouthfuls and felt his appetite return a bit. Harry smiled as the conversation turned to Neville and Luna's fledgling relationship. Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck stood up, and he looked across to the Slytherin table. He found Draco staring at him, and warmth curled in his gut…quickly followed by a lead brick.

 _Well, there goes my appetite._

* * *

 **Hope Snape didn't seem too OOC here. :)**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Propriety: Chapter 6

 **I hope summer is treating everyone well. Here's a new chapter! :)**

 **Warnings: There is some graphic child abuse at times, as well as homophobic slurs used later on. Internalized homophobia. NO SEX! So don't worry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Lots of Blushing**

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was in a surprisingly good mood. He hadn't had any nightmares the previous night. Harry looked around the dorm and was glad to see both Ron and Neville still sleeping. He repeated his sneak shower ritual and headed down for breakfast.

The rest of the day passed on and to Harry it was blissfully uneventful. As he and Neville left Herbology, they nearly ran into Draco, Blaise and Theodor Nott coming down the hill. They each had a broom. Draco held up a hand in greeting.

"Harry, Longbottom! Fancy a fly about?" Harry and Neville shared a look of confusion and surprise. Blaise snorted.

"Some seeker you are, Potter. You act like you've never seen a broom before." Harry snapped his mouth shut. He hadn't realized his jaw had dropped like it had. The Gryffindor narrowed his eyes at the dark skinned Slytherin.

"I've seen a broom, Zabini. I've just never seen a group of Slytherins offer to 'fly about' with a couple of Gryffindors without something up their sleeve." Theodor Nott rolled his eyes.

"If you're too chicken, Potter, just say so." Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Draco growled at his friend, and shut him up. The blond turned back to Harry and smiled.

"Ignore the idiots. So, flying? I promise not to take any Remembralls this time." Neville narrowed his eyes at the Slytherins. He could see that Harry was interested in taking up the offer, but he didn't really trust Malfoy, despite his little apology moment from the other night. As he observed the blond, Neville noticed something about the way he was looking at Harry and it all clicked. The snake was flirting! Neville flicked his eyes to Harry. His little brother didn't seem to notice, but if Neville thought about it…Harry seemed to be looking at Malfoy with interest as well.

He came to a decision.

"Why don't you go, Harry? I'll just stay on the ground and keep a lookout for Hermione. You know she'll get on you if you're 'goofing off' instead of studying." Harry was surprised at his friend's suggestion but nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah, Neville. That sounds like a good idea." Harry handed his book bag to Neville. He flicked his wand, and without uttering a word, summoned his broom. The Boy Who Lived completely missed the stunned looks on the other boys' faces. "Well? Last one to the Pitch loses." Then he was off like a flash, and the Slytherins were scrambling to mount their own brooms. Malfoy was grinning like a fool.

Neville shook his head at his friend's antics and started to walk to the Quidditch Pitch. As he walked, he thought over every second of the brief interactions he had witnessed between Harry and Malfoy. Harry seemed about as clueless in this as he was with Ginny. Neville wondered how long it would take for his little brother to figure out that Draco Malfoy fancied him.

Ron and Hermione were wandering the grounds, hand in hand after their last classes. The youngest male Weasley had convinced his girlfriend to take a short break from studying and join him outside. Hermione was chatting away about the study plan she had developed for their final year, but Ron's attention was captured by the figures he saw flying around the Pitch. He suddenly stopped and squinted.

"Ron?" The young man was pleasantly surprised when he recognized the flying style of his best friend.

"Harry's flying." Hermione stepped up next to him and looked where he was.

"What? But he's not doing Quidditch this year." Ron nodded and started to drag Hermione towards the pitch.

"He's probably just flying for fun. We can do stuff like that now." Hermione knew Ron meant both as seniors and as survivors of the war. The rules for them were a lot more lenient and now they could just focus on being regular students, without having to worry about a Dark Lord wanting to kill all of them.

Ron was a bit surprised to find Neville seated in the stands wondering who was flying with Harry, but before he could ask him anything, his eyes saw just who it was.

"Is- Is that Malfoy?!" Neville nodded calmly, fully expecting Ron's outburst.

"Yep. He and Zabini and Nott invited both of us to go flying. I told Harry I'd keep an eye on his stuff and that he should go." Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But that's three against one! Who knows what the snakes are planning!" Hermione huffed and dragged Ron into a seat before he fell over the railing he was leaning on in his outrage.

"Honestly, Ronald. Harry can handle himself. Besides, he and Malfoy decided to start over remember? And the older Slytherins that are left didn't fight for Voldemort. They'd have no reason to hurt him. They're probably just trying to…make friends or something." Hermione knew it sounded weak, but she couldn't tell Ron her actual theory. Her boyfriend would blow his top if he knew she thought Draco was flirting with Harry. She caught Neville's eye and realized her friend must be thinking along the same lines. Neville was surprisingly protective of Harry, and wouldn't have let him fly with Malfoy and his buddies if he thought Malfoy had bad intentions.

Hermione sat back and watched her best friend, her brother, fly about with the Slytherins. Harry really looked like he was having fun. He had the biggest grin on his face, something Hermione hadn't seen in a while. If she wasn't mistaken, which she almost never was, Harry liked Draco back. She didn't think she'd seen Harry blush so much since he'd tried asking girls out to the Yule Ball. Harry crowed in triumph and Hermione squinted. He held his hand up in victory, so she could only assume they had been chasing a snitch.

Her eyes then went to Draco, who was flying right beside Harry. Instead of scowling in defeat, as per usual, Malfoy was smiling just as broadly. He patted Harry on the back and congratulated him. Harry returned the gesture, and as they flew closer to where they were all seated, Hermione could see the giddy joy Malfoy tried to conceal. Hermione had to bite the her lip to keep from giggling.

Oh, Malfoy had it bad.

"Hey, guys! When did you get here?" Harry's hair was sticking to his forehead, and his glasses were askew, but the smile didn't slip one fraction. Before Ron could open his big mouth and say something rude, Hermione elbowed him and smiled back.

"Oh, Ron and I decided to go for a walk and saw you flying out here. We thought we'd come watch for a bit. It looks like you all were having fun." Hermione made sure to look at all _four_ of the boys. If they were going to make an effort, then so could she.

"Well, we _were,_ until Draco brought out the practice snitch and Potter caught it _every time._ " Zabini was scowling, but Neville and Hermione could see the boy was teasing. His softer smirk that followed only strengthened their conclusion. Ron on the other hand, was not amused.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" Draco raised an unimpressed brow at the Weasley and did his best not to scowl.

"I'm not sure what you're on about, Weasley. We wanted to go flying and when we spotted Harry and Longbottom, we asked them to join us." That actually was a lie, not that Draco would admit that. Draco had fully planned to ask Harry to come flying with them, as part of a "supervised" outing. Technically, they weren't allowed to go out together alone at this stage in the courting.

"How can we believe you? This could just be a plot to hex Harry while his back is turned." Draco had fully expected this kind of hostility, especially from the red-head, but it seemed Harry was offended.

"Ron! Draco's apologized, and we decided to start over, remember? The war's over, Mate." Ron's scowl only deepened.

"Since when is he Draco?!" Harry felt his cheeks flame instantly. He suddenly felt like he was in a fish bowl, being watched on all sides, and they could all see what he was thinking. Harry's chest started to tighten, and he didn't know what to do.

"Ronald Weasley, you will stop it this instant!" Everyone, including Ron, was shocked by Hermione's outburst. The witch looked about ready to hex her boyfriend.

"But 'Mioine!" Hermione held up a finger.

"No. Malfoy and his friends have been very polite, and Harry and them were having fun. No one is plotting anything. The only person being mean and rude here is you." Ron crossed his arms and scowled at the Slytherins.

"I don't trust you." Ron turned to his best friend, and Harry waited for a scathing comment about loyalty. He was shocked when instead he got, "You ready for dinner, Mate? I'm starving." Harry just nodded dumbly, and Ron turned and left the stands. Hermione and Neville followed after bidding the Slytherins a polite goodbye. Harry turned to Draco and his friends and gave them a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry about that, but I had a great time. I'd be up for doing this again." Harry was sure they would turn him down after the whole fiasco, but they just smiled (or kindly smirked- they were Slytherins after all).

"Definitely. We'll have to do this again." Harry tried to ignore how his stomach fluttered at Draco's smile. He didn't notice how Theo and Blaise rolled their eyes.

"Just, maybe next time you can tone down your Seeker skills. Eh, Potter?" Harry laughed out loud at Blaise's complaint, and they all landed.

"Not a chance. Well, I'll see you around." Harry was still smiling when he magicked his broom back to his room. The adrenalin pumping through his veins gave him a nice buzz, and he jogged over to his friends. Neville handed him his bag back, and they all walked back to the castle together.

* * *

"Well, I'd say that was a success." Draco smirked at his two friends who rolled their eyes at the blond.

"Of course you would think getting him all sweaty and blushing is a success," Blaise snarked. Theo looked a bit green at the comment, but Draco wasn't put off at all.

"That was merely a pleasant side-effect. No, Harry was successfully introduced to my friends and we did something we both enjoyed, while still being in the presence of others." Theo was shaking his head as they stored their brooms in their room.

"I still can't believe you're courting Potter, Draco. And this quickly?" Draco sneered at Theo.

"I've already explained that I've felt this way for a long time. I've been waiting for years to do this, and obviously Harry feels the same way. He's accepted the courtship after all." Theo couldn't help but be a bit skeptical of Draco's last statement. He knew that Potter wasn't dumb, but Theo couldn't say for certain that the Gryffindor was fully aware of the courtship or fulling accepting. He didn't seem to be acting much differently around Draco, besides being kinder. If anything, Theo could only say he was pretty sure Harry was attracted to Draco, had a little school boy crush, if the blushing was anything to go by. But, Theo wouldn't press Draco any more. If his friend wanted to go for it, then Theo would be there for the fall out if it failed.

Blaise flopped back onto his bed and looked over at Draco.

"So, any ideas for what you are going to do next?" Draco smiled and went to his desk, pulling out a piece of parchment.

"Don't tell me you've actually written a list?" The blond Slytherin scowled to cover the slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

"I just have a lot of ideas," he hissed. Despite Blaise laughing at him, Draco sat on the edge of his bed and passed the list over to his friend. Theo came up and read over Blaise's shoulder.

"Honeydukes?" Draco crossed his arms.

"Harry likes sweets. He just doesn't swallow five chocolate frogs whole like some people. Besides, as far as I know he's only been once or twice. It would only be part of a date anyway." Theo snorted and went back to the list.

"Swimming? That wouldn't be for a while. It's too soon in the courtship and then it'll be too cold. I'm noticing a lot of activities where you get Potter sweaty or out of his clothing, Draco." Draco smirked.

"We're not technically allowed to touch inappropriately until we're actually married, but that doesn't mean I can't look. And I'll take any chance I can get, even if it means making the situations myself."

"You'll have to tell me how far that blush of his goes. He acts like a virgin, I swear." Draco coughed as the thought of Harry being a virgin…did things to him. If it were true, he'd swear he'd hit the jackpot. But then he glared at Blaise. Only he was allowed to think and know any such things.

"You won't hear a word even if I do find out. He's mine, blushes and all." Blaise laughed.

"Trust me. I know better than to get between you and your goals, Malfoy." Blaise made sure to put extra emphasis on Draco's last name. The blond nodded sharply once.

"You'd better. Anybody goes near him and they'll find their hands hexed off."

* * *

 **Lots of dialogue this chapter. Sorry. The end bit made me laugh though. What about you?**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Propriety: Chapter 7

 **Whoo! Week off for 4th of July! Gotta love a boss that visits family for a week. Happy Early Independence Day everyone! :)**

 **Warnings: There is some graphic child abuse at times, as well as homophobic slurs used later on. Internalized homophobia. NO SEX! So don't worry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Civility**

Harry was anxious. It was Friday afternoon, and he was sitting in his last class of the day: Charms. He really did like the class, but his mind kept going to his dinner plans with Professor Snape. Hermione rolled her eyes and jabbed Harry in the side to get him to pay attention.

Her friend jumped and sent her an accusatory glare, to which she just pointed forward, telling him to pay attention. Harry sighed and stared forward again, but in a matter of moments, his focus was gone. He didn't even notice class was over until Hermione tapped him impatiently on the shoulder. Harry winced, but didn't give any outward signs to the pain.

His shoulder hadn't been too painful the past few days, for which he was eternally grateful. Harry could only assume that meant everything was healing properly. That didn't mean it didn't still hurt every so often. Pushing all of that aside, he gathered his things and stood by Hermione.

"I take it you'd like my notes from class since you weren't paying attention?" Harry sighed and nodded.

"If you wouldn't mind, Hermione. I'm sorry. I just…couldn't focus." Hermione's irritation lessened some as she took in the exhausted slope of her friend's shoulders.

"You're worried about your dinner with Professor Snape, aren't you?" Harry snorted and gave her a crooked smile as they walked out into the hall.

"Is it that obvious? I just…don't know what to expect, you know? I can't help but think of every other time we've had a 'conversation'. I mean, he was so different the last time we talked but…"

"But you're worried that given enough time he'll go right back to how he used to be," the witch finished for him. Harry nodded. "That's not a crazy notion, Harry, but I highly doubt it will happen." Harry groaned, his head falling back.

"But how can you be so sure!?" Hermione grabbed his arm and spun him to face her. Harry smoothed his wince over as best he could, but Hermione was preoccupied with feeling up his arms.

"Um…'Mione?" The witch shook her head and pulled her hand away.

"You're too skinny. Anyway, I just really think you should give this a shot, Harry. Professor Snape has reached out to you twice now. If that doesn't say he's willing to try, I don't know what is." Harry nodded slowly, understanding what she was saying but still having a hard time tamping down his nerves. "Besides," Hermione continued in a softer tone. "If, and that is a big if, things don't turn out well, you always have us." Harry couldn't help but smile at his friend.

"Thanks, 'Mione."

"Oi, Potter! Trying to steal my girlfriend?" Harry and Hermione's eyes rolled in sync as Ron came up, Neville, Luna and Ginny beside him. Everyone in Hogwarts was used to seeing the six students together. Since the war had ended, people weren't surprised to see the surviving heroes stick together. To quote the Minister of Magic, the bonds forged in tragedy and war do not break, but last until the end of time.

"That one's going to get old really fast, Ron. 'Mione and I have most of our classes together." Ron slipped up and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Now c'mon, Mate. I need some help with my Defense essay before dinner." So Harry found himself suitably distracted by his best friends until the common room clock struck the dinner hour. Harry stayed seated, before Hermione touched his shoulder.

"You should probably go, Harry. You're going to be late as it is." Harry nodded jerkily and stood, rubbing his sweaty palms on his trouser pants.

"You're right. Well, I'll see you guys then." The others gave him nods of encouragement, and he left. Before he lost all the courage he had, Harry picked up the pace and jogged all the way down to the dungeons, not stopping until he was right in front of the portrait to Snape's quarters. Slightly out of breath, he knocked on the portrait's frame. Ten seconds later, the portrait swung open to reveal the stoic Potion's Master.

"Mr. Potter…I was beginning to think you had changed your mind." Harry shook his head, his nerves starting to come back at the man's heavy tone.

"No, Sir. I, I lost track of time helping Ron with his homework. And I thought it was Harry now?" He added the last bit as his typical defense mechanisms started to take hold. He waited for the sneer and insult, followed by the door being slammed in his face, but instead the exact opposite happened. Snape actually relaxed and smiled ever so slightly.

"You're right, Harry. I apologize. Come in. Dinner has been kept warm." Harry only hesitated a second before walking inside. The dining area was more or less the kitchen, not that Harry minded. As before, he was surprised at how cozy Snape's apartments were. Once they were seated, Snape cleared his throat, which Harry hazarded to guess was a nervous gesture. "I inquired in the kitchens as to what your favorite meal was and found myself surrounded by distraught house elves when they couldn't give me an answer. Apparently, you eat anything without complaint, so I just had them bring down some of whatever they were planning to serve tonight in the Great Hall." Harry nodded in appreciation.

"Yeah, I'm not a very picky eater. Though…I'm actually not very fond of peanut butter sandwiches." Harry honestly did not know why that unusually personal information slipped out. He didn't even stop to think before he just spat it out. Unsurprisingly, Severus was curious.

"Why, may I ask, are you averse to peanut butter sandwiches of all things?" It wasn't a common household item for the majority of the British population, but it could still be found in certain stores. The younger wizard racked his brain for an answer and decided a partial truth was his best bet. He shrugged to make himself seem more relaxed and picked up his fork.

"Just got sick of them after a while, I guess. I ate them so often as a kid growing up, that now I can barely even stand the smell of peanut butter." In actual fact, peanut butter on stale bread was the only food besides expired soup cans he ever got at the Dursley household. It was cheap and Aunt Petunia only gave him a piece a day. With everything that went on there, he began to associate the smell with hunger, pain and aching loneliness.

Severus could tell there was more to it than what he was told, but let it be for now. He could press such things later, when their relationship was stronger.

"Well, I can assure you, there is no peanut butter in the shepherd's pie. I expect you to eat all of that, Harry." Harry had to bite on the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. He didn't want to explain that it actually made him very happy to be watched over. And with Snape it didn't feel oppressive or overbearing, it just felt…normal, natural.

While he was stuck in his mind, his body was mechanically repeating the motion of putting food in his mouth. Severus watched his ward with amusement. The boy's facial expressions were fascinating to watch as they showed everything he was thinking, but none of it was hindered by non-stop conveyer belt motion of food to mouth. Before Severus even thinks Harry realized it, the young wizard was almost done with his food.

The harsh scrape of Harry's fork against the plate was what brought the boy back out of his head. The young wizard blinked a couple of times, before setting the utensil down, a light pink tinge to his cheeks. Severus cleared his throat to keep himself from snorting. He and Harry might be off to a good start, but he didn't want to test things and end up having Harry think he was laughing at him.

"I suppose I should be grateful you don't eat as boorishly as Mr. Weasley, but you are right up there with him in speed." Harry hung his head, feeling scolded and like he was a disappointment.

"Sorry, Sir." Severus was concerned at the sudden change in Harry's demeanor and wasn't sure how to address it.

"I'm not upset, Harry. You did what I asked. I just think you might enjoy your food more if you slowed down. Did you even taste it?" Snape let some of his amusement bleed through into his tone and was amazed at the transformation in his ward when the boy heard it. Harry perked up instantly and gave him a pleasant smile.

"Yes, Sir. It was really good. Compliments to the chef!" The Potion's Master had no idea what the boy was doing calling out to the air, but then he swore he heard a distant cacophony of giggling and delighted squeals and realized Harry was talking to the Hogwart's house elves. He shook his head in amazement.

"You really are something else, Harry." The boy looked at him in confusion.

"Sir?" Severus finished his last few bites and wiped his mouth with his napkin before answering.

"I can guarantee that no other witch or wizard would even think to thank house elves for dinner like that or be anywhere near as considerate as you are to them…well, save for one of course." Severus paused to see if Harry knew what he was leading into. He saw it hit the boy a couple of seconds later.

"My mum? She was really nice?" Severus smiled and nodded.

"Lily Evans was the nicest woman I have ever known. She would do anything for anyone." Severus snorted. "Some people mistook that to mean that she was also easy to walk on, but let me tell you, I would not want to cross your mother." Harry's face absolutely shone with happiness as soon as Snape started talking about Lily. In that moment, Harry didn't look like James at all. He looked like Harry, Lily's son, and his own person. It made the ex-spy wonder how he could ever believe the boy was a replica of his father.

"Mum was feisty then?" Severus couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped him.

"You could say that. There was one time, in our third year, when your father…" The time flew by as Severus recounted story after story. It all flowed so easily, with one leading seamlessly into the next. Harry was soaking up every word and was amazed to see just how happy and animated Severus Snape was when talking about his Mum. It was after they had moved to the more comfortable arm chairs and had tea long cooled in their hands that he finally asked what he had been thinking.

"You loved her, didn't you?" The words he had been about to speak next lodged in Severus's throat. He replayed the question in his head a few times and was surprised at the lack of disgust or anger in them. Surely, Harry would hate to hear that his dreaded, now civil Potion's Professor loved his mother when they were in school together. When he met Harry's eyes, however, he could see none of that was true. The boy seemed sad _for him_. When Snape didn't answer right away, Harry blushed and looked down into his tea.

It distressed Snape to see how the boy curled up into himself as if preparing to be attacked.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, Harry." Severus couldn't stand to hear any child speak like that, especially Harry. It reminded him too much of how he spoke around his father, and just that thought made a pit grow in his stomach. "I'm not mad. You're allowed to ask me any questions, just know that I may not answer them. Do you understand?" Harry looked up and nodded warily. "Good. And to answer your question…yes. Your mother was…my best friend, the first and only person who had ever been nice to me for most of my childhood. Thinking back I cannot say whether I was truly _in love_ with your mother, or whether my love for her was that of a sister. However, I do know that when she started to show signs of returning James Potter's affections, something inside of me snapped and I did the only thing I could to protect myself. I pushed her away."

Snape's voice quieted at the end, and he stared into the fire that had come to life half an hour ago. After only a few moments, he shook his head and forced himself back to the present.

"I will forever regret my actions of that day and those following." The Potion's Master nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a tentative hand grasp his shoulder. He looked up to see Harry had reached over and was giving him a small smile.

"Well, from what you've told me of Mum, I know she forgave you. It also sounds like she cared for you a lot too. That doesn't just go away, no matter how bad your fight was." Severus was again amazed at his ward. The boy was exceedingly mature; but, then again, Harry had had to grow up too fast, hadn't he? Harry eventually let go of him, and Severus inclined his head.

"Thank you, Harry. That…means more to me than you know." Snape was cut off by the chiming of his grandfather clock and was shocked at the hour. "I fear I have kept you too long. I am shocked there has not been a rescue party sent yet. You should head back to your dorm now." Harry was actually sad to go; he had learned so much and had a great time. But, he stood and smiled at the Potion's Professor.

"Hermione, probably held them off. I was…nervous to come tonight. I'll be honest, but she really wanted me to come. She said she thought it'd be really good for me. She was right." Severus smiled at his ward and stood to walk him to the door.

"Seeing as this night was such a success, would you consider continuing this and making it a weekly occasion?" Harry beamed at the man.

"Really, Sir? Could we?" Harry cleared his throat and tried to stop himself from jumping for joy. "I mean, I'd really like that, if you wouldn't be opposed." Snape bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Harry was…definitely something.

"Not at all. I'll see you next Tuesday for class, and then again on Friday. Goodnight, Harry." The young man smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Sir, and thank you." Severus watched him go and sent a silent prayer up to Lily, thanking her for allowing him to be a part of Harry's life.

* * *

 **So the first dinner with Snape seemed to go pretty well. :) Do you think he'd make a good guardian?**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Propriety: Chapter 8

 **Lots of stuff to do tomorrow, so here's an early chapter!**

 **Warnings: There is some graphic child abuse at times, as well as homophobic slurs used later on. Internalized homophobia. NO SEX! So don't worry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **A Splash of Ogden's**

Severus was sat in front of the fireplace not long after Harry had left. His mind replayed his night with the boy, and a smile cracked his lips and made use of long forgotten muscles in his face.

His fireplace flared without warning, and suddenly his best friend was climbing through. Malfoy Senior brushed invisible soot off of his impeccable robes and immediately went to Snape's private stash of alcohol. Severus raised a brow as Lucius poured himself well over a polite amount and then practically fell into the chair across from him. He watched the blond aristocrat take a healthy gulp, before saying anything.

"Oh Lucius, do come in. Would you care for a drink?" Lucius, very uncharacteristically, rolled his eyes.

"I dug around as you asked." Severus immediately grew very concerned. Lucius had a flare for the dramatic, but his current actions were way out of proportion for something as simple as making a few well-placed inquires.

"And? I take it things did not go as easily as you had hoped." Lucius snorted.

"Hardly. Severus, there is no record of Harry Potter being placed with a different guardian. I asked everyone I could. I even saw the paperwork with my own eyes after slipping five different secretary's gold pieces! According to the Ministry, _you_ were his guardian this past summer." Snape suddenly felt the urge to get a drink himself.

"That is most definitely troubling. Yet, still not enough that would drive you to forget you are a Malfoy and throw back a full tumbler of my finest Ogden's." Lucius stared at the bottom of his now empty glass.

"I received a letter this afternoon, following my snooping around, that my presence is being requested by the Minister of Magic in a week's time," Lucius spoke in soft tones. Now Snape understood what had rattled his friend so much. While the Malfoy's had been pardoned in the eyes of the law, their standing in "good society" was definitely precarious. They had received barely-veiled threats at the conclusion of their trial that if they were found doing anything remotely suspicious, any grace and mercy bestowed upon them would be revoked.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt is not as against you or I as some of his underlings would like him to be. He is as decent a man as there has ever been in the Minister's seat. Besides, if it had anything to do with your asking questions today, you would have been requested for this evening or tomorrow at the latest." Lucius took a deep breath.

"You are right. I am on edge lately. Narcissa and I have kept it from Draco, but we have gotten threats recently. Nothing we haven't been able to avoid, cursed letters or hexed Howlers, but still…I would not have my family at risk, because I was not cautious enough." Snape sunk deeper into his chair, an old ache welling up in his bones despite not even being forty years old.

"Fortunately, the new wards on Hogwarts prevents such missives from getting in. I could stop by tomorrow afternoon and help you erect some of your own." Lucius inclined his head in thanks. They sat together in silence for a few moments, before Lucius sighed heavily.

"On a, perhaps, happier note, how did your evening with Mr. Potter go? You were going to have dinner and discuss his mother, were you not?" The blond was pleasantly surprised to see a smile curve his friend's lip automatically.

"It was quite…lovely, for lack of a better word. Painful at times, but still wonderful. We talked for hours, and Harry was so eager to hear about everything. He asked so many questions and just couldn't seem to stop smiling. We have agreed to continue our arrangement." Lucius gave his friend a sincere smile.

"That truly is wonderful, Severus. I am glad to hear it." Before either man could say anything else, a letter was delivered to Lucius. The blond was surprised, but then sighed when he saw it was from Draco. "My son has been keeping me up to date on every little detail of the courting. It has barely been a week, and he's practically planning the wedding," Lucius explained. Severus snorted.

"I am well aware. I have been receiving similar missives daily. I'm surprised Narcissa hasn't started ordering the flowers already. What is it this time?" Lucius quickly scanned the note.

"Draco wishes me to accompany him and Mr. Potter to Hogsmeade this Sunday. He wants to treat your ward to Honeydukes and a nice lunch. If they wish to go for a walk or some such, I'll step back to offer them some privacy but still keep my eye on them." Severus nodded in approval.

"I have heard a comment or two of Harry's sweet tooth. I wouldn't be surprised if you have to reign your son in. He might try to buy the whole store if Harry shows any interest. He's much like his father in that respect." Lucius scowled.

" _One time_ I go overboard in my courting of Narcissa, and neither of you let me forget it. It was years ago!" Lucius sighed heavily and looked at the note again as he spoke. "Well, I have been wanting to thank Mr. Potter personally for how he spoke for my family. We owe him a life debt, all of us." Severus stared deep into the fire.

"All of the Wizarding World owes him a life debt. Yet, he is the exact kind of person to never call upon a single one of them." Lucius silently agreed, and the two friends sat in the quiet, lost in memories.

* * *

Harry felt absolutely giddy as he left Snape's quarters. Nothing could ruin his good mood, not even the growing ache in his shoulder. He finally knew things about his Mum, _and_ whenever Severus spoke of James he avoided saying anything derogatory or spiteful! (It was close on a couple of occasions, but Harry could see how much effort the Potion's Master put into avoiding it.)

He was nearly out of Slytherin territory when he crossed paths with Draco and Theo.

"What could possibly have the Golden Boy smiling that big in the Dungeons? Get some in a dark corner, did you?" Theo grunted as Draco's elbow connected with his stomach. The blond scowled at his friend and was already lining up his list of insults for later.

"I apologize for Theodore's completely rude inquiry, Harry. However, I too would like to know why you are so happy whilst so near to the Snake Pit?" Harry had pinked slightly at Theo's words and scowled at the Slytherin. He also cursed his complexion, and it's apparent love for turning red at the slightest provocation. His scowl was half-hearted, they could tell, and soon his grin was back full force.

"Actually, I just finished up dinner and a chat with Professor Snape." Both snakes were shocked, but Draco was also quite pleased. It appeared that his godfather was finally taking a step towards talking to Harry about his guardianship.

"And you have all fingers and toes? I seem to recall more than one colorful threat from him to turn you Gryffindors into potion's ingredients." Harry wiggled his fingers for the blond.

"All here. We…well, he told me stories about my mum mostly." Harry suddenly felt rather embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head. Sure it was common knowledge that he was an orphan and had never really known his parents, but to be so happy about hearing stories about his mum like a little kid? He was certain they would laugh at him. He was therefor shocked when he got warm smiles in return.

"Our Head of House really isn't that bad of a guy. Pretty decent actually, and it is common knowledge to the snakes that he and your mum were good friends growing up." Theo put his hands in his pockets and nodded in approval of the situation. He wouldn't readily admit it, but he thought Harry Potter was a decent bloke, and if anyone deserved to be a bit happy it was him. But you'd have to hex Theo to get him to ever say that last bit.

"I'm glad for you, Harry. You should keep talking to Snape if it makes you smile like that. You look even more handsome when you do." Harry's jaw dropped for a second, before he snapped it shut. His cheeks reddened terribly and his palms got sweaty. _Merlin, you are acting like a love-sick Hufflepuff! Get a grip you freak!_

"Uh…th-thanks, Draco. I've got to go now, but I'll see you later, yeah?" Without waiting for a reply, Harry took off down the hallway and took the steps two at a time. He didn't hear Theo laugh behind him.

"Way to go, Malfoy. You scared off the Saviour of the Wizarding World with your charm." Draco scowled and stomped off, but he kept replaying the scenario in his head. Was Harry really that uncomfortable with being complimented? Draco had made sure to say something nice or positive to Harry every time he had encountered the other boy all that week: in class, in the hallway, during their other supervised Quidditch games or walks on the grounds. He had complimented Harry's eyes plenty, and the wizard hadn't run off. So what was different?

For now, he couldn't come up with an answer, so he went back to his room to wait for a response from his father. Hopefully he could get something from Harry this weekend.

* * *

When Harry was next aware of himself, he was outside the Gryffindor Common Room. He shook his head to clear it and took a moment to calm his breathing. If he went in there looking and sounding like he had just run away from something (which he had), the whole house would be up in arms and banging down Snape's door.

Once he deemed himself sufficiently calm, he said the password and slipped in. As he expected, Neville, Hermione and Ron were still up and waiting for him. Harry smiled at them and plopped down on the rug in front of the fireplace so he was facing all of them. Hermione smirked.

"I take it from that big grin, things went well?" Harry nodded.

"It really did. It was brilliant, actually. Thanks for talking me into it, 'Mione." Hermione shrugged.

"You wanted to go. You just needed a little kick in the pants." Harry looked over at Ron and Neville and weren't surprised by the skeptical looks on their faces.

"So he wasn't terrible? Even a little bit?" Harry rolled his eyes at Ron.

"Not even a little bit. He's really changed, Ron. And so has Draco." That last point was a bit off topic, but Harry had been trying to get it into Ron's head for the past week. As usual, Ron only sighed and shook his head.

"If you say so, Mate." Harry bit down on his tongue to keep himself from saying something rude back and starting a fight. Neville's next question helped too.

"So what'd you guys talk about?" They all saw how Harry's face softened as he thought about it all.

"Mum mostly. They practically grew up together. He had loads of stories. It was brilliant." His friends listened as he told them a few of the stories Severus had passed on to him. They were amazed at how animated Harry got just talking about Lily. For a moment, they all wondered what Harry would have been like if he had grown up with his parents still alive. However, it was quickly dismissed. You couldn't change the past and you couldn't bring back the dead (unless you were Harry, but they were happily ignoring that).

After a while the subject changed to classes and weekend plans. Harry saw the shy smile on Neville's face and knew something was up.

"So, Neville, you ask Luna out to Hogsmeade yet?" His fellow Gryffindor puffed his chest out a bit, much to his amusement.

"Yes, actually. We're going to have lunch at the Three Broomsticks, and then she wanted to show me where she feeds the Thestrals." If there was one thing that bothered Harry about the "After-War Era" as the papers were calling it, it was the large increase in the number of students who could see the Thestrals. It was even more disturbing to him when he saw how many first years stopped to stare at them. Before Harry could get totally lost in his depressing thoughts, Hermione asked him about his weekend plans. The young wizard shrugged.

"Sleeping and homework, mostly. Professor Snape might be nicer now, but his essays are just as bad. I also promised Ginny to help her create a new workout and practice regimen for the Quidditch team tomorrow." Ron shook his head.

"Still can't believe you gave up Quidditch, Mate. For school? Really?" Hermione smacked her boyfriend upside the head, making Neville and Harry laugh. From there the rest of the evening dissolved into banters being lobbed back and forth and the occasional pillow thrown.

By the time Harry made it up to the dorms and into his bed, his cheeks hurt from so much smiling. He stared up at the canopy and thought about all of the stories Professor Snape had told him. He thought about how great his friends are. He thought about Draco…Harry slammed his eyes shut and fought back a shudder.

The Fates must hate him, that was the only explanation he could think of for having a…a crush on his former enemy, a _boy._ His shoulder gave a phantom throb just at the thought and when he rolled over to press his face into his pillow it gave an actual throb. Harry bit back a groan of pain.

The thought he had been trying to push back for weeks now surfaced. _Shouldn't it be mostly healed and almost gone by now? What kind of Healer was he going to be if he couldn't even patch himself up right?_

* * *

 **A little bit of intrigue is starting to show through. Hmmm...**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Propriety: Chapter 9

 **It's only been a week, but it feels like its been forever! I've missed you guys. :)**

 **Warnings: There is some graphic child abuse at times, as well as homophobic slurs used later on. Internalized homophobia. NO SEX! So don't worry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Claim**

Draco looked around the Great Hall for Harry the following afternoon. The night before he had gotten a reply from his father: a short note approving of his plans and agreeing to chaperone. He had also gotten a note from Severus telling him to be extra courteous to his ward as both he and his father would be gone most of the day, strengthening the wards at the Manor. Apparently, Snape had let in a few of the staff on their courting and asked them to keep an eye on the two students.

The blond had put off asking Harry to later in the day, not only because he had things he needed to get done, but he didn't want to come across as too eager. Malfoy's weren't eager. They were collected and thoughtful.

All of his thoughts of remaining calm flew out the window when he finally saw his intended, smiling and chatting away with none other than the Weaslette! The red-haired slut was practically in his lap! And Harry wasn't doing anything to dissuade her either. Draco almost growled… _almost_ , before he forced himself to take a deep breath and think. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, a practice he had picked up over the summer when he started planning for all of this. He had figured he was going to need to control his temper if he was going to have to interact with Harry's best friends all year.

The Slytherin opened his eyes when he felt sufficiently calm and took another look at what was going on. Yes, the girl did appear to be flirting and hanging all over Harry, but Harry didn't seem to be responding to it. If anything, he was just being his usual friendly self. That made Draco's rage nearly drop. That's right: his Harry was just too nice to shove the girl off onto the floor where she belonged. Draco decided to ignore the strangely possessive wording his thoughts had taken and started towards the two Gryffindors.

He remembered his threat to Blaise earlier about hexing people's hands off, but he came to the conclusion that Harry probably wouldn't be happy with him if he did that to Ron's sister. Nevertheless,

"Harry, could we talk?" The Gryffindor boy looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure, Draco what's up?" Draco noticed that Ginny was not pleased at losing Harry's attention and smirked in triumph.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting." Draco couldn't help the little dig, and he crowed inside as Ginny scowled. The next moment was priceless.

"Actually-" Ginny was interrupted by Harry himself.

"You're not. I was just helping Ginny design some new Quidditch work outs and practices for the team. We were just about done, actually." Ginny looked ready to sock the both of them, and Draco felt like the cat who got the canary. Draco smoothed his smirk into a more pleasant smile.

"Good. I was hoping you would accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I thought we could do some shopping and then perhaps a nice lunch? My father will be accompanying us, of course." Harry, by this point used to Draco's odd way of wanting to spend time with him but only in the presence of others, nodded readily. However, he had to admit he was a bit wary of having to spend time with Lucius Malfoy. Though he had spoken at the man's trial, he hadn't actually interacted with the man since that dreadful night in the Department of Mysteries fifth year. Draco seemed to pick up on this.

"He wishes to personally thank you for what you did for our family. My mother also expresses the same wish and hopes to meet with you soon as well." Harry was feeling a bit overwhelmed with the amount of gratitude apparently coming from the Malfoy family, but pushed it aside.

"Well, why don't we just start with your dad? What time did you want to meet tomorrow?" Draco didn't bother trying to conceal how happy he was.

"How about we meet at the entrance at nine tomorrow morning? My father will meet us at the village." Harry smiled at him again and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you then, Draco." The blond nodded and said his goodbyes. Harry didn't miss the sharp smirk the Slytherin sent to Ginny this time as the boy left and he watched him go, confused.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry turned back to Ginny at the girl's hurt tone. He was shocked to find her looking close to tears.

"Tell you what, Gin? Why are you so upset? What's wrong?" Ginny started gathering their papers up and shoving them harshly into her bag.

"You and Malfoy? _Seriously_?" Harry felt his heart drop into his stomach and his mouth suddenly went dry.

"We're friends now, Ginny. He…he apologized, and we started over. We've been hanging out lately." Ginny glared at him and hissed,

"Well apparently you've been doing more than that. I hope you and your Death Eater boyfriend have a nice time tomorrow." Harry experienced a full body flinch at the word 'boyfriend', but Ginny was too upset to notice or care. As she stormed out of the Great Hall, Harry cast his eyes about, looking to see if anyone had heard her. He didn't see any threatening glares, but he suddenly didn't feel comfortable being surrounded by people. He gathered his own things together and quickly left the room, doing everything in his power to not just bolt.

When he made it out onto the grounds, however, all bets were off. Harry practically flew down to the lake's edge and collapsed against a tree there.

Was his crush that obvious? Did the freakishness just ooze off of him or something? And if this is how Ginny reacted when she figured out that he… _liked_ Draco, what would his other friends think? Harry dropped his head into his hands, trying to cut off his oncoming panic attack.

* * *

Hermione giggled as she swatted Ron's hand away again. She was trying to study for the test coming up in two weeks, and he was trying to distract her. Neville rolled his eyes at the two and hoped he wasn't as sickening with Luna.

The peace of the Saturday afternoon in the Gryffindor common room was interrupted when Ginny suddenly burst through the portrait. She looked extremely pissed, but none of them missed the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Gin? What's wrong?" Ron was on his feet to go comfort her as Ginny stopped. They were all shocked when she suddenly turned vicious on all three of them.

"Did you know!?" When they didn't answer immediately, seeing as they had no clue what she was talking about, she shouted again. "Malfoy and Harry. Did. You. Know?!" Hermione and Neville winced, now realizing what was going on. Ron however did not.

"Look, Gin, I don't like that they're nice to each other now either, but-" Ginny saw Hermione's wince and didn't even bother listening to her brother. She just looked at Hermione with such a betrayed expression. The bushy haired witch tried to offer some sort of explanation.

"Ginny-" but the younger girl wouldn't hear it. She just shook her head and ran up to her dorm. Ron stood there staring after her, before turning to the other two.

"Why was she crying? I don't like them being friends. I don't trust Malfoy one bit, but you don't see me crying. Is it a girl thing?" Neville and Hermione shared a look and silently debated with each other on whether they should explain everything. They came to the conclusion that, yes, it was probably for the best.

"Ron, you might want to sit down."

Twenty minutes later, Ron was up and pacing and ranting. Hermione and Neville sighed and sat back on the couch, hoping the red-head would tire himself out soon.

"But Harry likes Ginny! And he would have told me if he liked blokes! And if he does, why does it have to be _Malfoy_ of all people!? That git's just gonna hurt him, rip his heart to shreds. Harry doesn't need that. You know, Charlie's bi, I could try and set them up-" Hermione had heard just about enough.

"Ronald! Stop it." Ron stopped pacing and stared at his girlfriend with his mouth hanging open. Finally, he sputtered,

"You can't actually think this is a good thing! I mean, it's Malfoy!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am well aware of who it is that Harry likes." When Ron opened his mouth to no doubt start complaining again, Hermione glared him into staying quiet.

"Ron, haven't you noticed how…happy Harry is with Draco? And Draco _clearly_ likes Harry. He's changed, Ron, and from what I can see it's for the better. I like Draco about as much as you do, but if he makes Harry happy then that's enough for me," Neville said. Ron sighed, his shoulder's slumped, and he fell back onto the couch, squeezing between the two.

"But why didn't Harry say anything? He obviously didn't tell Ginny." All three of them looked over to the stairs that Ginny had run up half an hour ago. Hermione was sure she would get over it eventually, but she would go and talk to her in a little while, make sure she was okay.

"Ron," Hermione sighed. "Harry was raised by Muggles. You have to understand, for all that it's accepted in the Wizarding World, same sex relationships are very much frowned upon in the non-magical world. In some places, it's even illegal. People who are open about their preference are usually not treated well, and there have been a number of cases where others get violent." Ron couldn't believe it. He knew his dad was absolutely fascinated with Muggles and that interest had rubbed off on him some over the years, but hearing how harsh they could be darkened his outlook on them.

Neville was a bit more aware than Ron was of some aspects of the Muggle world, but even he was shocked at some of the stories Hermione went on to tell them. Apparently, she had a cousin who was gay, and things were not easy for him in the slightest. Some of her own family openly despised him.

"…And it's not like we've seen many same-sex couples just openly walking around here. First, we were distracted by the war, and second it's so natural here that we wouldn't know unless we were looking for it. Harry wouldn't know that it's alright to feel this way." Ron dropped his face into his hands and groaned.

"And Harry's been living with the biggest bigots known to Great Britain." Neville looked over the top of Ron's head and met Hermione's eyes.

"Harry's relatives are really that bad?" Hermione's whole face fell as she nodded.

"Honestly, I suspect they are a lot worse than Harry ever tells us, but if you try to bring it up with him he just…stops talking or changes the subject." Neville had only ever felt this much hatred for Bellatrix Lestrange, as he now did for Harry's relatives.

"What do we do?" Neville and Hermione were confused with Ron's question. He elaborated. "Do we tell Harry we know or what?" Hermione bit her lip.

"I think it would be best if we wait until Harry feels comfortable to tell us himself." A thought struck her and she suddenly sat up straighter. "How much would you bet that Ginny screamed at him when she found out?" That got the boy's attention.

"I'd say that's a good bet." Before they could come up with a plan to go find Harry, the boy in question slipped through the portrait. He looked like a deer caught in the head lights, and he visibly paled when he saw all three of them huddled on the couch.

"Harry!" They saw their friend flinch, but he quickly covered it.

"H-hey guys. Did, uh…did Ginny come back here?" Seeing how utterly terrified Harry was, a boy they each believed to be the bravest person they had ever known, really shook them.

"Yeah, Mate. She flew in here like a banshee, crying and screaming." Harry clutched the strap of his bag so tight, his knuckles were bright white.

"I'm sorry. That's my fault. Drac- uh, Malfoy came up while Ginny and I were finishing the Quidditch plans and asked if I wanted to hang out with him at Hogsmeade tomorrow. She got really mad." They could barely hear the last sentence Harry said as he whispered it. Hermione fought every urge to jump up and hug him, knowing it would scare him more.

"She'll get over it, Harry."

"Yeah. She's a lot like Mum. Screams a lot. Scares you to death, but she comes around eventually. You wanna play some chess, Mate?" Harry stared at his friends, completely thrown at the calm reaction he was getting. He was sure Ginny would have said something, but…apparently not? Well, who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth? He relaxed his grip on his bag and dropped it on the floor by the couch.

"Let's see if I can last more than five minutes against you, this time." Ron snorted as he pulled out the chess set.

"Yeah, Mate. Let's see." Hermione and Neville smiled as Ron effortlessly got Harry to relax and even laugh. The witch eventually slipped upstairs to talk to Ginny and Neville picked up his Herbology book again.

* * *

 **Are you at all surprised that Draco is possessive? Yeah, me neither.**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Propriety: Chapter 20

 **Luckily for you guys, I'm moving tomorrow. Therefore, here's an early chapter! :) Happy Friday!**

 **PS This chapter gave me a lot of writer's block, and my little sister gave me the idea for the scene in the middle (Harry's dream) that got me through it. So, props to her there.**

 **Warnings: There is some graphic child abuse at times, as well as homophobic slurs used later on. Internalized homophobia. NO SEX! So don't worry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Primping**

Severus gratefully accepted the cool glass of water Narcissa offered. He and Lucius had finally finished updating and strengthening the wards of Malfoy after a solid four hours. Narcissa sighed and shook her head in fond exasperation as Lucius kicked his boots off onto the floor and propped his feet up on a low table.

"So much for respectable Lord Malfoy." Lucius smiled at his dear wife.

"You love me anyways. Besides, Severus and I spent hours strengthening the home of my ancestors and defending my family. I think that balances things out, don't you?" Severus rolled his eyes at the two. He knew more than one person who would keel over at the sight of Lucius Malfoy cheerfully bantering with his wife with his sweaty feet up on the furniture.

"Oh, Severus, a letter came for you from the school." Snape's lips pursed and he sent Lucius a look.

"I asked Professor Flitwick and the Headmistress to keep an eye on Draco and Harry, to make sure nothing untoward happened while neither of us were there to see it." Lucius rolled his eyes at his friend and started going on about how he taught Draco better than to jump his intended in front of professors. Snape ignored him and scanned the cramped scrawl of the Charms professor.

"Well," he drawled. "It appears Draco was exceedingly polite in asking Harry to accompany him to Hogsmeade," Lucius smirked in triumph and Narcissa smiled, pleased to hear of her son's courtship. "However, he did it in the presence of Miss Weasley. The young lady was apparently quite incensed and lashed out at Harry after Draco left. Flitwick says that Harry paled and just about ran from the Great Hall." That struck the pleased looks off of the Malfoys' faces.

"Weren't Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley in a relationship at one point?" Severus scanned over the note again.

"I believe so, yes. But from what I understand, Harry broke it off before he and his little band of troublemakers went Horcrux hunting." Narcissa suddenly nodded in understanding.

"Ah." The two men looked at her, clearly _not_ understanding. Lady Malfoy huffed in annoyance.

"Obviously, the young woman was expecting to get back together with Mr. Potter. Knowing Draco, he probably asked Harry out in front of her to make it perfectly clear that that wasn't going to happen." Severus sighed as he could picture his godson doing just that. Lucius, instead of looking upset, smirked again.

"Well, Dear, he is a Malfoy. We don't take kindly to someone trying to take what's ours." Narcissa huffed and crossed her arms.

"Believe me, _Dear_ , I am well aware." Severus raised an eyebrow at his blond friend.

"I would like to believe that you did not just refer to my ward as an object to be owned, Lucius." Lucius, seeing that he was getting the stink eye from both directions, threw his hands up.

"I can't say anything with you two around!" They all laughed and spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing together. Severus decided he would try to speak to Harry about the argument with Miss Weasley at their next dinner meeting, but he would keep an eye on his ward throughout the week. If need be, he would talk to the boy sooner.

* * *

If one could see through the magically shut curtains around Harry's dorm bed, they would find the young man thrashing violently around, soaked in cold sweat. Harry whimpered and clawed at the sheets around him. He was caught in a nightmare, where all of his friends found out about his freakishness and left him alone. Then Draco found out…

 _"Draco, please! I'm sorry! I'm_ sorry _! Don't go, please! Don't leave me alone!" Harry fell to his knees with the force of the blow Draco delivered to his face. The Slytherin hissed words he had heard spewed from his uncle that summer and then left Harry alone in the dark. The young man touched his forehead to the ground and sobbed._

 _Suddenly, the nightmare changed. Instead of a cold, hard floor, Harry found himself kneeling in a sunny field with grass as tall as his hips. He stood to look around and found he wasn't alone in the peaceful place._

 _"M-Mum?" Lily smiled warmly at her son and walked up to him. She stopped a foot from him and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks. Without a word, she turned, bent down and plucked a pale blue-grey flower from the ground. She took Harry's hands and wrapped them around the stem of the flower._

 _"Don't ever let it go, Harry. You deserve it. Remember that, my sweet, sweet boy._ I love you." _Harry opened his mouth to say it back, but then he woke up._

Harry opened his eyes calmly and laid on his side, staring at the curtains for a time. Finally, he sighed and un-spelled the curtains. He cast a Tempus charm and nearly fell out of bed. If he didn't hurry, he was going to be late for his meeting with Draco!

He rushed through his shower, wincing at every sharp movement that jostled his shoulder. Harry flew back through the room and threw on the first clothes he grabbed, not paying a panicking Neville any heed. With a quick, 'Good luck!' to Neville, Harry ran downstairs and over to the common room door.

"Harry, don't tell you are meeting up with Draco dressed like that!" Harry skidded to a stop and turned to give Hermione a confused look.

"Why? He's seen me wear this kind of stuff for years?" Harry tried to inch back towards the portrait, but his friend reached forward and grabbed his wrist. Hermione ran her eyes up and down Harry, enough times to make the boy feel uncomfortable, and then dragged him upstairs to the boys' dormitories. She banged on the door until Neville let her in. Ron had his face buried under his pillow.

"Ronald, I'm taking your pants and a shirt for Harry." Hermione looked down at Harry's feet. "And some shoes." Ron just groaned and waved her away. Without further ado, Hermione began rummaging through Ron's trunk, before pulling out a nicer pair of jeans and a button down shirt (both of which Hermione had insisted Ron acquire). She looked Harry over again and then shrunk the articles of clothing accordingly.

While Harry was shooed off to the bathroom to change, the witch found a pair of slightly worn boots. They were still a hundred times better than Harry's held-together-with-a-prayer sneakers. When Harry returned, changed and still confused as to what Hermione was doing, she nodded in approval.

"Much better. Now, change the shoes and get going. You don't want to be late." With that, she practically skipped out of the room, leaving Harry standing there, mouth hanging open. He looked over at Neville, who seemed to have finally settled on what he was going to wear. Neville met his gaze and then just shook his head.

"Girls." Harry nodded absently, but quickly shook himself out of his daze. He ripped on Ron's boots and booked it out of Gryffindor Tower, thankfully this time without any interruptions.

"Shut up, Blaise! I'm not wearing the green robes! And stop touching my hair!" Blaise huffed, threw his hands up and walked away.

"Fine, fine. Don't take the advice I give you and see how quickly this crashes and burns." Theo rolled his eyes at his friends' dramatics and stuck his nose farther into his Transfiguration textbook. Draco groaned and scowled at Blaise before fixing his hair. Blaise had tried running his hands through it, claiming it would give him a sexy, rumpled look. The blond was five seconds away from sending a Stinging Hex at him.

"You might want to wrap this up, Malfoy. Aren't you supposed to be meeting Harry in…oh..five minutes?" Draco cursed, grabbed his money pouch and wand and bolted from the room.

As he left, Blaise looked at the watch on Theo's wrist. He bit back an undignified snort.

"You do realize he is going to kill you when he finds out what time it is, right?" Theo set his book down on his chest for a moment.

"He has been up since six this morning primping for this date. Tell me you didn't want him out of the room and gone." Theo didn't wait for a response and went back to his reading. Blaise couldn't argue with him and just smirked. Oh what he would give to see Draco's face when he realized he still had a solid forty-five minutes left before he was supposed to meet Harry.

* * *

Draco was going to _kill_ them. He scowled and paced at the school's entrance. The Slytherin glared at a passing group of whispering second years and they scurried off in fright. That made him feel slightly better, and he cast the Tempus Charm for the umpteenth time. It was just after nine and Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Panicked thoughts started to creep in, but Draco pushed them back. It would do him no good to get any more worked up than he already was. Harry was just running a little bit late. It wasn't a huge deal. _But what if he changed his mi-_

Harry skidded around the corner at the end of the hall and hurried the last few yards over to Draco.

"Sorry I'm late. 'Mione suddenly decided that what I've worn for years now is unacceptable." Draco couldn't help but send Granger a mental 'thank you' as his eyes raked over Harry's form. The Muggle-born witch definitely knew what set off Harry's figure and his eyes. He'd have to send her a fruit basket. In the meantime, the blond smiled at the Gryffindor.

"I _was_ beginning to think that you had changed your mind. I'm glad to find out I was wrong for once." Harry smirked, though it was no where near as sharp as a true Slytherin's smirk.

"I'm glad I was able to knock that ego of yours down a peg. So, ready to go?" With a nod, they set off for Hogsmeade. Harry was forever grateful that being an eighth year meant he didn't have to get a guardian to sign off on a permission slip. With Sirius gone, he knew there was no way he'd have been able to go.

The boys walked close together, almost touching but not quite, and conversation flowed freely. By the time they got to the small village, they were so wrapped up in their discussion that they started to walk right past Lucius. The older wizard raised a brow and pointedly cleared his throat. Draco jolted and turned towards his father.

"Father! I apologize. Harry and I were…talking." Lucius looked between the two, his eyebrow still high.

"I can see that. Mr. Potter." Lucius held out a hand to Harry, and the boy was so stunned he didn't take it for a few five seconds. Finally, he shook himself out of his shock and shook the man's hand. Tension in Lucius's shoulders unwound and he gave the young man a sincere, but reserved, smile. "I wanted to thank you personally for all that you did for my family, Mr. Potter, and also what you did for the Wizarding World. As I'm sure Draco has told you, our family owes you a life debt." Harry gave an uneasy smile (it came out more as a grimace) at being thanked…again. It seemed it would never end.

"Well, victory wouldn't have happened without all of the work you and Snape did. For that I thank you. And as I'm sure Draco has mentioned, you can consider us even. There's no need to owe me a life debt." Lucius raised a brow at his son again.

"That is something he has neglected to mention, but if you insist on refusing a Malfoy life debt, I will insist on making it up to you in another way. Now, I believe you two had plans for today?" Draco nodded and without thinking, he grabbed Harry's hand as he turned away. The raven-haired boy stumbled in his shock and tensed all over. Lucius was right behind them, and Harry was waiting for the curse to hit his back.

When none came after a solid twenty seconds, Harry relaxed just a smidgen. Draco didn't seem to notice or care that he was holding his male friend's hand, so Harry decided to…take advantage in a way. He'd probably never get the chance to get this close to Draco again, so he might as well enjoy it now.

Harry finally noticed that Draco was talking to him after his name was called for the third time.

"Oh! Sorry, what? I was…distracted." Draco seemed confused, but thankfully let it slide without demanding an explanation.

"I was wondering if you would rather go to Zonko's or Spintwitches first? I have reservations at the new restaurant Madame Brandy's set for eleven." Harry was surprised that Draco was so devoted to hanging out that he made reservations, but was happy for it.

"Either is fine. Which would you prefer?" Draco didn't manage to keep from rolling his eyes, but he softened it with a smile.

"I asked you for a reason, but if you insist on not deciding how about Spintwitches?" Harry nodded in agreement, and let Draco tug him in the right direction. He looked back to see Lucius Malfoy following at a good distance. Harry was rather confused at the man's presence, but then he remembered Draco telling him that he and his father had gotten closer over the summer. Since the war was over, Lucius could actually be a father and was excited about being more involved in Draco's life.

That was all the thinking Harry had time for as he was soon swept up in the shopping whirlwind that was Draco Malfoy. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face as Draco never let go of his hand the whole time.

* * *

 **I went on PotterWiki and found out what shops are in Hogsmeade.** **Also, as my sister says, I have a problem. I have started working on another multi-chapter HP fic. You won't see it for a while, but know that something wicked this way comes. ;)**

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Propriety: Chapter 11

 **First off, my bad! I totally said that the last chapter was chapter 20. It was obviously chapter 10. Anyway, my move went well and now I am going on vacation, hence an early chapter. The place has spotty wifi, so I may not get the next chapter out until next Sunday, but fear not, you will get an new chapter eventually. That was totally a run on sentence, but we are going to ignore it. I'll stop rambling now.**

 **Warnings: There is some graphic child abuse at times, as well as homophobic slurs used later on. Internalized homophobia. NO SEX! So don't worry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Unpleasant Surprise**

The boys spent most of their time in Spintwitches, and spent only fifteen minutes at Zonko's before their reservation time came. Harry couldn't stop staring when they walked through the front doors.

It was much bigger on the inside, and it looked like they had been transported to another country. The place was a lot fancier than the other restaurants in Hogsmeade, and it was definitely the fanciest place he had ever set foot in. His first thought was, _This place looks expensive._ His second thought was, _I am not at all surprised Draco wanted to come here._ The hostess smiled politely when they came in, but her smile got ten times bigger when she saw Harry. Draco could see it was making Harry uncomfortable, and he spoke to her in clipped tones when she kept lingering after seating them in the private booth he had reserved.

"My Dear, Mr. Potter has said three times now that he does not need anything. Unless you are hard of hearing, does he need to say it again?" The woman blushed before nodding sharply and leaving. Harry gave Lucius a small smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Malfoy." Lucius inclined his head in acknowledgement and they all turned their attention to their menus. There Harry encountered a different problem. Everything was in French. He grimaced, wondering if he wanted to make a fool out of himself by asking for help or just pointing to something random when the waitress came by.

Draco noticed Harry was struggling, but instead of calling him out on it, he just leaned over and pointed at a particular dish.

"You'll love this one. I've had it more than once when we've travelled to France. It's very good." Harry smiled at Draco and nodded, not knowing what he just agreed to get. When the waitress came to take their orders, Draco pronounced the dish for him. She soon returned with their drinks and they relaxed in their seats.

"So, Mr. Potter, what are your plans after Hogwarts? Will I see you in the paper relieving the Wizarding World of more bad witches and wizards as an Auror?" Harry shook his head and sat his drink down, some fancy tea Draco had also insisted he try. It was actually quite good.

"I only thought about being an Auror, because that's what people expected and it was all I really knew. I've changed my mind though and plan on being a Healer." Lucius's eyebrows lifted in pleasant surprise and he didn't miss Draco's smug smile. A healer was definitely a worthy profession for a Malfoy's intended.

"A noble profession. There's been more than one healer in the family, and they all excelled in their field." Conversation soon turned to school work and Draco's plans. Lucius would comment here or there and occasionally offer some advice, but he left most of the talking to the two young wizards.

After some time, their meals came out to them. When Harry's plate was sat in front of him, his eyebrows rose. He waited for the waitress to leave, before he leaned over to Draco.

"Uh…Draco? What are these things?" There were six shells on his plate filled with…something he couldn't identify. It smelled alright, but he'd rather like to know what he was eating.

"The dish is Coquilles Saint-Jacques." Harry just blinked at him. He couldn't read the menu; how was he supposed to know what the name meant? "They're scallops, Harry. You know, shellfish?" Harry sat up straighter and stared at his plate with renewed interest.

"Like seafood? Do you…do you eat the shells?" Harry picked up one of the many forks by his elbow and poked at the white meat sitting in the bleached shells. Both Slytherins blinked at Harry before sharing a subtle look with each other.

"Mr. Potter," Lucius probed. "Have you ever had scallops before?" Harry noticed they were both staring at him and cursed as his cheeks started to pink again. He felt so out of his depth.

"No, Sir. I've never actually had seafood before." It was partially true. He'd cooked some seafood before, but he'd never actually gotten to eat any. Besides, it was only ever fish or shrimp if the Dursleys decided they were feeling 'exotic' one night. He'd eaten some scrawny creek fish they'd managed to catch while Horcrux Hunting but he wasn't sure that counted.

Draco looked scandalized upon hearing that Harry had never had seafood before and decided to make it a new goal to introduce Harry to things. The other boy was obviously to protected in his younger years to have been cultured in any way.

Instead of embarrassing the boy further, Lucius simply made a humming noise and turned to his own meal. His actions spurred the other two on, and soon Harry was taking his first bite of scallop. Harry was surprised at the texture, almost put off, but the flavor! The Gryffindor had to fight hard to contain a moan of pleasure. It was so good!

Neither Malfoy missed Harry's sudden zeal for the meal. It wasn't long before Harry was looking forlornly at empty shells. He wasn't still hungry, but that had been one of the best meals he had ever had. Draco couldn't help but think how cute Harry looked pouting, but shook it away before a dorky smile could grow on his face. He was not a thirteen year old witch and Harry was not…well Harry was a teen idol in a way, but that's beside the point. He would not blatantly moon over his intended.

Instead, Draco started casual conversation with Harry to keep the boy's mind off of his empty plate. Eventually, everyone at the table was finished and the waitress took their plates away. When Harry reached into his pocket to help pay for the meal, Draco's eye twitched. Lucius quickly held up a hand, halting the Gryffindor.

"I will be paying for the meal, Mr. Potter." Harry was surprised and a little confused.

"Are you sure?" Lucius raised a brow and made a note to ask Severus about Harry's habit of not accepting gratitude and gifts.

"Of course." His tone was final and even Harry recognized that. Soon all was settled and they were outside walking down the street. When Harry realized Draco was walking them towards Honeyduke's, his eyes lit up. Hermione always lectured him about cavities, probably because her parents were dentists, but Harry really had quite the sweet tooth. Draco smirked when he saw Harry's green eyes brighten. He knew this had been a good idea.

As they approached the shop, the air smelled decidedly sweeter. Lucius surreptitiously felt his money purse, recalling Severus's warning that Draco would likely buy out the shop for Harry. Malfoy's were not wasteful, but they did sometimes forget themselves when it came to those they cared about.

Thankfully, while there were some people in the shop, it wasn't overly full. Lucius stayed back and quietly roamed, all the while keeping an eye on the young couple. Harry seemed to take over as soon as they stepped inside, dragging Draco over to the cotton candy clouds floating in the middle of the room. Harry reached up to touch one and was suddenly caught in a Bertie-Box Every Flavor Bean shower. The Gryffindor laughed happily and stuck his tongue out. Lucius nearly rolled his eyes as he watched his son practically drool at the sight. He could only hope he had never been as bad with Narcissa.

The boys wandered over to the chocolate frogs and licorice wands, neither holding them for long. Draco was fascinated by the jewel shaped rock candy. He set a coin down in the box by the bowl and picked up a startlingly green one, holding it up to Harry's face. When the other boy turned, his brows furrowed.

"What are you doing?" Draco smiled before holding the piece of candy more over for Harry to see.

"It matches your eyes." Harry blushed again, and turned even more red when Draco held the candy up to his lips. The Gryffindor slowly opened his mouth and took in the treat, nearly jumping out of his skin when he accidentally licked Draco's finger. Harry cleared his throat and quickly turned away before his face heated up any more.

Eventually the boys made their way towards the back of the shop where the truffles were made. The chocolatier smiled at them, noticing that they were a couple and walked over.

"Hello, Boys. We have a special going on today. You can get a mixed platter of ten for only two galleons. If you are willing to let it be a surprise mix it's only one galleon." Draco looked to Harry to decide and the Gryffindor looked like he wanted to jump in the giant vat of stirring chocolate. Draco smiled and nodded to the man.

"A surprise mix sounds nice." The man's smile broadened and he nodded.

"I can get a fresh batch together for you two in five minutes. Just come back here when you here the bell." Draco and Harry thanked the man and took the short wait time to look over the freshly baked pastries. Honeyduke's had expanded their merchandise a bit, much to the students' delights. Soon enough, they heard the bell and made their way to the back.

The chocolatier was holding a prettily bowed box. Draco handed him a galleon and took their prize.

"Now don't tell the boss, but I threw in an extra one, just for you boys. Enjoy!" Draco and Harry thanked the man profusely and decided to enjoy their treats outside. Neither heard Lucius's sigh of relief when they left without spending an exorbitant amount of money.

The two eighth years walked at a relaxed pace in front of the shop windows. Draco wasn't surprised when Harry opened the box of chocolates not a minute later.

"Alright, try…this one." Harry grabbed a round truffle from the middle and held it up to Draco's mouth. The Gryffindor wasn't sure what he was thinking as he mimicked Draco's move from earlier. The Slytherin, however, was quite pleased and made sure his tongue flicked the tip of Harry's finger as he took the chocolate.

"Mmmm. Raspberry." Harry's brain seemed to have short circuited, but before he could unfreeze and stammer something, the light caught Draco's eyes. The color of them was striking and something wiggled in the back of his brain. _Where have I seen that blue before…_ The next moment a cloud moved in front of the sun and the light was gone. Harry shook his head and turned back to watching where he was going.

Draco did his best not to laugh, while Lucius was watching the two with growing concern. He was going to have to remind Draco of the rules of courting if his boy kept up this shameless flirting. It was bordering on the edge of improper, especially at this stage.

The young Slytherin decided it was his turn and picked a random chocolate from the box and held it up to Harry. Harry took it and his nose screwed up as the flavor hit.

"I think it's ginger. Not sure I like that one." So they went back and forth, until they were halfway through Hogsmeade and had only a few truffles left.

"Okay, Harry. Try this one." At this point Harry had long accepted that they were feeding each other. No one had shouted obscenities at them and Draco's dad hadn't tried to hex his back, so Harry could only assume it wasn't seen as too terrible. Maybe guy friends were closer in the Wizarding World than the Muggle one.

Needless to say, Harry opened his mouth and took in the truffle. As soon as his teeth pierced the shell however, his face lost all color and he dove into the nearest alley. In the next moment, his lunch was coming back up and he just missed losing it all over his borrowed shoes. His body shook with the force of his heaves, and his eyes burned.

Harry jumped when he felt a hand rubbing his back, but couldn't turn to see who it was as another bout of retching hit him. Once he was starting to calm down, he heard the person beside him speaking to him.

"You're alright, Young Man. Don't fight it." He was equally shocked and mortified to find that it was Lucius Malfoy rubbing his back and offering him comfort as he lost his guts in a dirty alley. The blond didn't have any scathing comments, however and as Harry straightened, the man held out a conjured glass of water and a handkerchief.

Harry gladly accepted both. The cool water soothed his throat and calmed his stomach some. While his eyes were closed, Lucius silently banished the sick. Once Harry had had his fill and his hands had stopped shaking, he banished the glass with a thought, not noticing Lucius's eyes widening in shock. The Gryffindor wiped his face with the handkerchief and raised a brow at Lucius, silently asking if he wanted it back. Lucius held back a disgusted sneer and shook his head.

"Keep it. I have more than enough at my disposal." Harry nodded and tucked it into his pocket.

"Thanks, Sir. For…all of this." Harry gestured vaguely to the alley, knowing Lucius understood. The Slytherin inclined his head.

"It was no trouble. Though, may I ask, what set this off?" Harry paled as the memory of the taste caused his stomach to roll dangerously.

"The chocolate had peanut butter in it. I'm…uh, not a fan." Lucius snorted.

"Indeed. Well, I believe we have worried my son enough. Why don't we leave this area and you can calm his fears that he has poisoned you?" That got a small laugh from Harry and he nodded. Lucius placed a guiding arm around the boy's shoulders, surprised when the young man tensed slightly but didn't throw him off.

Sure enough, Draco was waiting anxiously at the mouth of the alley, where his father had told him to stay. He rushed forward to meet Harry and took his hand.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Harry gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry. I kind of…have a bad reaction to peanut butter. Maybe we don't do the surprise box next time." Draco huffed out a relieved laugh and silently cheered when Harry said "next time".

"Definitely. How about we head back to the castle? You look exhausted." Harry reluctantly agreed, upset he had ruined their outing. Draco assured him he wasn't mad, and they walked back to Hogwarts hand-in-hand.

* * *

 **I Googled fancy French dishes and picked one that had a nice picture. Well, hope this chapter didn't disappoint. All in all, I'd say their date didn't go too terribly. What do you think?**

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Propriety: Chapter 12

 **I'm back! Yay! And though it's late at night, I'm still getting the chapter up on time. :) I hope everyone is enjoying the Olympics and will enjoy this next chapter. :)**

 **Warnings: There is some graphic child abuse at times, as well as homophobic slurs used later on. Internalized homophobia. NO SEX! So don't worry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **What to Say?**

Neville was on cloud nine. He had been following Luna around for the past hour or so looking for who-knows-what at that point. Whatever it was, he didn't care. Just being with Luna was an experience he wouldn't trade for the world.

Yes, he knew he sounded like a love-sick first year, but hey. He really did love her. Eventually he convinced her to go back into the town and get some lunch. As they were exiting the Three Broomsticks though, his attention was caught by another striking blond.

There was Harry and Draco, as expected. Neville was a bit surprised to see them holding hands, given what they'd determined of Harry's terror of coming out. However, it seemed casual, comfortable. What struck him though was the presence of one Lucius Malfoy. He was walking a good five feet behind the couple, giving them a semblance of privacy, but still had them in full view. If Neville didn't know any better he'd say that Draco was courting-

 _Oh shi-_

"They are good for each other. Harry softens Draco and Draco will strengthen Harry. He's going to have to try hard though." Neville whipped his attention back to his date who now also seemed to be watching Harry and Draco walking back towards the castle.

"Luna?" The Ravenclaw turned her dreamy smile on him and patted his cheek.

"You are a good brother and are right to be concerned. But things must play out as they have been assigned. Do what you will, but proceed with caution. For all that both of them put up a strong front, they are each delicate…in their own ways." Luna left it at that and calmly dragged Neville along. The boy was lost in thought, both trying to decipher Luna's riddle and trying to come up with a plan. One thing he knew for certain though: He couldn't tell Ron. The ginger would lose his head before biting off Malfoy's.

* * *

Harry wasn't as pale as he had been by the time they had reached the castle, but he still looked worn out. For all that Draco wanted to sit in a quiet place and hold Harry, reassuring himself the boy was alright, he contented himself with simply having his hand.

He would have walked Harry all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, but just his luck, they ran into Weasley and Granger on the way there.

"Malfoy! What the bloody 'ell did you do to Harry?!" Hermione placed the back of her hand on Harry's forehead, which the raven-haired boy patiently endured.

"Ron." Draco nearly smirked at his intended's tired and scolding tone. "It wasn't his fault. It was the mystery truffles." That got the red-head's attention, though the taller Gryffindor didn't stop glaring at Draco out of the corner of his eye. Weasley got even more tense when he saw Lucius not that far behind them.

"Mystery truffles, Harry," Hermione inquired. Harry gently batted away her still wandering hands.

"Yeah, from Honeyduke's. It was going fine, but the last one I had, had peanut butter in it." Understanding lit up both Granger's and Weasley's face.

"Oh, Mate. Rough. Sorry." Hermione turned her attention to Draco, whom she was happy to see seemed just as concerned over Harry's health as either herself or Ron.

"As I'm sure you've figured out by now, Harry and peanut butter don't sit well." Draco snorted.

"Really? Didn't notice when he was losing his lunch in an alley." Harry blushed in embarrassment, but Draco squeezed the hand he was still holding in comfort. "You should go rest, Harry. I'll see you in class tomorrow." While Draco desperately wanted to kiss Harry goodbye or even hug him, he refrained. It was considered too soon in the courtship. So, he gave Harry's hand another squeeze and watched Weasley and Granger lead their friend away. Soon it was just him and his father. Lucius motioned for Draco to follow, and began leading them towards the dungeons.

When they arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin Common Rooms, he stopped.

"I approve of how you handled today, Draco. You stayed within bounds, barely at times, but you did. I must report to Severus now. No doubt he'd like to know of his ward's dramatic reaction to peanut butter." Lucius squeezed his son's shoulder and left.

When he knocked on the Potion Master's door, he did not have to wait long. Severus nodded in greeting and stepped aside for him to enter.

"Did you enjoy your outing, Lucius? You are back earlier than I anticipated." Lucius huffed a laugh and took a seat across from Severus's desk as he had interrupted the man's grading.

"Yes, things were going quite well, until the very end. Are you aware of your ward's aversion to peanut butter?" Severus frowned.

"He has told me that he is not fond of peanut butter sandwiches and that the smell of it is unpleasant to him. What happened?" Lucius raised a brow.

"Draco bought them a box of mystery truffles from Honeyduke's. He did not buy the whole store for which we should both be thankful for. They were taking turns, Merlin help us, _feeding each other_ truffles as they walked the streets of Hogsmeade. Apparently one of the truffles contained peanut butter and Mr. Potter barely took a bite before diving into the closest alley to lose his lunch." Severus's frown deepened.

"That is a bit more severe of a 'dislike' than I was given an impression of. Is he alright?" Lucius smirked on the inside seeing his friend so concerned for his ward. And this man thought he would be a terrible guardian.

"He is currently being nursed by Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. You know, Severus, another interesting thing happened this afternoon." Lucius could not help but pause for dramatic effect and Severus barely held off rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Lucius?" This time Lucius smirked on the outside, but quickly smoothed it over into a more serious expression.

"I was…comforting Mr. Potter, I guess you could say, banishing his sick and conjuring him a glass of water." Severus smiled at his friend. Lucius always had good fatherly instincts for all that he could not act upon them during the war. "When Mr. Potter was more settled, he thanked me and without a single word or even his wand, he banished the glass I had conjured." The Potion's Master raised both of his brows.

"Wandless _and_ wordless magic. He is stronger than I had imagined, and I believe I had a pretty realistic image." There wasn't much Snape could do for the moment besides observe his ward more closely, keep an eye on the boy's power surge. It bothered him a bit how carelessly Harry seemed to use this apparent power, but he wouldn't make any immediate judgements, a new practice for him.

"Yes, well, I must be going. Narcissa is now demanding full reports as well. Know that our boys appear to be getting along splendidly." With that, Lucius stood and walked to Severus's floo. With more grace than Harry could ever dream of, Lucius stepped through and was gone in a flash.

As Snape was once more left alone with his thoughts, he contemplated the position he was now in. As Harry's magical guardian, he was supposed to cultivate Harry's full power and teach him how to manage it. The Potion's Master was concerned at the boy's display in front of Lucius. Such power was not just flaunted so carelessly, Saviour of the Wizarding World or no. His mind drifted to the situation at the Ministry. All records said that _he_ had been Harry's guardian this past summer.

While a very small part of him thought they simply hadn't updated their paperwork yet (the Ministry was notorious for poor bookkeeping), the spy in him fully believed it was deliberate, so anyone snooping wouldn't know who Harry had stayed with. Snape knew this situation could easily be resolved: he just had to ask Harry. However, that would make the boy curious and…well Severus just wasn't ready yet. There was a reason he hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor.

He sighed. He would keep a closer eye on Mr. Potter throughout the week. Besides, they were meeting on Friday for another dinner. They could talk then. Severus also wanted to ask Harry about Miss Weasley. He knew the boy would be beating himself up over it, though from what he understood, it was nothing he had done. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose before focussing back on his grading.

Snape cursed as he ran out of red ink…again.

* * *

Harry got through the rest of Sunday resting and fending off Hermione's mother-henning. Ron hadn't been any help at all. The red-head had simply stepped back and offered him a comforting word now and again. One thing Harry was grateful for was that he had finished off all of his homework the day before, much to Ron's horror. The raven-haired boy felt much too worn out to do much beyond lay on the Common Room couch and sip at the water Hermione forced on him.

Eventually he was saved from the witch's poking and prodding by the entrance of Neville. The Gryffindor looked more tense than he had before he had left.

"Neville? Is everything alright? How was your date with Luna?" Neville seemed to only just notice them and stopped short.

"What? Oh, yeah. It was great. Had a lot of fun. What about you, Harry? How was your da-…um how was hanging out with Malfoy?" Harry could tell Neville was jittery, but the way he worded the question unnerved him.

"It was good. I got a little sick and we had to cut it short, but we had fun." Harry pushed himself into a seated position to make himself feel less vulnerable.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. I, uh, saw you guys. Walking back to the castle that is. I, uh…didn't know…" Neville cursed himself in his head. _Merlin, could you sound more awkward? What is wrong with you?! Focus, or you're gonna freak Harry out._ As Neville was having his internal scolding, Harry was having his own internal freak out.

 _He knows. He saw. He doesn't want to be friends anymore. He knows how much of a freak you are._ Both boys were luckily brought out of their thoughts by Hermione. She figured Neville was just sorry he hadn't noticed Harry was sick. He and Ron had taken to being rather protective of Harry, much to her amusement.

"It's alright, Neville. I'm sure you were a bit distracted with Luna. Tell me, what did she drag you around hunting for today?" Taking the out, Neville relaxed some and started talking about his date. Harry tried to appear interested, but his nerves were getting the best of him. Eventually, he excused himself to bed, and settled into a long afternoon and night of worry and nightmares. He didn't even go down to dinner.

The next morning, his fears hadn't abated. He was so nauseous he considered skipping breakfast too, but Ron caught him and dragged him down to the Great Hall. Harry knew he was being paranoid, but it felt like everyone was watching him.

He wouldn't be too off. He did have a number of people watching him, in fact: a concerned blond Slytherin, a fretting Gryffindor boy, two concerned best friends, one grumpy Potion's Professor and a scowling ginger female. Despite his concern that he was being stared at, Harry took no notice to any of the people _actually_ watching him. He kept his head down and poked at the food on his plate, only actually eating when Hermione called his name in concern.

Harry went through the motions of the rest of his day like that, feeling like everyone was staring and whispering. It was so bad by his last class that he jumped when he was called on to answer a question. His cheeks burned as the class giggled. Harry answered the question and kept his head down for the rest of class.

To say he ran out of the room at the end would have been an understatement. He _flew_. Harry didn't fly very far, however, before his name was being barked down the hallway.

"Mr. Potter! My office. Now." Harry winced at Professor Snape's tone. Gone was the kind and gently teasing manner, replaced with the tormenting and cruel man he had known for years.

Snape had turned, not even bothering to look behind him to see if he was following him. Harry was. He had to do a complete 180 and bolt to catch up, but once he was close enough behind the man, his head bowed and he trudged along after him. He didn't notice the concerned looks Draco gave as they walked by.

It seemed to take forever, and when Harry looked up again, he realized that they hadn't gone to Snape's office, but were at the door to his private quarters. Severus didn't say anything to him. He just hissed the password and motioned for Harry to enter before him. Once he was through, Snape entered and slammed the portrait behind him.

With a flick of his wand, Severus pulled out a chair for Harry to sit in across from his desk and sat behind the large oak table. He didn't relax the scowl on his face even as he took in Harry's slumped shoulders.

"Mr. Potter, it is entirely unacceptable for you to be missing meals." Harry's face whipped up. Out of everything, that was the _last_ thing he expected Snape to say.

* * *

 **Kind of a cliff hanger, but meh:/ I think you'd be used to it by now. ;)**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Propriety: Chapter 13

 **With all of the Olympic excitement, I almost forgot to update! Luckily, I remembered last minute. :)**

 **Warnings: There is some graphic child abuse at times, as well as homophobic slurs used later on. Internalized homophobia. NO SEX! So don't worry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Betrayal**

Harry sat blinking at his Potion's Professor for a solid ten seconds. Severus snarled.

"Well?" That seemed to snap Harry out of his daze and he crossed his arms in a defensive manner.

"I wasn't feeling well last night." Snape huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I was informed of the peanut butter incident. However, you still should have come to the Great Hall and attempted to eat something. And what about this morning?" Harry was getting annoyed with all of the prodding.

"What _about_ this morning?" He dutifully tacked on a harsh 'Sir' on the end.

"Do not think I did not notice you poking at your food rather than eating it." As Snape opened his mouth to continue his rant, he finally seemed to notice the boy across from him. This was the Harry who had to deal with a SOB of a Potion's Master for years, not the Harry he had had dinner with only a few days ago. The anger fled him immediately. He was going to have to work on his automatic responses to things. Snape started his new chant in his head: _I'm the adult. I'm the adult. I'm the adult._

Harry was not prepared when the Slytherin Head of House sighed and sat back. The man pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I…apologize, Harry. I am merely concerned for your health. It…distresses me to not see you eating when you can't afford to lose weight." Harry cursed silently as he felt his cheeks heating up. He realized they had slipped into their old roles, and now he was as much embarrassed by his own behavior as he was of having his once dreaded Potion's Professor… _care_ for him.

"I'm sorry too, Sir. For not being respectful. I just…I really couldn't eat last night. I was so tired I just stayed in bed. Then, this morning…I don't know. There's a lot on my mind and I wasn't hungry." Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Are you anxious about something?" Harry shrugged.

"Kinda. Just…personal stuff." Harry was not ready to divulge anything close to the kind of information that was buzzing around in his brain, and Severus was not confident enough in their relationship yet to push. Snape surprised Harry by huffing and standing. The man went to a pantry and brought out a vial containing a light blue potion. The Potion's Master sat back down and handed the potion to his ward.

"I should have known. You really are just like your mother, Harry. Drink a small sip of this before your meals, whenever you are feeling anxious. Lily would waste away when she was stressed or anxious by not eating. I…I came up with that potion because of her." Harry stared at the vial near reverently and granted the man a small smile.

"Thank you, Sir." Snape cleared his throat.

"Yes, well…you probably have homework to be doing." Harry recognized the dismissal for what it was and stood, the vial clutched in his hand. When he was halfway across the room, Snape called out to him. "You can talk to me about whatever is bothering you, Harry. I won't trivialize it, whatever it is." _No, you'd just realize I'm not worth your time._ While it was a nice thing to hear, Harry was a bit wary and overwhelmed by the offer and simply smiled and nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind, Sir. Have a good evening." With that, he left. Harry hurried back to Gryffindor Tower. No doubt Hermione and the others would be wondering where he was.

* * *

Neville had a problem. It was a rather big problem….and he couldn't talk to anyone about it. Well…he could, but he didn't know who! Actually…it's not that he didn't know _who_ but he didn't know their name- Argh! The tall Gryffindor had been fighting with himself all day. While courting wasn't an official, Ministry sanctioned process, it was a highly respected and very _private_ tradition in the Pureblood community and to break the bounds of the tradition would be complete social suicide for his entire family and could potentially bring harm to the parties involved.

While he wasn't family to either boy, he was definitely a concerned party and close friend. By Pureblood "law" he could bring his concerns to the magical guardian of the potentially harmed party, but the problem was Neville didn't know who Harry's magical guardian was! Hell, _Harry_ didn't know! It wouldn't do him any good to try and talk to Lucius Malfoy. Neville's concerns could be taken as trying to break up the courting couple and the Malfoys would have the right to bar him any contact to both Draco and Harry for the remainder of the courting.

It wasn't that he didn't approve of Harry and Draco being together. Alright, he didn't completely trust Malfoy, but…he made Harry happy. The _problem_ was that Harry more than likely had no idea that he and Draco were courting.

Harry wasn't a pureblood, so technically he wouldn't normally be taught. However, he certainly _should_ have been taught the tradition. He was the perfect candidate and numerous pureblood families would seek to marry their children off to the Savior of the Wizarding World, if only for the status it would bring them. But Harry had been with his Muggle relatives the past summer and there was no way _they_ taught him how to court a pureblood.

Neville groaned again and shook his head. He couldn't see a scenario where Harry wouldn't get hurt. But he couldn't interfere! Finally, he landed on the only option he had at the moment: he would keep quiet, but he would be watching closely. If the situation took a turn for the worse, he would step in.

Propriety be damned.

* * *

Hermione had indeed been worried. Ron had been too, but he wasn't nearly as hysterical as his girlfriend. Harry couldn't blame her. Since the war…they had all been a bit… _overprotective_ of each other. There had even been rumors going around for a time that there was something stronger than friendship between the Golden Trio.

They had all had a good laugh over that one, and eventually people moved on. Harry shook himself from these thoughts as the Trio headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Neville met them on the way. He looked a bit pale and Harry asked him if he was alright. The raven-haired boy hadn't forgotten how awkward and nervous Neville had been after seeing him and Draco together in Hogsmeade. Maybe the boy really was uncomfortable around him.

However, Neville quickly put his nerves to rest. The tall Gryffindor smiled at him.

"I'm ok, Mate. It's just…Luna's birthday is coming up and…well, you know. I really like her and I don't want to screw this up. What about you? I saw you didn't eat breakfast this morning." Harry sighed and muttered something about people being a little too obsessed with his eating habits.

"Just feeling the after effects of yesterday, you know? But Snape gave me something to help, so dinner should be alright." Ron was immediately suspicious and Hermione was immediately curious. Harry rolled his eyes at both of them and showed them the vial of blue liquid. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"That's the number one stomach calmer on the market. Has been for over fifteen years. No one has been able to come up with something better." Harry felt an unusual swell of pride hearing that. Probably just from knowing that his mom was the inspiration. Yeah, that's why.

"Snape said that he made it because of mum. She got a nervous stomach and wouldn't eat." He didn't know it but all of his friends immediately thought, _Just like you do._ The bushy-haired witch prodded Harry to take his dose and then insisted on him taking double portions. While Harry loved her like a sister, he was starting to get a bit peeved. _What is with everyone and my bloody eating habits lately?!_

"'Mione, I think I've got enough potatoes on my plate to sate Ron for three days." Hermione looked at the small mountain she had made on Harry's plate and blushed.

"Yes…well, be sure to eat everything, Harry. You're-"

"If you say I'm too skinny, I am going to slam my head on the table." Ron snorted and Hermione glared at her boyfriend, effectively taking her attention off of Harry for the moment. Harry meanwhile looked down at the food and was actually surprised to find he was in fact very hungry.

He dug in, and his friends smiled with satisfaction as Harry's plate was soon empty. Harry's mood lifted as his stomach got full and he was soon pulled into Quidditch talk with Ron and career talk with Hermione. Neville was content to just pitch in every so often and mostly just listen. That being said, as the others were distracted, Neville was able to see the rage boiling in Ginny's eyes.

Neville had hoped that the weekend would have given her time to at least get into a cold shoulder phase, but it seemed that he temper had only grown. He knew Ginny felt hurt and betrayed, but the look in her eyes had a harder, colder edge to them. Neville's gut instinct, honed by the war, told him someone else was watching as well. His eyes flicked up to the Head Table and saw Professor Snape watching the Weasley girl with narrowed eyes. Seeing the ex-spy as focussed on the girl as he was only made Neville more concerned.

As the meal continued and eventually came to a close, Neville kept close to Harry. When they stood, Neville looked over at the Slytherin table and did something he never thought he would ever do. He caught Draco's eye and managed to silently convey his concern. The blond seemed surprised with the whole interaction, but quickly caught on. For all that Draco wanted to walk Harry back to Gryffindor Tower personally, that might only make the situation worse. The Slytherin resolved to hang back and watch from a distance.

Harry, who was not as oblivious as his friends seemed to think, could tell something was up. He didn't know what, but Neville was on edge. A small voice in the back of his head was whispering that he was paranoid or it was just the PTSD Muggles talked about, but he knew it wasn't.

As the four Gryffindors walked back to the Tower, and other students meandered around them, they eventually came to a rather quiet span of hallway. Suddenly, Harry heard a voice whisper his name. It sounded as if someone had been standing close enough to breathe it right into his ear. He automatically stopped and spun around.

The others hadn't heard the voice and kept walking for a second or two; this pulled him away from the group just enough to leave him open for attack.

Before he knew what was happening, Harry was throwing up a shield to deflect a Slicing Hex sent his way from someone taking cover behind a statue. His friends were at his side in an instant, all wands drawn, but no more action was necessary. There was a high squeak, and then Snape and Draco were coming around the corner, a paralyzed Ginny Weasley floating between them.

"What the-what the bloody hell just happened?!" Harry was surprised and impressed that Ron didn't automatically accuse Draco or Snape of harming his sister. Draco and Severus were both scowling impressively at the wide-eyed girl in the air. Before either could answer, however, the Headmistress came around the corner as well.

"I would like to know as well. Severus, why is one of my lions bopping around like a balloon?" Severus's scowl deepened.

"Mr. Malfoy and I caught Miss Weasley sending a Slicing Hex at Mr. Potter. She had been glaring at him throughout dinner, and we were concerned. It seems we were right to be." The Scottish woman's mouth pinched and she glared at Ginny hard enough to make the girl shiver if she could have. McGonagall didn't say anything to her and instead turned her attention to the other four Gryffindors.

They were all still tense, wands at the ready for anything. They made an impressive picture, truly, but it also hurt Minerva's heart that such young people already had such instincts ingrained in them.

"Were any of you hurt?" Neville, Ron and Hermione all turned to Harry, checking him for bleeding. The raven-haired boy nearly rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine."

" _Harry._ You're bleeding." Draco's head whipped around so fast Neville was sure the boy would have whip lash. Harry didn't notice and brought his hand up to his cheek. He hadn't even felt it before, but now the sting was definitely noticeable. All eyes hardened at the sight of blood rolling down Harry's face. Minerva's eye caught something else and she barely contained her gasp.

When Harry deflected the Slicing Hex it had hit the wall. There was a two foot long gash _deep_ in the stone, giving evidence to the severity of the spell. The intent behind it had been more than harm. The Headmistress's voice was as cold as ice when she spoke next.

"Mr. Malfoy, please accompany Mr. Potter and his friends to the Hospital Wing. Severus, follow me to my office." She noticed the small crowd that had gathered and barked at the students to get to their Common Rooms. Minerva noticed Filius next standing by a few of his Ravenclaws. "Filius contact the Aurors. I will contact Miss Weasley's parents." The woman turned around sharply and marched to her office, Severus and a still floating Ginny right behind her.

* * *

 **I honestly did NOT plan for the story to take this direction. Hopefully the next chapter will show I'm not following the typical route with the "Ginny can't let go of Harry" trope.**

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Propriety: Chapter 14

 **Ugh! I'm exhausted! Also, I move back to school next week. ***This means: My updating schedule will alter to every 2 weeks (or earlier if I can). I am NOT abandoning this story (I get asked 20x's a week whenever I go back to school) and you will get to see the end to it. Thank you and enjoy.*****

 **Warnings: There is some graphic child abuse at times, as well as homophobic slurs used later on. Internalized homophobia. NO SEX! So don't worry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Scars**

Harry was quickly turned and escorted down the halls to the Hospital Wing. He walked where he was led blindly, his mind still trying to make sense of what had happened. It had started and ended in moments, barely giving him time to process anything. Harry didn't even notice until he almost dropped his wand that he was shaking. It was at that moment that sound came rushing back to his ears and he became _aware_ of things around him.

He had Neville on his left and Draco on his right. The Slytherin had a supportive hand resting on his lower back, which Harry quickly turned his mind from. Hermione was walking quickly ahead of them, her hands tightly gripping one of Ron's arms. Harry was staring at his best friend's back, but he could tell Ron was pissed and shocked and everything in between.

Draco scowled at the gawkers they passed and was relieved when they finally reached the Hospital Wing. While he could logically admit that McGonagall had done the right thing getting him away from Ginny (he would have killed her), he still wished he had been given even five minutes alone with the little wretch.

Poppy looked up in surprise at the sudden appearance of a mob at her doors, until she saw Harry in the center of the pack, bleeding. She sighed and motioned to one of the beds.

"What happened this time, Mr. Potter? I was sure this was going to be a quiet year." Harry snorted in a 'me too' fashion and sat on his usual bed. He was surprised when Ron was the one who answered the Matron's inquiry.

"Ginny went bloody mental, that's what. Sent a Slicing Hex at Harry full on." Poppy blinked a few times in shock, before moving forward with her wand.

"She used a dark spell in these hallways? She's lucky all of Hogwarts didn't rebel against her for that." Pomfrey gripped Harry's chin gently but firmly, turning his head from side to side.

"Is this your only injury, Mr. Potter?" Harry couldn't nod, so he muttered a 'yeah'. As Pomfrey banished the dried blood, she looked at the others out of the corner of her eye. "And the rest of you? Or did Mr. Potter here take the brunt of it, as usual?" There was a fond, teasing note to the admonishment that made Harry have to bite back a chuckle.

"We're fine, Madame Pomfrey. In fact, I think the wall actually got the most of it." More than one of them shuddered when they thought about the damage the hex had done to the stone. Poppy hummed and then, as she fixed Harry up, she explained everything she was doing. She said if he was going to be injured, he might as well learn while he was there. His apprenticeship wouldn't fully begin until the summer, but every opportunity for learning would be taken until then.

In the end, Poppy could heal most of the damage, but with such vicious intent behind the spell, Harry would always have a light scar on his cheek. Draco was livid, but Harry didn't seem too concerned.

"It's not like it would be my first one. At least this one shouldn't make me famous." Hermione giggled, the laugh being slightly sharp, bordering on hysterical.

"No, Harry. It just makes you look rugged and even more handsome. You'll be beating them off with a stick now." Harry blanched.

"But…but I already am!" His friends laughed at his horrified expression, though it was a bit tight and subdued. Draco furrowed his brow, wondering how many people _he_ would have to beat back from his Harry. Poppy huffed in fond annoyance at the teens, but as her hand brushed Harry's forehead her brow furrowed.

"You have a mild fever, but that's likely due to the sudden spike in your magic. If it gets worse you come right back here." Harry acquiesced though he had no intention of coming back to the Hospital Wing. "Well, off you go. The next time I see you, Mr. Potter, it better be about your apprenticeship!" They quickly left and Malfoy knew it was time he left Harry to his friends and went to talk to his own. He had run off after dinner with no explanation, and he was sure they had heard something of what had happened.

However, Draco was reluctant. The one thing he really wanted to do was still not…proper, at least in this stage of the relationship. He just…wanted to hug Harry, hold him and reassure himself that the other boy was okay. Yet, he was a Malfoy and he was bound by propriety. So, instead, he grabbed Harry's hand and made him pause for a moment.

"I have to go to the Dungeons, but, do try not to get hexed on your way back to the Tower." Harry, meanwhile, fought back a blush with a vengeance and snorted.

"Despite what everyone thinks, it's not like I go looking for trouble." Draco smirked.

"Sure, Potter. Sure." With one last squeeze of Harry's hand, Draco turned and left. Blaise and Theo were going to jump him the minute he set foot in the dungeons. Not to mention he had to start penning a letter. His father would hear about this.

* * *

The Headmistress sat in Dumbledore's old chair glaring at the young woman across from her. Miss Weasley was no longer paralyzed, but Severus had bound her to the chair. McGonagall hadn't protested.

Five minutes later, Flitwick returned with two Aurors and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came through the fireplace. She gave them all a tight smile.

"Perfect timing." She stood. Severus had his arms crossed and barely looked up at the others as they entered, keeping his glare settled on Ginny the entire time. The young woman tried to glare back at the beginning but was eventually cowed into staring at the ground.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked distraught.

"Minerva, you…you said Ginny attacked a student?" Arthur sounded like he was in shock and Severus felt the barest hint of sympathy flare up. Mrs. Weasley meanwhile seemed to be in denial and shook her head.

"No, she couldn't have. This must be some sort of misunderstanding. Ginny wouldn't do anything like that, would you dear?" Ginny didn't look up at either of her parents and that's what seemed to get to Mrs. Weasley the most. Her mouth fell open and she stared at her daughter.

"Ginevra, _what did you do?_ " Minerva conjured some chairs for everyone and they all sat, except for Severus who refused.

"Ginny sent an extremely powerful Slicing Hex at Mr. Potter this evening. As it was a dark spell, I have had to contact the Aurors for this matter. The intent behind it was enough to have killed Mr. Potter if he hadn't thrown up a shield in time." Arthur looked like he was about to throw up and Molly looked ready to cry. However, Minerva's last sentence got Ginny to whip her head up.

"I wasn't trying to kill him!" Severus scowled at the Gryffindor, his eyes blazing.

"Shall we all take a look at the damage the spell left on the _stone wall_ after Harry barely managed to deflect it? The force behind that spell would have _decapitated_ him _and_ his friends behind him if he hadn't instinctively covered them as well. You could have killed your brother along with Harry, and all over something as silly as a school girl's crush." Minerva noticed Snape's slip of the tongue with Harry's name but didn't call him on it.

Arthur couldn't sit still and rushed to his feet to begin pacing. He wouldn't even look at his daughter. After a few moments he stopped to throw a question at the Headmistress.

"Is Harry alright? I take it she didn't succeed." Minerva's eyes hardened for a moment as her mind flashed back to the blood they had seen painting Harry's face.

"When Professor Snape says Harry barely got his shield up in time, he means it. Mr. Potter was able to deflect most of the spell, but the end of it caught his cheek. He was sent to the Hospital Wing, and as it was dark magic he will likely have a scar for the rest of his life." Mrs. Weasley finally broke and began sobbing. Arthur laid his hands on his wife's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

The Aurors had been taking notes the whole time and appeared just as shocked and angered as McGonagall, though they were better at controlling their emotions than the Weasley's at that time. To hear someone considered a war hero had attacked the Savior of the Wizarding World was enough to make their blood boil.

"Why? Ginny, why would you do this?! After everything this family has gone through, what _Harry_ has done for all of us?" A few tears spilled down Ginny's cheeks but her tone was sharp and harsh when she spoke.

"He broke up with me before the war started. He said it was to protect me, but when it was over he didn't make any move to get back together. I kept trying to get his attention but it was like he was oblivious! And _then_ I find out he's dating Malfoy and all of his friend's knew! After everything that family did to ours! After the Chamber of Secrets happened thanks to Lucius Malfoy, and Harry just shacks up with the ferret like it never happened?! I still have nightmares about that! I couldn't stand to watch him be so _happy_ with Draco. After everything this family has gone through," Ginny spat her mother's words right back at her. However, it seemed like the young woman wasn't done. She suddenly seemed to deflate and more tears spilled down her cheek.

"I…I know what I did was wrong. Really. And I honestly wasn't trying to kill Harry. I was just… _so mad_. I always dreamt we'd end up together and then Malfoy just comes out of nowhere and gets everything I wanted. I wasn't even planning on doing anything until…I don't know. It just happened."

The Weasley's were glad to hear that Ginny was at least remorseful for what she had done, but it wasn't enough to overcome the hurt and betrayal. Arthur cleared his throat, fighting back tears, and looked to Severus and Minerva.

"Is Harry pressing charges? We would understand if he did. We wouldn't fight him." Ginny flinched at that, realizing she wasn't going to get any support from her parents after what she had done. Snape answered them.

"I highly doubt Mr. Potter would even think to do such a thing. Knowing him, he'll likely take the blame for this incident." Severus rolled his eyes, knowing he was going to have to explain to Harry that he couldn't control everything that happens. "Though I would not be surprised if the Malfoy's press charges." Molly and Arthur were shocked at the last bit.

"The Malfoys? Did Ginny hurt Draco as well?" Severus pursed his lips and looked at the two Aurors still watching everything intently.

"If any of this goes near the papers, you will be sued within an inch of your life." The Aurors were shocked and a bit more than indignant at the threat, but nodded. They knew more than one of their co-workers who would likely try and sell the story of Mr. Potter's attack to the papers. Snape turned his attention back to the Weasleys.

"Draco is courting Harry as per pureblood tradition." Molly gasped, and even Arthur's jaw dropped. The Headmistress and Filius were the only other ones in the room who already knew besides Severus. "I am Harry's magical guardian as per Lily's will and both Lucius and I have been keeping a close eye on the proceedings. The rest of the staff is aware and is also watching over the couple. Draco has cared for Harry for a long time, though his father's status as a spy prevented him from being able to show it. He approached Harry asking for forgiveness for his actions at the beginning of this year and Harry accepted." Severus paused. "They are good for each other," he tacked on.

Ginny looked absolutely devastated, not that Snape held any sympathy for the young witch. She was still considered a minor by their law, but her use of a dark spell in a school and against the Wizarding World's Golden Boy will likely get her treated as an adult by the court system.

The room was quiet for a few minutes as everyone absorbed what had just been revealed. Finally, Minerva cleared her throat.

"Whether Mr. Potter or the Malfoy's press charges or not, as the Headmistress I cannot allow such violence in our school, especially so soon after the war. Hogwarts will be pressing charges on Ginevra." She met the eyes of the Aurors and they nodded and stood. Snape released the binds on Ginny's wrists and she was hauled to her feet by the two wizards. She looked up then and met Snape's eyes.

"Can…can you tell Harry I'm sorry? I love him and….I'm just so sorry." She didn't say anything else. One of the Aurors spoke to Minerva.

"If she pleads guilty we won't have to involve Mr. Potter. But if she tries to fight it, he and some of the other students might be called on to testify." McGonagall nodded.

"I understand." With that, they left. Minerva could see how tense Severus was and gave him a teasing smile. "Go check on your ward, Severus. I'm sure he and his friends are just as anxious to hear what has happened here as you are to see how he is." Snape sneered at Minerva for calling him out, but did leave her office rather hastily.

Filius offered the Weasley's his condolences, and then left, a sad look on his face. Minerva stayed and allowed the two left to cry and grieve. Ginny would likely not be given much mercy by the courts, and though it was not their fault, Minerva knew what they were both thinking:

 _"Where did we go wrong?"_

* * *

 **Soooo? Not too typical, yes? Hopefully? I just don't see Ginny as a stupid person, but I do see her as someone who can let emotions get in the way.**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Propriety: Chapter 15

 **I'm officially moved in! Classes don't start next week, so to celebrate, he's a new chapter! :) ***This means: My updating schedule will alter to every 2 weeks (or earlier if I can). I am NOT abandoning this story (I get asked 20x's a week whenever I go back to school) and you will get to see the end to it. Thank you and enjoy.*****

 **Warnings: There is some graphic child abuse at times, as well as homophobic slurs used later on. Internalized homophobia. NO SEX! So don't worry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Traumatized?**

The walk back to the Tower was very subdued for the four Gryffindors. Hermione had her arm looped through Ron's and Neville had his arm wrapped protectively around Harry's shoulder's. Harry was a bit uncomfortable at first, but then figured it probably made Neville feel better and just let it happen. Anyone they passed gave them a wide berth, though they did bother toning down their curious or suspicious glances.

They eventually made it back, and the rest of their house was smart enough to leave them be. They all squished together on one of couches in front of the fire and just stayed quiet for a few minutes. After a while though, Harry broke the silence.

"Ron?" He didn't bother asking if his best mate was okay. They all knew the answer.

"I just…" Ron finally replied. "How could Ginny have done this? I get she wasn't happy about you and Draco. I'm not super okay with it either, but-" Ron groaned and dropped his head in his hands, Hermione rubbing his back to comfort him. "This is gonna break Mum's heart. I don't even know what Dad's gonna do. After Fred…how are they gonna be able to handle losing another kid?" No one had an answer for him.

Harry felt guilt bubble up but didn't voice it. This wasn't about him. A small voice in the back of his head hissed that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley blamed him for the whole situation and that they were right to.

They sat together for a few more minutes, just allowing each other's presence to be a comfort, when the portrait swung open. The sudden quiet in the Common Room was what got them to turn and look. To say they were surprised to find Professor Snape standing there would have been an understatement.

The Potion's Master ignored the stares he was getting and approached the four of them. He gave them all a cursory glance over, though his eyes paused on Harry's brand new scar. Severus erected a quick privacy charm so he could speak more freely with them. Instead of talking to Harry, however, he addressed Ron.

"Mr. Weasley…I am sorry for the circumstances. I would expect the Headmistress will contact you within the next day. She will likely allow you time off from school to be with your family. Your sister has been taken into custody and was officially expelled from Hogwarts." Ron paled and then nodded solemnly.

"Th-thank you, Professor." Severus only inclined his head in response.

"I take it Madame Pomfrey cleared you all?" Hermione was quick to nod.

"Yes, Sir. Only Harry was physically hurt." Neville pointed at the silvery line on Harry's cheek.

"She said he'd have a scar for the rest of his life." Harry waved off Neville's hand and fixed Snape with a steady gaze.

"Sir, is Ginny…is she going to be okay?" Snape sighed as he suddenly had four very eager pairs of eyes staring at him.

"You are all old enough and I refuse to sugar coat things. What Ms. Weasley has done is a very serious crime and because of the violent era we just exited and because of where she attacked and just _who_ she attacked…it is likely she will not receive much leniency, despite being considered a minor. However," Ron, who looked ready to be sick, perked up. "She did express regret for her actions and she understood what she did was wrong. She begged me to tell you that she is sorry. This could go a ways with the court in determining the severity of her punishment." The students were quiet after that, realizing that their classmate, their _friend_ , was most certainly going to be sent to Azkaban.

The moment was broken when the Headmistress's owl flew into the Common Room. Severus ended the privacy charm and allowed the bird to reach its recipient. Ron suddenly had a note in his lap. While the others were distracted, Snape gestured for Harry to follow him out of the Gryffindor Tower. Harry was hesitant to leave his friends, but he didn't want to disobey his professor (and maybe a small part of him wanted the bit of comfort the man's presence gave him).

As soon as they were down the stairs and in an abandoned classroom, Harry found himself wrapped up in strong arms, his face pressed into his professor's chest. The embrace only lasted a moment, barely long enough for Harry to register it, and Severus cleared his throat and stepped back.

"I…apologize, Mr….Harry. I was concerned when I saw Miss Weasley's anger and then seeing her curse you and your blood…" Severus trailed off, and Harry gave him a tired smile.

"Careful, Sir. People might think you're under the Imperius Curse." Severus snorted.

"Brat." Snape squeezed Harry's shoulder and then sighed and gestured to the door. "Now, I know you have homework to do. While some professors might let you slack off after an attack such as this I am not one of them." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Can't say I'm that surprised, Sir. But I'll have you know that I finished everything I was assigned during my break today." Snape raised a brow.

"Are you saying the hat should have put you in Ravenclaw, Mr. Potter?" They snarked back and forth for a couple more minutes before the Potion's Master finally insisted that Harry return to the Tower to be with his friends.

Ron was already packed and saying goodbye when he got back, and soon it was just Harry, Hermione and Neville sitting together on the couch, staring into the fire. If only they hadn't fooled themselves into thinking it was going to be a quiet, normal year.

* * *

"How dare she!" Draco was getting himself worked up again recounting the attack to Theo and Blaise. He friends were angry upon hearing of it, however:

"I don't see why you're so upset." Even Blaise looked read to hex Theo for his comment. He only just put a hand out to stop Draco from pulling out his own wand and doing just that. Theo rolled his eyes and held up his hands in a placating manner. "You don't understand. I get why you're upset the Weaslette attacked Potter. I'd be mad too. However, I don't see why you're so upset…I guess upset isn't the right word. I mean _surprised_. I don't see why you are so surprised that someone disapproved of you two so much that they attacked. You had to have known that as soon as it got out that the Savior of the Wizarding World, the Golden Boy, was dating the son of a spy/supposed Death Eater, people would be mad."

Draco was still fuming but he at least took his hand away from his wand. Nott was right; of course he was. And yes, Draco had thought about it a lot. He knew as soon as he realized that he wanted to court Harry that the Wizarding World would not exactly be…receptive to the idea. He took a deep breath and as he slowly released it, inclined his head to Nott.

"I…apologize. I am still high strung from the whole thing. Seeing Harry with a scar and knowing that he could have died right in front of my eyes…" He trailed off. Nott came up and clapped him on the shoulder, jostling him from his morbid thoughts.

"Apology accepted. I can't say I'd act any different if I were in your shoes." Draco's lips twitched up and the two stepped away. Draco went over to his desk and began writing a letter to his father, explaining all that had happened. He forced himself to write slowly, so he didn't break his quill tip through harsh writing. Finally, he sat back, rubbed his eyes and called for his personal house elf.

"Take this to my father. Tell him it's urgent." The house elf bowed and was gone in a flash. For a few moments, Draco just sat in his desk chair and stared at the door to their room.

"Draco, don't." The blond Slytherin shook his head, jostled from his thoughts.

"What, Blaise?" The other boy sighed and tugged Draco towards his own bed.

"You've got that look that says you are going to go hunting for answers. Leave Professor Snape be, at least for tonight. Harry's his ward, and no doubt this whole thing scared him (not that he'd ever admit it). The last thing he's going to want to do is hash everything out with you tonight." Draco didn't like it, but Blaise had a point. So, after a few moments of consideration, he conceded and pulled out a random textbook.

He had to get his mind off of what happened, or he would never sleep.

* * *

The next morning found Draco banging on Snape's door. He had held off last night, but it was morning now and he wanted to know what the decision was about the Weasley girl. The door was suddenly thrown open and Draco barely had time to stop himself before he punched Snape in the chest. The Potion's Master glared at him.

"Why am I not surprised? Come in, Mr. Malfoy. I would like to eat something before I have to deal with first year Hufflepuffs." Severus sat down to a plate of toast and jam and summoned tea for two. Malfoy sat across from him and sipped the tea out of politeness. Snape nibbled on his toast for a few moments, before giving a tired smile.

"Miss Weasley was expelled from Hogwarts yesterday evening and taken into custody by the Aurors. Whether Harry or the Malfoys press charges or not, Hogwarts has a duty to take legal action against her." Severus gave Draco a hard stare. "I did not wish to distress Harry further last night by asking if he would press charges." He held up a hand to silence Draco when the boy opened his mouth to comment. "The Headmistress will meet with him some time today to ask him his thoughts and plans. However, I will tell you now the likelihood of Mr. Potter wanting to press charges against someone he saw as a sister most of his life is very slim. Do not. Pester. Him. About it. Do you understand, Draco?"

Draco was not happy about it, but he could definitely understand. His Head of House was right when he said Harry was very unlikely to press charges against Ginevra. The blond nodded and then stood.

"Thank you for informing me of the situation. I will not pressure Harry in this instance. I just wish to see justice done for my intended." Severus inclined his head.

"As do many of us, Mr. Malfoy. Now, go to the Great Hall and stop pestering me." Draco gave his godfather a smile and did as he was told.

When he arrived, he was not surprised to find most of the Hall abuzz with people talking about the previous evening's 'excitement'. However, in the midst of the mayhem, there was a small group of Gryffindors huddled together in silence. Hermione and Neville boxed Harry in on either side, and Harry had his arm around the girl's shoulders. Luna was sitting on Neville's other side. The Gryffindors seemed to have gained some tact and didn't complain about the Ravenclaw being out of place. They were all subdued and didn't pay any mind to the many curious stares and whispers.

Draco wasn't surprised to find the male Weasley missing. He was sure the Headmistress allowed him time off to be with his family. Such things were much more common since the War had ended only some months ago. People clung to their families even more now that they had faced death and come out on the other side, most having lost at least one loved one.

The Slytherin decided to leave his intended to his friends for now and went to sit amongst his own. Theodore and Blaise greeted him with nods and Blaise pushed a full and still warm plate towards him.

"We figured Professor Snape wouldn't keep you long." Draco smiled at his friend before slowly eating.

When he lifted another forkful of eggs to his mouth, something suddenly clamped onto his arm, causing the eggs to fall back onto his plate and the table.

"Oh Draco, are you alright?! I heard Potter started a dreadful fight in the halls last evening and you were caught in the crossfire!" Draco scowled as Daphne Greengrass fluttered her eyelashes up at him. The girl had shouted and caught the attention of most of the Hall. He roughly pulled his arm free and slid further down the bench.

"I am perfectly fine, Greengrass. And Harry did not start the fight. He was attacked unprovoked, and you would do well to stop spreading false rumors." Daphne pouted and scooted closer, not taking the hint.

"I hardly think it's that far fetched to think _Potter_ would attack a fellow student. You know how he is. Now two students are gone, probably dead. He probably did it for attention-" Draco had his wand out and pressed under her chin in a second.

The Great Hall fell dead silent. Draco ignored them all and sneered at the girl trembling in front of him.

"You know _nothing_ , Greengrass. Harry Potter is one of the best wizards of our generation. I was there last night. I saw the whole thing. He was attacked while his back was turned and nearly killed by someone he thought was a friend. He didn't even send a spell back. He only shielded himself and all of the friends around him. You will not speak of things you do not know. And if you think disparaging Harry's good name to my face will somehow make me turn my affections to you, I don't know how you ended up in Slytherin." Daphne was pale by the time Draco was finished hissing at her.

Suddenly, there was a new hand on his arm, this one much more gentle and familiar.

"Draco, put down your wand. She's not worth it." The Hall watched, stunned, as Draco did so without hesitation. He didn't spare Greengrass another thought as he turned his attention to his intended. Harry's smile brightened Draco's mood considerably, and he smiled back.

"Five points from Slytherin, Miss Greengrass. You'd do well to hold your tongue when speaking venomous words about a student very recently traumatized. Five points to Gryffindor for diffusing the situation without a wand." Severus was towering over the three and Harry raised a brow at the man, again ignoring the stunned looks of all around.

"I hardly think I'm _that_ traumatized, Sir." Snape gave Harry a flat look.

"Perhaps I was simply giving you an excuse for when you mess up your potion later today." No one could believe their eyes as Harry Potter burst out laughing.

* * *

 **I really like sassy Harry and sassy Snape. I'm not very good at sass myself, but it usually makes me laugh out loud when I read it.**

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Propriety: Chapter 16

 **Oh look! A new chapter. I'm taking my frustration from a general education requirement class out on my writing it seems. Happy weekend! :) ***This means: My updating schedule will alter to every 2 weeks (or earlier if I can). I am NOT abandoning this story (I get asked 20x's a week whenever I go back to school) and you will get to see the end to it. Thank you and enjoy.*****

 **Warnings: There is some graphic child abuse at times, as well as homophobic slurs used later on. Internalized homophobia. NO SEX! So don't worry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **No Third Chances**

While Hogwarts students experienced a much more relaxed Tuesday, across the UK in England, Malfoy Manner to be exact, one Lucius Malfoy was slowly growing more and more anxious. It had only a bit to do with the letter his son had sent him the night before regarding Harry's attack, and more to do with his upcoming meeting with the Minister of Magic.

Narcissa watched her husband pace and could only sigh. She had tried to get him to relax hours ago, but everything she did was only temporary, and Lucius would quickly resume his worrying.

Quicker than either of them would like, it was Friday, and Lucius's meeting was in half an hour. If Narcissa thought his pacing was bad before, it was nothing like now. She had to cast wear and tear charms to prevent the carpet under Lucius from wearing thin. When the clock struck fifteen minutes to the hour, Lucius completely stopped and looked up. He stared at the clock, then took a deep breath.

As he released the breath, Narcissa watched him transform into the Lucius Malfoy, patriarch of a pureblood family, that she knew and loved. He stood tall. His face was a blank mask, and he moved with grace becoming of a Malfoy. Lucius walked over to her calmly, kissed her cheek and then strode to the floo. In a flash of green, he was gone.

Lucius kept his head high as he walked through the Ministry. Many glares and spat comments were thrown his way, but he paid them no heed. They were the scum on the bottom of his shoes and were therefore not worth his time. He entered the lift, the other occupants squeezing back so as not to touch the 'Death Eater'. No matter; it gave him more elbow room. When he exited on the appropriate floor, he walked towards the secretary's desk. The witch didn't even look up.

"Lucius Malfoy, to see Minister Shacklebolt." _That_ got the witch to look up. Lucius couldn't say he was surprised when she sneered at him.

"Don't think you can buy this one, _Malfoy_."

" _Clara_. Lucius Malfoy was cleared of all charges. Do not speak as if you know everything. I have told you time and again, that you don't." Lucius had to bite back an undignified snort as the Minister himself stepped out of his office to reprimand the woman. The secretary bowed her head, shamed and nodded. Shacklebolt turned his attentions to Lucius and gestured him in.

"Please have a seat, Lord Malfoy." If Lucius was shocked by the use of his formal title, he didn't show it. When they were both seated, Minister Shacklebolt didn't speak right away. Instead, he simply, stared…observed the man across from him. Lucius was just beginning to feel sweat drip down the back of his neck, when the Minister cracked a smile.

"Breathe, Malfoy. I did not request you in here to hand down a new sentence. In fact, I have a proposition for you." Lucius released the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding and relaxed.

"Proposition, Minister?" Kingsley nodded.

"Yes. I was approached by someone who wishes to start a charity organization for those impoverished or disabled from the war as well as a Ministry run orphanage for magical children. The wizard expressed his concerns for magical children getting lost in the shuffle of the New Wizarding World, if you will, and fears the dangers they would face should they end up in a Muggle orphanage." Lucius smiled from one corner of his mouth.

"The wizard in question wouldn't happen to go by the name of Harry Potter, would he?" Kingsley barked a laugh.

"Got it in one. Yes, it was Harry. He wrote me a letter congratulating me at the beginning of summer, and we were able to speak in person whenever he was shuffled between the Ministry and his home to testify at the Trials. It was then he proposed the idea. When the Trials were over, we continued our correspondence and this past week he gave me a short list of people he believed capable of heading the charity. _You_ were on the top of his list." If Lucius weren't a Malfoy his jaw would have been on the floor.

Seeing as he was a Malfoy, he only raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Truly?" Kingsley nodded again and leaned back in his chair.

"Yes. As I'm sure you might have gathered, his trust issues aside, Harry believes in second chances. However," here Shacklebolt gave Lucius a stern look. "He and I both draw the line at third chances." Lucius understood the opportunity he was being given. He looked the Minister straight in the eye and said:

"I fully understand, Minister. I am honored by the opportunity presented to me, and if you would allow, I will gladly take up the cause." Kingsley smiled.

"I hoped you would. Harry also mentioned that your wife might also be interested in helping, especially with the orphanage. Do you think she would be interested?" Lucius's expression softened imperceptibly.

"Narcissa always wanted more children after Draco, but given our…situation, it never came to be. I'm sure she would be just as honored as I am and thrilled to help." Shacklebolt seemed tickled pink, for all the man was nowhere near as flamboyant as Dumbledore.

"Fantastic. I will let Harry know. Now, onto more personal matters." Lucius tensed. "It was brought to my attention that last week you were inquiring into Harry's guardianship. You are close friends with Severus, are you not? What were you looking for?" The questions held the hard edge of an ex-Auror seeking information on a case. This was what Lucius had been worried about. One wrong move…

"You are correct, Minister. Severus has long been a close friend and is the godfather of my only son. We have grown even closer now that Draco and Severus's ward, Mr. Potter, are formally courting." Kingsley's eyebrows shot up at hearing the new information. Lucius had hoped it would throw the Minster off a bit. "Last week, Severus asked me to simply make some inquiries as to whom Mr. Potter was placed with this past summer. He-"

"What do you mean who Mr. Potter was placed with? Severus is his magical guardian." The utter confusion in Shacklebolt's voice made something in Lucius's gut twist.

"Severus was fully prepared to take custody of Mr. Potter this summer, despite his injuries, however Ministry officials came to his room in St. Mungo's and told him that he was unfit to fulfill the role. They said Harry would be placed with a temporary magical guardian over the summer until Severus was well again. When I asked around, I finally found the paperwork, and it all said that Mr. Potter stayed with Severus this past summer." Shacklebolt's expression was thunderous.

" _I_ was told he was staying with Severus Snape. I even approved the whole bloody thing." The Minister's expression became pinched. "Lucius, thank you for bringing this to my attention. Inform Severus that I will be looking into this personally. I will keep you up to date as well and contact you with more information about Mr. Potter's charity." Lucius nodded and took it for the dismissal it was. As he left the office, his mind was reeling. What was going on?

* * *

The rest of Tuesday passed, thankfully, without any further incidents. By dinner time of the first evening following the attack, Harry had received a letter from the Weasley's. Arthur and Molly apologized profusely for Ginny's actions, thanked him sincerely for protecting Ron from her spell as well, and assured him that they held him in no way responsible for her actions. They asked after all of them (Hermione, Neville _and_ Harry) and informed them that Ron would be staying at home with the rest of the family until Friday evening.

Harry wrote them back promptly and life went on. He had been asked into the Headmistress's office earlier in the day, and as expected, he didn't want to press charges. It would surprise some, perhaps, that it wasn't an easy decision for him to make. However, once he was told that the school would be pressing charges, he decided he would not add to the pile. Harry wanted Ginny to understand the consequences of her actions, but he didn't want to make the situation worse than it had to be.

Compared to Lucius's week of worrying, the week at Hogwarts had passed quickly and quietly, for which they were all grateful. The blond Slytherin wasn't thrilled when his father wrote back to him saying that they would only seek legal action if Harry desired it. Knowing that Harry wasn't even going to be pressing charges, made the chances he would let the Malfoys pursue legal action nonexistent. Instead of dwelling, Draco pushed it all to the back of his mind and hung out with Harry multiple times. They played Quidditch and talked and bantered and even just sat together studying, comfortable in each other's presence enough to enjoy the quiet. Harry figured Draco was trying to keep his mind off of everything, which he wouldn't complain about. However, he was having a hard time tamping down his feelings. The warm ones that said Draco was _safe, brilliant, perfect, sexy-_

Harry would sigh quietly and pinch his thigh whenever he started thinking like that. Then he'd lift his hand and rub it gently along his achy shoulder to remind himself what that kind of thinking led to. He hadn't been feeling the best lately, and he swore his shoulder was aching more than it had been earlier, but it was nothing so terrible as to mention or go to Poppy.

By the end of the week, the Gryffindor three were all looking forward to Ron's return. Harry was anxious to see his friend, however, when Severus offered to cancel their standing dinner, Harry refused. He had looked at the ground and rubbed a hand along the back of his neck, feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed.

"I…I don't want to cancel, Sir. Honestly, I've been looking forward to meeting with you all week. I…want to talk and stuff. If that's alright with you." Severus had been surprised to say the least and had to speak past the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Of course, Harry. I look forward to seeing you tonight." The smile Harry had given him was enough to make even the Dungeon Bat happy.

Harry had been a little nervous about what Hermione and Neville would think, but they were supportive.

"Ron's been with his family all week, Harry. You deserve the time to talk to someone you trust and feel comfortable with. Ron would understand." Nevertheless, Harry stayed long enough to welcome Ron back with a big hug and chat for a little bit, before heading down.

Snape didn't sneer and snap when Harry was a few minutes late, knowing that Mr. Weasley had returned only half an hour before. Instead, he invited Harry in and immediately summoned hot chocolate for the both of them once they were settled. Harry raised his brow at the drink but took a sip anyway.

"Isn't this going to spoil my dinner or something?" Severus snorted and rolled his eyes as he took his own sip from the hot drink.

"Hardly. You could use the calories. Besides, your wolf was not wrong when he extolled the virtues of chocolate." Harry smiled at the pleasant memories of Remus the comment brought up, and they sat together in silence for a while, just enjoying their drinks. Instead of a formal dinner, Severus called for some simple sandwiches and fruit bowls to pick from and they stayed in the front room by the fire. At Snape's pointed look, Harry took a sandwich and choked a few bites down.

As everything that had happened that week bubbled to the surface, the food turned to sand in his mouth. Severus noted the distinct change in the boy's demeanor but waited for Harry to start the conversation.

"I never…I never thought Draco and I would become friends." That wasn't at all what Snape had been expecting, but he let Harry continue uninterrupted. "I figured he was stuck in his ways and would always be an arse. When I found out his dad was a spy, honestly I was angry for a while. I thought they were just pulling that card to get out of Azkaban, one last attempt to get free. I was even more mad when I was shown Dumbledore's pensieve memory explaining their role in the War. It was just another thing the man kept from me." Harry stared down into his hot chocolate; it had gone lukewarm at the point.

"But, when I thought about it, I understood. People will do anything for those they love, including the Malfoys. If that means pretending to be Muggle haters and doing some terrible things and making my life hell, well…I understand though I don't have to exactly be happy about it." Harry flicked his eyes up to meet Snape's as if looking for approval. Severus granted it.

"What you are feeling and did feel is entirely understandable, Harry. It also shows how mature you really are to have taken a step back and even tried to understand. Most just stuck with the outrage and hatred." Harry sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I've noticed. Draco still gets sneered at and tripped in the hallways. People mutter Death Eater under their breath. He pretends it doesn't hurt, but I can see it does. He's…so different now. A year ago I wouldn't have believed he could change, but now I've seen it. A year ago, I wouldn't have believed _anyone_ could change so drastically. Then the War happened." Harry tried to clear his throat as a lump started to form. He pursed his lips and his grip on the mug was hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

"Sir…am I a bad person?" Severus eyed Harry carefully.

"Why ever would you think that, Harry?" The young man closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

"Because part of me's glad that Ginny is going away to Azkaban. At first I was just shocked when she attacked me. I couldn't believe it had actually happened. Then I was… _angry,_ just so angry that she would even think of doing something like that. After _everything_ we've all been through. What this school has been through, what her family's been through…what _I've_ been through." The plate of sandwiches between them was starting to rattle dangerously. Severus set his mug of hot chocolate down and crossed the space between them before kneeling in front of Harry's chair.

He took a chance and laid his hands on Harry's shoulders. Severus could _feel_ Harry's magic crackling across the boy's skin. The young man jumped and opened his eyes at the contact.

"Harry, you have every right to be angry. Someone you trusted, someone you cared for and thought of as family, broke your trust. She attacked you and your friends. She nearly killed you, and for what? A crush that was unrequited. You've seen and been through more than anyone your age should ever have to go through. You understand the value of life and family and friends. To see someone throw that all away and put others in danger so carelessly…you are not at all a bad person for wanting to see her punished for what she's done." Neither of them noticed that the rattling dishes had settled, and suddenly Severus had his arms full of Harry.

Snape wrapped his arms around the young man and just held him, as the boy finally broke down and sobbed for the friend and sister he had lost.

* * *

 **Not as sassy as the last one, but hey, I can't be brilliant all of the time ;) I'm sorry for all of the suspense, but I only just wrote the big reveal on page 84. You all are now officially on...page 57. Sorry not sorry!**

 **Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Propriety: Chapter 17

 **I'm just so far ahead of you guys, I can afford to update every week...for now. That could change soon. Anyway, hope you like this new chapter! :)**

 *****My updating schedule will alter to every 2 weeks (or earlier if I can). I am NOT abandoning this story (I get asked 20x's a week whenever I go back to school) and you will get to see the end to it. Thank you and enjoy.*****

 **Warnings: There is some graphic child abuse at times, as well as homophobic slurs used later on. Internalized homophobia. NO SEX! So don't worry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **The Letter**

When Harry opened his eyes, he didn't know where he was. The blur of the ceiling above him didn't match the typical blur of the Gryffindor dorms that he was used to waking up to. Turning onto his side, he groped around for his glasses. His fingers knocked into what he assumed was a nightstand and a few seconds later, Harry had a hold of his glasses.

Slipping them on turned out to not do him much good, as even with his full vision restored, he didn't know where he was. Harry was on the verge of freaking out, when the door swung open to reveal Professor Snape.

"Um…Sir?" Snape, dare he say it, looked a bit embarrassed.

"You fell asleep after you…broke down and…well, every teacher's quarters come with an additional bedroom in case they have family, and the Headmaster never allowed me to seal mine. The damn fool probably thought it was some sort of subtle encouragement." Harry snorted at the thought and slid out of bed and stood. That was when he noticed something else. He looked down and found he wasn't in his school uniform like he last remembered but a pair of Gryffindor red pajamas. Panic started to close Harry's throat. Did…did Professor Snape _see_? Severus saw the boy panicking and only rolled his eyes.

"Magic, Mr. Potter. Now, come on. Breakfast was waiting on you." With his usual flourish, Severus left the doorway. Harry let out a relieved sigh and blinked down at his pajamas. With a second of concentration, they transfigured back into his school uniform and he left the room to join the Potions Master. As he passed into the small kitchen area where they had shared dinner before, Harry caught sight of the living room space where he had broken down the night before. He hadn't cried like that since Sirius died. Remembering falling into Snape's arms and wetting his robes with snot and tears created a lump of shame in his gut.

Harry didn't say anything as the House elves popped breakfast onto the table for them. He stared at the food, but he couldn't make himself eat.

"Why aren't you eating? Was that not one of the stipulations I had laid out for you at the beginning?" Harry reached out and snagged a piece of toast, stalling more than actually intending to eat. After a few moments, he took a deep breath and just spit it out.

"I'm sorry, Sir." When the man gave him a confused look in return, Harry went on to elaborate. "For last night. Crying on you. I just…I'm normally not like that, Sir, but I just…it's been a really weird week…and I'm tired. I'm sorry." Severus stared at him for a few moments, blinking. Finally he said:

"You are a very strange child, Harry. I don't accept your apology, because there is nothing to apologize for. Now eat your breakfast." Harry stared at the Potions Professor for a long time before shaking his head in amazement. Finally giving in, he started to eat. Right as Severus was finishing off his toast, the floo bursts to life and Lucius Malfoy stepped out. The blond man raised a brow at finding Harry sharing breakfast with his friend and inclined his head.

"Mr. Potter. What a pleasant surprise." Given their last encounter, Harry was comfortable enough with Lord Malfoy to give him a small smile.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Severus raised a brow at his friend, subtly looking for clues as to why he was there. He appeared genuinely relaxed, so it wasn't an emergency. Perhaps it was to do with his meeting with the Minister. Snape was taken from these thought by Harry standing. "I should go. Thanks for breakfast, Professor, and…everything else. I'll see you in class, Sir."

Severus inclined his head and graced Harry with a barely there smile.

"You are always welcome, Harry. Enjoy your weekend." Harry smiled back and turned to go.

"Mr. Potter, a moment." Harry stopped and turned to face Mr. Malfoy.

"Sir?" Lucius spun his Lordship ring, the only outward sign of his unease.

"I…extend my sincerest thanks to you, Mr. Potter. You are truly an extraordinary young man. I had a meeting with Minister Shacklebolt yesterday afternoon and he informed me of your ideas to help rebuild our world. He also offered me the head position on the board to run the charity you had in mind. The Minister tells me this was at your behest. I also spoke with Narcissa about your other plans and she…she was so happy she cried. You have blessed my family with many second chances. If we were not in your debt before, we surely are now." Harry felt both very pleased and exceedingly uncomfortable. Severus was shocked and confused.

"You're welcome, Sir. I just told Kings- I mean, Minister Shacklebolt the truth, when he asked. Thank you for taking the position. I trust you and your wife will take my ideas and make them into an even greater reality." Harry smiled one more time at both of them before more or less bolting out the door. Severus snorted at his ward's actions then cleared away the table and summoned more tea.

"Care to explain these grand ideas that the brat apparently has?" Lucius took the proffered tea and a seat.

"I apologize for interrupting. I didn't want to intrude on your dinner with him last night, so I thought I'd wait till this morning." Severus waved his hand.

"It is alright. We met last night and…it got a bit emotional. Harry finally let himself break down over the events with Miss Weasley. He passed out in my arms and I…carried him to bed." Lucius bit his tongue to keep from laughing at the image (Severus carrying Harry like a child, not the Harry crying bit). Snape still noticed however and scowled at his friend.

"I believe I asked you a question." Malfoy rolled his eyes and explained what he had learned from the Minister of Magic about Harry's plans. When he was done, it was hard to mistake the look of pride on his friend's face for anything else. Lucius allowed the man a moment to be the 'proud parent' before bringing up the more important matter.

"Severus," The Potions Master was immediately wary at his tone. "There was another reason the Minister wanted to talk to me. He found out about me looking into Mr. Potter's temporary guardian for the summer. I explained the situation-" Snape could not stop the instinctive flare of betrayal in his eyes. Lucius scowled at him.

"What would you have had me done, Severus? We are in a new age and out of war. If I want to stay out of Azkaban, I can't lie through my teeth to the Minister of Magic. Besides, he and Mr. Potter share a friendship. I thought if anyone would be willing to aid it would be him." Snape relaxed and nodded in apology. With an irritated roll of his shoulders, Lucius continued. "Anyway, when I told him _why_ I was looking into the situation, he got rather upset. Apparently, Minister Shacklebolt was told that Harry spent the summer with you." If he were a lesser man, his jaw would have been on the floor. However, Severus had perfected the skill of poker face long ago.

"I hate to sound like Trelawney, but I have a bad feeling about this. The Minister is looking into this now, I presume?" Lucius nodded at Severus's query.

"He said he'd be looking into it _personally_. I don't think he likes the fact that someone pulled the wool over his eyes. He's certainly a lot different from our previous Ministers. I've been promised to be kept in the loop. Hopefully, this will all be resolved soon. While before I wondered why we not just ask Mr. Potter, now I wonder if we should see what Minister Shacklebolt uncovers." Snape raised a brow at the man before he stood to pace. Lucius huffed.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten how your ward likes to run off into situations head first, brain last? Honestly, from the few interactions I've seen, the boy is starting to really like and trust you. If we tell him that he was supposed to be with you over the summer but for some reason was taken away and put with someone else, he could run to the Ministry demanding answers." Severus sighed.

"And with the new information that the Minister of Magic was lied to about his whereabouts, this casts the situation a darker light. Something strange is going on, and I fear that Harry has once again attracted trouble." Snape ran a hand down his face. "I understand what you say Lucius, but I also know how the brat reacts to not being told things, especially if they pertain to himself." Lucius slowly nodded, considering.

"Yes. Many a dangerous situation could have been avoided during the war if Mr. Potter had been kept in the loop by Dumbledore or his precious Order. I would not recommend telling him everything until we know something. For all we know it could simply be poor record keeping." Here he paused and the two shared a look. Neither of them really believed that. Then a thought came to Lucius. "However…" Snape paused in his pacing and met his friend's eyes. "Severus, this would be the time to tell Harry about your guardianship of him." Snape was immediately gripped by both hope and paralyzing fear.

He had truly come to care for the boy, but he did not think Harry would take the new information well. It was one thing for them to speak civilly and for the boy to put some measure of trust in his hands. It was another thing entirely to be perceived as his guardian. However, Snape was not the kind of man who let his own fears stand in the way of something he had to do. He sighed and bowed his head.

"I will tell him. At our next dinner, I will tell him." Lucius knew what was troubling his friend and he stood, putting a hand on the Potions Masters shoulder.

"He will not reject you, my friend. If anything, he will just be upset that you waited so long to tell him." Lucius squeezed his shoulder and then left his friend to his thoughts.

 _He will finally know. By the end of next week, I will tell him and I will either be cast aside or grudgingly accepted. Merlin, help me._

* * *

Harry felt a warmth in his gut for the rest of the weekend, thinking about Professor Snape. It was so very strange, and if anyone had told him that he would be happy even _talking_ to the man a year ago, he would have directed them to St. Mungo's.

The week was slow, but calm, much to everyone's relief. Some of the older students were a bit subdued, especially in Gryffindor, but everyone understood and gave them time. The eighth year Gryffindors and Luna could be seen huddled together a lot more that week. Draco understood that Harry needed to be there for Ron and his friends and didn't press him to hang out. He was there, however, whenever Harry needed to get away and just talk.

Thursday morning came and so did the mail. Harry was surprised to get a letter from an unfamiliar owl, having all of his fan mail redirected to the garbage heap. (There was only so many marriage proposals a boy could take before he threw in the towel.) He was even more so when it came in a Muggle envelope, written in pen ink. Harry didn't recognize the handwriting and was distracted when Ron got a letter from the family owl. All of his friends stopped what they were doing.

Ron stared at the letter for a moment before finally opening it. He read through his mother's scrawl slowly. At the end of it, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Ron?" The red head put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and just held her for a moment, setting the letter down. Everyone let him gather his thoughts, not pressing him for details. Finally, Ron spoke.

"Gin's pleading guilty, so there's not going to be a trial." Everyone released the tension they were holding. It was terrible what happened and that their friend was going away, but no one wanted to have to go through the arduous process of a trial. Ron looked directly at Harry when he continued. "She's getting time in Azkaban, but her cell will be away from Dementors and they're also going to get her a Mind Healer because of Harry." Everyone's attention was on the raven-haired boy in a heartbeat.

"Professor Snape said she was sorry. Ginny needs to understand the consequences of her actions, but…I can't help but think part of all this is due to the War. Just throwing her in Azkaban isn't going to help." Hermione gave him a watery smile and Ron cleared his throat, replying with a gravely,

"Thanks, Mate." Neville wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and for the time being, Harry's own letter was forgotten.

Later that night, when Harry was putting his textbooks away, the letter slipped out of his backpack. _Oh, right. Forgot about this._ Harry finished what he was doing and got ready for bed. He settled back against his pillows gingerly; his shoulder had been throbbing and burning all week. The young man looked at the front of the envelope. The only thing on it was his name. He ran his wand over the letter just in case, and when it came back clean of any curses, he opened it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope this letter reaches you and that you read it before throwing it in the fire. My cousin is a Muggleborn who graduated from Hogwarts five years ago and he let me borrow his owl to send this. Yes, Harry, I know you are a wizard. I saw a picture of you in one of my cousin's magical newspapers._

 _Anyway, that's all beside the point. I wrote this letter, because I wanted to apologize. Harry, I am so, so sorry for this summer. I am so sorry for not speaking up. I should have stayed by your side. I should have told the truth. Instead I was a coward and took the easy way out by letting you take all of the blame._

 _I know you said your uncle hates you, and when we moved away I couldn't stop thinking of what he might have done to you. I wasn't allowed to leave the house until we left and I never saw you. I hope…I hope that your uncle didn't hurt you too terribly. I know he hurt you regularly, Harry. You didn't hide it as well as you thought you did. I guess that makes what I did even worse. I knew he hurt you, yet I let you take the blame, condemning you to pain and punishment._

 _I can never make up for what I've done, and I understand if you never want to talk to me again. I also understand if you never forgive me, though at this point it can't hurt to ask. Would you forgive me, Harry? I truly did care for you, and I still do._

 _If you want to reply, my cousin's owl is named Fangorn_ _. If not, I understand._

 _Love,_

 _David_

* * *

 **Mystery! Intrigue! What could possibly be next?! PS There is a Lord of the Ring's reference in this chapter. Bonus points to whoever can find it. ;)**

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Propriety: Chapter 18

 **Guys...it's getting colder. Not sure how I feel about this. Please heed the warnings for this chapter! I'm keeping the story at T, but I would rate this specific chapter as M!**

 *****My updating schedule will alter to every 2 weeks (or earlier if I can). I am NOT abandoning this story (I get asked 20x's a week whenever I go back to school) and you will get to see the end to it. Thank you and enjoy.*****

 ****Warnings:** **DEROGATORY LANGUAGE TOWARDS HOMOSEXUALS and WOMEN. NASTY THINGS SAID OVER ALL. ABUSE. THIS CHAPTER RATED M!**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **I Know What Happened This Summer...**

Harry had been acting strangely all day. His friends had noticed. Draco had noticed. Severus had noticed. However, they all thought it was for a different reason.

Harry's friends thought it had to do with the knowledge that Ginny would be going away to Azkaban. They all knew it would happen, but to actually hear it officially handed down was another thing. Friday morning dawned with a big fat headline on the Daily Prophet screaming: WAR HERO GINEVRA WEASLEY PLEADS GUILTY TO USING DARK MAGIC AGAINST OUR SAVIOUR AND HIS FRIENDS. The rest of the article went on to speculate the many possible reasons for the attack. Ron's blood had been boiling by the end of the article, but Harry's hadn't. He was too distracted to let it affect him.

Draco thought that Harry was avoiding him. The blond couldn't help but have doubts, thinking perhaps he was pushing too hard, that he was making Harry uncomfortable. Draco had been initiating hand-holding more and more, and Harry hadn't _said_ he minded. Maybe he did though. An idea formed in his head. He would get Harry a gift. That was a proper way to show affection without so many public displays. Draco had to admit to himself though, that he never imagined Harry would be so shy about their relationship. He hadn't acted like that with the Weaslette.

Severus couldn't keep his eyes off of Harry and couldn't stop all of his own fears running amok in his mind. Harry would not look him in the eye no matter how hard Snape tried to get the boy's attention, and it made Severus picture a hundred scenarios of the talk he had planned for that night. Needless to say, he was just as big a ball of nerves as Harry was, though for completely different reasons.

In fact, the true reason Harry was so on edge was because of the letter he had gotten the day before. His shoulder burned just thinking about it. Harry rubbed it for what felt like the hundredth time that day. If he didn't know any better he'd swear it was fresh.

Honestly, the letter had brought up a lot of memories that he had tried to bury. It burned a hole in his pant's pocket where he kept it, unable to let it go. He didn't want to think about the past summer; it was too painful, emotionally and physically. Yet, even as he thought that, during the break between classes and dinner, his mind ran over it all in high definition...

When Harry was sent to the Dursleys, he was surprised to find that Dudley had moved out. Apparently the little change of heart Harry had witnessed before his Horcrux hunt had grown and Dudley didn't want to be around his parents anymore. Instead of sticking around, he left early for university and didn't look back. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, unsurprisingly, blamed him for their precious Diddykins leaving. Needless to say, they were nastier than usual, especially considering they were all under the impression that Harry would never return. Harry had ended up back in his cupboard, despite the fact that he could only fit when he curled up into a ball.

Two weeks into the summer from hell, a new family moved in across the street. It was an ordinary looking couple, but when Harry looked out of his window, he noticed they had a son around his age. The boy was tall, had dirty blonde hair and a rugged smile. The next day when Harry was outside weeding, the boy was in his own yard sunbathing. The boy was surely scandalizing the neighborhood as he sat out in only a short pair of swim trunks and sunglasses. He sat up when Harry came outside and pushed his sunglasses down his nose. His blue eyes roved up and down Harry's body and the young wizard had felt something stir in his gut. He quickly turned to his task, but he swore he could still feel that gaze burning his back.

By the end of the week, Aunt Petunia was letting him out of the cupboard to cook dinner. Apparently she had invited the new neighbors over, and Harry had _better make the roast perfect_! Harry had done as bid and Petunia gave him ten minutes to shower and make himself presentable in an old, poorly fitted button down. He was not only cooking dinner, but serving it too. The family arrived, and they were as 'normal' as the Dursleys. The adults quickly learned to sneer at him or otherwise ignore him, as the Dursleys informed them of his delinquency. The son, however, wouldn't stop staring at him. Again, Harry felt the boy's eyes crawling up and down his body. When he blushed, the other boy smirked and winked at him.

That was the start of some of the best and worst weeks of his life. Harry found out that _David_ was a very nice, flirty guy. They hung out whenever they could. Harry would sneak off when Uncle Vernon was at work and Aunt Petunia was spending the day at House Wives club a few houses over. David was forced to move to the neighborhood by his parents. Apparently they didn't approve of his deviant behavior and thought a nice, _normal_ place would 'fix' him. When Harry asked David what he meant by deviant, the boy smiled rakishly at him and laid his lips on Harry's. It was the first of many, _many_ kisses. Harry quickly realized that he was, in fact, one of the 'poofs' his Uncle raged about.

He knew what his Uncle's attitude was towards such people. Whenever something came on the news, Vernon was up in arms, ranting about how they should all be lined up against a wall and shot and their parents sterilized. Once, about three weeks into his secret relationship with David, Vernon got really drunk and Aunt Petunia kicked him out of the bedroom. He had thundered downstairs and rummaged about in the kitchen for a while. Harry held his breath, praying his uncle would just leave him be. His prayers would go unanswered.

Vernon fumbled his locked cupboard door open, and reached in to yank Harry out by the collar. Harry gagged at the amount of alcohol on the man's breath. At first, Uncle Vernon didn't say anything. He just stared at him. Then he dragged him into the living room and threw him onto the couch that he was never allowed to sit on. Harry desperately wished for his wand, but he had hidden it safely in the back of his cupboard where his uncle couldn't reach.

Vernon suddenly wrapped a meaty hand around Harry's throat. Harry clawed at the grip, but it was useless.

"You look sssooo much li-hic-ke that whore of your mother. Lilllly. Oh, Lily. You're pretty like her too, _BOY_. If I were a fairy, maybe I'd put that cheeky mouth o' yourssss to go-hic-good use." Vernon wrenched him forward so their foreheads were practically touching. Harry's face was quickly turning as purple as Vernon's normally was. "You're not a _FAIRY_ are you, BOY? I ought to wring your ssscrawny neck." When his uncle brought both hands up to his throat, Harry's magic reacted.

He fell off the couch and onto the floor, coughing as he tried to drag enough air back into his lungs. His uncle was unconscious on the couch and Harry ran back to his cupboard. He shut the door, his magic locking it behind him without a second thought, and curled up into a protective ball. The next day, Vernon woke up with a hangover, and Petunia sneered at the bruises around Harry's neck. Despite what his uncle had threatened the night before, Harry still snuck out to meet with David. The other boy frowned at the bruises, but Harry distracted him with a kiss. David was the only thing good about his summer, and Harry refused to let his uncle ruin that for him. David made him feel safe and wanted and loved. Then, his world fell apart.

He thinks they got complacent, cocky. Mad Eye would have had his hide if Harry did such a thing while he was alive. Whatever it was, it ruined them. Ironically, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia got along great with David's parents, and they came over every so often for dinner. The last dinner was about a week and a half before Harry was going to be going back to school. He and David had been talking the day before about how much they were going to miss each other. Harry served the meal and then went to stand out in the hallway (out of sight, out of mind and all that). After a few minutes however, the dull buzz of conversation nearly lulling him to sleep, David came around the corner. He smiled at Harry and stepped so close their noses were touching.

"I told them I was going to the bathroom," he whispered. His arm slithered around Harry's waist and dragged him impossibly closer. Then, David pressed his lips to Harry's, prying the smaller boy's mouth open with his tongue. Harry sunk into the familiar arms and felt a small thrill at doing such a thing in his uncle's house. They were so caught up in kissing, they didn't hear the footsteps until it was too late.

"AHHHH! David!" David and Harry sprung apart, both looking as pale as the wallpaper. David's mother was staring at them in horror. She suddenly reached out and grabbed David's arm, dragging him to her side, and slapped Harry hard enough to bring tears to his eyes.

"What is going on?!" Harry cowered back as his uncle, already turning purple, came around the corner. David's father and Aunt Petunia were close behind.

"That…that freak of a nephew of yours was attacking my son! Forced himself on him!" Harry's mouth fell open and he did the only thing he could think of as all of the adults looked ready to murder him. He looked to David.

His heart broke when the boy wouldn't even look at him.

"David?" Vernon grabbed his arm so hard Harry thought it would break.

"You shut your mouth you vile piece of filth. I should gut you for what you've done." He dragged Harry back through to the kitchen and was heading out to the back…where the shed was. Harry was frantic, knowing what his uncle kept in there.

"David! David, _please_! Tell them the truth! _DAVID_!" His pleading did nothing, and his cries only got him a backhand to the mouth. As his uncle dragged him outside, he saw Aunt Petunia trying to console David and his parents while ushering them out the front door.

What happened next left Harry in so much pain he could barely remember it.

Harry had unconsciously brought his hand up to his shoulder as the memories made him shudder. He honestly hadn't expected to wake back up after what his uncle did to him. When he did…for a day or so he wished he hadn't. Then he had gotten a letter from Hermione desperately wanting to ensure that he would still be going to Hogwarts for their eighth year. That letter reminded him that he had people who cared about him and he was able to push aside his dark thoughts.

"Harry? Shouldn't you be meeting with Professor Snape soon?" Harry looked up to meet Neville's concerned gaze and then glanced at the clock. He was going to be late if he didn't get going soon. He stood slowly, trying to calm himself from his memories.

"Yeah. Thanks, Neville. I'll see you later." He stopped when his friend called out his name.

"Harry! You know you can talk to me about anything right?" Harry smiled, but they both knew it was fake.

"Yeah, Neville. I know." And then he was gone. The letter burned a hole in his pocket the whole way to the dungeons. He was terrified of it, but a small part of him suggested talking to Snape about it. The man had been a lot nicer lately and with what had happened the last time he spent time with him…maybe it would be okay? Or maybe it would be disastrous.

If Harry wasn't on edge before, he certainly was when Severus opened the door and bid him enter. The Potions Professor was as tense as a bow string. When Harry sat, Snape remained standing.

"Mr. Potter…Harry, there is something that I have been keeping from you for a while now. I feel that it is long past due that you know." Harry's palms were sweating, but he gave the professor an encouraging smile, hoping it wouldn't be life-shattering news. Severus relaxed slightly at the smile but did not return it. "When your parents…left you alone in this world, your mother's will specified who she wished to be your magical guardian." Harry's heart was pounding so loud he was sure Snape could hear it. "James named Sirius, but that, obviously couldn't be. Your mother, however…named me."

Harry's world shattered. Severus took his silence as a sign to continue.

"Albus told me only a few days after they were gone, but we both agreed you would be better off with your relatives. It would be much safer for you in the Muggle world than with a Death Eater spy. But now that the War is over, I can take up the mantle and be your proper guardian." Harry felt like he was going to be sick. Any thoughts of telling Snape about the letter in his pocket vanished. Severus Snape was his _guardian._ Severus Snape thought he was _safe_ at the Dursleys. Severus Snape _didn't want him._ And that's when the devastation Harry felt turned to rage.

Anything in a close proximity made of glass shattered into hundreds of pieces. The whole room shook, and Harry's eyes burned with fire even as tears fell from them. His magic practically floated him off of the ground as he stood.

"And what are you going to do as my guardian, _Snape_? Will I at least get a closet to stay in or should I expect to sleep in the potion cabinet? Or better yet, why not one of the cauldrons? Instead of cooking for you, you could use me as potion's ingredients like you've always wanted to do. No one could argue, because you're my _guardian_." Harry's words were like a dagger in Severus's chest. Yet despite his own grief and anger, he could see past Harry's rage to a deep pain underneath. What…what had he done?

"I don't think these dinners should continue, _Sir."_ With that, Harry turned and bolted from the had only ever seen him move that fast on a broom. The room stopped shaking immediately after Harry had gone, and Severus was able to get his feet back under him. As he stood there, his hands trembling at remembering the sheer power and rage and hurt Harry had exuded, he played Harry's words back in his mind.

What had he done? What had _they_ done?

* * *

 **So, if you were expecting fluff this chapter...it obviously did not happen. Maybe next week...maybe. ;)**

 **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Propriety: Chapter 19

 **Guys, I'm gonna die! Sorry, had to get that off my chest. Three tests next week...my brain...at least there's fan fiction. I don't know if I'll be able to update next week because of being brain dead and my family might be visiting, so...if I don't then I definitely will the following week.**

 *****My updating schedule will alter to every 2 weeks (or earlier if I can). I am NOT abandoning this story (I get asked 20x's a week whenever I go back to school) and you will get to see the end to it. Thank you and enjoy.*****

 **Warnings: Please see the first few chapters for warnings.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **So Tired**

Harry ran and ran and ran until he was down at the edge of the lake. He collapsed onto his knees right before he hit the water and pressed his forehead into the sand and rocks. As the grains dug into his skin, he screamed until his lungs gave out and his throat bled.

He was so _angry_. He hadn't felt this angry since Voldemort was in his mind. Harry didn't realize that his magic was still lashing out and was disturbing the lake. The Giant Squid had popped up to the surface to see what was going on.

"Harry!" The young wizard's groan was broken by sobs.

"Go away, Draco." The blond didn't heed the warning, however and came closer to his intended. The Slytherin waved his hand behind his back, warning Blaise and Theo to keep away. The three of them had been near the door of the Slytherin Common Room when the whole dungeon started to shake. When it stopped, Harry ran right past them, and Draco followed without a moment's hesitation.

That's how they found themselves where they were now: Draco approaching his volatile intended and Blaise and Theo standing back, wands at the ready just in case.

"I'm a Malfoy, Harry. We get what we want. And I want to know why you nearly brought down the whole castle." Harry snorted and didn't lift his head when Draco knelt in the sand next to him. He flinched when Draco laid a hand on his back but the Slytherin chose to ignore it. "Harry, what's wrong?" The Gryffindor shook as he tried to reign in his magic.

"Snape's your godfather, right?" That had not been anything like what Draco was expecting to come out of Harry's mouth, but he rolled with it.

"Yes, he's my godfather." Harry seemed to roll up into an even tighter ball.

"Did you know?" Draco was confused at first, and then thinking about Harry's reaction and how his godfather had been acting all day, he knew what had happened. He sighed.

"Yes, Harry, I knew." His intended suddenly broke into heart wrenching sobs. Draco swiftly threw up a Privacy Charm and wrapped his arms around Harry, propriety be damned. Harry turned and buried his face in Draco's stomach, his hands clinging to the back of the other boy's shirt. Through his sobs he was able to get out a single sentence.

"I…I'm so _sick_ of people not wanting me." And that right there was the crux of it. Draco had been having suspicions that Harry's home life wasn't as happy as he and his godfather had always assumed. Then to hear that Snape hadn't taken Harry in, even though he could have…to Harry that meant he wasn't wanted. While Draco knows that might have been the case with his godfather years ago, it definitely wasn't the case now. Severus truly cared for Harry and wanted to be his guardian. Now, Harry just had to see that.

However, Draco said none of this. Instead, he gripped Harry tighter.

"Hey. _I_ want you." Harry's sobs quieted and he lifted his head. Draco thumbed away the tears still clinging to Harry's cheeks. Harry stared deep into his eyes, searching for the sincerity, and when he found it, he flung his arms around Draco's neck and hugged the life out of him.

The two of them stayed like that, kneeling and embracing, for what felt like hours, but neither of them minded.

* * *

Harry didn't think he'd ever been so grateful for the weekend. His whole body ached from the amount of power he threw out the night before. Draco warned him he might feel like that. Apparently using magic was like exercise, hence being so sore. Harry had essentially run a marathon last night.

He was slow to wake up and get up. He didn't want to have to deal with his friends at the moment. The whole school had felt the place shaking and while most didn't know, his friends had figured it out. They were trying to talk to him last night when Draco helped him stumble back to Gryffindor. Something about how Harry would make the tent shake when he was having a nightmare? However they figured it out, they knew that he was the power surge last night and were worried. Harry was just too tired to deal with the hovering and the questions.

When he finally got up, he showered, letting the hot water pound the aches out of his muscles. He hissed when it hit his shoulder and quickly finished up. As he pulled his shirt over his head, he braced himself for what he would face in the Common Room. Just thinking about it made him nervous however. His next thought startled him: _I want to be with Draco._

Harry stopped what he was doing and just stood there thinking. At that moment, he really just wanted to be with Draco. Draco made him feel safe and wanted…and like David did. That thought really scared him, but a little voice in the back of his head said it wasn't the same. He and Draco weren't sneaking around to snog. They didn't have some sort of secret relationship that no one knew about. It was just a very strong…friendship. It was okay. Harry nodded to himself and then fast walked down to the Common Room. He didn't stop, not even when he heard Hermione and Ron calling him, and slipped right out the painting and down the stairs.

Harry slipped the Marauders Map out of his back pocket where he stashed it earlier and followed it straight to Draco. The blond was in the Great Hall with Theo and Blaise. Normally this would deter Harry, but he liked the other two Slytherins just fine and if being around them meant that he could be with Draco then he would deal. He put the Map away and slowed to a more normal pace when he reached the Great Hall.

The Gryffindor walked straight over to the Slytherin table without missing a beat. Draco spotted him almost immediately and his bright smile eased something in Harry's chest. Draco slid over to make room for Harry and things were okay.

That was how the rest of the weekend and the following week went. Harry would hang out with his friends when he had to, and then spent as much of his time with Draco as possible. He staunchly ignored Snape, not even looking at the man when in his class. Because of this, he missed the pained expression on the Potion Master's face most days.

Spending time with Draco allowed Harry to push things to the back of his mind: the letter from David, Snape's guardianship, his shoulder paining him.

In the middle of the week, Draco surprised him with a gift. The Slytherin looked unusually nervous as he handed Harry a long thin box Wednesday morning at breakfast.

"Draco?" Harry was confused. He hadn't forgotten some sort of weird Wizarding holiday, had he? Draco shrugged.

"I've seen it sitting in a window in Hogsmeade since our forth year. When we went a couple weeks ago, it was still there and I thought you might like it. I don't see you wear any jewelry, but I thought I'd take a chance." He prompted Harry to open the box and when he did, the raven-haired boy felt his throat close up for a few moments. Inside the box was a simple necklace: thin, black leather strap and a single silver owl charm. The owl looked a lot like Hedwig, and Harry loved it. He quickly put it on and gave Draco a slightly watery smile.

"I love it. Thanks, Draco." As Draco smiled at him, Harry started to think about what he should get the Slytherin in return. Something to complement his eyes. Harry cleared his throat and looked away from said eyes, his cheeks turning pink.

And so the days slipped by. Harry found a ring shaped like a dragon and made out of silver for Draco. The Gryffindor never took the necklace off, much to Draco's smug pleasure, and Draco never removed the ring Harry had gotten him. However, much to the blond's displeasure, Harry refused to continue his dinners with Snape. It was actually the first thing they had argued about since the start of the school year.

"He cares about you, Harry! Just give him a chance!"

"You're just saying that, because he's your godfather, Draco! I refuse to talk to that man. I don't give a rat's arse if he's my guardian." Draco had growled at him and Harry had flashbacks to years of school yard fights.

"Harry, you're being childish and irrational. You're not thinking clearly." That had been the wrong thing to say, not to mention it made him feel like a girl in one of those soaps his Aunt Petunia liked to watch. Completing the stereotypical image in his head, Harry went up to the Tower that Friday night near tears. He thought Draco would understand. He expected things like this from Hermione, not Draco.

Harry groaned and fell face first onto his bed. Since when did he whine and cry like a pre-teen witch? He fell asleep like that, not answering either Ron or Neville's concerned queries.

When he woke up the next Saturday morning and slipped on his glasses, it was to see a note on his nightstand with some small white flowers sitting on top of it. He sat up and smelled the flowers before opening the note.

 _Harry,_

 _The flowers I sent to you are Star of Bethlehem. I'm sure Longbottom can tell you but in flower language they mean "I'm sorry." I guess I could have just said that with a letter, but I'm a Malfoy. You know how dramatic we are._

 _I am sorry for last night, Harry. You were right that part of me wanted you to go to the dinner for my godfather's sake. I know he cares for you and I know he's hurting right now. However, that shouldn't come above your own hurts. I said some things last night that I regret, and I hope that you will forgive me._

 _I'm sorry,_

 _Draco_

Harry was smiling like a loon by the time he was done with the letter. He waved his hand, conjuring a simple clear vase to put the flowers in and then took off to get dressed. He needed to go forgive a certain blond Slytherin.

* * *

Before anyone knew it, the end of October was upon them, and so was Halloween. Harry hated this time of year, because, yes, he lost his parents that day, but everyone looked at him with such pity. He didn't actually remember it! Merlin's beard, he barely even remember his parents.

However, many people mistook his appearance as one mourning for lost loved ones the week of, because he looked…well, he looked like crap. It wasn't because he was mourning though. It was because he actually felt like crap.

Harry was pretty certain he was starting to come down with a cold. But, as per usual, he refused to tell anyone and he refused to go to the Hospital Wing.

It was the day before Halloween, and the mail came. Harry was sitting with his friends at the Gryffindor table and was startled from poking his eggs when a letter fell on his plate. He paled when he recognized the Muggle envelope.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" Harry jumped again and turned his head to look up at Professor Snape. The older wizard practically loomed over him, a hand slightly outstretched as if he had been thinking to lay it on Harry's shoulder. Harry hadn't spoken with him unless absolutely necessary in class and avoided him the rest of the time. Now that he actually looked at him, he could see the man looked as happy and healthy as he did. A burst of guilt, shame and hurt flew into Harry's chest. He wasn't the only person who had lost someone on Halloween, and unbidden the memories of their first dinner together came to the forefront of his mind.

Then the next one, and the next one. All of the times when Snape spoke to him candidly, when he was nice, when he _cared_. When he let Harry cry into his chest like a five year old.

Being sick always made Harry more emotional than usual.

"I'm just a little under the weather, Professor." If Snape was surprised that Harry actually talked to him, he didn't show it.

"Well, be sure to go to the Hospital Wing if it gets worse." The professor paused for a moment, as if thinking of saying something else. His eyes flicked to the letter on Harry's plate and he almost looked like he wanted to asked about it. However, he apparently decided against it as he simply nodded in goodbye and walked off. Hermione, Ron and Neville watched the interaction in concern. Harry had never explained what had set him off that night, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that it had something to do with Professor Snape. Harry never met him for dinner on Friday's anymore.

Once the man was gone, Harry turned his attention back to the letter. He took it with shaking hands and shoved it into his book bag. He stood and with a hurried goodbye left his friends to go to class early.

Harry was having trouble focussing in his classes all day, both from being sick and the letter that he saw every time he reached into his bag for a book.

Finally, he caught a break and got away from his friends for a while. He found a quiet, secluded alcove and brought out the letter. Without giving himself time to rip it up, he opened it and took out the letter.

 _Harry,_

 _I know I said that you could write to me or not in my last letter, but…I was worried. I've been working myself into a frenzy these past weeks, having nightmares that your uncle killed you when he dragged you away._

 _I know that it's my fault and I know you probably hate me, but please, even if it's just to tell me never to write you again, let me know that you're alive. That you're okay._

 _Please?_

 _Love,_

 _David_

* * *

 **This David guy just can't leave well enough alone, can he?**

 **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Propriety: Chapter 20

 **Hey! So I know it's late in the night, but it's** **still technically Saturday...here at least. All of you getting hammered by Hurricane Matthew, my prayers are with you. Stay safe all! Hopefully this update will make your day a little bit brighter. :)**

 *****My updating schedule will alter to every 2 weeks (or earlier if I can). I am NOT abandoning this story (I get asked 20x's a week whenever I go back to school) and you will get to see the end to it. Thank you and enjoy.*****

 **Warnings: Please see the first few chapters for warnings.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Making Amends**

Severus was swiftly resembling one of Hogwarts' many ghosts. It brought on many concerned gazes by his colleagues and a good number of his snakes. Even Peeves was being less annoying than usual to him.

The past few weeks had been rough, and he found he missed Harry more than he ever thought he would. The boy had been doing a wonderful job of avoiding him while remaining perfectly polite and respectful about it. If the avoidance hadn't been centered on him, Snape would have been proud of his ward. As it was, Harry's skills of evasion were causing most of Severus's distress.

Another aspect was the lack of information coming from Kingsley, and it wasn't from lack of trying. The man was delving as deep as he could, but he was also the Minister of Magic which did not afford him much free time. Shacklebolt agreed with Lucius that this issue should remain between the three of them, which meant Kingsley couldn't get help at the Ministry digging around.

This left him in the dark about something that greatly concerned him. The only new information Lucius had been able to give him was that Kingsley was going to start digging into the Aurors assigned to escort Harry to and from his summer residence to the Ministry to testify. Surely they would know where he stayed.

As the weeks passed with nothing new and a continual cold shoulder from his ward, Halloween crept up on him. Normally as soon as October started he would start slipping into darker thoughts and be generally more irritable. However, this year the holiday was upon him seemingly without warning, and the grief hit him like a brick wall. His tradition for each year was to ensure he didn't have curfew duty on Halloween night, giving him solitude in his quarters to drink, stare into the fire and wallow. Lily would smack him upside the head if she could for being so glum and depressing. That thought only brought a spark of amusement that was quickly doused by more grief.

The only good thing out of the time that elapsed was it seemed with the crumbling of his and Harry's relationship, Harry's relationship with Draco flourished. Draco kept him up to date on the going's on of the courtship and Severus watched as Harry treasured each moment. The owl necklace was a thoughtful gift and sparked an idea in Severus's mind. Perhaps…if Harry ever forgave him, he could get him a new familiar for Christmas. He knew the boy had been severely attached to his snowy owl and was devastated at her loss.

Snape stalked the corridors, deep in thought. His last class had ended fifteen minutes ago, and he needed to speak with the Headmistress about some particularly unruly second year Ravenclaws. He rounded the corner into an empty stretch of hallway (most students fled to the Great Hall or their Common Rooms at this time of day). Snape was halfway down when he heard something.

It was soft, but it echoed in the empty space. Severus stopped and listened to see if he would hear it again, and sure enough, the sound repeated not even three seconds later. He recognized it immediately.

The Potion Master sighed quietly. Most of the first years experienced homesickness in September, but there were a few "late bloomers" as it were. It was not unusual, and was in fact quite common, for teachers to find students crying in dark corners the first two months of school. He made an effort to usually have someone else tend to them, but it seemed he was not so lucky this time. He crossed his fingers and prayed to Merlin that it was a Slytherin and not a Hufflepuff. First year Hufflepuffs always cried _more_ when he tried to comfort them.

Pushing his reluctance and irritation aside, he followed the sound of distressed student to a cleverly hidden alcove. He jolted when he saw the student and couldn't stop his jaw from dropping open for a second.

The next moment, he was sliding to his knees and putting a hand on the side of Harry's pale face.

"Harry, what's wrong?" A quick glance told him that his ward was having a panic attack and tears were freely falling from the boy's eyes. A look down showed Harry was crushing a piece of paper in his fist. Severus thought back to the letter that had fallen onto Harry's plate that morning.

Snape had been feeling so low when he woke up. Then he saw Harry slumped over and pale at the Gryffindor table and decided to take a chance. His worry had only increased when the boy looked terrified at the letter that came to him. Now that Severus had found him in this state, Snape was sure that letter was to blame.

"You need to breathe, Harry. Listen to me, in on one and out on two. One….two…..one….two…." It took a while, but eventually Snape broke through the cloud of panic shrouding Harry's mind and the young wizard started to follow his direction. He didn't know how long he crouched there, and he honestly didn't care.

Finally, Harry was breathing more or less at a normal pace and he was aware. Shame curdled in his gut as the man he had spurned was kneeling on the dirty floor offering comfort. He brought his hands up to self-consciously wipe away his tears and noticed he had crushed the letter from David. Hastily shoving the ball into his book bag, Harry curled his knees up in a defensive manner.

"S-sorry, Sir. I-" He didn't know what to say. Despite the panic attack being over, his emotions hadn't exactly evened out. The longer he was taking to say anything the more uncomfortable Severus looked, and eventually the man made to stand up.

"I am glad that you are alright now, Mr. Potter. I'll just-" The Potions Professor was almost to his feet when he was suddenly attacked. Harry launched himself at Snape's legs and wrapped around them. Severus wobbled and had to use the wall to keep himself from falling over.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry only wrapped his arms tighter at the admonishment.

"I thought I asked you to call me Harry," he said into the man's legs. Severus looked down onto the rat's nest of black hair and sighed. This was probably the strangest thing he'd ever been a part of. He managed to get Harry to loosen his arms and move back a few inches so he could sit on the ground. As soon as they were on the same level, Harry wrapped himself around Snape like an octopus and buried his head in the older man's chest.

Severus rolled his eyes and placed his own arm around the boy's back.

"Mr. P-…Harry, you wouldn't happen to be drunk, would you?" Harry snorted.

"No," came the muffled reply. After a moment, "I'm sorry. About our last dinner. I just…I was so mad and it hurt…hearing you say that." Snape's hand had unconsciously started rubbing up and down the boy's back.

"Say what, Harry?" Harry huffed a bit, not wanting to go into it but knowing it had to be said.

"That I would be _better off_. Everyone would say that, or something like 'it's for you're own safety.' 'For the greater good' was Dumbledore's favorite. It always meant someone else made the choices for me and that they didn't care enough about me to ask what I wanted, what I felt. I tried to tell the Headmaster that….that they hated me, but Dumbledore always said it was safer there, at the Dursley's. 'Oh Harry, chores won't kill you. They build character, and for all your Aunt and Uncle do for you….' I thought you'd be different and then I heard it again. I just, couldn't stand it." Severus sighed. He had known that Harry had approached the Headmaster before, but he had gone along with what Dumbledore told him. He had also thought it a ploy by a spoiled child.

"I am sorry to have given that impression, Harry. I hope you know by now that I truly do care." His hand came up and squeezed Harry's shoulder. Unbeknownst to him it was Harry's injured shoulder and his ward tried to cover his pain by squeezing his professor tighter. Harry didn't say anything right away (truly he was catching his breath from the pain) but eventually he did speak.

"I'm starting to realize that. I…could we…try again? You know, meeting for dinner?" Severus bit down the smile that wanted to break through and nodded.

"If you are willing, I would be glad to start meeting with you again." He gave Harry a light shake. "You have lost all of the weight I put on you. I need to ensure you are eating again." It was a poor attempt at lightening the mood…but it worked. Harry snorted and pulled back.

"Sorry for…well, I kind of tackled you, didn't I? I don't really think when I'm not feeling great." He wiped his face again. "I'm also an emotional Hufflepuff, if you haven't noticed." Professor Snape rolled his eyes.

"That would imply you _ever_ think." As he helped Harry to his feet and the boy gathered his bag, he turned serious. "You understand that our dinner would be on Halloween night, correct?" Harry did understand that and nodded.

"I…I actually don't want to be alone. And I don't think you should be either. Sir." Snape stared at Harry for a solid minute before clearing his throat.

"Then I would be glad to have you for company. Now, classes are over. I will escort you to Gryffindor Tower, if that is quite alright." Harry graced the man with a small smile and they helped each other up off of the ground. Severus decided they both needed it and did something very un-Snape like. He kept his arm around Harry's shoulders as they walked through the halls to Gryffindor Tower. They both ignored the shocked looks students gave them as they passed. They were more than used to it.

* * *

Hermione nearly bowled Ron over when the portrait opened to reveal Harry. She already had her mouth open to lecture when she saw Professor Snape was with him. Harry was forever grateful that Hermione had been blessed with tact, as she didn't comment. She did smile at seeing them together though.

"Ms. Granger, I trust you can ensure Harry rests this evening and will go to the Hospital Wing if he feels any worse?" Hermione got her disappointed mother look and nodded to Severus.

"Of course, Sir. I'll make sure of it. Thank you for bringing him back here. We were getting really worried when he didn't show up." Harry looked indignantly between the witch and wizard at his sides.

" _Harry_ is not five years old and _Harry_ is standing right here. I can take care of myself." Snape and Hermione both gave him identical unimpressed looks. The young man threw his hands up.

"Sir, thanks again and I'll see you tomorrow night. Ron," he called as the guardian and ward walked their separate ways. "Your girlfriend is turning into a mix of your mother and Professor Snape. Make her stop." Ron visibly paled at the image Harry gave him and shook his head.

"I've tried, Mate, but I can't ever stop my Mum and Snape's impossible. We're both gonna suffer." Hermione smacked them both over the head with her book and shooed Harry off to bed. She intended to take her promise very seriously (and she knew Harry didn't have any homework to do).

Despite how tired Harry felt, he couldn't sleep. There was an underlying restlessness that he just couldn't shake. He rolled over again and his eyes landed on his book bag. He started thinking about the letter that he had crumpled up and shoved down into the bag's depths. Triple checking that Hermione wasn't spying to make sure he was actually sleeping (it had happened more than once), he hurried over to his bag and brought it up on the bed with him.

Harry flattened the crumpled ball and tried to smooth it out as best he could against the hard cover of one of his textbooks. He read it over again and again, debating within himself as he tried to not drown in the emotions that had caught him in a panic earlier.

It was both nice and enraging to hear from David, to be told that the other boy cared for him. Deep down, Harry knew that he too still carried a bit of a torch for David. He had been the first one to show him where his romantic interests truly lied. David was also the first person Harry had honestly, _romantically_ …loved.

Harry shook his head to pull himself from his fairy tale dreaming. As he and Draco grew to be better friends, Harry could feel the torch for David dwindling and a new one for the blond Slytherin growing. The Gryffindor knew that nothing could come of his feelings for Draco, not if he wanted to live. Ok, maybe that was a little dramatic, but he certainly wouldn't have any friends or loved ones left if it got out that he loved Draco Malfoy, another wizard.

Despite his colder feelings towards David, he still felt like he should reply to him. The other boy really did sound worried and Harry didn't want to make him suffer more than necessary.

If he stopped to think about it, that didn't sound like the thoughts of someone in a healthy relationship, but no one said the life of the Boy-Who-Lived was a healthy one.

So, setting those thoughts aside, Harry pulled out some clean parchment and set up his quill and inkwell. With a thought, his inkwell floated at just the right height above his bed. He dipped his quill, put the tip to the parchment and…just stared at the blank piece of paper. Harry had no clue how to start the letter. Well…he did.

 _Dear David,_ After that he was stuck. Harry took a deep breath and decided to just write what he was feeling.

 _I'm glad you wrote me_. Wait no, that's wrong. He actually wasn't very happy when he heard from David. He was scared and angry. Harry crossed the first line out.

 _How could you? After everything we did this summer-_ Whoa, that sounds…just no. Harry crossed that line out and got ink splotches all over the paper. He sighed and grabbed a clean sheet. This was going to take a while.

* * *

 **Lots of dialogue, but then again, they needed to talk. I just couldn't bear to keep them apart any longer! :)** **Have a lovely weekend and I'll see you next week!**

 **Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Propriety: Chapter 21

 **I'm back from break and already exhausted. Story of my life. Here's a new chapter for you. :) For all of you Sirius fans...please don't kill me!**

 *****My updating schedule will alter to every 2 weeks (or earlier if I can). I am NOT abandoning this story (I get asked 20x's a week whenever I go back to school) and you will get to see the end to it. Thank you and enjoy.*****

 **Warnings: Please see the first few chapters for warnings.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Now the Fat's in the Fire**

It was study hall and Draco was currently watching his intended practically rip his hair out as he scribbled furiously on many, _many_ pieces of parchment. It was a bit amusing and, dare he say, cute at first, but now Draco was getting concerned. He put down his own quill and reached a hand across to still Harry's frantic writing.

"Harry, is everything okay? Do you need help with something?" Harry jolted and quickly covered the paper he was writing on. His mouth opened and closed a few times, looking for something to say. Draco narrowed his eyes and observed the other wizard and was not pleased to find the other boy seemed distinctly nervous and pale.

"I…I don't," Harry started. Then he sighed and put his head in his hands. Draco's eyes widened, not used to seeing the Gryffindor so defeated. "Draco…how do you forgive someone who really hurt you? Someone you care about? Love, even?" Draco's jaw dropped open for a second, not that Harry saw it. He was unaware of any rift between Harry and his friends. With both of Harry's godfathers gone, Draco didn't know who he could possibly be referring to. When Harry looked at him expectantly, Draco forced himself to speak.

"Well…the Slytherin answer would be to forgive but never forget. Gryffindors would probably tell you to just forget it ever happened." As expected Harry didn't look thrilled with either option. "However, I think you need to make them understand how much what they did hurt you. If they really love you and you really…love them, they'll understand you're right to be upset. There's also the option that you _don't_ forgive them, Harry. You might be a martyr, Harry, but that doesn't mean people can do whatever they want to you and you have to accept it."

Draco had taken ahold of Harry's hand again during his mini-speech, and Harry grasped it tightly. His other hand was fiddling with the owl pendant on the necklace Draco got him. Harry seemed to really consider Draco's words, but when he looked down and saw their hands clasped, he quickly but gently extricated himself and stood. He gathered up his things, banishing all of the crumpled up drafts with a wave of his hand (something that still astounded Draco), and gave Draco a small smile.

"Thanks, Draco. I'll…I'll definitely think about it some more. I've got to go. I didn't tell you but…Professor Snape and I…kind of made up. I guess? At least, I'm meeting him for dinner tonight. Hermione wants to go over Defense first though." Draco's concerns were swept to the back of his mind with his happiness at the thought of his intended and his godfather reconnecting. He gave Harry a smile so bright, the other boy couldn't help but return it.

"Happy to hear it, Scarhead." The old taunt got the response Draco was hoping for. The other boy snorted and rolled his eyes, grin still firmly in place.

"Whatever. See you later, Ferret." And with that, Harry was gone from the Great Hall. Draco was glad he was able to make Harry smile, especially given what day it was. However, whatever the other boy had been writing seemed to have distracted him well enough from the anniversary. The other students were either jabbering on excitedly about the holiday or giving Harry sympathetic looks. Draco had glared down the few who seemed determined to come up and offer Harry condolences.

The arrival of Theo and Blaise shook him from his thoughts.

"Ugh. Thank Merlin, Potter's finally gone. We never get to see you anymore, Draco." Blaise hung himself all over Draco in his greeting. Said Slytherin rolled his eyes at Blaise's dramatics and pushed the other wizard off of him.

"Please. You like him almost as much as I do. And I see you plenty for all the classes we share, the time Harry spends with his friends and when I'm in the dorm." While Blaise held Draco's attention with his attitude and whining, Theo saw something balled up right by his foot. He reached down and grabbed the ball of paper.

Opening it up he found what appeared to be a letter with most of the words hastily scratched out. However, what he could make out brought up righteous anger for his friend.

 _David….I love you…Harry….._

* * *

Harry arrived at Snape's quarters ten minutes before the regular time. Hermione kept staring at him, both concerned because it was the anniversary and excited for him to be meeting with Snape again. He just couldn't take it anymore and was out the door before she could prod him _again_.

If the Potion's Master was surprised by his early arrival, he didn't comment on it. He simply invited Harry inside and directed him to the dining table. As Harry glanced around, he wasn't surprised to find absolutely no Halloween decorations. There was some awkward silence as they put food on their plates, but before they even began eating Harry had to break it.

"Sir? What…what exactly does you being my guardian entail?" Severus already had a bad feeling about Harry's home life, and that question alone wasn't encouraging. The Potion's Master set down his cutlery and met Harry's gaze. He could see the boy was anxious, but then again, so was he.

"First off, I would provide you with the basic necessities, such as a place to stay, food, clothes, schooling and the like. There would be the matter of discipline," here he saw Harry tense, but went on as if he hadn't noticed, "only if required." That didn't seem to reassure the boy. "One of the most important parts of being a magical guardian however, is teaching you how to control your magical core. I'm sure Miss Granger informed you that your core is still maturing, yes?" Harry nodded, but then his brow furrowed.

"What's the other thing, Sir?" Snape tilted his head inquisitively. "You said _one of the most important things_. What's the other thing?" Severus pursed his lips and did his best not to shatter the handle of his tea cup in his grasp.

"I believe it is something called Basic Human Decency and Affection, of which I am actually capable of giving, Mr. Potter. Something I'm starting to think your muggle family wasn't well versed in." Harry bit the inside of his cheek and picked at the table with his finger nail.

"Well, Sir….you're not wrong," Harry mumbled. The rest of the meal was taken in relative silence. It wasn't totally uncomfortable though, as they each had important things to think about. When the house elves popped the remains of their meal away, Severus looked at his ward and sighed.

"Would you care to stay, Harry? It is still a bit early…" Harry looked at the clock and nodded.

"If that's alright, Sir. I was…I was wondering if you could tell me some more about mum? And…" Harry trailed off and Severus stood, gesturing for the boy to follow him to the sitting area.

"And?" Harry seated himself in his regular armchair.

"And my dad, maybe? I know you hated each other but I mean…he still meant something to mum, yeah? She sounds so wonderful, I can't imagine she'd marry someone as terrible as…well." Snape sighed.

"As terrible as I have made him out to be. I will have to fortify myself for this conversation." He walked over to where he kept his stash of alcohol and was about to pour himself a finger of Fire Whiskey when he noticed Harry eyeing the stuff distastefully.

"Does my drinking make you uncomfortable, Harry?" The boy quickly ducked his head.

"No, Sir. It's fine." Severus narrowed his eyes and turned fully away from the alcohol.

"You'll learn pretty quickly, Mr. Potter, that I do not tolerate liars." Defiance sparked in Harry and he glared up at his guardian for a moment. When the Professor didn't budge, Harry knew he had two choices: tell him or leave. He really…didn't want to leave. So, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"My uncle used to drink and he'd get…meaner. He's not kind to begin with but the bottle makes his tongue a bit sharper for all he slurs." Severus was sure Harry would stop there, but the boy continued, shocking him. "And Sirius…" Harry's breath caught for a moment. "Sirius…" Snape relaxed his harsh features a bit and stepped forward.

"Harry…did your godfather hit you?" The reaction was instantaneous.

"What?! No! Never! Sirius never hurt me! It's just…when he got drunk he would…say things. He kept calling me James and telling me about all the stuff they did together as students here. Not all of it was good." Harry's eyes glazed over for a few moments, before he shook his head to clear it. "They were bullies; I know that. But sometimes it sounded like Sirius really enjoyed it. And the way he talked about Dad was just…it sounded almost like an obsession." Harry couldn't help the little shudder that went through him.

Severus shook his head and internally cursed the Marauders. Then he took a deep breath.

"Harry, you know that I did not care for your godfather, so what I am about to say is in no way biased towards him." Harry nodded though he was confused. "You must understand that Azkaban truly deteriorates the mind. For Sirius Black to come out of that Hell Hole with as much of it in tact as he did was a miracle. But, think of it this way…for Black, his days at Hogwarts were his glory days. His friends were all alive. He was the top of the food chain. Things were good for him. I did notice that Black and your father were attached at the hip, and Azkaban can twist such things. The more innocent, the more corrupt they can become." Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Your father and godfather must be rolling in the grave with laughter right now." Harry snorted and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you anyway, Sir. That can't have been easy for you." Snape gave him a hard stare.

"It was the single most painful thing I've had to do in my life." Harry laughed again and Severus sat down, alcohol left behind and expertly ignored. From there the conversation flowed easily enough. Despite everything Severus had told him over their previous meetings, Harry still had plenty of questions and Severus had plenty of answers.

As the night wore on, Snape saw Harry's health and appearance decline. Not many would have noticed, as it was gradual, but Snape was observant, especially when it came to Harry Potter. Harry started to get pale, and then he kept clearing his throat. When he started to seriously cough, Snape stood and placed the back of his hand to Harry's forehead.

"You are running a fever, Harry. Did you not ever go to the Hospital Wing?" At Harry's sheepish look, Severus rolled his eyes. "No, of course you didn't. That would require you to actually care about your health." The Potion's Master turned his back and walked over to his potions supply.

"Despite what you- _cough-_ think. _Cough_ , I do c- _cough_ \- care about my health."

"Stop talking," Snape said as he came back and handed Harry a vile looking yellow potion. Harry grimaced, but drank it. He had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep it from coming back up.

"Deep breaths, Mr. Potter. I'd rather not have your insides all over my carpet." The young Gryffindor rolled his eyes but did as bid. Eventually, his stomach stopped rolling and he could breathe without feeling his lungs itch with each inhale.

"Thank you, Sir. I guess I should…uh, go then." Harry tried to stand from his chair and was suddenly hit with a dizzy spell hard enough to knock him back into his seat. Severus rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"As _if_ , I would let you out of my sight when you are clearly too ill to walk." Harry scowled.

"But I'm-"

"If you say I'm fine, so help me, I'll-"

"Severus!" Both boy and man jumped as the fireplace erupted to reveal Lucius Malfoy's head sticking through.

"Aurors are raiding the Manor! They've hurt Narcissa," he growled. Snape's face turned to one of stone, a terrifyingly harsh expression that Harry hadn't seen since Voldemort was alive. Lucius's head disappeared and Severus stalked towards the fireplace. Harry moved to follow, but Snape whipped around and glared at him.

"Stay here." Snape didn't even wait for his protest, before he was stepping into the fireplace and was gone. Harry was stunned for a solid five seconds. Snape must have never learned.

"Like Hell," Harry muttered. He stood quickly…too quickly, but after a moment of closed eyes and deep breathing, the room had stopped spinning. Harry checked his wand was in his pocket, and then walked calmly over to the fireplace.

He crossed his fingers and prayed to Merlin that he landed on both of his feet.

"Malfoy Manor!" With a flash, he was gone.

* * *

 **Sorry for the shortness. I don't know what I was thinking months ago when I wrote this chapter**. **Trust me I'm a giant Sirius fan, but this fit in with my little discussion here...kinda...it just popped into my head ok?! The title of this chapter comes from the play I'm in this semester called "The Green Bird." It's a lot of fun and I get to play the evil queen. :) Let's see how that mindset affects my writing, shall we?**

 **Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Propriety: Chapter 22

 **Oh my gosh it went from 80 degrees to 50 overnight! It's freezing here! Anyway, a guest reviewer asked me to recommend Drarry stories, and unfortunately there are too many good ones to count. My only advice would be go for the complete stories with proper grammar in the summary. Good** **luck!**

 *****My updating schedule will alter to every 2 weeks (or earlier if I can). I am NOT abandoning this story (I get asked 20x's a week whenever I go back to school) and you will get to see the end to it. Thank you and enjoy.*****

 **Warnings: Please see the first few chapters for warnings.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Don't Make Me Use My Name**

Someone must have been listening to him, because Harry didn't end up on his face when he landed. However, the scene he walked in on was almost enough to knock him flat. As Lucius had said, Aurors were raiding the Manor, looking everywhere and under everything, with utter disregard for proper procedure. It looked more like they were just sacking the place.

Harry winced when an Auror simply shoved a vase off of its stand for it to shatter into hundreds of sharp pieces on the floor.

He heard raised voices and found Severus standing toe to toe with someone who looked to be in charge. Harry tensed when he saw the Auror's wand out and ready to be used.

"Under whose authority are you here," the Potion's Master demanded.

"Sir, I'm warning you to step back and don't interfere with Ministry business." Harry took a deep breath and prayed the potion Snape gave him would last long enough.

"I didn't know it was Ministry business to ransack people's homes…" Harry made a show of looking about. "And without a warrant it seems. So, why don't you try again?" Snape scowled at his ward, though he couldn't say he was surprised. Lucius, who was holding Narcissa both to protect her and to stop himself from pulling his wand on the Aurors, raised a brow in shock.

The lead Auror sneered at Harry and the others around him stopped their destruction as well.

"Who are you?" Harry copied Lucius's expression as best he could and simply lifted his bangs to show off his scar. The man hissed and lowered his wand from where it had risen to aim at Harry's chest. "Mr. Potter. This is a Ministry investigation. The Minister was attacked this morning and he was seen with the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy a few weeks ago." Harry blinked at the Auror as if what he had heard was the stupidest string of words known to man…which he was starting to think it was. His eyes swept over to Lord and Lady Malfoy and he fought hard not to hiss at the bruise he saw forming on Narcissa's cheekbone. She held her head high though and met his gaze.

"Let me guess, Lady Malfoy was _resisting arrest_?" The Auror opened his mouth to no doubt justify her injury, but Harry refused to hear it. "First," Harry started, his voice low and commanding, "Lucius Malfoy was cleared of all charges and proven to be a spy for the Light. He was on our side. Not to mention, Narcissa Malfoy personally saved my life during the Final Battle. Get your facts straight." Harry stepped closer. "Second: The Minister himself asked to meet with Lucius a few weeks ago and that was _weeks ago_. There is no point in you being here, and I could have you all thrown in jail for destruction of property and abuse of authority."

"Now see here-" Harry's eyes flashed and the Auror found that he couldn't speak. His eyes widened in fear.

"No, you see here. While you are here terrorizing innocent people, _hurting them_ , the actual person who hurt the Minister of Magic is running around free. So, why don't you stop wasting everyone's time and leave. The next time I see you here, you better have a warrant signed by the Minister himself." Harry turned, making sure to meet each and every Auror's eyes. "I did not die for the Wizarding World and help win the damn war just for the prejudice and violence to get turned back on the opposite side. I killed Voldemort so this would all end and competent people would be put into power. This is how the last war started. Think of all who died and ask yourself if you really want to have that happen all over again." Harry fixed the man in charge with one final glare. "Now _leave_."

The Manor was cleared of all Aurors in moments. Harry, righteous anger still flowing through him, looked at all the damage and with a wave of his hand set it all to rights. With the sudden release of power, he deflated. Where a strong, confident man stood before, an exhausted and shaking student stood now.

Before he could drop, Harry found his face squished to a strong chest and his arms pinned to his sides by an even stronger embrace.

"You reckless fool! I told you to stay put!" Snape squeezed him harder and Harry couldn't help but feel he was getting mixed signals. He was eventually released from captivity and turned his head to see Lucius and Narcissa smiling at the two of them. Harry blushed, cursed himself for blushing and gave them a sheepish smile in return.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I, uh, I'm sorry to say I may have just caused you more trouble. That tends to happen whenever I try to be helpful." Narcissa laughed gracefully, no trace of tension or nerves, and smiled at him.

"Trust me, Dear, it's not the first time we've been at the wrong end of someone's wand." She sighed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I had hoped to meet you under better circumstances, but…Fate never does like to play by the rules we want to set." Harry snorted and agreed. Then, Lucius stepped forward.

"It seems I am once again in your debt, Mr. Potter. Thank you for what you did." Lucius leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, but loud enough for all to hear.

"He'll never admit it, but he's proud of you too." Severus scowled at his friend, while Lucius only smirked back. Turning his attention away from the smug blond, Snape nodded to the now livid purple bruise marring Narcissa's face.

"Allow me to get some of my bruise salve for you, Narcissa." The Potion's Master was about to leave to retrieve the salve, when Harry caught his arm. His ward's eyes were not on him, however.

"Uh, actually, I've been practicing something, for my Healing studies, and think I could help." Narcissa's lip twitched up in amusement.

"By all means, Mr. Potter. I'll be happy to be your first patient." Harry covered up the nerves such a declaration gave him and stepped forward. He raised both his hands and laid them gently on Narcissa's cheeks, covering the bruise with one hand. The young wizard closed his eyes, and the two Slytherin men looked on with interest. There was a faint glow and then Harry opened his eyes. Pulling back his hands, the others were stunned. The bruise was completely gone.

Harry's smile was blinding.

"Whoa! It worked!" He stepped back and was hit with a dizzy spell. His stumble towards the floor was interrupted by his guardian catching him just in time.

"Your English is appalling. I will be getting you a dictionary for Christmas." Snape didn't let it show through, but he was exceedingly impressed. He was also concerned as he could feel Harry trembling under his hands. The next moment was filled with wheezing breaths and phlegmy coughing. His potion had worn off an hour before it was supposed to. "Come." The Potion's Master started to direct Harry to the floo. "You need rest, or else you will get worse."

"Severus, Harry can have a room upstairs." When it looked like he was going to protest, Lucius stepped forward to assist his wife.

"Please. It's the least we can do after he chased the Aurors off with their tails between their legs." Snape sighed and seeing that Harry looked more than ready to fall asleep standing up, gave in.

"Very well. Lucius, you have potions for fever and the like, yes?" Lucius raised an indignant eyebrow.

"Of course. What kind of Slytherin do you take me for?" Severus rolled his eyes and kept his arm around Harry's shoulders as Narcissa showed them upstairs to a guest bedroom. Narcissa helped Severus settle Harry into the bed, and even transfigured his uniform into comfortable pajamas. Lucius came in moments later with the potions Severus wanted and soon it was just Snape and Harry in the room.

After a few moments of quiet, Snape spoke.

"Lucius was right, Harry. Despite that you deliberately disobeyed me and ran into a situation without thinking…I am proud of you." Harry snorted and smiled up wearily at his professor.

"That's something I never thought I'd ever hear you say." Snape rolled his eyes and conjured a chair to sit by Harry's head.

"I am known to be generous on very rare occasions." Harry smiled but started coughing violently again. Snape hesitated a moment, before reaching forward and pushing a stray lock of hair out of Harry's eyes.

"Harry…what you did to Narcissa…Did Madame Pomfrey teach you that?" Harry slowly opened his eyes again.

"No, Sir. Been reading…Healing book she gave me. Thought I'd direct the spells and try changing people's glow." Severus's brows pulled together.

"Their glow?"

"Mmm hmm," Harry muttered. He coughed into his arm and then waved his hand in Snape's general direction. "You know. Everyone….everyone glows. You're dark blue. Draco's a light green. People's glow…changes when they're hurt. Like…it shakes and darkens in spots." Snape could not believe what he was hearing. Harry saw his look of astonishment and mistook it for disbelief.

His face scrunched up and his voice got very quiet.

"You don't believe me. You…think I'm crazy." Immediately, Severus was shaking his head.

"Not at all. I don't think you're crazy, Harry. I…I think you have a very unique gift. Now, sleep. We'll talk more when you wake up." Harry was suitably reassured and didn't need to be told twice. Within moments he was asleep, leaving Severus to contemplate what he had been told.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa were sitting together on a love seat in their more comfortable tea room, when Severus finally left Harry's side and came back downstairs. The couple watched with concern as their friend walked into the room in a daze and practically fell into a chair across from them.

"Severus? Is Harry alright?" Snape snapped his head up and Narcissa's words finally penetrated his fog.

"Hm? Oh, yes. He will be. This is the accumulation of being sick for too many days and not going to the Hospital Wing like I told him too."

"Well then what has you so…dazed?" Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I asked Harry how he healed Narcissa's bruise. He said he was fixing her 'glow'. I think he can see people's magical auras." Lucius's mouth dropped open for a moment, and Narcissa looked equally as stunned.

"That's…Severus even Dumbledore couldn't…" Snape side-eyed Lucius.

"I am well aware. I will need to start his lessons soon. I knew he was powerful. He made the whole dungeon shake when I told him I was his guardian." Narcissa gasped. She knew Draco had mentioned the dungeon shaking, but she hadn't known it was Harry.

"Severus…if he can see magical auras, people will either worship him or try to kill him." Snape scowled.

"I am well aware. As far as I know, we are the only ones who know. He thought I didn't believe him. Given the events of fifth year, I doubt Harry would go about proclaiming his powers to have the papers potentially call him crazy again." Lucius sighed and nodded.

"And what with the Minister having been attacked this morning, the nuts would probably blame Harry simply because…well everyone always blames him."

"Exactly. Do you know any more than that?" Lucius shook his head.

"No. They only said that he was attacked somewhere in the Ministry and that I was the prime suspect. When Narcissa insisted it wasn't me and reached forward to stop one of the ruffians from destroying another antique, the Head Auror backhanded her." Lucius tightened his grip on his wife and pulled her closer.

"Well, I guess we can be glad you kept your cool long enough to not pull your wand on them. They were probably waiting for you to so they would have an excuse to arrest you." Lucius nodded in agreement. Narcissa huffed and smirked at she pictured the Head Aurors face when Harry told him off.

"Your ward is more Slytherin than I thought, Severus. Are you certain he's a Gryffindor?" Snape snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Undoubtedly. Perhaps he has spent too much time with Draco and it's starting to rub off on him." Narcissa laughed.

"Merlin forbid the boy learns too much and fully embraces his Slytherin side." Severus snorted and leaned his head back.

"The Wizarding World would tremble in fear." Then the Potion's Master smirked. "But I bet James Potter and Sirius Black would roll in their graves." Lucius and Narcissa agreed. Eventually, Severus went off to his own guest room and Lucius penned a note to Draco, updating him and warning him to be cautious. He wouldn't put it past the Aurors to go after his son next.

* * *

 **It's short, I know, but the good stuff is coming up soon! Stay tuned! ;)**

 **Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Propriety: Chapter 23

 **And back to 80 degrees...are you kidding me? And teacher wonder why everyone keeps getting sick! Glad to hear everyone liked my last chapter. Hopefully this one won't disappoint. :)**

 *****My updating schedule will alter to every 2 weeks (or earlier if I can). I am NOT abandoning this story (I get asked 20x's a week whenever I go back to school) and you will get to see the end to it. Thank you and enjoy.*****

 **Warnings: Please see the first few chapters for warnings.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **I Just Couldn't Help It**

The next morning, the first thing Severus did was go check on his ward. He walked down the long hall and knocked lightly before entering.

His heart skipped a beat when he noticed that Harry wasn't in bed…then he heard the toilet in the attached bathroom flush. A few moments later, his ward stepped out and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Sir." Severus raised a brow at the perfectly healthy looking student before him.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Harry answered as he Transfigured his pajamas back to his uniform.

"Really great, Sir. Mr. Malfoy's potions must have been strong." Severus knew that not to be the case but didn't bother correcting his ward. Instead he simply nodded and they walked down to the dining room together. Narcissa and Lucius were already down there and greeted them when they entered. A house elf popped in to get their drink orders as the two wizards made themselves comfortable.

"You seem much better this morning, Mr. Potter." Harry smiled at the Lady of the Manor.

"Thank you, Lady Malfoy." Narcissa smiled back and waved a hand.

"Please, Dear, call me Narcissa." Harry nodded.

"Then I must insist you call me Harry. Professor Snape still has issues remembering but I have no doubt you will do wonderfully." Said Professor didn't know where this cheek was coming from, but he took it as a good sign. He scowled at his ward, but it held no heat.

"Brat." From there the conversation remained light hearted, and continued over a lovely Full English breakfast. The young Gryffindor didn't notice, but he kept fiddling with the owl necklace Draco had gotten him, much to Narcissa's happiness. The Lady of the House didn't want to pry too much into their relationship, but she did ask how things had been going at school. When she asked after Draco, Harry's smile brightened and he babbled on. It amused the adults, but when he realized what he was doing, Harry quickly shut up. At the end of the meal, Harry thanked the house elves as he did whenever he could, much to Narcissa's amusement and Lucius's embarrassment. Dobby was a little bit of a sore spot for him.

They spent another hour or so discussing plans for the orphanage and charity Harry wanted the Malfoys to start, until Severus decided they should return to the castle, lest Harry's friends start to grow worried. As they were heading towards the floo, Harry stopped and gave the Malfoys a very serious look.

"If anything like this happens again, let me know. That was an absolute abuse of power and I'll throw my name around if I have to. Beyond that the Minister was attacked, did they give any more details?" They shook their heads and relayed to Harry what they told Severus the night before. The boy frowned and made a mental note to contact the Minister soon, to see if he was alright and maybe get a clearer picture of what was going on.

"I know that look. Don't go seeking out trouble, Harry." The young man rolled his eyes.

"Despite what you think, I never actually do. It always finds me." The responding look on Severus's face showed that the Potion's Master didn't quite believe that, but he didn't comment further.

Finally, they all bid each other farewell and Severus and Harry stepped back into Snape's quarters. Severus encouraged Harry to go back to the Tower and see his friends, but he told the boy in no uncertain terms to return if he felt ill. Harry thanked him and was gone moments later. Snape settled into his favored chair and sighed as he thought over all that had happened in the past fifteen or so hours.

He had been mulling it over for not even five minutes, when the Headmistresses face popped up in his fireplace. Snape startled ever so slightly and scowled at the woman.

"I see you are taking after your predecessor in annoying me at every minute of the day." McGonagall took his anger in stride.

"You seem to forget, Severus, that technically you were my predecessor." Snape just barely held back rolling his eyes and motioned for the witch to explain why she was calling him.

"The portraits have informed me that Mr. Potter was seen going into your rooms last night and not coming out until a few minutes ago. Is everything alright?" Any other Headmaster would be highly suspicious of such an event, and hint that something unsavory was going on. However, Minerva knew about their dinners and trusted him, which is more than he could say about most people.

"Mr. Potter was feeling ill last night, and I insisted he stay with me. The fool boy decided to put off going to the Hospital Wing until he could barely walk." For just a moment, Severus hesitated, debating whether he should divulge further information. However, should Minerva decide to check his floo she would know that he had withheld it from her. So, he went on to explain their actions in going to the Malfoy's and staying over.

The Headmistress sighed and shook her head in the flames when he had finished.

"He is always throwing himself into situations…that boy! Well…I recommend using the Room of Requirement when you start training him, Severus. If he proves…too powerful, then the Quidditch Pitch or somewhere away from the school. Merlin knows I love the boy, but I won't let him take down the school." Snape snorted and agreed to her terms. Minerva cut the connection and Severus sighed before turning to second year Potions homework he had neglected to grade.

* * *

Harry had survived the Gryffindor Inquisition by the skin of his teeth. Hermione demanded every detail and it was only as he went through the story that he realized he had gotten through Halloween without thinking about his parents…without feeling guilt. It made him smile out of the blue and to be honest, it creeped Ron out. They eventually got all the information of him that they were going to get and moved on.

That was how Harry found himself working on his homework for Charms. His friends were scattered around him, similarly involved (Ron rather reluctantly) and quiet. It was nice, and Harry could honestly say he felt content.

Half an hour later, he finished his Charms essay and as he was putting it away in his bag, his fingers brushed against a crumpled ball. He knew immediately what it was and heard Draco's words echo in his head: _You need to make them understand how much what they did hurt you. If they really love you and you really…love them, they'll understand you're right to be upset. There's also the option that you don't forgive them, Harry. You might be a martyr, Harry, but that doesn't mean people can do whatever they want to you and you have to accept it._

His lips quirked up at the thought and he realized he finally knew what to put in his letter to David. Harry grabbed a fresh piece of parchment, took a deep breath and got started.

 _Dear David,_

 _Thank you for your concern. While it is appreciated, I must say I was surprised to hear from you. In your second letter you claimed to love me. However, I don't really think you do or even did. The more I think about it, the more I realize that I was just a way to get back at your parents for them trying to force you to be normal. They brought you to my neighborhood, because it was "normal," right?_

 _I do think you liked me though. At least, I hope you did. I want you to know that I truly believed I loved you too. I thought you loved me…at the time. However, people who love each other don't hurt one another as badly as you hurt me. You're right. You were a coward, and I'm sorry, but I've had enough of cowards in my life._

 _David, I forgive you, because I know you were scared. I know what it's like to be scared. That doesn't mean I want to hear from you again though. You hurt me. You let my uncle drag me away and he hurt me terribly. I honestly thought I was going to die; at some points I wished I would._

 _I hope someday you can forgive yourself. I can tell you from experience that's what's causing your nightmares: your guilt, not your love._

 _From the bottom of my heart, David, move on. I have. Or at least, I'm trying to. I still have nightmares. I still break out into cold sweats if I hear heavy footsteps or doors slamming. However…I…met someone that is making me feel…a bit better about myself. I know he can never return my feelings; it wouldn't be safe for either of us, and I don't think he thinks of me that way anyway. But just being around him is wonderful._

 _Get away from your parents, David. Find someone who lets you be you and makes you want to be a better person._

 _All my best,_

 _Harry_

"Harry? Is that homework?" Hermione's question was innocent and simply curious, but it nearly made Harry jump out of his skin. He quickly slid the letter under a book and gave his friend a shaky smile.

"Nah, just…taking a break. Writing a friend." Neville's head popped up.

"Is this the friend who's been sending you Muggle letters by Owl Post?" Harry froze for a moment, he had honestly deluded himself into thinking that no one had noticed.

"Y-yeah. You know what, I'm just going to go ahead and send it now. Not like I can send it tomorrow. I'll be back." Harry shoved his letter into his pocket and hurried out of the Common Room leaving his stunned and concerned friends behind. Once he was away from everyone, Harry started to feel a bit better. He thought about what he must have looked like, running out of there like Voldemort was after him, and groaned, shaking his head.

They probably all though he was going insane again. If only Harry could tell them the truth…about everything. Harry was stuck deep in his daydreams of being able to be himself around his friends…around Draco…when none other than Draco himself came around the corner.

"Harry!" For the second time in the past ten minutes, Harry jumped. Despite his surprise, he smiled brightly at Draco and walked up to him happily. He thought about the words he had written in the letter and knew he was well and truly over David. Draco and he could never be together, but it was enough just being friends.

"Hey, Draco." The blond Slytherin was absolutely beaming at him, but instead of greeting him, the boy grabbed his hand and dragged him off into a nearby alcove. "Draco?" Harry suddenly found himself being fully embraced by the other boy. The Gryffindor was stunned, but he wouldn't deny that it was…it was wonderful. "Draco…is everything okay?" The other boy pulled back but didn't fully release him. Harry was confused as Draco continued to smile at him.

"Everything is…well, not great but…you know I used to pretend to hate your hero-complex, and while I still think you shouldn't just throw yourself at danger…thank you!" Harry's brows pinched together.

"Uh…Draco? Can we try that in proper English this time?" Draco rolled his eyes at his intended but the smile didn't diminish at all.

"Harry! I got a letter from my Father last night. He told me everything you did for them. You saved my family _again_. You stood up to those Aurors, fixed our house and healed my Mother. You're just…" Draco couldn't contain himself any longer, and though he knew it wasn't proper, he leaned forward.

Harry suddenly found his back against the stone wall, Draco's hands sliding down to his hips and the Slytherin's lips firmly planted on his own. Harry was frozen for a full five seconds, five seconds long enough that Draco feared he had done the wrong thing. Then Harry closed his eyes and settled his hands on Draco's shoulders. He slowly pushed back and reciprocated the kiss, and Draco smiled into his mouth. The Slytherin's grip tightened and he brought them closer together as the kiss deepened.

Then Harry heard footsteps and reality came crashing down around him. He panicked and shoved Draco away from him with all of his might. The other boy was stunned, but in Harry's fear he didn't see the hurt marring Draco's face. His mind was trapped in Privet Drive.

"Harry? Wha-"

"We can't….No No No…David, No." Draco's brows pulled together and his lip curled up.

" _David,_ " he hissed in question. Harry didn't really register the words, but he heard the anger. He did the only thing he could think of. Run.

And run he did, not hearing Draco's shouts behind him. Harry bolted through the near empty hallways blindly. He came around a corner and ran smack dab into Professor Flitwick, knocking them both to the ground.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry, heedless to his now bruised body, scuttled backwards and away from the outcry and curled up into the smallest ball he could manage. His breathing was dangerously fast.

Professor Flitwick called Harry's name a few times and made the mistake of touching the boy's shoulder. Harry screamed and curled up farther. Despite Filius's many attempts, the boy wouldn't calm down. After another minute, Harry hyperventilated himself into unconsciousness. Professor Flitwick shook his head in astonishment, before sending off a Patronus to Severus, Minerva and Poppy. He levitated his student and took a shortcut to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

 **And a cliff hanger :) You know you love me ;) And hey, at least Harry finally got that letter written. Took him long enough!**

 **Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Propriety: Chapter 24

 **Thank the Good Lord we get an extra hour this weekend! I really need it. Sooooo tired...**

 *****My updating schedule will alter to every 2 weeks (or earlier if I can). I am NOT abandoning this story (I get asked 20x's a week whenever I go back to school) and you will get to see the end to it. Thank you and enjoy.*****

 **Warnings: Please see the first few chapters for warnings.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Someone Explain!**

Draco was fuming but also concerned. Harry had called him David, but the other boy had also seemed absolutely terrified. That wasn't the Harry he knew at all. Draco tried following Harry, but the boy was too fast; Draco soon lost track of him. The Slytherin threw his hands up in frustration and stalked towards the Dungeon.

He was contemplating how to approach his godfather about what had happened when he ran into Theo.

"Hey, Draco. Everything okay?" Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked around, making sure no one would hear them and then shook his head.

"I…I kissed Harry." Theo grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him off into a dark corner.

" _Draco!_ You know that's not allowed yet," he hissed. Draco scowled at his friend.

"I am well aware! I just…I got a letter from Father telling me that Harry had saved my family from some self-righteous Aurors and I…let my emotions get the best of me." Theo eyed him critically.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well." Draco scoffed.

"You think? Harry freaked out and then he called me _David_ and-"

"He called you David?" The tone of Theo's voice made Draco suspicious.

"What do you know?" His friend hesitated for a minute, before pulling a crumpled ball out of his book bag.

"Look, the other day when Potter was writing stuff, I found this. I was going to keep an eye on him to be sure, but…I'm sorry, Draco." He held out the ink splotched letter to Draco, and the other boy read it. The blond paled and then got angry.

"That two-timing…think he can do this to a Malfoy-" Draco stopped before he got too far gone and took a deep breath. Yes, he was angry. Yes, he was upset. But if he really, _really_ thought about it he couldn't see Harry cheating on him. Not to mention Harry hadn't exactly been _happy_ when he shoved Draco away and called him David. He snapped his grey-blue eyes up to meet Theo's. "I'm going to go talk to him. Thank you for telling me this, Theo." Theo inclined his head in acknowledgement and watched his friend walk off with purpose.

So, Theo and Draco went their separate ways. Theo continued on to his original destination, the library. On the way there, he ended up bumping into Neville Longbottom. The Gryffindor looked very concerned about something. When Longbottom saw him, he quickly came over.

"Hey, Theo. Have you seen, Harry?" Theo sneered.

"No, I haven't. Though I did bump into Draco." Neville was taken aback at the hostility coming from the Slytherin, something he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Okay? Does _Draco_ know where Harry is?" Theo shifted his back pack and continued glaring.

"I didn't ask, but he's going to go talk to him. I just hope wherever the Golden Boy is, Draco finds him and dumps his cheating arse." Neville reeled back.

"What?!" Theo smirked at his reaction, and Neville had a terrible feeling. "Theo, what did you do?" The Slytherin shrugged.

"I just showed Draco a letter Potter tried to hide. The Boy-Who-Lived was proclaiming his love for _someone else._ " Neville didn't believe it, but he was more concerned at intercepting Draco at the moment.

"Look, I need talk to Draco right now. I need to explain something to him, before he talks to Harry!" Theo scowled.

"What? You're going to try to convince him to give Potter another chance? I don't take kindly to people stringing along my best friends." Neville grabbed Theo's shoulders and shook him.

"You don't understand! Harry doesn't know they're courting!" That got Theo's attention.

"Excuse me? That's ridicul-" Neville pulled Theo off, away from prying eyes and shoved the boy into the wall.

"Listen to me." Neville's voice had a hard edge to it that Theo had never heard before, and it honestly frightened him a bit. "Harry grew up with his Muggle relatives who hated everything about the magical world, including him. Then _this past summer_ when he should have been placed with a magical guardian he was _sent back_ to them! He has no clue! Not to mention, they were the worst kind of Muggles who hate anyone different, including people who like their own gender. For all that he's the Saviour of the Wizarding World, Harry is still very naive about how things work here." Theo's jaw dropped as he listened to the Gryffindor boy.

"You're telling me that Potter doesn't know it's okay for him to like boys and that he has no clue Draco's been courting him for the past two months?" Neville nodded.

" _Yes._ " Theo and Neville shared a look and then Theo cursed.

"We've got to find Draco." He whipped out his wand and cast a Point-Me spell. As soon as it locked on, the two of them were running as fast as they could. They had to find Draco before he found Harry.

Speaking of the blond Slytherin, he was marching back the way he had come in the hopes of finding Harry at some point. Draco had gotten as far as the Great Hall when his godfather's patronus ran up to him. The young man skidded to a halt and the magical animal opened its mouth.

"Draco, come to the Hospital Wing. Something's happened to Harry." The young man didn't even question why his godfather thought it appropriate to contact him. If Snape thought it was fine, he wasn't going to worry about it. Draco's mind was running as fast as his legs, trying to figure out what had happened.

He hadn't hurt Harry, but the other boy had run off. Maybe he tripped as he ran down the halls. Whatever it was, Draco was anxious to find out, and this would hopefully give him an opportunity to get the truth from Harry. He ignored the few people staring as he hurried past towards the Hospital Wing.

When Draco finally got there, out of breath and emotions all over the place, he was shocked at what he saw.

Madame Pomfrey, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick and Headmistress McGonagall were all gathered around a hospital bed. The expression on their faces was not encouraging. They all looked some variation of confused, shocked and outraged.

"Professor?" They all turned at his question, and Draco caught a glimpse of Harry. He was unconscious and pale. McGonagall looked ready to throw him out, but his godfather shook his head at her and walked over.

"Draco, something happened to Harry and we don't know what. According to Professor Flitwick, he was running through the halls in a panic, and they collided. Professor Flitwick couldn't get him to calm, and Harry…hyperventilated until he passed out." Severus saw his godson pale and confusion crossed over the boy's face.

"He had a panic attack?" Snape inclined his head.

"Yes." The Potion Master's suspicions were growing. "You are with him a lot. Do you know what happened?" Draco's mouth was dry and he was having trouble swallowing. He knew in an abstract way, he was going to have to tell his father and Harry's guardian (the overseers of the courting) that they had kissed. This situation was a lot more…precarious than he had imagined though.

"Well…I got a letter from Father telling me about…what happened this weekend. I ran into Harry in the hallway and I…wanted to thank him." Snape's eyes narrowed and his grip on Draco's shoulder tightened.

"What. Happened." Draco decided to bite the bullet. Severus would find out whether he told him or not.

"I kissed him." The other adults who had been blatantly listening in all hissed. Draco winced as Professor Snape's expression grew stormier. "Well- I mean, first I _hugged_ him, then I kissed him. I know I shouldn't have, but I was so happy and I thought he was okay with it. I mean, he was kissing me back! But then he tensed suddenly and shoved me away really hard. He was freaking out and saying things and then he ran off! I tried to catch him but he was just…gone."

Severus was trying very, _very_ hard to control his temper. It was entirely improper what Draco and Harry did, and Draco was at fault for initiating it. Now, his ward was in the Hospital Wing and according to Poppy's scans, his magic was fighting off a severe infection that no one knew he had.

"What kind of _things_ did he say?" Severus ground out the words, and Draco knew he was lucky his godfather hadn't thrown him out yet. However, he knew this next part was going to dig him into an even deeper hole.

"Well…something like… 'We can't', then a lot of No's," Snape was fully scowling at this point. "Then he called me _David_ and ran off." That threw Severus through a loop and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Who is David?" Draco clenched his fists and suddenly remembered the piece of parchment Theo had given him.

"I don't know, but Theo found this and gave it to me a few minutes ago." Snape snatched the very crumpled piece of parchment and was completely shocked and confused. He scowled at the offending words.

"There must be some sort of misunderstanding," he muttered. He had known Harry for years; he had watched the boy grow. He cared for Harry, and he knew without a doubt that he was loyal and would not cheat on Draco.

"Severus, what is it," the Headmistress asked. Snape scowled deeper as he said the three words he loathed.

"I don't know." Just then the Hospital Wing doors burst open, and Neville Longbottom and Theodore Nott ran in, falling over each other and out of breath.

"What are you two doing?! Unless you are seriously injured, get out of my infirmary!" Neville who had been about to say something, saw Harry and glared at Draco.

"What did you do to him!?" Draco scowled at the Gryffindor.

"This is not my fault." Both students saw the letter in Professor Snape's hands and Theo paled.

"Sir, I…look there's been a terrible mistake. I think you need to call Mr. Malfoy." Professor Snape felt torn in multiple directions and the other adults could see that.

"I'll call him, Severus. You stay here and find out what going on," offered Professor Flitwick. Snape nodded to him absently.

"Thank you, Filius." The Potions Master leveled his glare on the two recent arrivals. "I want someone to explain what is going on. Mr. Longbottom, despite Draco's disagreeable actions, he did not intentionally land Harry here. Now, explain." Neville didn't seem too convinced, but he nodded and spoke.

"Sir, well…no, you're Harry's magical guardian, right?" Snape was confused at the question but nodded, so Neville continued. "Good. Well, Harry obviously didn't spend the summer with you. He was sent back to his Muggle Aunt and Uncle. I fully believe he has no idea he and Draco are courting." To say Severus, Minerva and Draco were shocked speechless was an understatement.

Snape summoned a chair and fell into it as this information sunk in. Harry had been sent back to his Aunt and Uncle in the Muggle world? The worst part was realizing the gravity of his mistake in not talking to Harry sooner, in not asking him who he stayed with. He had approved of a courtship between his ward and his godson without checking in and seeing if Harry was taught. It would have been the _appropriate_ thing to do. It would have been the _right_ thing to do. It would have been the _smart_ thing to do…and he hadn't done it.

"I'm…afraid that's not all." Draco's eyes got bigger, and his face got paler.

"There's more?" Draco just choked out the question. Neville nodded, and Draco barely registered the bit of sympathy showing on the Gryffindor's face.

"Harry has been very jumpy and skittish when we brought you two up, and he never really talked about it. It was clear that he at least had a crush on Draco, and it grew to be more than that over time; he didn't ever mention it though. At first I thought it was just because courtships are very private, and he was nervous about maybe upsetting Ron. However…Hermione explained to us how Muggles see two men being together." Snape felt like he was going to be sick. He was well aware that the Muggle world was not on the same way of thinking in regards to sexuality. Draco, however, was not. "It's not seen as alright. There are a number of people who think homosexuals should burn in Hell. A few…even make it their effort to send them there. Harry's aunt and uncle aren't caring, at all. He told us that they never wanted him, and they 'made sure he knew it'. From what I've dragged from Ron, they hated anything different and anything they deemed 'not normal.' If they are as bad as I think they are…" Neville trailed off.

Poppy summoned a basin just in time for Draco to lose his breakfast. That was also the moment that Lucius Malfoy came out from Poppy's office with Filius trailing behind him.

"Severus, Draco? What has happened?" Neither of them could answer, either stuck in their heads or being sick, but it seemed they didn't have to.

"Severus, he's waking up."

* * *

 **Lots of dialogue, but it needed to happen. Next week my dears...next week!**

 **Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Propriety: Chapter 25

 **Just had a fantastic time FALLING IN A RIVER WHEN IT'S 50 DEGREES OUTSIDE! I'm so cold and so tired... Hopefully a new chapter will bring some happiness to a week of much anger, grief, disappointment and hypothermia. PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

 *****My updating schedule will alter to every 2 weeks (or earlier if I can). I am NOT abandoning this story (I get asked 20x's a week whenever I go back to school) and you will get to see the end to it. Thank you and enjoy.*****

 **Warnings: Mild horror and gore + derogatory language towards homosexuals.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **FAIRY**

Harry knew immediately where he was without even opening his eyes. He bit back a groan and tried to recall what had happened to land him in the Hospital Wing. His memories were slow to return, but when they did, Harry felt like he was going to be sick.

"Harry?" Unlike normal, hearing his guardian's voice did not put him at ease. Instead, this time, it terrified him. No doubt someone had told him what had happened. Harry was surprised the man had even bothered coming to see him. Maybe the Potion's Master wanted to tell Harry just what he thought of him before explaining to Harry he never wanted to see the boy again. "Harry, are you alright? Can you open your eyes?" Honest terror was starting to fill his chest, and Harry didn't hear the concern in Severus's voice. Eventually though, he knew he could put off the inevitable no longer and opened his eyes.

He immediately wished he hadn't. Poppy, Severus, the Headmistress, Draco, Lucius, Neville and Theo were all around his bed. Harry felt boxed in and dragged his knees up to his chest to protect himself. Poppy glared at those gathered around.

"Step back. This many people staring at you when you wake up would make anyone nervous." Harry was surprised when the mob surrounding him agreed instead of jumping him right away.

"Harry…" The Gryffindor looked over at Draco, and his chest tightened. He couldn't breathe. The other boy looked so sad and a little scared. A sigh came from the end of the bed and his green eyes saw Lucius rubbing his temple.

"Can someone please explain what is going on? Professor Flitwick said it was quite urgent." Everyone who knew, at least, partially what was going on were shocked when Harry suddenly answered.

"Nothing, Sir. Nothing happened. I swear. I just…had a panic attack." The fear in Harry's voice was unmistakable, and everyone began to question if this was the Harry Potter they all knew. Draco was also a bit shocked that Harry was clearly covering for him. One look at the way Harry kept glancing at Draco and pleading with him to stay quiet made that evident. After what Draco did…he didn't deserve Harry.

"Lucius, Harry…it has been brought to our attention that Harry is unaware that he and Draco…are courting." Lucius's jaw dropped for a full three seconds before he tried to compose himself. Harry, though, just seemed very confused and nervous.

"Courting? What…what's that?" Neville cleared his throat and got Harry's attention.

"It's…uh…it's the Pureblood form of dating, Mate." Harry's face lost all color and he drew himself into an even tighter ball. Poppy turned to the gathered group and set her glare on them all.

"I want anyone who doesn't absolutely need to be here gone. Now." Flitwick, Neville and Theo moved away without protest. Minerva hesitated for a moment but then decided she could simply ask questions later. When they were gone, everyone relaxed a bit…except for Harry. Severus pulled up a chair and sat by Harry's bedside.

"Harry…I want you to understand something. Can you look at me?" The young man was shaking like a leaf, but he eventually brought his gaze up and met the Potion's Master's eyes. "In the Wizarding World it is absolutely _normal_ and accepted for two wizards to be in a relationship. No one, and I mean no one, is going to hate you or harm you for liking Draco." Harry's breathing picked up just at the mention of him liking the Slytherin. Snape wasn't done however. "I am so sorry, Harry. I failed in my job as your magical guardian to ensure that you entered a formal courtship willingly and with the proper knowledge. I know you are feeling overwhelmed right now, so we will discuss the courtship later. Right now, I just want you to know, that I don't hate you. None of us hate you for how you feel."

"You…you don't hate me?" The young Gryffindor whispered so quietly, Severus almost didn't hear him. But he did, and he shook his head vehemently.

"Absolutely not, Harry. You might not believe me now, but I never have and never will hate you." Harry did not seem convinced.

Lucius was stunned and while he was deeply upset and concerned over Mr. Potter's well being, he was also worried about his son. This would definitely be a blow to his boy. He didn't doubt that the young Gryffindor held affection for his son, but he didn't know if the boy would be able to overcome some apparently deep-seated fears and beliefs.

Draco couldn't take his eyes off of Harry. His intended had no idea that he was Draco's intended. His Harry thought his loved ones would hate him, _hurt_ him for wanting to be with a man, let alone Draco. The fear he had seen in Harry's eyes when they kissed now made a lot more sense.

"While I understand that you all need to have some very important conversations, I need to see to my patient." The others understood and stepped back out of her way but didn't leave the room. With that Poppy turned her attention to Harry. "Mr. Potter, my preliminary scans showed you had an infection. I'm going to perform a more in-depth scan to reveal more details." Harry barely responded with a slight twitch, which Poppy took to be a nod of understanding. She talked the whole time she worked, both to keep Harry calm and to teach him some valuable information. When the scan was done, she pursed her lips as it revealed the infection was originating from a wound located on one of Harry's shoulders.

"It appears you have an injury on your shoulder that's infected. A severe infection at that. When did you hurt yourself, Mr. Potter?" Harry paled more than Snape thought possible and the Potions Master stepped forward.

"Harry, it's okay. We won't be mad, but you need to show us if Madam Pomfrey is going to be able to heal you." His ward was not forthcoming, despite the assurances. Harry shook his head violently and backed away when Poppy raised her wand again. "Harry, I know you're reluctant, but as your guardian I can give Poppy permission to magically restrain you to ensure your safety." Harry glared at the Potions Master in betrayal. He knew he was being baited, but Harry also knew that Snape would go through with the threat if necessary.

Defeated, he bowed his head and banished his shirt without a word. Shaking visibly now, he gathered up his Gryffindor courage and turned his back on the Matron and his guardian. Neither adult could control themselves when they saw.

Draco and Lucius turned to give them privacy, but whipped back around at the horrified outcries. Draco thought he was going to be sick again, and Lucius's tight grip on his shoulder was the only thing keeping him from running over to Harry.

Snape felt the great urge to rip someone limb from limb, when he saw a word _carved_ into Harry's shoulder.

 _FAIRY_

The word carried a lot more weight than it did in most conversations. Spoken by some it could be tossed about as a horrific insult. Those looking upon the scene could now understand. This was how Harry learned to be afraid of who he was. Whoever did this _hated_ him.

Harry's shoulders were hunched as the boy curled in on himself. Suddenly, Poppy was shoved away from her patient by some sort of force field. The Potions Master, however, was inside the field with his ward. His mind was a flurry of activity, trying to compartmentalize the trauma his ward had experienced and understand the insane amount of power the boy wielded. He came back to reality when he heard Harry's hitching breaths and quiet sobs.

"Harry?" The boy jumped and whipped around, his eyes wide. When Harry kept looking between the magical shield and the Potions Master, Severus understood. "Your magic created the shield to protect you. It…must have decided I am not a threat." Harry didn't know what to say to that and fisted his hair. Severus stepped forward and gently pried the strands loose, before Harry could rip all of his hair out. Using the grip he still had on his ward's hands, Snape sat on the edge of Harry's hospital bed and pulled the boy to his chest.

Harry's hysterical sobbing led to very weak struggling on his part, and soon, the boy gave in and gripped the man's robes as tight as he could, burying his face in his guardian's chest. Severus wrapped his arms around his ward and rubbed a hand up and down the boy's back. Eventually, the boy wore himself out and his sobbing quieted down. Snape hugged his ward tighter and spoke softly into his ear.

"Harry, I know you are still scared, but Madam Pomfrey needs to tend to your wound. Would you please lower the shield? I will ensure your safety at all times." Harry clung to his guardian even tighter, but within moments the shield flickered out of existence and Poppy could approach.

Severus looked over and caught Lucius's eyes. He knew the two Malfoy's had seen Harry's wound, and Snape communicated to his friend (through facial expressions alone) that it would be best for him and Draco to leave for the time being. Draco was reluctant to go when his father bade him, but eventually gave in under the reasoning that Harry would not want to be seen like this.

Once they were alone, Poppy drew a curtain around the bed to try and reassure Harry some more. She kept her wand in sight at all times.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell me when you…received your injury?" At first the two faculty members weren't sure Harry was going to speak, but he surprised them by replying after only a few moments.

"B-back in August. Uncle Vernon…" Harry trailed off and Severus squeezed him tighter.

"It's alright, Harry. You don't have to say everything now, but you will have to talk about it eventually." The boy didn't answer, but Snape knew he wasn't looking forward to that conversation. Severus saw Poppy's bewildered expression. "Poppy, what is it?" She looked between the two of them and her brows drew together.

"Has he been sick on and off for the past few months? Perhaps a fever spike around when he used a great deal of magic?" Her mind conjured up the moment when she treated the Gryffindor after Ms. Weasley attacked. She remembered commenting on his mild fever.

"He was sick last week and just yesterday it got a lot worse. I gave him potions so he was a bit better, but then he performed very powerful wandless magic. Not a moment later he was sick as a dog again." Pomfrey sighed and shook her head.

"Mr. Potter, I think your magic is the only thing that kept you from being gravely ill with this wound. Whenever you performed powerful magic, some of your power was taken away from fighting off the infection, hence the spike in fever. Unfortunately…because it has been so long since the initial event, I can't guarantee it won't scar." Harry's jaw clenched, but he nodded in understanding.

Severus had to release Harry for Madam Pomfrey to work her spells, but he stayed seated next to his ward. It took a while, but the Matron was able to close the wound and free Harry's body of the worst of the infection. She was sweating by the time she was done.

"Alright, Mr. Potter," she sighed. "The rest can only be dealt with potions and sleep at this point. I'll bring them for you and then leave you two alone." Harry didn't give any indication that he heard her and she left. Snape looked over her work and was pleased.

"Despite what she said, Harry, you can barely see it. I have some scar cream that you can use that should help also." Harry didn't speak, but he leaned his head against his guardian's shoulder. Severus was pleasantly surprised, and they sat in silence.

Poppy returned in a few moments and gave Harry a fever reducer and a potion for any lingering infection and pain. Harry could admit his shoulder felt better than it had in months, and he was able to relax a bit. After half an hour of comfortable silence, Harry spoke.

"You don't hate me," he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Though he had answered the question before, Snape knew he would have to multiple times a day from now on as Harry grew comfortable in his own skin.

"Never. What your uncle did to you was so wrong, and I am so sorry that I wasn't able to protect you from that. You should never have been sent back to them." Harry pulled his head up and looked at his guardian.

"Then why was I? Neville told me on the train here that…that I was supposed to be placed with a magical guardian. Why didn't you take me?" Snape sighed and closed his eyes, realizing he should have fought harder for his guardianship.

"While I was healing from Nagini's attack, Ministry officials approached me and I was told that I was unfit to watch over you for the time being. They told me that you would be placed with a temporary magical guardian for the summer…and I believed them. I am sorry I did not fight more. I grew curious a week after you arrived about who you were placed with and I asked Lucius to look into it. Everything he found though, stated that you were placed with me. When we spoke to the Minister of Magic, he thought you had stayed with me. We're trying to figure this out, Harry. I promise." Harry's mind was too muddled to fully grasp the situation though he knew it was bad.

Instead of freaking out like he normally would have done, he just sighed tiredly and curled closer to his guardian.

"Well you have me now. And you don't hate me. That's better…than I've…ever had…" Harry trailed off and was asleep a few minutes later. Severus looked down at his peaceful face and felt he had failed Lily. Cutting himself off from those dark thoughts, Snape quietly cast two Patronus Charms. One he sent to the Headmistress and the other he sent to Lucius.

* * *

 **It has finally been revealed! Now, what to do with the new knowledge. Stay tuned!**

 **Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Propriety: Chapter 26

 **Ladies and gentlemen, Happy Early Thanksgiving! I'm so grateful to be able to go home for a week and eat good food and be with my family. I'm also grateful for you wonderful readers and reviewers. :)**

 *****My updating schedule will alter to every 2 weeks (or earlier if I can). I am NOT abandoning this story (I get asked 20x's a week whenever I go back to school) and you will get to see the end to it. Thank you and enjoy.*****

 **Warnings: See chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Disappointment and Pride**

Lucius had escorted his son to the Room of Requirement (this generation was _not_ the first to discover it) and had it configure a comfortable living room setting. Draco collapsed onto the couch and put his head in his hands. Malfoy Senior sat beside him and laid a hand on his son's shoulder.

"What am I going to do, Father?" Lucius sighed and squeezed his hand.

"For now…all we can do is wait. Mr. Potter has experienced a trauma, and I believe it should be left up to him if the courtship shall continue. No matter how much it might harm you, I ask that you don't fight his decision, Son, whatever it is." Draco let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"I won't. I…I-Merlin, I am such a fool! Why didn't I just ask him formally from the start? And then what happened this morning…" Lucius turned towards his son and raised a brow.

"Yes, let's start there. What exactly transpired between you two that your…Mr. Potter ended up in the hospital?" With his head hung in shame, Draco relayed the events leading up to his father's arrival.

"I have broken the bounds of propriety and sullied the Malfoy name. I am sincerely sorry, Father." Lucius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not going to disown you, Draco, so get that look off your face. I won't say I'm not disappointed, because I am. I also think you owe Harry and Severus an apology, but that should wait until Mr. Potter is feeling more comfortable." Draco nodded again and sat back against the couch, eyes closed. "Merlin help us when I tell your mother about this," Lucius muttered. Both Malfoy men shuddered in fear.

They sat in silence for a while, just letting the day's events sink in. Some time later, Severus's Patronus flew through the door and over to them.

 _"Poppy has done what she can. Harry is resting now. If I can convince him, I think we should meet tomorrow to discuss everything, at least in part. I will keep you updated."_ The doe disappeared and father and son continued to sit in silence.

Meanwhile, a ways across the castle, the Headmistress was getting her own message from a doe Patronus. She had been trying to distract herself from the predicament with paperwork, knowing that Severus would inform her when he was able. When the Patronus came to her, instead of feeling relief, a pit formed in her stomach.

 _"Poppy has done what she can for my ward, but…Minerva,"_ the Headmistress was bracing for impact. _"We never should have left him with his relatives. We were so wrong to believe that he was safe with them. Only Harry's magic kept him on his feet and functioning well enough that none of us noticed. I will let Harry tell you what happened to him when he is ready, but it is bad. Please inform Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom that Harry is physically better, but will not want visitors for the time being. Thank you."_

Message finished, the Patronus faded out of existence, leaving Minerva clutching her chest. She had known. She had known that the Dursleys weren't the right people to take care of Harry, but she had followed Dumbledore's orders and left him there. Slowly getting to her feet, she composed herself. Now wasn't the time for what if's. Minerva left her office and used the previous Headmasters' secret passageways to get to Gryffindor Tower faster.

It was a good thing she did, as she almost bumped into a trio of determined Gryffindors coming out of the Fat Lady portrait.

"Oh! Excuse us, Headmistress." The three of them tried to hurry past her, but she called them back.

"Stop right there you three. I know exactly where you're going, and I've just been informed by Mr. Potter's guardian that he is not up for visitors at this time."

"But Professor-" Minerva shook her head.

"No but's Mr. Weasley. Your friend is fine. Madam Pomfrey has fixed him as well as she can." Hermione stopped Ron from another outburst with a hand on his arm.

"She's right, guys. Harry was pretty upset the last time I saw him. You know how he gets about you guys seeing him like that." Ron and Hermione _did_ know, as Neville said, but that didn't make it any easier to accept. Harry had never liked being weak in front of anyone, but especially not his friends, the people he cared about most. He was always scared that if he didn't be who everyone perceived him as, the Savior, that no one would want him. His friends had tried to convince him otherwise, but their lessons had obviously not stuck. Hermione sighed, defeated.

"Alright, but-" McGonagall held up a hand, cutting the Gryffindor off.

"I will keep you informed, and as soon as Professor Snape lets me know that Mr. Potter is up to visitors, I will tell you." The trio nodded in acceptance and turned back towards their Common Room. Minerva was glad they conceded easily, though she would still have the portraits keep an eye on them. She wouldn't put it past the Gryffindors to decide for themselves when their friend was ready for them to visit.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Harry woke again. There was one brief moment of peace, and then reality came crashing back to him. He remembered everything that had happened and was frankly, terrified. Harry startled when his pillow moved.

"Harry…you're awake." Harry snorted and buried his face into his guardian's chest, uncaring of how childish the gesture was.

"Aren't you always complaining about me stating the obvious?" Severus huffed in amusement and automatically reached a hand up to run his fingers through Harry's tangled locks. They were both shocked for a moment when Harry leaned into the action. The Potions Master broke the awkward pause and continued his actions from before.

"I didn't realize you were actually part cat, Mr. Potter." Harry, comfortable and perhaps a bit emotionally punch-drunk, gave a very poor imitation of a lion's roar. There was a beat, and then both ward and guardian started laughing. Their laughs echoed up and down the empty Hospital Wing, so much so that Poppy heard them from her office bringing a smile to her face. Eventually, their jostling led to a paper falling from Harry's pocket.

Harry stopped laughing. A sudden surge of anger boiled up in his chest, and he glared at the letter, a great desire to rip it to shreds coming to life inside of him.

"Harry? What is that?" A jolt of fear flickered up but the anger in him squashed it quickly.

"It's…it's a letter." Harry grabbed it and fought not to crumple it into a ball. Snape was keeping a careful eye on his ward's expressions.

"It wouldn't happen to be to someone named David, would it?" Harry's eyes widened as he gave himself whiplash looking up at his guardian. He unconsciously brought the letter closer to his chest.

"How…how did you know that?" Snape reached into his own pocket and pulled up a much more worn piece of parchment.

"This has been passed from Theodore Nott, to Draco, and finally to myself. Let's just say, it's caused quite a stir." Harry felt nauseous as he took the offered letter and saw just what "caused a stir." He sighed and buried his head in his hands, dropping the useless letter onto the sheets.

"If Draco thinks we've been… _dating_ ," Harry said this with a shudder. "I can understand how this would hurt him. This…was one of _many_ drafts. I…I actually wrote the final draft this morning. I was going to send it to David when I ran into Draco." Without a word, Harry handed the finalized letter to Severus. His guardian was surprised the boy simply handed it over, but didn't question it and read through the letter. To say he was fuming by the end of it would be an understatement, however, he put a lid on his emotions so as to not unsettle his ward.

"This…is a very mature response to what I can only assume was a terrible offense on his part." The question went unspoken, but Harry answered it anyway. Later he would be shocked at his own forwardness, but at the moment, he was desperately wanting to get it off of his chest.

"Thanks. It's kind of ironic actually, because I asked Draco for advice on how to respond. I…didn't tell him who it was to or anything, but I asked him…how to forgive someone you loved for hurting you. I took his advice and was finally able to write a response." Harry's hand slid up and back to trace along the fresh scar on his shoulder. "David…well, he's the reason this happened if you haven't guessed already." Severus tightened his arm around Harry's shoulder and stayed quiet, letting his ward speak at his own pace. "I…I thought I loved him, and I honestly thought he loved me back. I met him this summer. His parents are a lot like my Aunt and Uncle. They hate everything they don't think is _normal."_ Harry sneered. "Needless to say I never fit into any definition of normal for them. David showed interest in me though; he was nice."

Harry's voice grew quiet as he remembered. Severus remained the quiet rock beside him.

"It was actually him that made me realize that I…liked boys." Here Harry tensed, waiting for an outburst or violent reaction, but one never came. He relaxed minutely and continued. "We would sneak around when my Aunt and Uncle weren't home; we'd meet up in the park or somewhere else to talk and…" Harry blushed, and Severus didn't need to be a spy to know what they were meeting up for. His ward cleared his throat and moved on. "I was scared of being found out. Uncle Vernon… _hated_ "fairies." He would go on about how they should be killed and other stuff. There was a part of me that got a thrill from it though, sneaking around behind his back. David, was the only thing that really made me happy this summer." Harry paused and then grew pale as he spoke again. "Near the end of summer David and his parents came over for another dinner. His parents got along great with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. I served them and stayed out in the hall like I always did," Snape knew there was a lot more he was going to have to ask Harry about, but let it be for the moment. "David snuck out and met me in the hall. We…started kissing. We didn't hear someone coming around the corner until his mother screamed." Harry wrapped himself into a ball and stared off at the wall.

"Sh-she smacked me and dragged David away. Everyone else came running and Uncle Vernon grabbed me." Harry rubbed his arm as he remembered the painful grip. "She kept screaming about how I forced myself on her son and…and Uncle V-Vernon said he would take-take care of me. I was begging David to tell them the truth, but he…he just stood there! He wouldn't even look at me!" Harry was full on sobbing at this point and Snape had both arms wrapped around his ward as he tried desperately not to cry himself. He would _kill them_. "U-Uncle Ver-non dragged me out to the sh-shed and hurt me. I wanted to die it hurt so bad!" Harry was completely lost in his memories at that point and could do nothing more but cry.

Severus erected an unnecessary Privacy Ward given they were completely alone, but it made him feel better. He didn't know how much time passed as he comforted his ward, but he also didn't really care. Finally, Harry calmed down and soon there was nothing but the occasional sniffle. Severus decided it was time for him to speak up.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through that, Harry. From what I read in your letter and what you told me just now, you have a bigger heart than anyone I have ever known. Your mother and father would be _so proud_ of you." Harry, who was completely wrapped around his guardian looked up.

"You really think so?" Snape nodded.

"Without a doubt. Thank you for sharing this with me, Harry. And because I think you need to hear it again, I don't hate you and there is nothing wrong with you liking your own gender." Harry sighed in both relief and exhaustion. "Harry…" Severus wasn't sure if he should broach this subject, but decided he might as well. "You mentioned at the end of your letter to David that you had met someone new. Someone you didn't think could ever return your feelings, though it sounded like you clearly cared for them. Were you talking about Draco?" Harry was quiet and didn't answer right away, but eventually he nodded.

"I…At first I was just being friends with him, and then I kind of…developed a crush on him. I just never thought…I thought he'd hate me if he ever found out that I liked him…like _that._ Then Ginny practically shouted in the Great Hall that Draco and I were…sleeping together or something. It felt like she called me a whore. I was just waiting for the whole student body to attack me or something." Snape remembered the letter he got from Filius a long time ago of Ms. Weasley yelling at his ward in the Great Hall.

"Well, I can assure you that Draco does return those feelings and the student body will not attack you. Now, why don't we get out of here?" Harry lifted his head and looked at his guardian in shock.

"What?" Snape smirked.

"I can take care of you just as well in my own quarters. We can send off your letter and then you can come stay with me to rest. I think it's high time I explained to you the tradition of Pureblood courting." Harry was stunned for a moment or two, before his face broke out into a mischievous grin.

"Wicked."

* * *

 **So now Snape knows all the gory details. Let the healing begin! I also really wanted Harry to sound like a teenager at the end...so there. I plan to update next weekend, but please be gracious and keep in mind that it is a holiday weekend and I don't know what my family has planned. Stay tuned! :)**

 **Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

Propriety: Chapter 27

 **Happy Late Thanksgiving! You guys are catching up to me! I've taken too long of a break from writing. My last 3 weeks of the semester start on Monday, which will likely kick my butt into gear and lead to me trying to escape reality through my writing. :)**

 *****My updating schedule will alter to every 2 weeks (or earlier if I can). I am NOT abandoning this story (I get asked 20x's a week whenever I go back to school) and you will get to see the end to it. Thank you and enjoy.*****

 **Warnings: See chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Time to Talk**

Harry was more than a little stunned after his guardian finished explaining every detail about Pureblood courting. He was sitting on the couch in front of the Potions Master's fireplace and staring at the man as if he had grown a second head.

"So…this _entire time,_ we've been doing this? We've been essentially dating with the absolute intent of _getting married!?_ " Snape expertly hid his wince as Harry's anger started to come out.

"Yes. Again, I cannot express how much I-"

"Yeah, yeah, how much you messed up. But seriously?! Married!? I'm eighteen!" Snape sighed and rubbed his temples. His ward was perfectly justified in being angry and even having a full-fledged meltdown. That didn't mean that Severus was going to enjoy it.

"Yes, Harry. Though that part would not come for a long time and only after both of you agreed to it and we all- you, Draco, Lucius, and myself- sat down and wrote up a formal contract, a prenuptial agreement." Harry started breathing in and out deeply, running his fingers through his hair again and again.

"And this is all just…accepted? Nothing about this is…I don't know, _not normal_?!" Severus got up from his chair to sit next to his ward, laying his arm over the boy's shoulder, a comfortable position for the two of them now.

"Yes. The details of the tradition are a closely held Pureblood secret, but mostly just for the sake of propriety. I know them, because Lucius warned me ahead of time that Draco was considering courting you within the coming year. You should have been told by your assumed temporary magical guardian, because you would be the likely…target, shall I say, for a number of Pureblood witches and wizards hoping to garner the fame of being your spouse." Harry buried his head in his hands, leading Severus to move his hand up to card through the boy's hair.

"You're certain Draco's not doing all of this for that very reason?" The question was quiet, but Snape could clearly hear the fear and uncertainty behind it.

"I am certain. He has had a crush on you for a number of years, but due to his father's position as a spy, he had to play a certain part. You're only getting to meet the real Draco now, but this is how I've always known him. He's still an arrogant and possessive brat, but he gets that from his father." Harry gave an involuntary snort of laughter and leaned back.

"Thank you. I…I know that you're still feeling guilty and all, but thank you for actually explaining it to me and giving me a choice." Snape gave the boy a rare smile and squeezed him close.

"You're very welcome." They sat like that for a few moments, before Severus cleared his throat. "Now, I know that you have had an overwhelming past two days to say the least, but I have a question for you." Harry furrowed his brows in response.

"Yeah?"

"Before the courtship continues, Lucius and I both agree we should all sit down and discuss this. You need to be confident that you can trust Draco and he needs the same from you. You also deserve the chance to be a knowing and willing participant in this relationship." Harry was quiet. It was one thing to talk to Severus about everything; the man was his guardian after all. It was another to talk to the person who was interested in marrying him about everything.

He thought of Draco's smile and how the other boy held his hand without any shame. He thought about the, apparently, dates they'd had and how Draco made him laugh. He thought about how Draco held him when he found out Snape was his guardian. Harry's hand went up to grasp the owl pendant he never took off, and he thought about the hurt he had seen in the blond's eyes when Harry had shoved him away.

"Okay." Snape was surprised that his ward had come to a decision so quickly.

"We were thinking of meeting tomorrow, Harry, but we can wait longer if you want. You don't have to do this until you are ready." Admittedly, Harry wasn't anywhere near _thrilled_ that they wanted to meet tomorrow, but he figured he might as well get it over with rather than dragging it out.

"That's…yeah, we should do that. We can do it tomorrow. Draco deserves to know what he's actually getting into." Harry brought his knees up to his chest and stared into the fire. Snape reached up and tugged an errant lock of hair.

"You say that as though you are certain Draco will not want you when he finds out." Harry blushed and snorted.

"First off, this is really weird. I'm just going to say it. I never thought you and I would ever be talking about something as personal as relationship issues." Harry's diversion obviously didn't work as well as he'd hoped, not that he had much confidence in it in the first place. The Gryffindor sighed as Severus waited for the answer he actually wanted. "I wouldn't if I were him," Harry finally mumbled. When his guardian didn't say anything for a while, Harry got a sinking hole in his stomach, thinking the Potions Master _did_ agree with him.

"Harry, when I was your age…My father was not a nice man." Harry sat up and looked at his guardian, astonished the man was talking about his past. Severus didn't look at his ward as he spoke, but he continued to hold the boy close. "Because of him and the household I grew up in, I believed I wasn't worthy of love, that I didn't deserve it; that I was a useless brat not worthy of the bottom of my father's boot. And then I met your mother." The man had his full attention now. "She was beautiful, and she lit up whatever room she walked in to. She was my best friend, and I loved her. I was always convinced though, that she couldn't love me back, that she deserved something better." Severus's hand started to rub up and down Harry's arm. "Do you know what she would tell me when I would say that?" He didn't wait for an answer. "'Now, you listen here, Severus Snape. You don't get to tell me what I deserve or what I should want. I want _you_ as my friend.' When I confessed to her one evening our fourth year that…I didn't think _I_ deserved her, or love in general, she would look at me and say, 'Out of everyone I know, you deserve it the most. Remember that, Sev. You deserve it.'"

The word's resonated in Harry's mind. He remembered them from the dream he had had so long ago, of his mother giving him a flower the color of Draco's eyes. She had told him that _he_ deserved it too.

"Let Draco decide for himself, if you are what he deserves. Then make your decision if he is what _you_ deserve." Harry nodded slowly, letting everything just sink in. The weight of the day pressed heavy on his shoulders, and he leaned into his guardian's side for support.

His growling stomach broke the nice moment they were having. Severus snorted in amusement.

"I will ask the House elves for a late lunch. Is there anything in particular you would like?" Harry shrugged.

"Just sandwiches is fine." And so the day moved on. The two of them relaxed in Snape's quarters and chatted about inane things. They sat together, and Harry felt safe. He didn't think about the meeting they were going to have tomorrow. He didn't think about the letter to David they had sent off. He just sat with his guardian and was.

* * *

Severus was worried Harry was going to chew through his lip at this rate. The boy wouldn't stop pacing and was on the verge of a panic attack. Snape walked over to him and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"We can reschedule, Harry. We don't have to do this today, if you're not ready." Despite this assurance, Harry immediately shook his head.

"No, I need to do it today. Otherwise I won't be able to stop thinking about it." Severus understood, but he was still concerned.

"Very well. We've decided to meet in the Room of Requirement. Neutral ground, in a way." Harry nodded and they went on their way. They took mostly deserted passageways, but Harry still wished he'd brought his invisibility cloak. Now that he had told his guardian what had happened to him, he felt like everyone would be able to see it and would judge him. Needless to say, Harry was a nervous wreck by the time they were standing outside the wall to the Room of Requirement. He and Severus dutifully paced in front of the wall three times and then entered the door that appeared.

Draco and Lucius were already waiting for them.

Harry felt like he was going to be sick, but he gathered up all of his Gryffindor courage and looked at Draco. His breath caught when he saw the smile on the blond's face. Snape's hand on his unmarred shoulder guided him forward into the room. It was a rather cozy set up, with a round table off to the side that they all gathered around. Snape and his ward took a seat on one side, and Draco and his father took a seat on the other side. They were quiet for a time, before Lucius cleared his throat.

"You are…looking well, Mr. Potter. Severus assured us that Madame Pomfrey was able to help." Harry shot Severus a questioning look, to which his guardian mouthed, 'Patronus.' The Gryffindor turned back to Lucius and nodded.

"Yes, Sir. I'm…feeling much better, thank you." His throat was tightening up and he couldn't say anything else.

"Harry," Draco could see how scared his inten- Harry was and wanted to put him at ease. "I wanted to apologize. I feel that I have led you unwillingly into a relationship and my actions the other day were deplorable. I forced myself on you and for that I understand if you do not forgive me." Harry's nose scrunched up automatically.

"I get that these courting rules say you're not allowed to kiss me, but I don't think what you did was… _deplorable_. I kissed back, if you don't remember." Harry muttered the last part, and his cheeks pinked, much to Draco's amusement.

"So your guardian has explained to you everything that courting entails?" Harry nodded and stared down at his hands. "Good. Now, while I understand that you did not know that you and Draco were in a relationship, I would ask you to explain the letter Draco found." Harry knew exactly what letter Lucius was talking about, and though he had known they would ask, he wasn't eager to share. The Gryffindor knew it had to be done, though, and took a deep breath. He looked up and met Draco's eyes, blocking out Lucius and Severus for the moment.

"Draco…do you remember when I asked you how to forgive someone you love for hurting you?" The Slytherin's eyes widened as he remembered and he nodded. "Well, what you had was one of the rough drafts I had written. I didn't want you to know who or what is was all about, because…well I didn't know that _this,_ " Harry gestured to the two of them. "…was allowed and okay. David and I…we met this past summer, in the Muggle world…."

From there, Harry slowly explained all that had happened, taking breaks every so often to calm down. Severus was a strong presence next to him, reminding him that it was all right. When he was finished, the four of them sat there in stunned or pained silence; Harry was holding his breath, waiting for Draco to say he was finished with him. Instead, the blond stood up and walked around the other side of the table.

He didn't know what to think when the other boy knelt down in front of him.

"Harry…I'm so sorry that all of this happened to you. I'm sorry you thought that what they did was indicative of the rest of the world. I'm sorry if anything I said our previous school years might have…supported what they've done to you over the years." Harry's brows pinched together and he opened his mouth to protest. Draco held up a hand to stop him though.

"You can't tell me that they treated you kindly all of the other years of your life, and that this was out of the norm for them." Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"I…It wasn't ever _this_ bad." Draco shook his head.

"That doesn't justify any of it. Harry, I want you to know that none of this changes how I feel about you, and I would gladly avenge you if you would let me." Harry didn't see Malfoy Senior's or his guardian's faces, but if he did, he would know that they were thinking the same thing. Instead, Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a girl, Draco. I don't need you to avenge my honor or anything, and I'd rather you never come in contact with the Dursleys. I can handle their hate, but I couldn't stand to see them go after you too." Harry's eyes hardened. "I would rather see the people who took me away from Professor Snape and put me back with the Dursleys in jail." Draco was happy to see that Harry wasn't going to let people walk all over him…not to mention it was kind of hot when the Gryffindor got angry.

At that point, Lucius cleared his throat, and gestured for Draco to return to his seat. His son did so reluctantly, and Lucius took charge again.

"That is already in motion, Mr. Potter, and trust that you will have the full resources of the Malfoy's behind you on the matter." Lucius met Severus's eyes and the Potions Master took over.

"Harry, now that the air has been cleared, do you want to continue the courtship with Draco?" Harry froze for a second. He didn't know what to say. The meeting had gone nothing like he had expected.

Harry looked over to Draco and met the boy's eyes. What he saw there made up his mind for him.

 _"Yes."_

* * *

 **I couldn't leave you hanging on that one. I'm not _that_ evil. ;) See you next week!**

 **Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Propriety: Chapter 28

 **Hello all. :) I want to let you** **know that I likely WILL NOT be updating next weekend. It is my last weekend before finals and I will be studying my brains out, literally. I promise I'll update the following Saturday, but December 10th will likely be void a new chapter. My brain can only handle so much!**

 *****My updating schedule will alter to every 2 weeks (or earlier if I can). I am NOT abandoning this story (I get asked 20x's a week whenever I go back to school) and you will get to see the end to it. Thank you and enjoy.*****

 **Warnings: See chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Friends Stick Together**

Harry was on cloud nine and didn't know what to think. He had a guardian who cared for him and was alright with Harry being who he was. He had a boyfriend in the guy who he never dreamed would like him back. It was fantastic, but then they walked out of the Room of Requirement and reality hit.

"Harry!"

"Mate, where have you been?!"

Severus watched with great concern as his ward lost all color in his face. Hermione, Ron and Neville all came towards their friend at once, making Harry freeze in fear.

It was one thing to have a supportive guardian and a boyfriend who's parents approve. It another thing entirely to expect all of your friends would be okay with it. Snape could see that his ward was only a few seconds away from a panic attack and quickly took control.

"Perhaps we should move this conversation somewhere else." The three concerned Gryffindors agreed, and they made for the Room of Requirement. The Malfoys seemed hesitant to follow, but Harry suddenly reached out and grabbed Draco's hand.

"Come with me?" Draco squeezed Harry's hand and nodded readily.

"Of course." Lucius felt that it was not appropriate for him to be involved in the conversations to follow and bowed out.

"I must inform Narcissa of what has transpired. She no doubt was concerned by my absence the other night." They all understood and Malfoy Senior took his leave. Draco, Snape and Harry walked back into the room which had transformed itself into a more cozy living room setting with a lot more seating and food. Apparently someone was hungry.

Harry's friends took a couch and Harry sat across from them on another. Severus sat on his right while Draco took the seat to his left. It made Harry feel more secure surrounded on either side by people who he knew supported him and cared for him.

"What's going on, Mate? You go off to send a letter and are gone for hours. Then Neville comes back and tells us you're in the Hospital Wing. Then Madam Pomfrey comes flying up to the Tower looking for you and now you're with Malfoy and Snape and you look like you're gonna be sick!" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's dramatics.

"We were worried about you, Harry? Are you alright?" Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, and he took a deep breath. It didn't seem to help however, and before he could devolve into panic, Draco squeezed his hand and started speaking for him.

"I guess the first thing you should know is that Harry and I are Courting." Neville already knew and was scrutinizing how the two interacted. He was pleased so far, but Harry was still very distressed. Ron's mouth dropped open, before he threw his hands up and rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would Court, _Malfoy._ Can't do anything half way, can you? Mate, I mean, I knew, but still…couldn't you have at least gone for someone in Gryffindor?" Harry was shocked how easily Ron was taking everything, though the token protest was not at all surprising. Hermione, however, still looked concerned.

"I'm sorry, Courting?" Ron nodded.

"It's kind of a Pureblood tradition, but…more secret I guess? It's only passed down through the families; no one even writes about it. It's like dating but _really_ traditional, chaperones and everything." Hermione still seemed surprised but nodded her head.

"Sounds like something out of Pride and Prejudice. But…if it's only passed down through families, then only Purebloods would know. How did Harry know about this?" Harry looked down at his and Draco's entwined fingers.

"I…uh…I didn't, 'Mione. How are you okay with all of this," Harry suddenly blurted out. He immediately regretted it as he looked up and saw how angry Hermione looked.

"Harry James Potter, if you think for one second that I'm going to hate you for liking a boy, I'll beat you over the head with your own broom. And _you!_ " Hermione turned her ire onto Draco, while Harry sat stunned. "How could you court Harry without even telling him!?" Draco's face screwed up into an indignant scowl for a moment, before he just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just so you know this is the millionth time I've been over this, and I feel enough guilt thank you. It was a giant misunderstanding. Only you three knew that Harry didn't stay with a magical guardian this summer. The rest of us assumed he did and that Harry's guardian would explain Courting to him. Add in some miscommunication, and here we are about two months later." The witch rolled her eyes.

" _Boys_ ," she hissed. She got a lot of indignant looks for that, each of which she promptly ignored. "Does he make you happy, Harry?" Her friend automatically smiled, and that calmed her significantly.

"Yeah, 'Mione. He does." Hermione nodded sharply, as if saying 'case closed.'

"Good. Now, what happened the other day? Headmistress McGonagal said you were in the Hospital Wing?" Harry let out a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah. A lot happened the other day, but…I think I should tell you guys what happened this summer for it to make sense." Severus was extremely proud of his ward, as the young man slowly but surely explained everything to his friends. The boy was shaking by the time he was done recounting up to yesterday's events, but he got through it without stopping.

Harry startled when Ron jumped to his feet, face red and hands clenched in fists.

"I'm going to kill them!" A bark of laughter burst from Harry. It was as if he finally realized how ridiculous it was to think that his friends wouldn't support him or care about what happened to him.

"Ron, Mate…I appreciate it, but I don't want to have to visit you in Azkaban." Hermione's eyes flashed with rage.

"Oh he wouldn't be going to Azkaban, if I helped him." Neville turned to Hermione, an evil grin on his face.

"You already have a plan in mind, don't you? Care to share?" Harry's jaw fell open.

"Guys! Stop joking around. I'm serious." Hermione raised a brow at her friend.

"We are too. Harry, they can't get away with what they've done to you."

"I can assure you they won't." Harry turned to glare at his guardian.

"What do you mean?" Snape refused to be cowed by his ward's suspicion and anger.

"As your guardian, I can seek justice for harm done to you. This obviously applies to the Dursleys as well as whoever made you stay with them. I don't think you understand the severity of the situation, Harry. I can have them charged with kidnapping among other things." Harry was stunned. He hadn't thought that being forced to stay with the Dursleys would be considered kidnapping. "Harry, I fully intend to bring charges against them. Your opinion matters in this case however, so I would ask if you want them charged in the Muggle world or the Wizarding World." Harry groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"Can't we just forget it all and move on. I…I don't want to deal with this anymore. It's over. I don't have to go back there." Draco squeezed his hand tight.

"Harry…we're technically still minors, so it's not really up to us if they get charged."

"That's another thing we have to deal with…" Hermione was clearly talking to herself and thinking of another plan, but she caught everyone's attention.

"What was that, 'Mione?" The witch looked up.

"Well, obviously we have to find out who forced you to stay with the Dursleys instead of staying with Professor Snape. It has to have been more than one person. Have you talked to Minister Shacklebolt yet?" The multiple topic jumps were starting to make Harry's head hurt and he sighed.

"Apparently, Professor Snape and Lord Malfoy have been in contact with him. He was also told that I was staying with Professor Snape over the summer and has been looking into it." Here Harry paused and brought his brows together in thought. "I was going to contact him, because we found out that he had been attacked the other day. I wanted to make sure he was okay." He looked over at his friends to see similar contemplative faces. They knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I don't know, Mate," Ron started. "Plenty of people want to hurt the Minister of Magic for a lot of reasons…but it would be just like you to have some nutter willing to attack Shacklebolt because he was looking into your guardianship." Hermione hummed in agreement.

"Someone or some group of people obviously went to a lot of effort to keep you away from Professor Snape. How did you find out the Minister was attacked, Harry? That wasn't in the newspapers." Draco and Severus sat back and watched the Gryffindors work through the situation. Most thought the Lion house was filled with brave idiots, and while that might be the case for some, plenty of Gryffindors had a good head on their shoulders.

"When I was having dinner with Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy came through the floo. Aurors were ransacking their home. When we went through, we found about ten Aurors just throwing things on the ground and generally destroying the place. One of them had even hit Draco's mom." Anger rippled through everyone present. "I demanded to know what they were doing, and this pompous arse of a Head Auror told me that Lucius was under suspicions for attacking the Minister because he was seen visiting Shacklebolt _once,_ weeks ago. It was ridiculous and I let them know just what I thought." Neville raised an eyebrow worthy of a Slytherin.

"What else did you do, Mate? I can't believe you just gave them a good talking to." Harry grinned sheepishly.

"I might have implied that I would use my status as the Boy Who Lived to get them arrested for not having a warrant. My wild magic might have helped persuade them too…" Ron snorted.

"I would have liked to have seen that." Hermione rolled her eyes, but everyone could see the smile she was trying to hide. Just then, a waft of delicious smelling potato soup met Harry's nose. He looked over and saw that the table of food had gotten bigger.

"Ron, why do you keep asking for food?" The redhead gave his best friend an indignant look.

"It's not me, Mate. I thought it was Professor Snape. You were always complaining about how he kept making sure you ate." Harry turned his suspicious glance at his guardian and the Potions Master rolled his eyes.

"Merlin forbid, I try to put meat on your bones, but believe it or not, I am not the one asking for food." A huff came from the only witch in the room.

"It was me, alright. Can you all calm down? Harry, it's lunch time and you need to eat, and we all know Ronald gets unbearable if he doesn't stuff his face every three hours." The Gryffindors laughed at their friend's expense, and Harry begrudgingly followed suit when everyone stood to get food. He wasn't terribly hungry given everything they'd been talking about. As he picked at the food, a vial of familiar blue potion was shoved under his nose.

"I think this would help." Harry rolled his eyes at his guardian but took the proffered potion. Severus saw the concerned look Draco was throwing him and explained.

"Harry has a nervous stomach. If he is going to eat like I want him to and gain the weight he needs to, he needs to take the stomach calmer." Draco nodded in understanding and filed that bit of information away for later.

"Are there any other potions Harry takes, in case I need to know or…?" Before Severus could answer he was interrupted by his own ward.

" _Harry_ is sitting right between you two and can answer any questions about himself… _himself._ And since when do I have to gain a certain amount of weight? You all just complained I'm skinnier than you'd like, not that it was an actual health issue." They could all see Harry's agitation at feeling out of the loop and Hermione sent him an unapologetic look.

"As a future Healer, Harry, you should know that it's not healthy to be so underweight. You've definitely improved over the months, but your nutrition is still not where it should be. Between the lack of food on the Horcrux hunt, and you living with the Dursleys and your nervous stomach, it's a wonder you're as healthy as you are. You need to get your body into a regular eating cycle and try to make up for…lost time as it were." Harry and Ron were surprised Hermione brought up their skipped seventh year, but the raven-haired boy knew she had a point. So he sighed and accepted the mother hen-ing.

"Fine, but if I go along with all this without complaining, you guys don't get involved with the Dursleys. Period." He waved his fork menacingly at his Gryffindor friends, much to the amusement of the Slytherins present. After a lot of silent facial expression communicating, Neville spoke for the three of them.

"Alright, Mate. We'll stay away from them, but don't expect us to stay away from whatever is going on with your guardianship. If someone is causing problems from inside the Ministry of Magic, I want in. You're not doing this alone." Seeing the resolve and determination on everyone's face, including his guardian and _boyfriend_ , Harry knew he had to agree.

"Fine." He sighed. "We're never going to have a normal school year, are we?"

* * *

 **Hopefully that will tide you over! See you in 2 weeks! :)**

 **Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Propriety: Chapter 29

 **Hi Guys! So I survived my finals, and passed with flying colors! I slept for 12 hours today and have a brand new chapter for you. :)**

 *****My updating schedule will alter to every 2 weeks (or earlier if I can). I am NOT abandoning this story (I get asked 20x's a week whenever I go back to school) and you will get to see the end to it. Thank you and enjoy.*****

 **Warnings: See chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **People Will Talk**

Kingsley Shacklebolt was not a man to be labeled as paranoid. If anything, he was practical, strong-willed, intelligent, and observant. He was vigilant but he was not a Mad-Eye Moody by a long shot. However, he was thinking that if anyone knew what he was looking for, they would surely cart him off to the Janus Thickey Ward. As it was, he had only just gotten out of St. Mungo's after having been attacked.

For the past few weeks he had been doing some private investigating on the side. Being the Minister of Magic, he didn't have a lot of free time on his hands but for something this important he made time. Most would have simply brushed the situation off as misfiling and misinformation being passed from one ear to the other. However, Kingsley had learned through his many years in the Order of the Phoenix that when it comes to Harry Potter, it is never _just_ misinformation.

Shacklebolt fully believed that someone deliberately told the right people that Mr. Potter was staying with Severus Snape while telling Snape that his ward would be staying with a temporary magical guardian. At the end of the war, the Wizarding World was too busy trying to pick up the pieces, and some things fell through the cracks. One of those things, that Kingsley regretted every time he thought about, was where abandoned children would go. People didn't like to think about it, but Harry Potter was an abandoned child.

He had no one…except for one person that could finally take guardianship of him.

As soon as he realized what had happened, Kingsley started to think like an Auror. Why would someone keep Harry away from Snape and put him back with his Muggle relatives? One logical answer that came to mind was unfortunate: whoever it was didn't like Severus Snape. There were a hundred reasons Kingsley could come up with off the top of his head as for why someone did not like Severus Snape, but only a couple seemed strong enough to motivate someone to sabotage Harry along the way.

The thing was, Kingsley started to think of two possibilities: the culprit either wanted revenge on Harry as well _or_ they thought they were saving Harry. The first possibility would suggest an ex-Death Eater seeking revenge for the war, however if Kingsley was right in believing that his attack was linked to his investigation into the matter, he likely wouldn't be alive. As it was, the attack only broke his arm and left him unconscious and still perfectly capable of doing his job. This led him to lean more towards the latter possibility, which meant someone on the 'Light' side of the war was probably behind this. A lot of people didn't like to acknowledge it, but there were bad people of both sides of the Wizarding War. Kingsley refused to be that naive.

Kingsley sighed and rubbed his forehead right between his eyebrows. The few days before his attack, he had been trying to track down the Aurors in charge of escorting Harry back and forth between his guardian's residence and the Ministry court rooms. However, whenever he thought he was getting close, someone popped up with a document for him to sign or a meeting he suddenly had to attend. Shacklebolt knew that being the Minister of Magic came with a lot of responsibilities, but these "very important" things seemed to be perfectly timed to distract him.

He had caught on quickly and tried to be a bit more covert in his investigation. Shacklebolt visited Auror training and the Auror Department and simply keep his eyes and ears open. After a while he finally heard something interesting. It sounded like a few of the Aurors were planning a meeting of some kind, after hours, in a near abandoned wing of the Ministry. It had seemed too good to be true, and though his gut told him it was suspicious, Kingsley had to investigate. His gut had been right.

Kingsley had gone to the appointed place and time and found no one, not a soul. Next thing he knew, a curse was thrown at him from behind and he was waking up in St. Mungo's in a sling. It was becoming more and more clear that there was a group of individuals in the Auror department running around with some scheme to keep Harry away from Severus Snape. Now, thanks to him falling for the ruse, whoever it was knew he was on to them.

Kingsley was still staring off at a far wall of his bedroom when an owl tapped on his window. Getting up, he let the bird in and took the letter. His eyebrows went up when he saw it was from Mr. Potter himself. He huffed and shook his head when he read it and realized the boy was now 'in the know' as it were. This no doubt meant Granger and Weasley and Longbottom and the Malfoy boy would soon be involved as well, if they weren't already. At least this meant that Harry and Severus were getting along well and were talking.

The Minister was enraged when Harry informed him of what had happened with the Malfoys and Kingsley made a note to rip a few Aurors a new one when he went back into work. Seeing as the young man was now fully in the know, Shacklebolt grabbed some parchment and began to pen a reply. He needed to let them know of his suspicions, and perhaps Severus and Ms. Granger could help him come up with a plan and keep Harry from running off half-cocked.

* * *

"Harry, you need to calm down. Nothing has changed beyond that fact that now _you_ know we're courting. Everyone else is not suddenly going to be able to read your mind." Harry scowled at Draco.

"I _know_ that…I understand that…doesn't mean I don't _feel_ terrified." Draco knew what it meant for his Intended to actually admit to being scared and took his hand to offer some comfort. Now that he was looking for it, the Slytherin saw Harry's eyes darting around, taking note of anyone who gave them an odd look or stared at them too long. Draco sighed.

"They'll know _something's_ off if you don't stop twitching and looking like someone is going to attack any minute." Harry sighed and rubbed his scar, an engrained gesture at this point.

"I'm trying. It's just…hard." Draco, unused to being despised by his own family for something as fundamental as who he cared for, could not completely understand where Harry was coming from. That did not mean, however, that he would simply let Harry suffer.

"I'm here. Severus is here. You're friends are here. It'll be alright, Scarhead." As usual, the nickname had the desired effect and Harry gave Draco a shaky smile. Whatever Harry thought of the next moment completely changed his demeanor. The Gryffindor took a deep breath and let it out slowly. As soon as that was done, his back straightened, a carefree smile took over his face and any visible tension in Harry's muscles was completely gone. Draco was impressed…and maybe a little turned on. Harry gave him a sideways glance.

"Well? Are we going to dinner or not?" Draco just nodded and they walked on. The Slytherin's hand was in a vice grip by the time they reached the entrance to the Great Hall, but looking at Harry, you wouldn't be able to tell. Surprisingly, Harry led them over to the Slytherin table when they walked in, instead of towards his friends at the Gryffindor table. Then again, usually they ate dinner together with the Snakes, so if Harry was going with acting normal, this was it.

They sat across from Blaise and Theo. Blaise narrowed his eyes at the two of them; as a competent Slytherin he could easily tell _something_ was off. Theo, on the other hand, wouldn't meet their eyes and looked ashamed. Before either of the couple could start a conversation, Theo blurted out,

"I'm sorry." Harry had to think for a moment why the Slytherin was apologizing, when he remembered what Severus told him in the Infirmary. Before letting his anger get the best of him, Harry took a deep breath and gave Theo an ultimatum.

"I'll accept the apology, if you tell me why." When Theo's brows furrowed in confusion, Harry huffed. "Were you deliberately trying to….break us up?" Harry was slightly reassured when Theo hastily shook his head.

"I was trying to protect my friend. I should have known that you would never do that to Draco, but I didn't want to see him hurt. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions but…" Theo draw himself up and looked Harry square in the eyes. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I thought you were just playing with him." Harry and Theo locked gazes for a few, tense seconds and then Harry nodded and smiled.

"Alright. Apology accepted." Before Blaise could demand to be told what was going on, a derisive scoff was heard a little ways down the Slytherin table. The small group turned to see Daphne Greengrass scowling at Harry.

"Oh please, Potter. Haven't you learned yet that a proper wizard doesn't just hand out apologies but takes full advantage of the situation? I still can't believe someone as idiotic as yourself defeated the Dark Lord." Next to the Gryffindor, Draco growled.

"Greengrass, did I or did I not warn you to never speak to Harry like that again?" Daphne's mouth fell open in shock at being spoken to in such a way, but then some sort of understanding graced her face. When she opened her mouth however, it was clear she was still as dumb as before.

"Oh, Draco, dear, if you wanted a plaything before properly Courting, couldn't you have at least chosen a Ravenclaw instead of a nasty Gryffindor? I mean what would your parents think?" Draco was practically levitating in his seat with anger and everyone within hearing distance hissed in shock and rage. The surrounding Slytherins were appalled at the Greengrass girl's blatant disrespect of one of their House "royals," the fact that she would speak about such a private Pureblood tradition out in the open for all to hear, not to mention she had just inadvertently called the Saviour of the Wizarding World (whom they had all come to begrudgingly like) a whore.

"How dare you-" A hand on his arm stopped Draco in his tracks and caused him to look at his Intended with confused eyes.

"Draco, sit down." Trusting his Intended to do as he bid, Harry turned his attention to the stunned Slytherin witch.

"I don't care if you have a problem with me. Plenty of people do, so get in line. But I won't sit here and let you say such terrible things about Draco. He is the utmost gentleman and would never use anyone in the way that you're accusing him of. If you think that insulting his Intended in such a manner will win his heart and get you a ring on your finger, well then you're more cracked than Voldemort." Daphne's shocked eyes flicked between Harry and Draco a few times, before she screamed in outrage and ran from the room. She was wailing and working herself up into quite the impressive temper tantrum as she made her way out into the halls.

"Harry…" Harry's hands were clenched into tight fists and he was glaring at the spot the girl had just vacated. Draco caught his attention, and it was only then Harry realized that his magic was causing everyone else's plates to rattle and start falling from the table. He quickly got control of himself.

"Sorry," he muttered, an embarrassed blush crawling up his cheeks.

"Don't apologize, Harry. However, you do realize that you basically just announced our...status and this will likely make the front page of The Prophet Tuesday morning at the latest. " Panic pulsed through Harry's veins and he gave a shaky, slightly hysterical laugh as he yanked and twisted the owl pendant around his neck.

"I, uh, I guess I did, didn't I. Oh Merlin. I'm so sorry, Draco. I know we weren't supposed to say anything and Courting is private and all, but she was saying such terrible things about you. I don't care what she says about me; I'm used to it. But she had no right to accuse you of using me like that." Harry rambling was cut off by Draco grasping his hands and pulling them away from where they were twisting his leather necklace into knots.

"Harry, I'm not upset with you. I'm actually pretty impressed, if you grasp my meaning." The overplayed waggling of his eyebrows easily conveyed what the blond meant, and Harry scowled and playfully smacked his Intended's arm.

"Pervert," he hissed. His panic didn't go away but it did lesson to a degree with Draco's support at his side.

"Harry, are you going to be okay with everyone knowing? You're right that normally we would wait and make a more formal announcement, but everyone is going to know in a few hours with the way gossip travels around here." Harry let out a slow breath.

"Honestly, I'm not okay with it, but...I guess it's better to get it out of the way. Let people make their nasty comments or creepily supportive opinions known now. It means the hype will be over sooner...I hope." Draco nodded his understanding and the two smiled at each other.

"If you two are done being disgustingly sweet and protective of each other, can someone tell me what in Merlin's name is going on!?" Theo, Draco and Harry performed simultaneous eye-rolls.

"Remind me again, how you got sorted into Slytherin, Blaise," Theo mocked. He got a Stinging Hex to the side for the comment from a scowling Italian Slytherin.

"You bloody well know how. Now someone talk!"

* * *

 **I had to re-write this chapter a few weeks ago, when the entire 70k word document disappeared from my computer without a trace. Luckily I remembered what I had originally wrote and all was not lost.**

 **Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

Propriety: Chapter 30

 **Merry Christmas Eve everyone! And happy holidays to all those celebrating other special occasions. :) I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **THIS IS A DIRECT CONTINUATION OF THE LAST CHAPTER, SO MAYBE GO BACK AND READ THAT ONE AGAIN BEFORE THIS ONE!**

 *****My updating schedule will alter to every 2 weeks (or earlier if I can). I am NOT abandoning this story (I get asked 20x's a week whenever I go back to school) and you will get to see the end to it. Thank you and enjoy.*****

 **Warnings: See chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Time for a Meeting**

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as the Greengrass girl made a grand raucous both at the dining table and on her flight out. He didn't have to be an observant spy to guess what Harry had said to the girl to make her so upset, not that he blamed his ward. The young witch had been far too persistent in her pursuit of Draco, and her continual pursuit of him despite his clearly being in a relationship was distasteful. The Potions Master knew he was going to have to write to Lucius and warn him ahead of time before this no doubt hit the papers.

His brother in all but blood would be well within his right to sue the Prophet when the story hit, but Severus was of the same mind as his ward: best let it come out now and get the nasty letters over with.

Speaking of letters, a rather disgruntled owl suddenly flew into the room and dropped a letter in front of him. Given that it was a Sunday, Snape couldn't begrudge the bird its indignant hoot. For the time being, he ignored his ward and godson's concerned and curious gazes and opened the letter. He recognized the handwriting as Minister Shacklebolt's right away and wasn't surprised at the lack of formal address. The man clearly did not mean for this to be an official matter.

What he read inflamed him, but if he was honest with himself, he had been thinking the same things as the Minister. His thoughts were interrupted by the Headmistress addressing him.

"Severus, I know that your ward has been through a lot recently, but given today's events, I feel I should be brought into the loop. Come to my office when you are both finished." With that the Headmistress left the Great Hall. The Potions Master scowled and sighed. He knew she was right; she needed to know what was going on, but that didn't mean Severus wanted to go through all of this again.

A glance at his ward's plate told him Harry had eaten a sufficient amount of food and so, he abandoned his own meal and approached the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Potter," he tried to convey with his eyes that it wasn't anything terrible, but Snape wasn't sure he succeeded. "If you would accompany me. The Headmistress wishes to have a chat." After an encouraging smile from Draco, Harry nodded and followed his guardian out of the Great Hall. Once away from prying eyes, Severus placed a comforting arm around his ward's shoulders.

"The Headmistress simply wants to be given as much information as you are comfortable with, Harry. She needs to be prepared for any nasty letters or likely over zealous reports that might come here. Lucius will also contact her, and no doubt insist she punish Ms. Greengrass for her actions." Harry nodded, though his nose scrunched up in distaste at the thought of reporters camping outside of the school to bother him and the other students.

"That makes sense." Harry hesitated for a moment. "Sir...what about that letter you got?" When he wasn't answered immediately, the young Gryffindor tried to backtrack. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me. It's probably private. I was just worried." The Potions Master squeezed the boy closer to hush him.

"It is fine, Harry. Remember the worst thing I can say, is that I don't want to answer your question." Once Harry nodded his understanding, he continued. "However, this one I will answer. It was from the Minister. He got your letter. He is doing well, and he shared with me his suspicions and thoughts on what has been going on." Snape relayed the information to his ward. "I also feel that the Headmistress should be informed about this situation, should these delinquent Aurors come to Hogwarts and attempt to pressure herself or me into handing you over." Snape cursed himself as he felt his ward tense under his arm.

"You think they would really do that? Come here to try and make you give me up, in front of everyone?" Severus ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"They might think that accusing me of being an unfit guardian in front of so many people, including my employer would pressure me into handing you over. However, I can assure you, Harry, that I would never allow them to take you from me, no matter where or when they try." Harry turned his head and hid his smile in the his guardian's shoulder, and quietly accepted the man's care. It would take a long time to repair what the Dursley's broke in him, but he could already feel things mending because of this great man.

The two of them finally made it to the spiral staircase and eventually found themselves seated across from Professor McGonagal. After some encouragement, Harry spoke. He surprised all three of them when he gave every detail instead of holding back. Though he still felt ashamed by what had happened to him, once Harry had started talking, he found he couldn't stop. Once he had finished with his story, Severus gave his ward a proud smile and picked up with Kingsley's letter.

Needless to say, by the end of it, Minerva was not happy.

"And I stupidly thought once the War was over we'd be done with crackpots in our justice system. My old age must be addling my brain." She gave Severus a serious look. "I have to agree with you and the Minister. Whoever did this likely did so because of your supposed Death Eater status. Now that Mr. Potter and the young Mr. Malfoy's Courting will likely become public knowledge, I can't see these people as taking it lying down."

Harry, who had been tuning the conversation out to get himself back into a better state of mind, suddenly came back to the present. At his confused look, Severus explained.

"Professor McGonagal is concerned that the people who kidnapped you from me because I was a Death Eater, will likely try something when they hear you are now formally Courting, with intention to marry, the son of another 'Death Eater'." Unexpected rage bubbled up in Harry's chest and the young wizard scowled.

"What is wrong with these people!? They don't say a thing about me being a teenager and sending me out to kill a Dark Lord for them, but they suddenly feel the need to protect me from a known spy for and supporter of the Light?!" Harry's next words were muttered rather than shouted. "This story could be good bait to lure them out. Could get them to try and take me again…" His dark musings weren't as quiet as he had thought and evoked a very visceral reaction in his guardian and Headmistress.

Snape felt panic and terror twist his heart at his ward's words, and without thinking, he grabbed the boy's shoulders and shook him.

"Don't you dare even think that, Harry James Potter! I will not have you running off in some cracked Gryffindor scheme to save the world from corrupt Aurors. Do you have any idea what would become of me if I were to lose you? Or of Draco? Any of your friends? How could you be so selfish?!" Harry was frozen in fear and confusion, and some strange emotion he couldn't identify was making his eyes water and throat close up.

" _Severus_ , let go of the boy." Minerva's words snapped Snape out of his fear and he realized what he had done. The next moment, he had his arms wrapped around his ward with the boy's face pressed into his neck. Shame and guilt welled up faster than a lightning strike when he felt the boy shaking against him and tears wetting his collar.

"I am so sorry, Harry. I just...I can't lose you, my boy. You have become very important to me in a very short amount of time. You may not have realized it before, but too many people would be devastated to lose you, myself included. I won't have you deliberately put yourself in danger if I can help it. Do you understand?" Slowly, Harry nodded, though he couldn't get any words out. Severus held him close for a few silent moments, and then Minerva spoke.

"Despite how _both_ adults present highly disapprove of such a plan, Mr. Potter, you are not wrong." Before the Potions Master could snarl at her, McGonagall held up a hand and gave the professor a sharp look. "What I was trying to say, Severus, is that such an announcement in the Prophet will more than likely draw these devils out. There is very little doubt in my mind that they will try _something_. I will adjust the wards to the school and recommend that, for the time being, any Hogsmeade trips you have planned be postponed, Mr. Potter." Harry hadn't pulled his face away from his guardian's neck, but Snape could feel the boy nod.

"I tend to encourage verbal confirmation, Harry," Snape muttered. His ward sighed, but pulled back enough to give the Headmistress a soft, 'Yes, ma'am.' Minerva nodded.

"Good. Now, I think it best you spend the rest of your evening relaxing, Mr. Potter. Also, know that the staff have been discreetly informed of your 'medical emergency' and will understand should you choose not to attend classes tomorrow." Harry's heart leapt up to his throat for a moment and betrayal flared in his chest, thinking that McGonagall had told them everything. Then he actually thought about it and knew it was crazy to think that. One, she didn't have all of the personal information to give them, and two, she was almost as protective of him as Severus was. Not to mention Minerva just wasn't a terrible person in general; she wouldn't gossip about a student's trauma for kicks.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Harry offered softly. He was suddenly exhausted and really wanted to go to bed. Snape didn't fully release his ward and the two of them stood together. With a few goodbyes the duo left the Headmistress's office. When they reached the hall outside of the spiral staircase, they paused. Turning right would lead to the Gryffindor common rooms, while turning left would bring them to the Dungeons and Snape's quarters.

"If you do so wish, you could stay with me tonight." Harry looked up at his guardian with uncertainty. Severus knew exactly what was going through the boy's mind. "Harry, I wouldn't offer if I did not want you there." Harry smiled slowly and then nodded.

They turned left.

* * *

Ginny Weasley shivered in the dark cold of her cell. The stone blocked out the wind and her prison was away from the Dementors, but it was still November on an island in a building with no central heating system. Thankfully, she had been granted a blanket and pulled it closer around herself.

Her mind wandered with not much else to do. By that point, she had only had a few sessions with a Mind Healer. The lady was nice, blunt and didn't let her evade uncomfortable topics. It pissed her off to no end, but…it was working. Not that she'd ever admit that to her Healer. Ginny had been shocked and wracked with even more guilt when she found out that Harry had been the one to recommend she see a Mind Healer. To hear that the boy she loved and also almost killed in a fit of rage still cared enough to speak for her and push to get her help…well, that just made her realize how crazy she was to begin with.

Ginny huffed and rolled her eyes. Her Mind Healer discouraged her from using that kind of language when referring to herself. She wasn't "crazy" just hurting, traumatized, in need of guidance and anger management. Unfortunately, she just hadn't gotten the help she needed in time.

She knew what she did was wrong. She knew the moment the spell left her wand that she shouldn't have done that and though she tried to hide it behind denials, she knew right from the beginning what that spell would have done if Harry hadn't gotten a shield up in time. After her first session with her Mind Healer, Ginny had fumed. Being faced with all of your flaws and mistakes wasn't exactly uplifting and stirred the anger inside of her. However, a day or two later, after she had calmed down and thought about it, she requested parchment and a quill.

The young witch wrote her family a long letter, apologizing for what she had done and for hurting them. She thought about writing to Harry, but her shame ate up the desire to do so. Her once-boyfriend more than likely didn't want to hear from her, not after what she had done.

"Daily Prophet, Miss. Wouldn't want you missing out on the latest gossip of the world outside." The jailer who had thrown the paper into her cell snickered as he walked away, making Ginny roll her eyes. Azkaban was no where near the hellish place it had been, but the people in charge of the prisoners certainly left some humanity to be desired. Ginny could only mentally shrug. She could only imagine what kind of person you had to be to apply for the job of Azkaban jailer.

Ginny reached out and took the paper, eager for a distraction from her thoughts. Without a calendar, the newspapers were also the only way for her to know what day it was. A quick glance told her it was Monday at the start of November. That would certainly explain the cold. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped when she read the front page headline.

 _WIZARDING WORLD'S SAVIOR COURTING MALFOY HEIR!_ Ginny knew about courting. Her mum had sat her down only the summer before last to explain the tradition to her. They might have been considered blood traitors during the war, but they were still pure bloods and should know in case the situation arose where they wanted a relationship with another pure blood. She remembered that Snape had said Harry and Draco were courting, but she had tried to forget about it. Hearing that Harry was actually seriously dating Draco (she knew where courting led, _especially_ with a Malfoy)…well it broke her heart a little. Now, though, it was absolutely official. Announcing it publicly was like staking a claim. Either of the two wizards' families could legally take someone to court for interfering or deliberately pursuing either of the two in the relationship. They were old laws and rarely used, but they still existed.

Her spiteful words to Harry from that one day in the Great Hall echoed in her head and she tried to cringe away from the memory. Her tongue always got away from her in her anger, another goal the Healer set out for her, and the things she had said were beyond cruel. She had ignored the scared and hurt look on Harry's face at the time, but now it was all she could see.

"This is an outrage. We have to do something!" The words were hissed and echoed from down the hallway.

"You think I don't know that? I thought getting the boy away from that Death Eater scum of a guardian would have worked, but as soon as he's let loose he runs straight back into their arms. They've already dug their claws in. It's only a matter of time before the boy turns dark." Ginny crept to the bars of her cell and craned her neck to try and see who was speaking, knowing without a doubt that they were talking about Harry. She caught a glimpse of Auror robes.

Occasionally, Aurors stopped by the prison to talk to one of the unlucky guests or, if they were feeling cruel that day, to taunt and gloat. These were voices Ginny had heard around before, and she had caught a name one day. She quickly learned to stay curled in the back corner of her cell when these particular pieces of work decided to visit.

"We need to call a meeting. This can't go on." Their footsteps got louder and Ginny pulled back, curling in on herself and pretending to sleep.

"I'll send out a message tonight. Don't worry. We'll put an end to this before it goes too far." The Aurors walked past her cell without pause and Ginny let out the breath she had been holding. She sat up quickly, once she knew they were gone and pulled out extra parchment and a quill from under her cot.

As legibly as she could, she scratched out a hasty note with as much information as she could manage. Once done, she went to the window and whistled to the letter birds of the prison. All of the prisoners learned they could and should circumvent the usual letter process if they wanted the actual recipients to get the mail. Wrapping the note on its leg, Ginny sent it off urgently. She sent the note to the only person who she knew cared about Harry and could actually do something. She could only hope he read her letter instead of dismissing it out of hand.

* * *

 **Let's hope that I can still get some writing done this next week through all of the holiday fun. ;)**

 **Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Propriety: Chapter 31

 **I almost legitimately forgot about updating! Luckily, here I am with a new chapter. To those who read this tonight, Happy New Years Eve! To those who read this tomorrow, Happy New Year! :)**

 **PLEASE SEE WARNINGS**

 **Warnings: See chapter 1; This chapter contains Derogatory Language/Cursing, please be advised.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **They Make Their Move**

Harry's fellow lions had been both concerned and amused when they finally saw their friend the next day at breakfast and got the details on what had exactly happened the night before. Harry also told them about his talk with Severus and McGonagall along with what was in Shacklebolt's letter.

"Gran would have an absolute fit if she knew about any of this. She's always been very…passionate about justice," Neville stated. The Gryffindor's had been happy to hear that Neville's relationship with his grandmother was no longer as stifling, and they knew he meant what he said. Neville's Gran couldn't be more proud of her grandson and had spent the summer teaching him how to be a proper Lord and pureblood head of house. From all of his stories, they knew he got his bravery and stubbornness from her.

Before Hermione could start throwing out ideas on what to do about the corrupt Aurors, Monday morning's mail arrived. They all held their breath, and Harry knew that Draco was doing the same. A Daily Prophet landed in front of each of them, and Harry suddenly found the Great Hall stifling. The conversation around them died down as everyone took in the headline…and then the room exploded.

All around him Harry could hear people's reactions: laughing in disbelief at the "ridiculous tabloid-worthy story," cheering for joy at such a happy announcement, angry cries at Harry dating a Death Eater's son. All of his muscles locked up as he waited to be attacked. His friends closed ranks around him, and he looked around desperately for Draco.

"Is it true, Harry? You're Courting Malfoy?" A fourth year Gryffindor's quiet question somehow managed to capture everyone's attention and the noise stopped. Harry could see that the Headmistress had been about to stand and address the student body, but even she waited to see what would happen.

"I…um…yeah, Cory. I am." The young boy's face scrunched up as he processed the information.

"Ok. He makes you happy, right?" The painful tightness in Harry's chest loosened, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, he makes me really happy." Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and finally found Draco. The two locked eyes and Draco smiled encouragingly. You would have had to have been blind not to see the strength in the relationship between the two wizards. That seemed to please Cory and the boy smiled brightly at him.

"Good." And just like that…it was a done deal. Everyone seemed content to let the matter drop and breakfast went on as normal. When the meal was over (and somehow Hermione was able to get Harry to eat all of his food), Harry turned to find Draco standing by his seat. The blond dramatically offered his arm.

"May I have the honor of escorting you to class?" Harry rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Prat." He stood and shoved Draco's arm away, and the two started to leave the Hall. No one missed how right before they got past the doors, Harry reached out and grabbed hold of Draco's hand. The Gryffindor blushed as he heard a collective charmed sigh follow them out from the female students. Draco laughed at his Intended and knew things were going to be just fine.

* * *

Perhaps Draco had spoken a bit too hastily. Monday had gone rather smoothly for being the day the news was broken. He got a few jealous glares, which wasn't unexpected. Mostly the two of them got dreamy smiles, which unnerved Harry to no end and made Draco laugh every time.

Harry's guardian also seemed to get a kick out of seeing his ward so uncomfortable with the sudden amount of female attention he was getting. Now that he didn't have to worry so much that the students were going to be nasty towards his ward, Snape allowed himself some amusement. Personally, he would never understand teenage witches' obsession with wizard couples.

It wasn't until Tuesday morning that things took a slight turn. Harry, feeling confident from the previous day, happily strolled into breakfast with his friends, while holding hands with Draco. The Gryffindor had a big smile on his face and was laughing at something Ron said.

"Look everyone, it's the Boy-Who-Likes-to-Take-It-Up-the-Arse!" Harry froze and all color drained out of his face. Everyone's attention was drawn, surprisingly, to the Hufflepuff table where a sixth year was smirking at the small group of war heroes. The students around him looked distinctly uncomfortable and/or offended.

"You got a problem, Mate?" Ron glared at the the nasty boy, but that didn't seem to have an effect. Harry clutched tightly at Draco's arm and looked to the Head Table in hopes of finding his guardian or the Headmistress. Unfortunately, it seemed only the new Magical History and Arithmancy professors were in attendance at that hour, neither of whom were exceedingly observant or aware.

The Hufflepuff shook off his friend's arm (a smart boy who was trying to shut his friend up) and stood.

"No, but Potter seems to. How can you stand to be around him, either of them? They're disgusting." A number of nearby students were getting angry now. As Severus had explained to Harry, homosexual relationships weren't looked down upon at all in the Wizarding society, and most of the Muggleborns were either surprisingly okay with it or knew to keep their mouths shut.

Harry could feel his magic picking up and he shook with the effort to control it and not run from the room. He had faced a Dark Lord for Merlin's sake! One pasty Hufflepuff with an attitude problem shouldn't be this big of an issue.

" _Shut up_ ," Harry muttered angrily. He had had a great Monday and had finally just started to feel alright with himself. He wasn't going to let some idiot ruin this for him. The Hufflepuff sneered at him.

"I think you need to walk away." Neville stood directly in between the bigot and his little brother. The Hufflepuff turned his scowl on Neville and shoved the boy a bit.

"How can you stand there and defend that Freak? Unless he's infected you too. Is that how you defeated the Dark Lord, Potter? You just got in close proximity to him and your illness killed him? I'd have stayed in the Muggle world if I had known the wizarding Savior was a fa-" The rest of his words were cut off by Hermione's fist breaking his nose.

The boy stumbled back with a cry and blood dripped down between his fingers. All around them students gasped in shock and silence fell over the Hall. Suddenly, out of nowhere a slow clap started. Harry spotted the source and found Theo on his feet clapping. One by one others started to join in, until the whole Great Hall was filled with students applauding Hermione's actions.

"What is going on in here?" They all turned to find the Headmistress and the Potions Professor standing behind them. The whining Hufflepuff pointed viscously.

"She punched me in the face," he wailed. Minerva huffed.

"I can see that, Mr. Jopfrey. I'm not blind. Ms. Granger, did you break Mr. Jopfrey's nose?" Hermione didn't exactly look apologetic when she turned to face the Headmistress. Harry was beyond relieved to see his guardian had followed McGonagall in.

"Yes, I did, Ma'am." Due to the applause around them and the students involved, Minerva could only assume that Hermione had a good reason for striking a fellow student.

"Care to explain yourself?"

"He said really mean things to Harry," someone shouted from the Ravenclaw table. It sounded like a second year.

"Yeah. Greg was being horrible! Nice shot, Granger!" This shout came from the Gryffindor table. The corners of McGonagall's lips twitched up, but she tried hard to keep a disapproving look on her face.

"Well…Thirty points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger. You can't strike students, despite what nonsense comes out of their mouths." By the expression on her face, it was clear that the Hufflepuff boy wouldn't be getting away with his actions.

"Thirty points to Gryffindor…for a solid right hook." Hermione's jaw dropped and she blushed at the compliment from the Potions Master, while Harry barked out a laugh. Snape smirked at the shocked Minerva, and then walked past her to the Head Table. He squeezed Harry's shoulder as he went by and Harry didn't miss the man's look that clearly said they would be speaking later.

McGonagall ushered the whimpering Hufflepuff past the small group, and Draco sneered at the boy before he smirked at Hermione.

"For all that he deserved it and more, I must say I understand his pain. You had an effective right hook in third year, Granger. I can only imagine what it's like now." Hermione's cheeks flamed and she scowled at the blond. Harry snorted and dragged Draco along.

"Come on, before you find out exactly how much better it's gotten. You could always ask Ron if you are really curious. He knows." The red-head blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I know I deserved it but you came really close to breaking my nose, 'Mione." Hermione sniffed and threw her hair over her shoulder as she sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Harry and Draco.

"It would have served you right." Ron and Hermione "argued" in a pleasant enough way with Neville interjecting every so often. They effectively distracted Harry from his overwhelming anxiety, and Draco sat by him in quiet support.

Harry still had a death grip on the Slytherin's arm, his thumb rubbing over the ring he had gotten Draco a few weeks ago, but he was relaxed enough to smile and eat a bit of his food. After a while, the group stood to leave for their classes. As they made their way to the great hall, a very familiar blonde witch skipped up to and around them.

Harry suddenly found his arms full of Luna Lovegood. He huffed in surprised amusement, blowing some of her hair out of his face.

"Hey, Luna. Careful now. Don't want to make Neville jealous." Luna pulled back and gave him a serene smile.

"You needed a hug, Harry Potter, and I was determined to give it to you. Neville may be my boyfriend, but you are my friend. I am allowed to hug you. Isn't that right, Neville?" The addressed Gryffindor chuckled and threw his arm over Luna's shoulders as the group walked on.

"Of course you're allowed to hug Harry, Luna. Though I think you'll have to watch out for Draco more than Harry'd have to watch out for me." Draco huffed dramatically.

"I should have warned you, Potter. Malfoy's are the jealous sort." Harry rolled his eyes.

"As if I didn't know that before, you pompous brat. Anyway, thanks for the hug, Luna. You were right. Like always." Harry smiled at the Ravenclaw, and then the girl reached into her bag and brought out a book. She held it out for Harry to take.

"Luna, that's a book on auras. I'm certain that's from the restricted section," Hermione chided softly. Luna only tilted her head at the other witch, her eyes still firmly on Harry.

"Perhaps it is, but Daddy gave me that a few years ago. He said it is always important for a young witch to know all she can and I might need this one day. I think he has a bit of the sight, because I know that you'll need this, Harry. Professor Snape will want to start training you soon, especially with your talents. That book should help quite a bit."

Harry was still gazing at the cover, and a fuzzy conversation floated to the front of his brain. He sort of remembered talking to Snape at the Malfoy's when he was sick. Maybe…he had told his guardian about the "glow" he always saw around people. Harry mentally shrugged. _I guess I'm actually just seeing Auras, if Luna's right. Trelawney would be over the moon if she found out._

Harry stuffed the book into his bag, not noticing the both impressed and concerned look on Draco's, Ron's and Neville's faces. They knew what it meant to be able to see magical auras and knew that, that was likely what Luna was implying by giving Harry the book. No one said anything though, not wanting to worry their friend/boyfriend.

Classes for the morning went smoothly. Draco, Hermione and Harry had Potions, and Harry was really proud with how the potion turned out. Draco had been, in a way, tutoring him throughout each of their classes, mainly just to sharpen his technique and boost his confidence. Harry and Severus both saw the results in the perfect potions the pair churned out.

Dinner finally came around, and Harry had to be dragged to the Great Hall. Eating full meals three times a day wasn't always easy and having at least five people stare you down during each didn't help. Draco and Harry decided to each eat at their own tables and have some time to themselves after spending most of the day together. Harry was busy listening to Ron complain about some Hufflepuff in his Charms class and trying to ignore his guardian's eyes boring into the side of his head when the room suddenly got quiet.

All eyes went to the two commanding figures who had walked into the Great Hall: Aurors. One man and one woman, each with a superior smirk gracing their faces. They looked around the Great Hall and when their eyes landed on Harry, the boy shivered. There was something cold about their gaze, and their smirks grew sharper. A moment later, their attention turned to the Head Table.

"Professor Severus Snape, we need to speak to you regarding your guardianship of one Harry James Potter. It has been brought to our attention-"

"Whatever you are about to say can wait until you are in a more private setting," came McGonagal's stern voice. She managed to interrupt them before the female Auror could accuse Snape of something, but the damage was done. More of Harry's private information was out and by the Aurors' presence alone, nasty rumors would quickly fly.

In moments, Harry found himself being escorted to the Headmistress's office with two smirking Aurors standing between him and his guardian.

* * *

 **I originally planned for Harry to slug the bad-mouthing Hufflepuff but then I remembered all those times Hermione got a good punch in and let her have a go. ;)**

 **Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

Propriety: Chapter 32

 **I'm back with a new chapter! And you guys are going to hate me, because I won't be able to update next week...I have a wedding to go to! I'm sorry!**

 **PLEASE SEE WARNINGS**

 **Warnings: See chapter 1; This chapter contains Derogatory Language/Cursing, please be advised.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Good Authority**

Draco watched his Intended being practically dragged out of the Great Hall and separated from Professor Snape by two self-righteous Aurors. The Slytherin had a strong suspicion those two were involved in Harry's stay with the Dursleys. Looking around at the Gryffindors, he knew he wasn't alone in his thoughts.

"We need to get word to the Minister," Neville said quietly. The others nodded and they all stood. Draco saw Harry's friends leave and assumed they were going to try and contact Shacklebolt. Malfoy quickly made to leave for his own dorms. His father would need to hear about this right away.

"Draco, what's going on?!" The blond Slytherin found he had been followed from the Great Hall by Blaise and Theo, each looking at him expectantly. He shook his head to let them know that he'd explain once they got to their dorms. Draco's heart was pounding with worry and it felt like it took forever to get to the Dungeons.

As soon as the door was closed to their shared room, Draco hurried over to his desk and started talking as he gathered parchment and a quill.

"Blaise, Harry told you that he didn't know about Courting, that his guardians never explained it to him." Blaise nodded, his brows pulled together in confusion. "Well, that's because he was placed with his Muggle relatives. Aurors told Professor Snape that he was unfit to watch over Harry while injured, so they would be taking him to a temporary magical guardian. They didn't, but all the paperwork said that Harry spent the summer with Professor Snape. Even the Minister of Magic was told this."

"So obviously the Aurors thought the Golden Boy couldn't be watched by the Head of Slytherin. You think those two are the ones who plotted this whole thing?" Draco could only scowl and shrug, his hand making quick work of the letter.

"They have to be involved. They looked too smug not to be at least a little thrilled at potentially ruining my godfather's reputation." Blaise sat on his bed.

"This all seems rather ridiculous when you think about it. What's the point of making Potter stay with Muggles when everyone thinks he's staying with Professor Snape?"

"Well people wouldn't know and wouldn't fight it for one, him begin placed with Muggles that is…" Theo speculated. Blaise sighed and rubbed his hands over his head in thought.

"That still doesn't explain why it meant so much to certain Aurors to break the law and place the Savior of the Wizarding World with his Muggle relatives. He's lived with them for his whole life. What's so important about keeping him _there_ and away from Professor Snape." Draco furiously finished his letter and called his family's house elf to take it to his father right away.

"Let's face it: plenty of people still don't accept the fact that my godfather was a spy for the Order. They think he's a Death Eater who got away with it by pretending to be on the side of the Light and crying spy when Harry killed Voldemort." Theo suddenly perked up.

"They probably thought the Professor would hurt him…or try to corrupt him. You know, turn Harry dark." Draco shook his head while Blaise snorted.

"That's ridiculous. I've only known him for a couple of months and I know Potter would never turn dark." Harry's Intended let out a sigh and laid back on his bed, knowing the only thing they could do was wait.

"People will do a lot of ridiculous things when they're scared or want power. How do you think the first war started?" That quieted all of them.

* * *

Harry didn't know whether he was more scared or angry. He and his guardian had been sitting in the Headmistress's office for half an hour listening to wild accusations and false claims being thrown about without being able to get a word in edge-wise. When Harry watched the female Auror open her mouth to spew some more nonsense, he made up his mind: definitely angry.

"Again, Headmistress, this is in Mr. Potter's best interest. We have it on good authority that Professor Snape pressured his ward into accepting a Courtship with a known Death Eater's son. If that doesn't count as abuse, I don't know what does." Harry wanted to scream and shout, but he had learned over the years that, that really didn't make people believe him.

"Oh? And just who is this 'good authority' you keep mentioning? You have not once said a name, giving me reason to believe that you are making all of this up. In fact, I know you are. I would watch what else comes out of your mouth, young woman, or you'll quickly find yourself dragged to court for slander." The female Auror scowled and opened her mouth to protest McGonagall's words, but her partner beat her to it.

"Now see here-"

"No, you see here," The Headmistress spat. "I have had enough of this nonsense. You barged into a room full of children and started accusing a well-respected member of my staff of child abuse. You then made a big show of separating Mr. Potter from his guardian, in front of the entire school. I can't even begin to describe the damage to Professor Snape's reputation or the fear you likely caused upon the student body. All of them have lived through a war with corrupt officials and teachers who would barge in and bestow violence and vitriol upon them. You have likely caused painful flashbacks in a number of students. You have offered no concrete reason for your actions and have only caused damaged to the children of my school and one of its most respected teachers, a _war hero_ I might add." Minerva finally paused and narrowed her eyes. "Now, I will say again: watch what comes out of your mouth. Do not try to give me the run around. I can guarantee that I can spin words faster than you and convince the courts to charge you with terrorism as well."

Harry was biting his cheek to hold back his laughter. The Headmistress just handed them their arses on a silver platter. A quick glance at his guardian showed Severus was just as amused, though hiding it better than himself. The male Auror, Auror Smythe, as he'd declared himself earlier, finally seemed to regain his tongue.

"Madam, we would not wish to arrest you for interfering with a child welfare case. I'm certain that would not look good for a woman such as yourself." Minerva was not cowed by the man's threats, however.

"You have yet to provide any evidence that there actually is a case. Where are your papers, your warrants? You have yet to even provide me with proof that the two of you are actually Aurors." Minerva huffed. "And you speak of me interfering with a "child welfare case." If this was actually such a situation, you two would be the worst to send to take a potentially abused child. Not once have you attempted to speak with Mr. Potter himself. You have done nothing but attempt to threaten and intimidate everyone in this room. Now, if you refuse to show me any proper documentation, I must ask you to leave before Hogwarts expels you herself."

The Aurors were beside themselves in rage, and Harry's fingers were itching for his wand. He was just waiting for them to snap and attack, they looked that angry. However, they did neither of those things and instead stood.

"We can see you don't have Mr. Potter's best interests in mind and care only for your reputation and the reputation of this school." Auror Smythe turned away from the Headmistress and for the first time looked at Harry. He walked over and loomed over the boy who was still seated. "You must know, young man, that you don't have to let Professor Snape or Headmistress McGonagall rule your life. They are clearly doing you more harm than good."

Harry couldn't have stopped himself if he tried. He quickly stood and growled in the man's face.

"You keep talking about me as if I'm a child who can't make his own decisions. That didn't stop any of you from calling me insane during my fifth year or throwing me into a war and telling me to kill a Dark Lord for you. You people have already tried to take me away from my rightful guardian once. I won't let you do it again." The female Auror stepped forward in a pseudo-caring manner, but Severus got in the way.

"You heard my ward. I'd leave if I were you." The two Aurors shot Severus the dirtiest looks they could muster before storming out of the office. One of them even had the audacity to bump Harry's shoulder on the way out. Severus was at his side in the blink of an eye wrapping the young Gryffindor in his arms.

"I didn't recognize either of them," Harry murmured into his guardians chest, a little shaken despite not wanting to be. Snape sighed.

"Neither did I. I fear this means there are a lot more people involved than we thought." At Minerva's inquisitive look, Severus explained how the two Aurors were neither the ones who told him Harry would be staying with a temporary magical guardian nor the ones who brought Harry back and forth between the Dursleys' residence and the Ministry.

McGonagall had a grave look on her face.

"Those two were particularly vicious and smug. I will strengthen the wards against those who mean harm against the students here. I suggest you write to Minister Shacklebolt as soon as possible and describe these Aurors to him. We also know a name which is good. That would at least give him a starting point." Severus and Harry agreed, and then the Headmistress switched gears.

"Severus, have you begun Mr. Potter's training yet?" Severus internally winced. It had slipped his mind given everything else that was going on.

"I have not, though I will definitely start soon. With how strong his magic is, it should have started over the summer and we have much time to make up for." It took Harry a moment to realize what they were talking about and then a thought struck him.

"What about Hermione?" At their confused looks, he elaborated. "Well, she lives in the Muggle world and didn't get a magical guardian to teach her. Isn't that at least unfair and at most potentially dangerous if her magic suddenly lashed out like mine?" Snape acknowledged the boy's points with a nod of his head.

"While Ms. Granger is a very bright witch, her magic is only slightly above average ability and though still maturing, is far less likely to act out and flare so violently. Because you and your friends decided to return to Hogwarts this year, it was likely deemed safe for her to not receive additional training until after you all had graduated. Knowing her, she also likely researched the subject to death and began her own self-study. Unfortunately…" here Severus paused and sighed. "It is not uncommon for many a Muggle-born to be neglected in this area."

Though Harry was not surprised to hear such a thing it still upset him. For all the Light professed to be the "good guys" they didn't seem nearly as caring and accepting as they claimed. Then again, compared to the Dark side of the war, they were relatively much kinder.

The Headmistress and his guardian explained how the training would work with his school schedule and what it would entail. Severus was impressed to hear that Luna had gifted Harry with a book on Auras that morning and Harry had looked at it a few times during his breaks that day.

"While that is quite the power to have, Mr. Potter, I would suggest you keep it to yourself as much as you can. Throughout history the masses have either fallen over themselves to worship those with the gift…or destroy the potential threat." Harry was depressed hearing the Headmistress's warning but again, he wasn't shocked. In fact, he huffed and rolled his eyes.

"So you mean how my whole life has been basically? Trust me, Headmistress, I don't want or need any more attention than is already thrust upon me." Minerva's lip twitched up at hearing the boy speak in such a way. He sounded like Severus.

The three of them chatted for a while longer and before they knew it, curfew was upon them. Minerva released them with a stern recommendation that they get some rest. They stepped into the hall, Snape's arm securely across his ward's shoulders. It comforted them both after the fight they had to put up with, with the Aurors, the fear that the corrupt agents would try to take Harry away.

"Oh, Harry! Is everything alright?" Guardian and ward both turned to see Harry's Gryffindor friends hurrying down the hall towards them. Severus nudged his ward forward.

"Go. Assure them you are well, and then off to the Tower. It is almost curfew and I _will_ take points." Harry huffed out a laugh and walked towards his friends. Warmth bloomed inside him to see his friends so concerned about him, that they cared. Also knowing how much his guardian was willing to fight for him sparked a strong happiness in his chest despite the rage the Aurors inspired.

Harry was almost to Hermione and thinking about how to explain what had happened to Draco, when he felt a sharp tug at his navel. His eyes widened and the last thing he heard before he was ripped away was his friends and guardian screaming his name.

* * *

 **I told y'all you were going to hate me...**

 **Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

Propriety: Chapter 33

 **Hey guys! Here's a new chapter, and I'm both happy and sad to say that I'm currently writing the final chapter of Propriety. Be prepared this story will not be the end of this 'verse. I do plan on starting a shortish sequel. I have also secretly been working on a new HP story while you all were distracted with this one. BWAHAHAHA! Anyway...here's a new chapter.**

 **And to the reviewer who asked about more Ginny stories, I really hadn't planned on it. She might make a brief appearance or mention in the sequel but I can't guarantee it. She's not my favorite character and I'm surprised she got so much story time in this one to begin with. Thanks for your review!**

 **PLEASE SEE WARNINGS**

 **Warnings: See chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Final Strike**

Severus felt like his heart stopped beating. His mind kept conjuring up images of walking into the demolished Potter house to find Lily dead on the floor. In moment's however, Lily's body was replaced with Harry's, green eyes open and unseeing. Snape couldn't stop his body running forward to the last spot he had seen his ward…his boy.

"Professor? Professor!" The Potions Master glared at the witch calling to him. For a moment he didn't register that they were the only two in the hallway, but then the Gryffindor explained. "I sent Neville to get Draco and Ron to get the Headmistress. I think you should contact the Minister. Draco will likely take care of informing his father." Severus wasn't angry with the girl, but he couldn't keep the growl out of his voice.

"And after that I suppose I will just stand here twiddling my thumbs!" They heard quick footsteps coming down the hall.

"Until you get the Minister's permission, that is all you can do. Now go, Severus. I will go speak with Madame Pomfrey." Ron looked at the Headmistress with concern.

"Madame Pomfrey, Ma'am?" Minerva nodded, her lips tight and thin.

"There is a high possibility that when Mr. Potter returns, he will be occupying one of her beds." Minerva was quiet for just a moment before addressing both Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. "You will never hear me say this again, but I want you to break curfew. Get Mr. Potter back." With that she was gone.

Everyone knew the woman cared for Harry, but that truly solidified it. The two Gryffindors followed the practically flying Potions Master down to the dungeons. When Severus spoke, it was mostly to keep himself from flying off the deep end in rage.

"The Headmistress was very close with Harry's mother and father. I have no doubt that if the boy's parents had lived, he would have grown up calling her Aunt Minerva." The two students were surprised at the rather private information but cherished it all the same. They couldn't wait to tell Harry, and they would, when they got him back.

None of them were surprised when they found Draco and Neville waiting outside of Snape's quarters. Draco looked torn between crying and ripping someone's head off. He glared at everyone present though no one took it personally.

"Father is already contacting the few friends he has left in the Ministry to try and find him. What happened?" Hermione filled the blond in and watched at the Slytherin turned the dragon ring on his finger over and over again. Meanwhile, Severus rushed to the fireplace and called Shacklebolt. The Minister answered rather quickly.

"Severus, what is it? Ms. Granger and a few others just contacted me, but has something else happened?" Snape's eyes blazed, and it wasn't because of the fire.

"You need to come through. Something happened to Harry." The Minister didn't even question the man and stepped through as soon as the Professor made room. The urgent atmosphere had everyone on their feet; no one could even think of sitting down.

"Two Aurors came into the Great Hall this evening and almost accused me of abuse in front of the entire student body and staff. Minerva cut them off before they could say anything terrible in front of the children and then they separated Harry and I as we all walked to her office. The next hour was spent listening to them say all possible variations of, "We have it on good authority that Severus Snape is abusing his ward and we must take him with us." They had no proof and gave no names, and when the Headmistress could finally get a word in, she dismissed them from the school. They had no warrant or any kind of official decree to take Harry, so they left. As Harry and I left the office and were walking down the hall, we spotted Harry's friends. Harry left my side to go to them and when he was right between either of us…he vanished."

Kingsley scowled and shouted in frustration. These people kept getting past them. How?!

"Tell me you got their names," he growled. Snape sneered.

"It was a male Auror named Smythe, but the other was female and did not give her name." The name got a very visceral reaction from the Minister.

"I received a letter from Ginevra Weasley yesterday afternoon. She heard some Aurors saying how angry they were about the announcement in the papers yesterday morning." At that, everyone's eyes turned to Draco, who was scowling and pacing back and forth. "According to her, they went on about how they 'had to do something.' She also said she had heard a name. Ms. Weasley was certain one of them was called Smythe. I was going to look into it, but I kept getting sidetracked by my Secretary with meetings." Ron and the others were surprised to hear that his sister had tried to help, but Ron's mum had sent him a letter saying that Ginny seemed to be doing well. She knew that what she had done was wrong and was getting her mind in a better place.

"Sir," Neville called. "When Harry disappeared it looked like Portkey travel, but he didn't say anything and he wasn't holding anything." The scowl on Kingsley's face deepened.

"That sounds like…" he trailed off, before he made his decision to trust those in the room. "There is a prototype the Development Department has been working on. It's a timed Portkey that can be placed anywhere on a person, then transport them out and to the desired destination despite any wards they may be inside. It was meant to be used in emergencies, say if an Auror needed to get out of a dangerous situation but can't say anything. The Portkey can be set to go off any length of time after activation. But it's still in development phase. How could they get ahold of it?"

Hermione answered, her face hard and determined.

"Easily…if they had someone on the inside working in the Development Department." Snape had the very strong urge to throw something.

"It's a network. It's a whole bloody network inside the Ministry to get Harry away from Professor Snape!" Ron was red in the face as he shouted his conclusion. Draco yanked at his hair viciously to stop himself from hexing someone and asked the question they were all thinking.

"But why!?"

* * *

Harry groaned as he started to regain consciousness. His head pounded fiercely and he tried to remember what could have led to that. Cold seeped into his sore bones and Harry realized he was laying on a stone floor. But why…

Green eyes slowly fluttered open, and Harry tried to get a look around. His glasses were clearly gone as all he saw were blurry shapes around him. His heart rate spiked when he realized a number of the blurry shapes were moving.

"He's awake," someone hissed.

"Finally," another groaned. "We've been waiting forever." Harry could tell that the room was full from the loud breathing and little echo.

"I told you that thing was experimental. Who knows where he went before he ended up here? It also didn't help he hit his head on the landing." The young Gryffindor was starting to wonder if playing dead would help (it had worked before) when one of the blurs came closer. Harry tried to push off the floor and scoot away, but he found his limbs felt as heavy as a bag of bricks. The blur slowly morphed into a more human shape the closer it got and soon Harry found himself helped up into a seated position, with his back leaning against a wall. He flinched when what he assumed were hands moved towards his face and hit the back of his head on the wall.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Now, hold still." Harry didn't believe the reassurance in the slightest but figured not moving was probably a good idea all the same. After a beat, the hands moved towards his face again, and his glasses were slipped onto his nose. He was greeted by the smiling face of someone he vaguely recognized from the Minister's office.

"Hello, Harry." She had a nice voice and a nice face, but Harry was not comforted at all. He looked around to see the faces of the others in the room. His heart skipped a beat when he saw just _how many people_ were present. There had to have been at least twenty.

"Wh-what did you do? Why am I here?" The woman continued to smile and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder in another failing attempt to comfort him.

"You're safe now, Harry. We had to get you away from that dreadful man before he corrupted you any further." Harry's face scrunched up as he tried to make sense of her words through his screaming headache. When he did, he scowled.

"You're part of the crazy group of people who think Professor Snape shouldn't be my guardian!" The woman's smile twitched and cracked for a moment, before it brightened once more.

"We are only doing what's best for you, Harry. He's a Death Eater and he's only going to hurt you." Harry almost spat in the witch's face for saying such a thing.

"He was a spy! Without him I wouldn't have been able to defeat Voldemort! He's saved my life countless times! He would never hurt me!" The woman smile morphed into a sympathetic and slightly annoyed frown, as if Harry was a child throwing a tantrum.

"Oh, Harry." She reached out and traced the new scar on his face and gave him a look that read, _Oh really? He would never hurt you?_ Harry tried to rear back from her touch but he had no where to go. "You must understand that people will say anything to save themselves. Severus Snape," she spat his name as if it was venom, "is only playing the part of caring guardian so he'll gain your trust. He's trying to corrupt you to his dark ways. See how he has encouraged your relationship with the Malfoy boy? You never would have taken up with that dark spawn if not for _him._ " Harry's jaw dropped and he gaped at the woman.

"You are completely insane." He looked around at the others in the room, recognizing the Aurors that had tried to take him from Severus not half an hour ago. "You're all mental! Severus Snape is a great man, a war hero! Draco Malfoy is an arrogant prat, yes, but he's also one of the sweetest, most understanding people I've ever met. Professor Snape didn't push me into a relationship with Draco. I happily chose to be in that relationship!" His conviction seemed to finally convince the woman as she sneered and stood.

"I see he's corrupted you too much already. We thought keeping you away from him over the summer would discourage the wretch, but clearly he is determined to turn you dark." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, but they seemed to be talking. He suddenly remembered something from the bits of movies he was able to see through his cupboard grate and hear through the closed door. The good guys always get away when the bad guys monologue about their evil plans.

Harry had no doubt Severus was already en route to finding him. He just had to stall as long as he could.

"Why? Why would you think putting me with people who hate magic would be better than with Snape?" Someone else in the crowd huffed, and Harry wasn't shocked to find it was the horrifically rude and vicious female Auror from earlier.

"We've learned that people with too much power can too easily become drawn to the Dark. Your relatives clearly failed in their job to get you to suppress your magic." All of the air left Harry's lungs as he realized just what these people had done to him. They…they knew what the Dursley's were doing to him and they _wanted_ them to do it. A wildfire of rage sparked to life in his chest.

"You…you knew what they did to me? You knew how they hurt me? How they despised me, and you wanted them to do it?!" His voice seemed to bounce off all of the walls and amplify in the large space they occupied. The either uncaring or disbelieving glares aimed at him served to enflame him even further.

"We did what needed to be done. You may not understand sacrifice but we do." Harry scoffed and sneered at the old wizard who spoke. The man's robes helped Harry identify him as an Unspeakable.

" _I_ don't understand sacrifice? My parents were taken from me. The family I was left with despised me. I risked my life every year at school to stop the Dark Lord from hurting someone. I willingly _died_ at the Battle of Hogwarts! And _I_ don't know about sacrifice!?" Though Harry still felt weak physically, his rage quickly burst out in his magic. It flung the closest five people back into the crowd behind them.

The response was immediate. Everyone whipped out their wands and started throwing stunners at him. None of them landed as his magic shielded him at the same time as lashing out. The air crackled with electricity and chips of stone were flying all about as spells broke the walls around them.

"We were right! He's gone Dark! He must be stopped!" The cries came from all over but Harry didn't hear them. It felt like he was in a wind tunnel with the air rushing around him so violently that he was deaf to all else. He could feel his magic bursting from his chest, and Harry started to panic when it wouldn't stop growing. It felt like a balloon growing bigger and bigger and Harry was about to explode.

He knew that if he did, it would kill everyone around him. He couldn't…he couldn't be that person. It would only prove this insane group of people right. Harry couldn't let his magic destroy this place.

Harry reached down inside of himself and with all of his willpower yanked his magic back. It receded immediately, but the power was just too overwhelming. Someone screamed as they were hit by a stray spell, and Harry's concentration slipped.

The resulting explosion shook the foundation above them and was heard throughout the surrounding area.

* * *

 **Oh look...another cliff hanger...I'm just gonna...yeah...bye!**

 **Please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

Propriety: Chapter 34

 **Wonderful news! I have finished writing this story! I have decided to celebrate by updating again today. To make this week even better, I will also be updating every day this week until this story is completely uploaded! :) Glad I got it done now, since I'm headed back for spring semester this Saturday. Anyway, enjoy!**

 *****Beware this chapter is a direct continuation of the first scene of the last chapter. Please re-read that chapter if you need to! :)**

 **PLEASE SEE WARNINGS**

 **Warnings: See chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Call for Me, I Might Not Answer**

"We should focus on finding Mr. Potter right now. We can worry about these peoples' motivation later." Kingsley bid everyone follow him through the floo to his office. He knew it would do no good to tell the students to stay put, because they would just follow him and Snape anyway. Everyone crowded around his desk, even as he went to the door and cast a Patronus.

"I've sent a message to two Aurors I trust and have investigated myself." His last words assured Severus more than his first, and the ex-spy conceded. While they waited for the Aurors, everyone started brainstorming places where these people could have taken Harry. They were in the midst of a heated argument when the two Aurors arrived.

"I'm just saying they'd have to be extraordinarily stupid to have taken him here to the Ministry," Neville said. Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Or it would be very _very_ smart. We think it'd be stupid of them to take him here, so we wouldn't search _here_. Ergo, it's a lot less stupid than we think." Ron was throwing in his two cents in that conversation, while Hermione was arguing the benefits of a number of tracking spells with Professor Snape and the Minister. The two Aurors were stunned for a moment but quickly sprung into action.

"Minister Shacklebolt! We just got word from Lord Malfoy. There have been reports of a young man matching Mr. Potter's description suddenly popping up past private wards all over England." Everyone in the room got quiet.

Snape recognized the two men as those that took Miss Weasley away after she had attacked his ward. He appreciated their haste in getting right into the investigation. Kingsley growled.

"There's a reason it's still in Development!" He took a deep breath and got a hold of himself before he continued. "From the description of his original disappearance it is believed that two Aurors slipped one of the experimental Emergency Portkeys onto Mr. Potter's person. One of these Aurors we know to be Smythe. Have you seen him?" Both of the Aurors shook their heads in the negative, and neither were ultimately surprised that Smythe was involved. They knew the man was a bit of an extremist and honestly, no one really liked him.

"Sir, I've seen his partner head down to the Gringotts construction areas by way of entrance C17 multiple times. Sometimes she's with someone from Development or Archives. I always thought it was strange, but whenever I asked she snapped and said she was put on restructuring duty."

To keep on the good side of the Goblins, the Ministry had agreed to help rebuild Gringotts from the destruction wrought by the Dragon and multiple Dark vaults imploding at the death of their owners. A number of Dark wizards and witches had rigged multiple curses to destroy their belongings and heirlooms and fortunes locked away in the bank so the Ministry could never touch them. Individually, they would be nowhere near powerful enough to even chip the walls of the bank, but together, they had caused a great amount of damage. Ministry officials from multiple sectors were put into a rotation to help with the rebuild.

"If it's the woman I've met, she's nasty with a short fuse. We need to find Harry fast." The Aurors who did know the woman could definitely agree with Snape's description. She was one nasty witch.

"I agree. However, the construction site is extensive with a long intricate tunnel network. It's also very precarious in certain areas. If it came to a fight down there, we could bring the whole of Diagon Alley down on our heads." Draco was rubbing his finger raw with how viciously he kept turning his ring.

"I don't care if this makes me sound like a Gryffindor, but we need to go now! Who knows what they're doing to him!?" Severus turned to his godson and laid his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Draco, we know you're upset. I am too, but we need to think of a way to do this without hurting Harry." Snape turned to the Minister of Magic. "Are there any other Aurors we can trust? I have no doubt this group will be larger than we think." Kingsley thought for a moment, then nodded. He sent out more Patronus messages.

While they were waiting for more Aurors to arrive, Lucius Malfoy came through the floo. He didn't miss a beat upon walking into a very high strung group meeting and went straight to his son.

"I went to Hogwarts first, then the Headmistress told me you would all be here. Tell me, do you have a plan?" Lucius reared back at the sudden onslaught of loud voices. He held up his hands to quell the rising tide and luckily they listened. "It sounds as though you have a good idea as to where Mr. Potter is, but are unsure as to attack or sneak in and out." There were some nods, and Lucius began leading a more directed, helpful discussion of strategies. He and Snape started bouncing ideas off of each other like the old days, and as more and more new, trustworthy Aurors trickled in, a solid plan began to form.

"Now, at that point, all we would have to do is-" A horrendously loud boom was heard to echo down the empty hallway, and the ground shook beneath them. A great wave of magic flowed over them and Severus recognized it right away. He paled and turned to his friend in fear.

"That was Harry. I know it. His magic lashes out when he's stressed or angry, but it's never been this violent." Decision made for them, the large group left the Minister's office, Harry's friends and family leading the charge to the elevators. Soon, the horde met at the lowest level and slowly made their way to the entrances of the construction tunnels. Shacklebolt turned to address those present.

"Our primary objective is to retrieve Mr. Potter and do so with the least amount of violence as possible. Mr. Potter's magic has reacted violently for unknown reasons but can likely be attributed to the actions of those that took him. We expect a large group of corrupt officials, some you likely know personally. Be prepared. They've kidnapped and intentionally harmed a minor; they won't hesitate to attack you. Move out and be cautious." With grim determination, the group split up and different rescue parties took different entrances.

The students stayed with the Minister, Snape and Lord Malfoy at the adults' insistence. The group of seven moved swiftly but quietly through the tunnels, with the Minister leading the way. Dust and sediment filled the air and made it hard to see despite their Lumos charms. It would be useless to try and banish all of the debris and dangerous to summon a wind to clear it. So, they made do with squinting and covering their mouths and moved forward.

The passageway was eerily silent and occasionally the whole place would tremble. Knowing the tunnels could cave in on them at any moment made them all the more motivated to find Harry and get out of there.

They took another turn and suddenly the air felt charged and thicker. They knew right away that they were on the right track. Severus moved closer to the very front of the pack. He had dealt with Harry's wild magic before and knew that he would likely need to calm Harry so they could approach safely. A few turns later and they could see a light not their own up ahead. The walls shook again and the group picked up their pace.

They could hear another group's footsteps echoing farther behind them and knew they weren't alone. Finally, they reached the opening to a large carved out room. Hermione gasped at what she saw.

At least twenty grown witches and wizards covered the floor, all unconscious, and more than a few were bleeding from injuries. They all seemed to be breathing which was a good thing, but what caught everyone's attention the most was Harry himself.

The young man was levitating off the ground in a laying down position. His whole body was radiating magic. They breathed a sigh of relief when they noticed he was breathing, but something was clearly very wrong.

"Harry," Ron called. No answer. Not even a twitch. Their friend simply floated without a care in the world. Severus rushed forward. Draco tried to do the same, but his father held him back.

The Potions Master's breath left him the moment he laid eyes on his ward's face. The young Gryffindor's eyes were wide open and glowing bright white. Snape called out to him again.

"Harry. Harry, wake up. You're safe now." Something must have gotten through, because the light in Harry's eyes flickered. However, as soon as it did, the walls around them started to shake and tremble again. Kingsley walked over all the while casting worried glances at the walls around them.

"Severus, we need to clear out of here as fast as possible. Harry, we-" Shacklebolt had clearly made an error when he laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. The shaking in the tunnels got so violent that those present (and on their feet) nearly lost balance. In the midst of his stumbling, Minister Shacklebolt's hand fell out of contact with Harry and suddenly, the tremors stopped.

There was a moment of quiet and then a group of Aurors hurried into the cavernous room. They were stunned momentarily by the scene before approaching the Minister for orders.

"Arrest all of those you see on the floor around you. We suspect Mr. Potter's magic acted in self-defense. They are all unconscious. Quickly now." As instructed, the Aurors made quick work of binding the perpetrators. As they slowly began apparating them out one-by-one, one of the criminals started to stir. Her groan caught the others' attention, and Kingsley's heart fell at who he saw.

"Clara…" Shacklebolt had trusted his secretary explicitly. Granted, he hadn't told her about his on-the-side investigation into Mr. Potter's situation, but with everything else…? Kingsley growled and shook his head. This was not the time for reflection. He made a mental note to do his own personal, thorough background check on any future assistants and started helping to clear the room.

Lucius, meanwhile cautiously approached his friend.

"Severus, how will we get him out of here if we can't touch him? Given the state of his magic, I don't think trying to float him out would be safe." Snape agreed with Lucius's concern and told him as such. Then he remembered being in the Hospital Wing with Harry, which shockingly was only a few days ago, and decided to try something.

"Lucius, stand back. I'm going to try something." At this point all of the prisoners and Aurors were gone and only Harry's friends, guardian, Lucius and the Minister remained. Snape slowly reached out to lay a hand on Harry's shoulder….

Nothing happened, and Harry's magic harmlessly washed over Severus as he had hoped. He sighed in relief.

"This means I should be able to simply apparate him out of here. I'd take him directly to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts…" Here Severus paused. It could be as simple as that, but Snape felt that Harry's magic would not appreciate suddenly getting dumped in a new environment with only one "non-threatening" person to stabilize it. Snape met his friend's eyes.

"Lucius, I'm going to need you to trust me. Send Draco over here and then have the rest of the students and yourself apparate to the hall _outside_ of the Hospital Wing at the school." The others heard him and began to protest. The walls shook around them again, and Snape cast them a hard glare. "If Harry's magic accepts me as non-threatening I believe it will accept Draco as well. Anyone else could cause it to lash out again, which will bring miles of stone down upon us all. Go now, and hopefully Draco, Harry and I will meet you at the school."

Ron was about to argue again, but Hermione laid a hand on his arm and shook her head. Though the red-head wasn't pleased with the situation, he trusted that Hermione was right. He sighed in resignation and the young couple apparated out. Neville scowled at the whole situation but did the same.

Kingsley hesitated for only a moment.

"I'll check that the Aurors have secured all of the prisoners in separate holding cells, then meet the students at the school. Be careful, Severus, Mr. Malfoy." With that, he was gone. Finally, it was just four of them. Lucius cared about both boys, but he was understandably concerned for his son's safety in this volatile situation. He trusted Severus with his son's life though and knew he had to continue to trust him now.

The Malfoy Patriarch approached his son and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"You can do this. You two love each other and his magic will recognize you as an ally. Honor the Malfoy name. Protect your Intended. I-I love you, Son." Lucius didn't wait for a reply and apparated away, knowing if he stayed another moment he wouldn't leave.

Draco let out a shaky breath and stepped forward. More debris fell from the ceiling in the time it took him to cross the room and both conscious wizards knew there wasn't much time left. The young Slytherin positioned himself at Harry's feet and after a nod from his godfather, reached out and grabbed hold of his Intended's ankles.

Both let out the breaths they had been holding when Harry's magic easily accepted Draco's presence. Snape met his godson's eyes.

"Draco, we will apparate him to the Hospital Wing _on_ the count of three. Be prepared for his magic to lash out upon arrival. It will not harm either of us, but the explosion around us might be rather spectacular." He waited for Draco's nod of understanding and then continued. "On my mark: one, two, three-"

The moment they left, the stone room collapsed in on itself.

* * *

 **I'll see you tomorrow, faithful readers! :)**

 **Please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

Propriety: Chapter 35

 **As promised. ;)**

 **PLEASE SEE WARNINGS**

 **Warnings: See chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Legilimency**

Snape and Draco landed in the Hospital Wing and both nearly collapsed to the floor. It wasn't from pain or exhaustion. Harry's magic suddenly stopped levitating him and they had to catch Harry before he hit the floor.

"Merlin's beard! Severus, what has happened!?" Madame Pomfrey rushed over with the Headmistress close behind. Snape payed the women no mind until he saw Harry's eyes.

"Stay back!" The two witches froze, trusting Severus when it came to his ward. "Draco, help me get him on the bed." The young man nodded and gathered Harry's legs in his arms and assisted his godfather. As soon as that was done, Snape pointed out Harry's eyes to Pomfrey and Minerva. "When we found him, his magic had entirely taken over and knocked all of his attackers unconscious. It would only allow Draco and me to touch Harry and apparate him here. It appears to still have a hold of him despite being in a safe environment."

As Severus spoke, Draco only had eyes for his Intended. He gently pushed the hair back that had fallen into Harry's eyes. Oh how he wanted to see Harry's vibrant green eyes back and not those soulless, glowing white orbs!

"Uncle Sev, how do we get him back?" Snape met his godson's distressed eyes and could only shrug.

"I don't know, Draco. Perhaps…his magic will eventually realize Harry is safe and release him from this trance." Minerva huffed and scowled.

"I refuse to accept that. I'm assuming Miss Granger is waiting outside in the hall. I heard quite a commotion out there earlier." Snape and Draco nodded. "Good. I'll escort her to the my private library and we shall return with a solution soon." With that she walked swiftly out of the room. When she opened the door, those still in the Wing heard everyone scrambling to get in or talk to McGonagal before the door closed again.

"Well," Madame Pomfrey started, "since you two are the only ones allowed near my patient at the moment, can you tell me if he has any injuries?" Draco looked startled at the thought and immediately started twitching his hands over Harry. Snape shooed the boy away and started a systematic, _helpful_ examination of his ward.

He winced at the size of the bump on the back of Harry's head. Luckily, other than the head trauma and a few cuts, the boy seemed fine. Snape let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and summoned a chair to collapse in. With his head resting in his hand and his eyes closed, Severus made a request of the Matron.

"Poppy, would you toss me a Head Trauma potion? I'm going to hope his magic will accept a potion. Any additional magic might cause more harm than good, especially after we apparated him here." Pomfrey retrieved the potion then stopped a few feet from the hospital bed, already feeling the pressure of Harry's magic.

"Toss it, Severus? I thought you would be more protective of your precious work," the nurse teased. The Potions Master rolled his eyes and sat up to catch the potion easier.

"I work in a school with incompetent children running around near volatile potions. I use shatter-proof glass, Poppy. Besides, you and I both know that potion can handle getting shaken up." Draco didn't watch the exchange, though his eyes instinctively watched the potions flask fly through the air and land in his godfather's hand. Instead, Draco's attention was focused on Harry. He had grabbed a nearby chair instead of summoning one and had taken up running his fingers through his Intended's hair.

The young Slytherin pulled back enough to let Severus feed Harry the potion and then resumed his previous position. After a few minutes of silence, Snape checked Harry's head injury again and found it satisfactorily diminished.

"He'll come back…won't he, Uncle Sev?" Severus looked over at his godson and his heart clenched at the sight. The pale blond boy was staring down mournfully at his Intended and his grey-blue eyes shown with tears he valiantly fought back. Snape reached across his ward and grabbed Draco's hand. They were now holding on to each other over Harry.

"He will, Draco. He will. Or I will ground him indefinitely." Snape's threat got the response he was hoping for as Draco snorted and smiled a bit. They fell back into silence; all they could do was wait.

Not even half an hour later, the doors to the Infirmary burst open and a flood of people came in. Hermione and the Headmistress were at the front of the group, and Pomfrey stepped forward to try and keep the rest of the anxious wizards back.

"I found it! Professor-Whoa!" Whatever Hermione was going to say got cut off as she ran into Harry's invisible dome of magic. It nearly knocked her off of her feet, but she stayed standing. The glint in her eyes said that she wished she could study Harry's magic, but one glance at her friend and she was back on track. "Professor Snape, you have to use Legilimens and convince Harry to come back."

Snape knew Ms. Granger was not a stupid girl and was wondering where she was going with you.

"Legilimens allows one to only sift through memories or glean thoughts, Ms. Granger. How would it aid me in _convincing_ him to come back?" Hermione held up a sure finger and then opened the book she was carrying to a specific page.

"This is the book that Luna gave Harry on Auras. I thought that since everyone seemed convinced that Harry could see them and very few have ever been able to, it might have some information on these peoples' magic. There's a chapter in here which cautions witches and wizards who have this power to _'take care not to get lost within themselves, for only strong Legilimens can retrieve them.'_ If I understood the rest of the passage correctly, you can use Legilimency on Harry and his magic will draw you into his mind as a sort of…" she waved her hand around fishing for the correct word. "Mmm…separate entity, if you will. You should be able to converse with him, maybe even see him as if you two were just talking in a room together. _Harry_ , is in there, trapped inside of his mind, and you need to go in there after him. Only Harry can make his magic release him from this coma. He just needs some help; he needs to know it's okay to come back out."

Snape paced back and forth a few times before focussing back on Hermione.

"And once I convince him, we will both come back?" The young witch grimaced and pinched the corner of the page she had open.

"Well…the only detailed case they discussed…the Legilimens failed to convince the witch to come back. The witch's magic expelled the Legilimens…and the witch stayed in a coma until she died." Severus laid a hand on his godson's shoulder as Draco let out a choked sound of distress.

"Draco, I will convince him. I will bring him back." The Potions Master didn't even have to consider it. He turned to the Headmistress. "Ward the door, and make sure everyone stays outside. If… _If_ this somehow goes wrong and his magic lashes out…I don't want Harry to blame himself if someone gets hurt." Minerva understood, and at Snape's nod, ushered the everyone except Poppy out of the Hospital Wing. Draco tried to protest.

"Uncle Sev, no! I need to be here!" Snape was torn between his ward and his godson, but after a moment's hesitation, rushed around and swooped Draco up in a hug.

"Harry would never forgive himself if something happened and you got hurt. I will bring him back. Now go. Your father will want to see you." Draco clutched the back of the Potions Master's robes for a few seconds more before letting go. He pushed past Snape and kissed Harry's forehead, before turning and hurrying out of the Hospital Wing without looking back.

Once the doors were closed it was just Severus and Madame Pomfrey. Snape took a few deep breaths before approaching his ward's bedside. He sat down in the chair Draco had abandoned and turned Harry's head so the boy's eyes met his own. The blank white orbs stared back at him and with one final push of resolve…

" _Legilimens…"_

* * *

Snape felt like he was falling. When he had initially pushed against Harry's mind, it felt like he was pressing against an immovable wall. He didn't see one single memory, not even a glimpse. Suddenly, something reached out and grabbed him and yanked him through the barrier.

The other side of the barrier was just as blank as what Severus had come from, however instead of being blank from being cut off, this side was blank from being completely empty. There was nothing there, hence the falling sensation. It was as if he was floating in sensory deprivation tank but was slowly sinking at the same time.

Snape's feet collided with something, and suddenly he was falling to his knees on a hard surface. There was a faint noise in the distance that sounded like crying. The Potion's Master whipped around trying to find the source of the sound.

"Harry?" There was no answer, but the crying got louder and lights came on as if someone had flipped a switch. The crying got clearer and Snape followed the sound off to his side. He called out again and started walking towards the noise.

"Harry!" The light got brighter and Snape could finally _see_ something. The next moment, he was propelled forward by an invisible force and suddenly, Harry was curled up at his feet. Severus could now positively identify Harry as the source of the crying.

His ward was in Muggle jeans and a t-shirt, hugging his knees to his chest and crying. Snape crouched down and reached out for the boy. The Potion's Master did not expect his ward to flinch away.

"Don't touch me! I'll hurt you…" the last bit was whimpered by the distraught boy. Snape wasn't certain where this was suddenly coming from but had his suspicions.

"Harry, child, you won't hurt me." His next attempt to touch the boy was rebuffed even more violently than the last time.

"Yes I will! Just like I hurt them!" Snape's brows pulled together.

"Who-" Instantly, faces and silent scenes flashed across a wall, showing Severus images of many lost to the war: Harry's parents, Sirius Black, Cedric Diggory, Remus Lupin, Tonks… It went on. Finally, after all of the war tragedies, Severus was shown what had happened when Harry was kidnapped. He saw the boy's magic lash out and how hard Harry struggled to get a hold of it. Then he understood.

"Harry, none of those were your fault." The boy shook his head in denial.

"Yes they were! I'm turning into Voldemort, just like they said. I'm going Dark; I know it!" Snape shook his head, unconsciously mimicking his ward.

"You are not! After all you've been through, how could you? You have seen and experienced so much darkness, and yet all I have seen is a brave boy who has saved a lot of people. Harry, you didn't kill your parents or your godfather or Mr. Diggory or anyone else you take blame for. As for the people who _kidnapped you_ , they were only knocked unconscious. Your magic was protecting you. You are not going Dark!" Harry tugged at his hair, cheeks glistening with tears.

"How do you know!? Everyone was saying I was during Fifth Year. I heard people whispering, calling me the next Dark Lord, even after I stopped Voldemort. I killed the man!" Snape finally got a hold of Harry's shoulders and shook him.

"Where is the strong young man I have been with these past years?! Harry, this is not like you. Why are you-"

"Professor." Snape tensed at hearing another voice. He turned his head to see _another_ Harry walking towards him, calm as could be. The young Gryffindor smiled gently at him. "Sorry, Sir, but you're not going to get far with him. Believe me, many have tried, including myself." Severus looked back at the Harry he was touching and indeed, the young man was curled up and sobbing again. The Potions Master stood.

"What is this? Who.." Snape trailed off. Harry's smile turned self-deprecating and motioned for Severus to walk with him.

"The fragment of Voldemort's soul made my mind a bit…scrambled, I guess you could say. Parts of me just don't mesh the way they should. Most of the time, we're able to work together and cohabit peacefully. In extreme situations, however, whichever one of us finds the crack in the armor first takes control. Don't think this is some split personalities situation; it's not. Think of it more as the trunk of masks people put on every day. You had a mask for being a spy or a vicious teacher or a caring guardian. Some are more you than others and some take precedence in certain situations. That Harry back there," they both looked over their shoulders, "He is full of my insecurities from over the years. He is pained, broken and can't be convinced for the world that he is not to blame for every terrible thing that's happened. He is very emotional, as you can see, and unfortunately, that means he holds a stronger tie to my magic than the others."

Severus was trying to process all that he was hearing. This was something he had never expected to encounter.

"Can I assume you are the…predominant mask then, from the way you refer to yourself?" Harry shrugged as they walked, a garden path lighting up around them.

"As far as I am aware, I am the Core. There aren't many of us. There's myself, the primary Harry," Harry smirked at his rhyming while Severus rolled his eyes. "You've met my insecurities. There's also Anger and Panic. Anger…he was closest to the soul fragment, and it changed him. I feared him the most and tried to lock him away. It didn't go well, as you can imagine. Panic feeds off of and into Insecurity. They both grew strong during my time with the Dursleys and still manage to rule some areas of my life." Here they both grew quiet.

"I'm sorry." Harry looked with confusion at his guardian.

"Sir, as you tell me often, there's nothing for you to apologize for. Maybe at the beginning, when we first met, you perhaps solidified some of the insecurities the Dursleys instilled in myself. But you're actually the reason that I'm so strong: me, the primary, stable Harry. After I defeated Voldemort and was sent back to the Dursleys and faced that horrible summer, I was lost. I didn't feel solid or stable. Then you gave me a rock. You made me think about myself differently. You made me feel like I could be worth it." Snape's throat tightened and even if he could speak he wouldn't know what to say. Instead of speaking, he simply reached out and pulled his ward into a strong hug.

"I know why you're here," Harry mumbled into the man's chest. "I can help you, but it won't be easy. I want to come back to you, to Draco, to everyone, but we need to get Insecurity to release control." Severus was concerned, but knew they would figure it out.

"We can do this, Harry. We'll get back."

* * *

 **I honestly did not plan for this weird not-multiple personalities thing going on here. :/ Meh, whatever!**

 **I'll see you tomorrow, faithful readers! :)**

 **Please review!**


	36. Chapter 36

Propriety: Chapter 36

 **This is the second to last chapter! The last will be posted tomorrow! Thank you again for all who read this story. :)**

 **PLEASE SEE WARNINGS**

 **Warnings: See chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Come Back**

Lucius watched his son pace back and forth. The Malfoy heir was, understandably, concerned about both his Intended and godfather. When Draco had first stepped out into the hallway, the young man walked straight over to his father and collapsed against him. Lucius had held his son as he broke down. No one disparaged the boy for his actions and allowed him the comfort of his father in peace.

Eventually, Draco calmed down and as time stretched on he became more and more restless. Though the hour was late, the close friends (and practically family) of Harry Potter and Severus Snape found they could not sleep. When the nerves became too great, Draco took to pacing. Suddenly, someone popped into the midst of the group, shocking all of them into drawing their wands.

Kingsley Shacklebolt held up his hands to calm the high-strung individuals around him. It had taken him a lot longer to get back from checking on the prisoners than he had intended, and he wasn't encouraged by seeing people still waiting outside of the Hospital Wing at such an hour.

"Minister, is everything alright?" Shacklebolt nodded to Neville's question.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom. Everything is as well as it could be. I went to ensure that the Aurors had all of the prisoners secured in holding cells. Most were still unconscious but a few started to stir. They all needed to be processed and I offered my help, given the large number of prisoners. We were almost done when one of them, my secretary, demanded to speak to me." Here Kingsley sighed and took the seat offered by Ron. He must've looked more wrung out than he thought. "I assumed she would try pleading her innocence, but instead, she spent nearly an hour trying to convince me that Mr. Potter was a danger to the Wizarding World, that he was becoming the next Dark Lord." Draco finally stopped pacing and the sneer on his face was impressive.

" _That's_ why they took him?" Everyone else was equally appalled at such a ridiculous thought. They were even more intrigued when the Minister shook his head.

"Not originally. They apparently thought they were saving him from Professor Snape's dark influence. They feared Severus was hurting him and coercing him into a relationship with you," he gestured to Draco, "and that Severus was going to turn him into a dark wizard. Clara, my _ex-_ secretary, said that Mr. Potter had clearly already been too far gone as he denied and fought against everything they were saying. She admitted that they were fully aware of what Mr. Potter's guardians were doing to him and placed him there so their treatment would encourage him to suppress his magic." Hermione gasped and tears slipped out of her eyes, tears of anger and indignation and pain for her friend. Ron wrapped his arms around her and she gladly took the comfort he offered. Neville was visibly shaking with anger, while Draco was clinging to his father's hand so as not to run off and hurt the people who did this to Harry. Kingsley continued.

"They wanted to prevent him from becoming too powerful and turning into another Voldemort. From the sounds of it, his emotions caused his magic to lash out. This solidified their deranged ideas in their minds and they decided to 'take him out.' Harry's magic acted in his defense and knocked them all unconscious." The hall was quiet except for ragged breathing from multiple people as Shacklebolt allowed everything to sink.

After a few minutes he asked after Harry's condition. He feared the worst as Draco paled.

"He…" Hermione's voice was choked off by emotion as she tried to explain. "He's pulled into himself. His magic is in charge, essentially, and Harry is in a coma of sorts. Professor Snape is performing Legilimency to try and coax him back out." Kingsley accepted the information gravely.

"Is this another defense mechanism," he asked. Hermione shrugged, too tired and emotionally wrung out to speculate at this point.

"I don't think so." Draco's words drew everyone's attention. "That might be a small part of it, but I honestly think…knowing Harry, he was scared of hurting people. His magic exploded violently. We all felt it at the Ministry. He likely tried to reign it in, but it was too much and he ended up locking himself away to protect everyone else." Neville gave a tired huff and rubbed a hand down his face.

"Yeah…yeah, I can see Harry doing that." Everyone agreed, and they once more slipped into silence. Lucius dragged Draco down into the seat next to him and laid his arm over the boy's shoulders. In all honesty, they both needed it.

They were jarred from the quiet tension two hours later when a shout came from beyond the double doors of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"We're going to need to get Insecurity to calm down and release his hold over me and my magic. To do that…we need to talk to Anger and Panic." Harry led Professor Snape further down the garden path until it started to grow darker and more twisted.

"If they are as…emotional as Insecurity, are you certain you can convince them to help?" Harry nodded.

"I'm sure. I've done it before, Sir. Every time I calm myself down from a rage or panic, that's essentially what I'm doing. As I said: not split personalities just different parts of me. Usually they like to hang out together when someone else has control." Harry huffed. "Well, I guess I should say Anger likes to follow Panic around and get him worked up. It amuses him." Snape wasn't entirely convinced from the way Harry spoke that these _weren't_ separate identities, but he wasn't going to argue over such things.

They suddenly came upon a door, which the calm Harry opened without hesitation. Inside there was a library with a large fireplace, lit and warm. If Snape took the time to look he would find the books held memories, each categorized into albums. However, it wasn't the time.

The Potions Master tried not to be flustered at seeing two more Harry's. He knew they would be there, but it was unnerving seeing multiple running around. One glance and he could tell them apart: Anger scowled viciously at their entrance while Panic jumped and trembled.

"What are _you_ doing here, Golden Boy? And what the actual Hell is _Snape_ doing here?!" Upon realizing that the core Harry had in fact walked in with the Potions Professor, Anger jumped up and tensed for a fight. The calm Harry held out a placating hand.

"Everyone just calm down. As you can probably guess, I don't have control right now; Insecurity does. Professor Snape came here looking for me. Insecurity's hold is so strong that he's locked us away." Panic looked like he was going to fall apart from how hard he was shaking while Anger only scoffed.

" _So?_ What's the world ever done for us anyway? Why not just stay in here? Not with _him_ though." Anger practically spat at Severus and Snape had a hard time holding back his own scowl, knowing it would only exacerbate the situation.

"Many people miss Harry: Draco, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley-"

"Oh shut up, Snivellus!" Snape hissed at the violent outburst from Anger. He wasn't surprised that this part of Harry would use his memories against him. It didn't make it any easier to hear though. Despite the impact of his first shout, it seemed Anger wasn't finished. "The Ferret is only cozying up to _poor, poor Harry_ because he feels sorry for us. The others only stuck around because we saved them from Ol' Voldie. They just feel indebted to us. No one actually cares!"

Despite this being who the Core dubbed "Anger," Severus could see and hear pain in the boy's words. It seemed primary Harry was correct: they weren't separate people; they played into each other.

"I can assure you, they do truly care. You are loved, Harry." Severus made eye contact with Panic. "Every part of you." The core Harry smiled at Snape, happiness practically radiating off of the boy. Panic gave Snape a shaky smile, but Anger wasn't pleased. Anger shouted in rage and threw his hands up.

"Shut up! Shut up! You're lying! _Get out!_ " The room they were in shook so violently, they almost lost their footing. After a couple of seconds,

" _Enough."_ The room stopped shaking as Panic and the Core spoke simultaneously. The core Harry had a hold of Anger's wrist and was tugging the boy into his arms. It was a strange sight, seeing one Harry hug another. Anger struggled against the embrace, but the primary Harry held on. _"Enough."_ Panic watched the two parts hugging and slowly walked forward. He jumped when Anger thrashed again, but then seemed to steel himself and joined the hug. Severus was impressed at Panic overcoming his own nature and wondered if that meant the Core held more control now.

The three parts held onto each other for a long while, but the interaction was broken up when a loud wailing echoed around the room. They all turned towards the door as they watched it bend inwards, like someone was pressing hard from the outside.

"S-Sir?" Severus turned to see Panic pointing at the door. "Y-you gotta…you gotta get it." Snape's brows furrowed.

"What do you mean, Child?" Anger huffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Scaredy Cat means _you_ have to take hold of our magic. _You_ have to get _that_ Harry to give up the reins." Primary Harry nodded along with Anger's words.

"They're right, Sir. If either of them take hold of our magic the power surge they would receive would put us back at square one, and I'm…I'm just not strong enough at the moment to take over." Even as the Core said that, Snape saw the boy growing paler and weaker. Dark circles became pronounced and he suddenly looked quite tired. The Core gave the Potion's Master an exhausted smile. "Please, Sir. I…I can't hold him back much longer. You have to do this soon…or I won't be able to come back." Fear at potentially losing his ward forever lanced through Snape's chest and he nodded briskly.

He stepped towards the huddle and wrapped his arms around all three Harry's, closing his eyes.

"I will bring you back." Then Severus released them and walked towards the door. It continued to bulge and bend, and the door knob felt hot under Snape's hand. He flung it open and stepped out into the darkness.

The Potion's Master was disoriented by the black surrounding him. Heavy winds blasted him from all directions, making it even harder for him to orient himself and the wailing only increased in volume.

"Harry!" Snape cried into the darkness around him. "Harry, listen to me! You have to let go! You have to!"

" _NOOOOO!"_ Words roared around him, a whirlwind of reason after reason of why Harry couldn't release control of his magic. It nearly deafened Severus but he knew he had to keep pushing.

"Harry, you must! You won't hurt anyone! I swear it! I'll make sure you won't! Don't you trust me?! Harry, you are like my own son! You have to trust me and _let go!"_ As the wind continued to swirl around him, Snape was convinced he had made no impact.

Then everything stopped. There was no movement in the air; it was deathly silent. Severus nearly dropped to his knees from the shock of it. Then a figure stepped out and a light illuminated him from behind.

"You really mean it?" The voice was childlike but unmistakably Harry's. Before him now stood a young Harry, eleven years old by the looks of it. The boy looked up at him with earnest but wary hope brimming in his bright green eyes. Severus crouched down to be level with him.

"Yes, Harry. I really do mean it." The boy's face scrunched up and a sob ripped from his throat. Severus thought he had made a grave mistake, but then young Harry threw his arms around Snape's neck in a tight hug.

Snape did not hesitate to wrap his own arms around the boy and cling back just as fiercely. The child sobbed into his neck for he didn't know how long before he eventually quieted.

"You can take it," the boy whispered. Young Harry pulled back and to Severus's shock laid a gentle, child-like kiss on his forehead. Light and warmth poured into Severus from that point of contact and it was so bright he closed his eyes.

When he felt it was safe to open them, he was stunned. He saw the Hospital Wing around him, however…he tilted his head. The perspective was not what he knew it should be. Looking around, Severus froze as he saw _himself_ sitting in a chair by a bed and staring intently at him. A dark blue glow surrounded his body, and Snape suddenly knew what he was seeing.

He was looking through Harry's eyes. Because he had control of Harry's magic, he could see Auras as his ward could. Snape looking down at Harry's body and was stunned once more. Harry was glowing white, an Aura practically unheard of. If lore and myths were to be believed, a white Aura marked a completely pure soul.

After admiring the glow for a few more moments, Severus shook his head. He had to finish this. He directed his gaze inward and dug deep until he found the center of Harry's magic. It responded easily to his touch, and he guided it back under control. It formed a tight, almost playful looking ball and settled. Snape let out a breath and knew he was done.

He looked out of Harry's eyes one last time to meet his own stoney gaze.

" _Legilimens._ "

* * *

 **Another cliff hanger? Well...what did you expect? At least this time you only have to wait a day. ;)**

 **I'll see you tomorrow, faithful readers! :)**

 **Please review!**


	37. Chapter 37

Propriety: Chapter 37

 ****UPDATE 2/17/17: THE SEQUEL HAS BEGUN BEING POSTED! IMPRUDENCE! CHECK IT OUT!**

 **Guys! This is the last chapter of Propriety! I want to thank everyone who stuck around and read this story, whether you enjoyed it or not. I loved all of the feedback and even learned some things along the way. I've started on the sequel, can't guarantee when that will start getting posted, but it probably won't be for a while. I've got another HP story that is pretty far along that I'll be posting first, so be sure to check that out. I'm going back to school this weekend so I'll be back to the every (or every other) Saturday schedule. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this final chapter. :) Luv- BB**

 **Warnings: N/A!**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know at this point that no one other than JK Rowling owns these beloved characters. I just own this plot line. ;)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **You Deserve It**

Harry leaned back into Draco's side, and the blond laid an arm over his Intended's shoulders. The Gryffindor smiled up at him.

"I think this is the best Christmas ever," Harry said. Draco snorted in amusement and shook his head.

"We aren't even done yet. How do you know? You might just get nothing but socks for Christmas." Harry barked out a laugh, imagining Lucius Malfoy gifting him with one Second Year sized sock.

"Even if I did, it would still be the best Christmas ever. I've got everything I've ever wanted and more." Draco's smile softened, and he hugged Harry closer. His Intended didn't usually get _sappy,_ as Harry called it, but when he did it was because he was being granted something he thought he would never have, like a family Christmas.

They were at Malfoy Manor and Severus was speaking with Draco's parents about some thing or other. Hermione was spending the holiday with her parents since they finally had their full memory back and were a bit clingy as a result. The Weasleys were spending the day together but would be joining them in the evening for dinner. Narcissa was already warned by Harry and Mr. Weasley that Mrs. Weasley would insist on bringing almost all of the food.

Draco let out a happy sigh as he surveyed the cozy room decked out in almost too many decorations. Harry had wanted to decorate at least _one_ room the Muggle way, roping everyone into helping him. It had turned out well…for the most part. They all still had tinsel showing up in odd places now and then.

The young Slytherin looked down at his Intended again and turned Harry's face towards his own, tracing the faint scar on Harry's cheek with his thumb. Harry was used to it at that point and allowed it without fuss. Draco would feel a strong urge to see Harry's green eyes after the kidnapping left him with glowing white eyes and a strong fear of losing his Intended.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

Draco flew from his seat next to his father and rammed into the doors of the Hospital Wing. Luckily for him, McGonagall was faster than him and un-warded the door before he collided with the wood. It meant Draco would only have a bruise on his shoulder from bursting through rather than a severe concussion from being flung back into a wall.

The young Slytherin ran over to his godfather and Intended fearing the worst. He didn't even register Madam Pomfrey standing at the end of the bed and crying happy tears. Draco froze at what he saw, his brain taking a few moments to catch up.

Severus Snape, his godfather, was sitting on the hospital bed. Tears were wetting the man's cheeks and his arms were wrapped around Harry. Draco wondered briefly if his godfather was aware that he was rocking Harry's back and forth in his arms. Harry himself was crying, absolutely sobbing actually, but the boy was smiling at the same time. The two, guardian and ward, clung to each other desperately.

Draco started when hands landed on his shoulders. He looked up to find his father standing behind him and smiling at the scene in front of them. Draco finally let reality sink in and soon his own cheeks were wet from happy tears and cramping from smiling so wide. Lucius suddenly ducked his head down to talk in Draco's ear.

"I must contact your mother now. She is no doubt frantic at this point. I don't know how I convinced her to stay at the manor in the first place." Draco distractedly nodded and Lucius walked off to find the Headmistress. He didn't have to go far as the witch suddenly hurried into the Hospital Wing. She paused briefly upon seeing him walk away.

"Ah. Lord Malfoy, use my floo and bring your wife here. I have no doubt she will want to see your son and see with her own eyes that Mr. Potter is well." As she spoke the last bit her eyes drifted over to the crowd forming around Harry's bed and a smile lit up her face. She saw Mr. Malfoy still standing there and shooed him away. "Well? Off with you. Women do not like to be kept waiting." Then she was gone, leaving a stunned Lucius Malfoy in her wake. The aristocrat shook his head at the odd interaction and went on his way.

 **~FLASHBACK END~**

Draco had been dying to wrap his own arms around Harry back when the boy first woke up, but he restrained himself. He knew that his godfather and Intended needed a moment to themselves…as much as they could with seven people staring at them.

He had waited patiently then, but now he didn't have to. Lucius and Severus conceded that their Courtship was…"advanced" enough that they were allowed non-sexual intimate contact. It was rather frustrating to be told you weren't allowed to kiss your Intended even after he had been kidnapped and in a coma, never sure if he was going to wake up. Draco would take what he could get though and tightened his hold on Harry in the present.

The young Gryffindor looked up at Draco with concern. The other boy was still staring intently at him and rubbing his scar.

"Um…Draco? Everything alright?" The blond shook his head as if coming out of a trance and smiled brightly at Harry.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just remembering seeing you wake up after…well _after._ " Harry huffed and nodded in understanding. He would get those moments too sometimes when he would look at something and just get lost in a memory.

"That's okay. I get it…but my cheek is going a bit numb from the constant rubbing. If you don't mind, Ferret," Harry reached up and pulled Draco's hand from his face. Draco gave Harry a sheepish grin and apologized.

"Everything alright over there, you two?" The boys turned to look at the trio of adults who were smiling at them with knowing looks. Harry glared at his guardian as his cheeks tinged pink, knowing what the man was implying. Harry had found out that when Severus Snape discovered his proclivity to blush at the slightest mention of doing intimate things with Draco, the man went out of his way to do so. Draco did something very similar and the two combined made sure Harry was near constantly red in the face.

The two found it absolutely hilarious. _Slytherins_ , Harry's mind spit in fond anger.

"Oh we're fine, Uncle Sev. Just wondering when we're getting to the presents since you all have been chatting _all morning_." Harry smacked Draco's side for acting like a brat, drawing amused chuckles from the adults.

Narcissa was thrilled to see the boys interacting so easily. When Lucius had finally told her that Harry hadn't know he was in a Courtship with her son, she was devastated. When he went into vague detail (giving her a good sense of why without hurting Mr. Potter's privacy) she wanted to kill someone for the first time since Voldemort. How dare someone do that to _any_ child!? After raging for a solid thirty minutes, Narcissa comforted herself with the knowledge that Severus would exact revenge as he saw fit. The man could be extremely creative.

She had then been worried for her son, as she knew Draco cared deeply for Harry, but Lucius was quick to reassure her. It made her even more enamored with the young Mr. Potter. To go through so much pain and suffering and still follow your heart in spite of it. Well, she will admit she might have swooned just a tiny bit.

As Narcissa smiled at her memories, Severus smiled at his ward and remembered his own feelings when Harry had woken up.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

Severus' consciousness slammed back into his own body and jolted him fully out of the spell. He shook his head to clear it and then focussed intently on his ward. Harry's eyes were now closed which was a change, but he wasn't _awake._ Snape sat there for ten minutes, _willing_ his ward to come back. The Potions Master had done his part; now Harry had to do his.

Just when Snape was beginning to lose hope Harry's hand twitched. Snape tensed in his seat and leaned forward. He grabbed Harry's hand.

"Harry? Harry, wake up." The boy's face scrunched up and he turned his head to the side towards his guardian. Harry gripped Severus' hand unconsciously, and Snape held on even tighter. "That's it, Harry. Come on, my boy." Finally, _finally!,_ Harry's eyes fluttered open. His glasses had miraculously stayed on his face the whole time and the first thing he saw was his anxious guardian.

"S-Sir?" Something seemed to click in Harry's head. "Sir!" His shout carried, but neither teacher nor student concerned themselves with the bustle that likely caused outside. Harry automatically dragged Severus over and wrapped his arms around the man. Snape adjusted to sit on the bed and pull his ward even closer. His heart felt as if it would burst for joy. Harry trembled in his arms and Snape finally spoke past the lump in his throat when he felt a wet spot growing on his robes.

"Harry, are you alright? What is wrong, my boy?" Harry nodded viciously, grinding his forehead into his guardian's shoulder.

"I…I thought I'd n-never make it back. I thought you…wouldn't want me after w-what I did. Then you came a-and…Sir?" The boy looked up at him, not a care in the world for the tears blurring his vision. "You meant it right? When you were talking to me in there?" Harry gestured to his temple. "You weren't just saying it to get me to let you take control of my magic, right?" Severus' own tears started to make an appearance and he squeezed Harry impossibly tighter.

"I absolutely meant it, Harry. You are like a son to me. I can't say either of us thought we'd ever end up at this point though." They both laughed, a little on the hysterical side. Harry smiled as he clumsily wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, not really. Ugh. I think I've cried my fill for the next ten years." Severus and Harry gave another few tired chuckles.

"I think you are entitled to plenty more tears given your life, Harry, but I understand. I agree that I could do without the snot stains on my robes though." His ward barked a laugh as Severus had hoped and even playfully hit him.

"Git," Harry said fondly. They held onto each other as they calmed and didn't let go even after they acknowledged everyone else around them.

 **~FLASHBACK END~**

"Severus, it's time for presents." Snape was shaken from his memories by Lucius' hand on his shoulder. The Potion's Master blinked at his friend while the aristocrat gave him an understanding smile. Lucius clapped him on the back then went to take his seat. Snape finally settled himself in the present and found he was the only one left standing.

"Well, I suppose it falls to me to get this started." Snape picked the gift he had gotten for Lucius and passed it over to the man. The presents were distributed one at a time from there. Narcissa received tasteful jewelry and clothes as well as a planner from Harry to help her when she got started working on his orphanage idea. Lucius received a new wand holster and other assorting dueling items. Snape was given his usual assortment of potions journals and rare ingredients. The boys each got a few interesting books pertaining to their future career paths, and then laughed when they found out they had gotten each other the same thing: a box of chocolates from Honeydukes, one very similar to the one they shared on their first chaperoned date (minus any peanut butter this time).

Harry had thought they were done when Snape got a nervous look on his face and said there were two more gifts left. Severus first brought out a flat box and laid it in Harry's lap. The young Gryffindor sat up and grew more anxious at his guardian's strained facial expression. Finally, he just bit the bullet and tore open the wrapping paper.

The box wasn't helpful at all at telling him what was inside and so he just took a deep breath and opened it. It looked like official documents of some sort, and at first his brow furrowed. He started to read them and when he finally understood what they were his head whipped up.

"S-Sir? Are these…?" Snape nodded.

"Adoption papers? Yes. They're…they're all signed by me and are only waiting your signature. You don't have to sign them now. You can sign them whenever, _if_ , you want to. I know in the Muggle world you are considered an adult and even here you would only need a guardian for a few more years but- OOMF!" Severus was cut off by his ward suddenly launching at him. Snape was smothered by an enthusiastic boy and didn't bother stopping the huge smile on his face.

When Harry finally pulled back, he looked Severus straight in the eyes and said,

"Do you have a pen?" There was some cheering from the Malfoy family as Harry quickly signed the adoption papers. They disappeared with a pop to be filed immediately.

"Now, there is one more thing I got you." Harry shook his head.

"I don't need it. You've already given me the best gift ever." Snape had brought out a much larger box this time around and shrugged.

"Well I debated which one to give you first, but I just couldn't wait on the adoption papers. This one…well-" He was cut off when the box suddenly shook. Harry stared at it, eyes wide. He slid out of Snape's lap and onto the floor. Severus handed him the box and he tentatively opened the lid.

 _"Meow!"_ A tiny, spiky black head suddenly popped out and two bright yellow eyes looked at Harry curiously.

"You got me a kitten!?" Harry scooped the small animal up and held it reverently against his chest. Snape smiled and nodded his head.

"Draco helped me pick him out. The hair reminded us of you, and we couldn't pass it up." Harry knew there was more to it than that, but laughed all the same and let it go. Both Draco and Snape had noticed how much Harry had missed having a familiar. The kitten wouldn't replace Hedwig but he would be loved all the same.

As Harry cuddled the animal close and thanked his family profusely, words he had heard from a dream a long time ago floated into the forefront of his mind.

 _"Don't ever let it go, Harry. You deserve it. Remember that, my sweet, sweet boy._ I love you." Harry smiled back at Draco and realized he was finally starting to believe it.

* * *

 **The sequel will include some new trials and some old ones. Stay tuned and stay strong. Over and out.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
